Destinados para amarse
by Nekokari
Summary: Y el pasado cuando uno es capaz de aceptarlo tal y como es, se convierte en una lección, en un recuerdo lejano que con nuevos recuerdos cada día se va difuminando hasta que desaparece. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo, la chica débil ha decidido aprender a odiar primero a que volver a derramar una lagrima. Continuación de Tiempo para amarse
1. El cambio

Y de nuevo aquí estoy. Debí dejar que pasaran varias semanas para no empezar de nuevo, pero me la pensé dos veces y al final he decidido empezar con la segunda parte que ya estaba escribiendo cuando estaba publicando capítulos en Tiempo para amarse.

La historia la llevo ya avanzada es una de las razones por la que empecé a publicar XD Pero eso si, no creo subir capítulos todos los días y menos hacerlos de dos como la anterior historia ¿porque? en primera aún ni llevo la mitad de esta cuando la otra ya estaba por terminarla y en segundo lugar es porque esta historia no será tan larga como la primera. Le calculo unos treinta capítulos más o menos.

Y pues ya saben esta es la continuación de Tiempo para amarse. Si no han leído la anterior parte y no quieren leerla, será bajo su propio riesgo al no entenderle a la historia XD que de por si esta enredosa.

Que por cierto voy a empezar a actualizar la anterior, corregiré la ortografía, narración entre más cosas que se me pasaron. Por cierto estoy intentando erradicar las faltas de ortografía: acentos, palabras con más significados etc.

Tienen suerte de que la historia tenga un poco mas de material para desarrollarse XD o si no nunca hubiera hecho la continuación y nuestros protagonistas hubieran quedado separados. En fin. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **DESTINADOS PARA AMARSE**

 _Capitulo 1:El cambio_

 _OoO_

España. Un país donde sus comidas y costumbres eran contagiosas así como su manera de expresarse. Simplemente un país con grandes centros turísticos y muchas cosas impresionantes por ver cada día.

Cuando se fue a vivir para allá, que era uno de sus tantos destinos se decidió por las menos complicaciones que tenía. Claro estaba que aunque Madrid no fuera una ciudad tan desconocida para ella la paso por alto por el simple hecho de que en esa ciudad estuvo dos años internada. No era la ciudad, simplemente era que quería cortar lazos por completo con su madre ¿o debería decir "madre"?

El cambio fue dramático pero tenía su cabeza en alto. Aunque paso noches en vela unos cuantos días en Madrid, en un motel, logró contactarse con su única pariente mas cercana a amiga cuando estuvo en el internado y fue a dar a Sevilla.

Fue cuando todo se comenzó a acomodar. Estaba en Sevilla, tenía lugar y techo y estaba acompañada.

Helena no negó en recibirla ningún minuto. Cuando estaba dando con la lista de los nombres de sus escasos amigos, por fin la encontró y cuando la escuchó al otro lado de la línea ella la saludó con su acento español completamente emocionada.

Helena era hija única hasta que sus padres murieron en un accidente grave. Fue entonces que paso a ser huérfana, sin familia, ni hermanos, ni parientes. He ahí la razón por la que llegó al internado y al cumplir sus dieciocho años fue libre.

El internado más que "ayudarte en tus problemas" inyectándote droga, en sus desocupaciones tomaba madera de colegio o mas bien lo era, el problema era que las clases no eran normales y las personas dentro tampoco lo eran. Así de simple.

Esa chica fue la primera en hablarle y llenar sus tiempos libres conversando alegremente con ella, pero Sakura no era capaz de prestarle atención. Era otra época, una época en la que ella no estaba bien y que cuando obtuvo su libertad pensó que sus problemas habían acabado.

No puede decir que fue lo buena onda con ella ni que cada que se acercaba a ella hablaban, ni cuando le traía algo le daba las gracias.

Tal ves ese fue el aspecto por el que Helena se sorprendió cuando Sakura le dio un agradecimiento y conversó con ella hasta las tantas de la madrugada. Lo cierto es que Helena se esperaba al mismo ogro que conoció en el internado, grande fue su sorpresa al recibir todo lo contrario.

Que se podía decir. La chica era muy buena con ella, incluso sabia darle el espacio suficiente que necesitaba. Para pensar bien pero sin dejar que volviera a caer en la depresión.

En los días en que de plano era imposible sacar a Sakura por su mirada perdida y aspecto depresivo, Helena siempre iba y compraba un envase de helado de oreo y juntas se ponían a ver un maratón de películas a oscuras.

Hasta que eso con el paso de los meses se convirtió en un hobby en común, dando así que juntas compraran una hielera donde había puros envases de helado grandes en su departamento.

Su departamento, ahora ya de las dos, era simple de parte de Sakura y decorativo de la parte de Helena. En los primeros meses tuvieron disgustos en común, pero Sakura en la mayoría de las veces daba su brazo a torcer por el simple hecho de que en primera el departamento ni era suyo.

Claro, se dividían los gastos y todo, pero si no hubiera sido por ella y su buen apoyo las primeras semanas, sería ahora una vagabunda merodeando por las calles de Madrid sin una gota de agua mas que la que caía del cielo.

En fin. Cada semana Helena era la protagonista de un nuevo lugar que ver. Por ejemplo el día en que estaba soleado y ella comenzó hacer planes para la Catedral de Sevilla, donde a pesar de las insistencias de Sakura por descansar un rato ella la paso por largo, diciéndole que tenia que conocer la catedral de su nuevo hogar.

O cuando fueron a la Plaza de España donde Sakura termino perdiéndose dándole un susto a Helena que la regaño como si el fin del mundo se tratase. El lugar que más la sorprendió fue la Metropol Parasol con una vista panorámica de la cual no pudo alejarse ni un minuto. Lastima que al final tuvo que hacerlo debido a que Helena le tenia pánico a las alturas.

Y es cuando, si no estaba en el departamento, ni en uno de sus restaurantes nuevos favoritos, ni el trabajo de medio tiempo, ni tampoco en la universidad, estaba nada más y nada menos que en el puente de Triana escribiendo sus canciones jamás cantadas o tomando un café o simplemente mirando mas haya de esas aguas.

Quedaría corta si dijera que el cambio repentino fue difícil. Lo cierto es que casi no le costo nada en acostumbrarse, cuando estas empeñado en empezar de nuevo todo es mas sencillo y mas fantástico. Es por eso que a los dos meses ya estaba de un lado para otro, conociendo a gente nueva y siguiendo con su vida, retomándola y dejando atrás todo lo que la retenía.

Los ojos llorosos, las desveladas mirando a la nada, los ayunos, la depresión, los pensamientos, la falta de conocimiento, el miedo, el odio, el rencor, la tristeza y la necesidad de regresar al pasado se difuminaron. Se fueron y ya no regresaron.

Conoció a nuevas personas, ya no cerraba en solo un círculo, todo lo contrario, con quien tuviera la oportunidad de entablar una charla lo hacia y lo dejaba marchar. Hasta que llegó el día en que se convirtió en una de las personas mas conocidas en su campus. Ojo, no se convirtió en la popular, solamente se convirtió en esa chica con confianza en si misma que la mayoría admiraba.

Aquella chica que no tenia ataduras, que era comprometida pero no tanto como para echarse la soga al cuello, aquella chica que dejaba que las personas por si mismas le contaran sus momentos difíciles y sus secretos, aquella chica que siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro y en los días malos levantaba una falsa, aunque comparando los verdaderos días malos con los suyos no había ninguno por el hecho que había dejado ser tan curiosa.

Y el pasado cuando uno es capaz de aceptarlo tal y como es se convierte en una lección, en un recuerdo lejano que con nuevos recuerdos cada día se va difuminando hasta que desaparece, claro, solo cuando ese pasado no te marca y te deja lecciones en adelante. Simplemente dejas de ver a los cambios como tu peor enemigo y aprendes a convertirlos en tus aliados. Aprendes a aceptarlos.

Estaba ella ahora ahí. Sakura Haruno con una vida nueva, con amigos nuevos, en otro comienzo, en otro cambio.

-Petter no me ha dejado de llamar toda la semana- la chica con cabellos castaños ondulados y ojos grises se dejo caer en su cama- ya no se como decirle que me deje en paz. En serio, ese chico tiene los suficientes huevos para seguir hablándome a pesar de lo que hizo.

-te dije desde un principio que era un idiota- Sakura recogió sus cosas guardándolas en su closet- aún no se que le viste.

-lo cabrón- la miro con pucheros.

-oh si, olvidaba que eras amante de los chicos cabrones- rodó los ojos- créeme eso es una enfermedad- salió a la sala.

Helena se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirla con pasos firmes. Era una chica de complexión delgada adicta al jazz contemporáneo y de unos ojos grandes.

-simplemente si no me hubiera corrompido todo esto no estaría pasando- fue a la cocina a servirse helado.

-¿te refieres a la fiesta de navidad?- la miro incrédula- oh vamos Helen, no me dirás que en medio de los villancicos de la familia Fuentes el te sedujo- rodó los ojos encendiendo la tele.

-no exactamente- la señaló con su cuchara- pero ese no es el problema- la imito sentándose en el sofá- aquí es que ese tipo ahora cree que le voy a perdonar sus mierdas.

-¿has hablado con el?

-ayer en la noche- suspiro sobándose el cuello- mejor cambiare de teléfono- soltó de la nada- conclusión de problema.

-típico de ti- le robo de su helado- seguramente ya eres amiga del tipo de la línea telefónica.

-que graciosa- la fulmino con la mirada. Justamente entonces en la tele aparecía un plan de viajes, donde las imágenes de lugares desconocidos eran demasiado llamativos- Ahora que lo recuerdo, en estas vacaciones de verano quiero viajar.

-no- negó rotundamente.

-¿estas de coña?- la miro confundida- ¡Ah no Sakurita! En las anteriores vacaciones nos la pasamos en puras marchas.

-si consideráramos el hecho de viajar, dime- la miro atentamente- ¿tienes dinero suficiente? cuál es tu destino en particular en primera.

-no lo sé- rodó lo ojos- tampoco te pido que vayamos a Dubái o a China.

-pensé que este verano te la pasarías en servicio comunitario- se puso de pie recogiendo el traste de nieve sucio.

-solamente suelo ayudar en los fines de semana o en vacaciones cortas. Además David se encarga ya casi de todo, que a veces comienzo a dudar que dure mucho el servicio.

David: un chico posesivo y presumido, amante de la limpieza que desde un principio a Sakura no le cayo nada bien. Por suerte solo convive la mayor parte del tiempo con Helena.

-podríamos hablar con Susan para que nos de boletos al Parque Isla Mágica. Siempre quisiste ir.

-No me voy a pasar dos meses en Parque Isla Mágica- negó asustada- si vas a ofrecer algo, ofrece algo que dure por lo menos una semana joder.

-sabes que no es algo que prohíba- suspiro rendida Sakura- pero si tomamos nuestros ahorros cuando regresemos comenzaremos a atrasarnos de nuevo en gastos y sabemos que no es algo bonito.

-vale- suspiro rendida también- pero esta ves asegúrate de no estar todo el dia en Frazy´s- anuncio tomando su abrigo- el trabajo en exceso no es bueno Saku, lo sabes.

-cuídate de esas caídas en el jazz- la miro salir por la puerta ignorando su comentario.

-llegare un poco tarde. Puedes dormirte temprano.

Helena le devolvió la sonrisa y salió por la puerta dejándola sola. Sakura trabajaba en una tienda de pasteles donde vendían todo tipo de postres y también cafés. Comenzó a trabajar el año pasado cuando decidió dejar su trabajo de mesera en un restaurante y ser la que atendía en la caja. La paga era buena y en teoría el establecimiento era famoso por la zona.

Todos los días trabajaba sin cesar para lograr una paga extra y poder llevarlo a sus ahorros. En cambio Helena usaba su habilidad para ser representada en escenografías y en algunos teatros donde la paga era buena. No ganaban una riqueza pero no se quejaban, estaban bien, no iban retrasadas en gastos y tenían todas las comodidades que necesitaban.

Últimamente su carrera iba en buen estado para sus veinte años que no se quejaba de nada mas que del clima en verano. Su estación del año menos preferido era el verano ya que hacia mucho calor, en cambio la favorita era el otoño, cuando las hojas de los arboles caían y volaban con el viento.

No tardo en que su celular sonara y se encontrara con uno de sus contactos.

-Hola Sakura, soy Petter- la voz varonil y de porte se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

No sabia que era mas grande. Si su ego por creerse el mejor en todo o su desfachatez de aparentar que nada estuviera pasando.

-se lo que vas a decir Petter y antes que nada quiero decirte que Helena no piensa regresar contigo- bufó.

-ella no me quiso escuchar a noche, pero debes saber que hay una explicación para todo…

-no me importa- le corto- Yo desde un principio supe que no eras la persona ideal para ella, pero enserio Petter, Helena puede ser indecisa pero no perdona gilipolleces y lo sabes.

-me equivoque lo admito, pero ella en verdad me importa-rogo

En cambio Sakura rodó los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando uno de los novios de Helena cometía pendejada y media ella los olvidaba y se comunicaba con ellos, pero solo para acabar el asunto. Era buena elección.

La cuestión después era que ya que no lograban persuadirla, le marcaban a Sakura intentando que ella pudiera "abrirle" los ojos y hacer que los perdone para otro acoston y de nuevo botarla como engreídos machorros.

Porque eso si, para ellos era un golpe bajo que una mujer terminara la relación y los dejara como pendejos. Que tontería.

-no empecemos Petter…- fue acomodando lo que le faltaba para poder salir de su casa y comenzar su día- escucha- Ahora era cuando ella repetía el sermón de siempre- Helena no es cualquier persona y te daré un consejo: si en verdad la quisieras como juras y perjuras no te hubieras agasajado enfrente de sus narices con una puta de cantina y para serte sincera, Helena no busca algo serio, pero tampoco busca que le pasen la gonorrea. ¡Nos vemos!

-espera…

Corto la línea antes de que pudiera decir algo y se miro por ultima ves en el espejo para confirmar que estuviera todo en su lugar. Perfecto. Hoy era su día.

Con una se sus sonrisas salió del departamento y comenzó a caminar entre las personas hacia su primer destino: la Universidad.

Cuando paso unos cuantos minutos en llegar y unas horas en atender los pendientes que le faltaban se encontró con varios conocidos y los saludo cortésmente mientras que con algunos si se entretuvo un poco más de tiempo.

Tenia un amigo en la facultad de medicina que poseía un gran humor y se llamaba Daniel . Era alto con un atuendo formal y una imagen limpia, nada comparado con otro amigo suyo de otra facultad que tenia rastras y solía venir con prendas desgarradas a la escuela.

Daniel se ofreció a acompañarla de vuelta a casa y en todo el camino no dejaron de platicar cosas tribales.

-¡lo sabia!- le dijo el- paso cuando el año pasado te caíste en la practica medicinal- se carcajeo.

-¡oye!- le siguió con su risa- enserio que no fue mi intención ¡el lucia un increíble gorro de Bambi en la cabeza! Como querías que no lo hiciera.

-no la suficiente razón para que te cayeras- la contradijo.

-que va. Yo también puedo decir infinidades cosas de ti y no las podría contar con una sola mano.

-mencióname tres- la miro juguetón.

-13 de Febrero, cuando nos escapamos a la playa y una ola te revolcó llevándose tus bermudas. 27 de Octubre, cuando fuimos a la acampada y un camión de verduleros te chifló pensando que eras gay al imitar a Betty Barajas y 11 de Junio cuando fue la despedida de Mateo y quemaste su bolsa de bombones favorita en la fogata arruinando la reunión- termino con una mirada triunfal.

-ok. Lo admito. He tenido tropiezos vergonzosos y destrozos pero por lo menos hago reír a todo el mundo con mis estupideces.

-soy tu fanática numero uno- bromeo sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta de su departamento.

-Cambiando de tema- miro su reloj- ¿qué vas hacer este verano?

-Helena quería ir de viaje pero aun no la estamos pensando ¿qué harás tu?- lo invito a pasar y el gustoso entro a la vivienda poniéndose cómodo

-iré a visitar a mi padre a Argentina- gesticulo con las manos, una cosa que le gustaba a Sakura- dice que me guiara por el buen camino con una argentina- bromeo riéndose.

-no estaría mal sabes- le dio un golpe amistoso- ¿algo que me recomiendes hacer?

-te diría que regresando de mi exhausto viaje podríamos ir los tres a Barcelona ¿qué te parece?

-¿cuánto piensas tardarte?

-unas cuantas semanas, de igual manera yo te avisaría y nos pondríamos de acuerdo con calma ¿qué dices?-le picoteo la pansa amistoso y sin perder la mirada atractiva que poseía.

-primero que nada deja de picotearme que no soy queso- le miro divertida tomando sus manos- y en segunda me encantaría- le saco la lengua.

Daniel era un chico de su misma edad que era mas que parecido a ella. Poseía un cabello oscuro y una piel bronceada clara que enmarcaban sus ojos azules como las profundas aguas del océano según Helena.

Tenia un carácter pacífico, alegre, espontáneo, divertido y positivo que cautivaba a cualquier chica. Tenia una madurez fina y segura que era lo que le irradiaba confianza. Sin contar el cuerpo atlético que enmarcaba mucho más con esa camisa larga blanca de vestir y ese chaleco a medio abrochar.

-bien, prepárate y no olvides esta ves por el amor de dios tus sujetadores- le guiño un ojo yéndose.

-¡Olvida ya eso!- no pudo evitar que su cara se tornara de un ligero rojo de vergüenza- ¡te voy a matar Dan!- le juro mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas claras en el pasillo.

Es una historia larga que prefirió omitir, fue una de las tantas veces que se ridiculizo ante el y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo bueno es que el era un caballero y no comento nada del asunto.

Con una sonrisa ridícula fue a su habitación y tomo su laptop de la cama, lo malo de quedarse sola es que siempre estaba pensando y a veces no era bueno.

Solo le traería estrés, como por ejemplo estaba pensando en reponer los días de trabajo para pasar el verano con su amiga y posiblemente con Dan en Barcelona.

No era que Helena fuera su máxima mejor amiga, pero en ese lugar lo era o mas bien era lo mas cercano a ella.

Era en la persona que se apoyaba para salir adelante. No es que no quisiera volver a tener una pero se le hacia extraño, además que aprendió a valerse por si misma esos tres años.

La historia de cómo conoció a Daniel es algo normal, se conocieron en clases al iniciar el curso pero comenzaron hablar cuando otra ves Helena volvió a presentarle a nuevas amistades en un partido de fútbol.

Cuando cumplió un año viviendo en Sevilla, perdió el contacto con Itachi. Exacto. Se solían comunicar los domingos por la noche sin falta y compartían diferentes temas de conversación.

Cuando se cumplieron los cuatro meses el contacto fue siendo pospuesto dos veces al mes y ya hasta los últimos meses ya solo era de ves en cuando hasta que llego el año y se dio por muerto el asunto.

Y lo entendía. Itachi había sido como un Sasori, pero un poco mas delicado. Mentiría si dijera que el no le ayudo a salir adelante, lo hizo y era de esperarse pues Helena no sabia del asunto y tal ves fue lo mejor, pues sabia de sobra que si ella lo hubiera sabido no hubiera insistido tanto en salir y ser como una persona normal.

La verdad era algo que no le dolía demasiado, todo lo contrario. No era que ella después de a ver cumplido el año estuviera esperando contacto de el, no. Ella se olvido por completo hasta ese momento en que recordaba el tiempo que llevaba en España.

Y es que a veces lo extrañaba, extrañaba su forma adorable y amigable de hablar sin que una persona se sintiera incomoda o solo con su sonrisa y risa te transmitía seguridad. Fue su salvavidas cuando comenzó a superar todo.

Tomo su celular que en la pantalla reposaba su agenda de llamadas. Usualmente hizo dos carpetas. Cuando volvió a comenzar supo que debía eliminar todos los contactos y empezar con los nuevos, pero después de no tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente termino haciendo una carpeta nueva.

Fue navegando entre todos los contactos viejos y se pregunto como estarían allá. Lo cierto es que ya no dolía ni un poco, solamente precia una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero ya no había resentimientos.

Ok. Admitía que cada año, tenia un momento para recordar y reírse de los viejos momentos, solo una ves al año que era cuando su cerebro solamente dejara de girar entorno al trabajo, exámenes y tareas y se quedara sola con la ventana abierta y con Skillet en muy bajo volumen. Solo entonces, cuando esos requisitos se juntaban viajaba a su pasado.

Además no tenia nada de malo, recordar no era ningún pecado para el ser humano.

Recordó a Naruto y se pregunto si seguiría obsesionado con el ramen instantáneo y con sus raras costumbres de decir Datebayo a todo, también pensó en Shikamaru y la imagen del problemático y flojo hombre se le vino a la mente mientras se mantenía ajeno a todo como Neji ¿seguiría trayendo su pelo largo o ya se lo abra cortado? ¿Gaara seguirá trayendo esas manías de pervertido y risueño en el ambiente o abría madurado? Y Sai ¿mantendría aun esas sonrisas falsas? Y como olvidar a esas chicas.

¿Temari seguirá viéndole el trasero a cada uno de los chicos que pasa en sus narices? ¿Ino seguirá obsesionada por las compras, sus uñas y esos juegos sin sentido? O que dicen de Tenten ¿seguirá siendo deportista? O ya sabia, Matsuri quizás fuera la misma madre maternal de todas y en cambio Hinata… Hinata… ¿seguirá con la cumpla clavada?

Debería dejar de pensar en esa cosas a esas alturas del partido. Prefería mil veces irse a Dubái o a china que quedarse ahí para volver a lo mismo de cada año.

Miro seria a la calle concurrida y su mirada se poso en el puente Triana y detrás de el, el atardecer comenzaba a florecer y pensar que pasaron tres años.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero sin mirar si quiera y suspirando cerro la ventana y contesto. Seguramente seria Helena avisándole algún improvisto. La sabia porque siempre pasaba lo mismo. Y si, al ver sus rodilleras en la mesa suspiro rendida.

-Sí, lo volviste a olvidar ¿cuántas veces te he dicho lo mismo? Revisa antes de irte joder- tomo las rodilleras- esta ves fueron las rodilleras ¿ya vas a pasar por ellas o otra ves voy a tener que irte a llevarlas?

-lo siento Saku- dijo despacio- pero no te preocupes, esta ves no las necesitare, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieran en casa y no se me hayan extraviado.

-vale ¿si llegaras tarde a casa?

-Sí- suspiro- será luego que cenemos juntas ¿va?- El timbre razono en la estancia. Miro el reloj y se volvió de nuevo a estresar.

Seguramente seria su amigo el plomero ya que la llave del fregador murió ayer por la noche causando una laguna en su casa.

-con cuidado- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar y dirigirse a la puerta. El timbre volvió a sonar y ella fue abrir.

En el año llevaban dos veces cambiando de llave debido a que ninguno parecía agradarle a "Lagunas" como le había nombrado Helena. Lo sabia, era ridículo pero ella ya le tomo el apodo y cariño a esa llave.

Cuando abrió la puerta, levanto la mirada encontrándose con un globo de un oso atado a una caja forrada. Era lo único. Nadie estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Miro a los pasillos donde caminando se encontraba una figura alejándose.

-¡oye!- llamo Sakura caminando detrás de el, pero la figura fue mas rápida perdiéndose entre los pasillos y el elevador.

Sakura regreso extrañada a la habitación y tomo la nota que descansaba arriba de ella y la leyó:

 _ **¿Me extrañaste?**_

Miro la nota con mas detenimiento y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para llevarse el extraño paquete se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos arenosos donde su portador estaba apoyado en la puerta de enfrente mirándola con anhelo.

Y no lo podría creer.

Dejo el paquete de nuevo en el suelo y miro sorprendida a la figura enfrente de ella. Pronto los ojos se le llenaron de emoción y sin dudarlo se lanzo a sus brazos. Nunca creyó volver a verlo. Y la inexplicable sensación de emoción adornaron sus ojos sin poder creerlo aún.

* * *

¿Que tal? Intente que la ortografía no fuera tan frecuente y tal ves se me paso una por ahi, pero supongo que es mejor una que veinte.

¿Cuando volveré a publicar? seguramente mañana y si no pasado XD lo sé es un periodo de tiempo un poco largo pero tengo mas cosas por hacer, porque los amo tanto publique el primer capítulo XD

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Los lazos nunca se cortaron

_Capitulo 2: Los lazos nunca se cortaron_

 _OoO_

El la abrazo y hundió su cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma. No podía creer que algún día la volvería a ver, sobre todo cuando desapareció de nuevo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados y llenándose las fosas nasales del otro por un largo tiempo.

Era sorprendente e indescriptible. No cabía de la impresión que ahora mismo después de tres años alejada de él lo volviera a encontrar, y es que estaba acostumbrada a ya no verlo, siempre lo estuvo, pero la diferencia fue que ella esa ves se fue y el se quedo.

Lo había extrañado demasiado.

-chaparra- la abrazo más fuerte- por fin pude dar contigo- deshizo el abrazo y beso su frente volviéndola abrazar por otros cuantos segundos.

-¿pero como…?- se separaron y ella lo miro a los ojos- ¿Itachi te lo dijo?

-de mi el viajero no se puede ocultar nadie- le sonrió burlón, pero pronto su semblante cambio-¿puedo pasar?- acaricio su mejilla.

-pasa- se deshizo de su agarre recogiendo el paquete y dejándolo entrar. Cuando él entro ella cerro la puerta detrás de el y se dirigió rápido a la cocina- ¿agua?- ofreció.

Sasori negó con la cabeza y le indico que se sentara. Fue inesperado y no sabia como reaccionar. Se esperaba a todos menos a él, se esperaba a Itachi menos a él y no sabia como actuar ante la sorpresa.

Estaba feliz, pero a la ves su modo alerta resonó en su cabeza. Estaba alterada de emoción y de anhelo a la ves combinada con un sentimiento de culpa y tristeza y una pizca de preocupación.

-dime ¿cómo estas?- inicio intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Era extraño, era como si hubiera tanto que decir pero a la ves nada que explicar. Era como si quisieran decirse tantas cosas pero no conocían el significado de hablar.

Ahora lucia su cabello un poco mas corto y se había dejado la barba. No era una barba espesa al contrario, era una barba delineada completamente y pareja en forma de candado sin llegar a los extremos. Se le veía bien, se le veía hasta sensual haciéndolo ver de la edad que era, no como un adolescente de dieciocho que apostaba que se vería si no se hubiera dejado la barba.

-bien- se relajo un poco al ver a su niña enfrente de nuevo- por donde empiezo- silbo.

-puedes empezar con decirme que ha sido de ti- le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa aunque no debería de estarlo.

-Bien- suspiro- Sabes que lo mío no es estudiar ni esos pedos, pero se podría decir que trabajo en carreras de autos y todo el embrollo, a veces suelo hacerla de mecánico y otras veces suelo meterme en inmobiliarias automotrices donde tengo un trabajo fijo.

-siempre tuviste pinta de ser alguien sencillo- sonrió feliz por él- me imagino que eres uno de los hombres mas reconocidos en Kanoha

-no tanto para ser una estrella pero supongo que sí lo suficiente- rio un poco- ¿qué me dices tu?

-pues he estado estudiando. Me costo un poco sacar adelante esa parte pero al final conseguí ser estable. Trabajo en una pastelería de medio tiempo de cajera y comparto este departamento con una vieja amiga

-¿la conozco?- alzo una ceja

-para nada- negó divertida- la conocí en el internado

-me dijiste que no tenias amigos- alzo una ceja juntando sus manos

-y no los tenia- vacilo- nunca la considere porque no me interesaba. Ya sabes como era: no solía valorar.

-me alegro que estés bien y que hayas logrado salir adelante- a pesar de sus buenos deseos su voz sonaba con algo guardado.

Algo que supo identificar Sakura y es que lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante no era para nada normal. No después de todo lo que sucedió y de que ahora los dos parecieran tan cambiados pero a la ves tan reconocibles para el otro.

El primer silencio se formo sin saber que decir.

-me gustan tus capas- dijo el señalando su cabello con la cabeza- te creció el cabello- agrego

Sakura asintió. Precisamente porque ya no sabia mas que decir lo imito admirando su aspecto.

-y a mi tu barba. Te ves mas varonil- carraspeo.

-si…

-si- lo imito frotándose las manos.

Una de las cosas que menos quería era que su encuentro si es que algún día tenían uno fuera de esa magnitud. Hubiera sido mas fácil encontrase por casualidad.

Cuando Sakura no pudo mas con ese sepulcral silencio que nunca había existido entre los dos en ninguna de las ocasiones mas divertidas o sinceras que hayan tenido, se dispuso a romper el hielo directo al grano.

Sabia que dando rodeos nunca lograría nada y es por eso que erguida se dirigió a él sin titubear.

\- ¿cómo me encontraste?- soltó

-quieres la historia larga o la corta- alzo una de sus cejas agradecido de que ella tocara el tema que en verdad importaba.

-la que sea mas fácil de redactar- se recargo en el sillón - pero solo dime lo que ocurrió, ni la larga ni la corta, solamente como fue.

El se acomodo en su asiento dispuesto a disparar todo lo que esos años estuvo pasando en su ausencia.

-el día en que te fuiste, como siempre Naruto fue el primero el que se entero- rodó los ojos- pobre, algún día le dará un infarto de tantos sustos que le has dado- la señalo

-Saso- dijo un poco mas seria. No era que no se alegrara de tenerlo ahí, pero el hecho de que ya hayan encontrado su paradero le incomodaba.

-simplemente nos informo a todos, lo bueno es que al llevarte tus cosas dedujimos que te habías ido y no te habían vuelto a secuestrar.

-no me estas contestando a mi pregunta- se sobo las manos confundida- ¿cómo supiste donde me encontraba?- el bufó pero respondió

\- simplemente porque te conozco mas que esos once engendros- la miro serio- Sabia que no te irías a un lugar completamente desconocido porque no estabas lista para dar un giro de vida tan drástico, por lo cual deduje que estarías por lo menos en un lugar en que te sintieras segura: España. ¿Qué tenia que perder el intentar encontrarte? Nada, dure un año buscándote a distancia en Madrid, y cuando di con el motel donde te hospedaste vine y de ahí comenzó mi misión hasta dar con Sevilla. Llevo un mes en España.

-nunca debiste hacerlo- suspiro poniéndose de pie

-¿por qué? ¿es que acaso ese era tu plan? ¿es que acaso crees que puedes desaparecer de la nada y comenzar de cero sin mirar atrás? ¿es que acaso piensas que no nos afecto que te fueras?-también se puso de pie

-¿estas enojado conmigo?- lo miro incrédula aunque sin que la emoción desapareciera de su rostro- Tenia el derecho de pensar Saso, tenia el derecho de poner mis pensamientos en orden y estando en Kanoha nunca lo iba a conseguir. Quería superar todo lo que me derroto- se cruzo de brazos- créeme si quisiera olvidar me hubiera ido hasta lo mas recóndito del planeta donde nadie pudiese encontrarme y nunca hubiera ido hasta al final de mis lazos para superar- remarco la ultima palabra.

-pero no fueron los métodos chaparra- la miro triste- por lo menos pudiste dejar una nota, no donde especificara donde estarías, si no las razones para irte.

-razones ya no necesitaban- negó- Solamente a ellos les costaba aceptar, así como yo termine aceptando sus errores

-¿Itachi lo supo siempre?- la miro con cautela.

-puede…-vacilo huyendo de su mirada.

Sasori soltó todo el aire que traía dentro y la miro sin poder creérselo y es que todo este tiempo Itachi había actuado ajeno al asunto viendo como la mayoría se cortaba las venas intentando encontrarla y el nunca dijo o hizo nada. Ni siquiera una pista.

-que bastardo…- frunció el ceño

-no te expreses así de el- tomo sus manos- yo pedí su silencio y es que encontrándome solo lograrían lastimarme más y…

-y Hinata estuvo a punto de suicidarse- la interrumpió

Fue suficiente para que Sakura se quedara sin habla y lo mirara sin poder creer lo que salió de sus labios. Sus manos dejaron las de el y se giro mirando a la ventana, intentando no pensar. Sin resentimientos, pero una parte de ella que nunca termino por derrumbarse ante ella no pudo evitar que le doliera.

Sabia que tal ves no debía preguntar, pero no podía. No podía porque quisiera o no Hinata fue una parte importante para ella y el hecho de imaginársela cometiendo suicidio le partía el alma aunque no debía. Sasori supo interpretar su silencio a la perfección.

-fue un mes después de que te fueras- sonrió triste- todos apenas estábamos saliendo un poco a flote, pero al parecer ella se quedo donde mismo. Naruto fue a verla al día siguiente y se la encontró tirada en el suelo de su baño con sangre a su alrededor y con un frasco de pastillas vacío. Como podrás imaginar se puso histérico y no fue el único.. todos lo hicimos cuando la ambulancia llego y no detectaba el pulso, fue entonces cuando…

-para- ordeno Sakura interrumpiéndolo. Al girarse a el miraba fijamente sus ojos con incertidumbre reflejada en ellos- Yo nunca quise que esto ocurriera ¿sabes? Pero en verdad me destroce y no podía seguir ahí.

-si no te hubieras ido- dudo- ¿qué hubiera pasado?

-seguramente la del suicidio seria yo- lo miro con ironía- ¿cómo esta ahora?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-ya mejor. Volvió hacer la de siempre y aunque trae esa espina sigue adelante como siempre lo ha hecho como los demás.

Sakura lo miro y bajo la mirada feliz por ellos. Era un sentimiento que aunque quiso quedarse había fuerzas que se lo impedían pero se alegraba que no fueran unas personas desdichadas para toda su vida. Si ella había comenzado de nuevo ¿por qué ellos no?

-dime una cosa- Sasori la miro a los ojos-… ¿algún día planeabas regresar?

Se lo había prometido a Itachi, sin embargo las cosas ya eran simples así, en aquel entonces pensó que no tendría un lugar seguro donde vivir y estaría sola, pero no lo estaba y se olvido de ellos para comenzar de cero en España.

-no me hagas responderte esa pregunta- suspiro. Su mirada fue lo que basto para que el se alejara de ella y mirara a la ventana.

-¿aun te duele lo que paso?- toco el vidrio frio.

-no se trata de eso Sasori. Se trata de que yo rehice como pude mi escandalosa vida y ahora todo esta bien… yo estoy bien aquí

-¿no los extrañas un poco?- la encaro con la mandíbula desencajada -a tu hermano, a tus mejores amigas desde los siete años, a los chicos que conociste, a tu padre… a Sasuke- le soltó.

Con tan solo la mención del que nunca debe ser nombrado fue suficiente para que Sakura se pusiera en defensa y todo estribo de cordura y consuelo desaparecieran de ella.

-Naruto no es mi hermano- le espeto fría. Fue a la puerta y se quedo fijamente mirándola- piensa un poco que pasara si vuelvo- negó

-Sakura escucha..- suspiro

-escucha tu- le espeto sin consentimiento alguno- Todo quedo inconcluso, y creo que jamás estaré preparada para ver que la familia que yo creía mía y no lo sea y que la ex del hombre que quise sea mi hermana.

-las cosas han cambiado.

-me alegro- lo miro con mirada afilada- en serio que si. Enserio que me da gusto saber que progresan, pero escúchame Saso, esto es una línea y la mía se descarrilo y por fin ha encontrado de nuevo rumbo.- sonrió convincente aunque su mirada se ablando- estoy estudiando para ser doctora, mis calificaciones van bien, tengo amigos y una beca de las mejores a punto de ser alguien en la vida. No pienso echarlo a perder. No cuando he encontrado mi lugar.

-tu lugar siempre fue, es y será Kanoha- la señalo con un dedo- ahí creciste, ahí conociste a la Manada, ahí conociste a personas, ahí viviste los buenos y malos momentos, simplemente ahí paso todo y ahí es donde tienes que estar justamente ahora.

-debí imaginármelo- bufó enfadada mientras lo miraba perspicaz- Tu solo querías encontrarme para volver a sumergirme en ese hoyo. Tu objetivo al encontrarme no era saber que estoy bien y que te alegrabas por mi, simplemente todo es una mascara para que vuelva- lo miro sarcástica- ¿quién te lo pidió ahora? ¿Naruto? ¿Hinata? ¿O tal ves tu mejor aliado Sasuke Uchiha?- el resentimiento en el ultimo nombre se reflejo

-Sakura yo no…-intento explicarse

-¡Pues bien!- abrió la puerta de un jalón- Comunícales que no voy a volver por el simple hecho que rehice mi vida y no estoy dispuesta a dejarla para que me dejen peor de lo que ya estaba. No pienso esperar otros tres malditos años para volver a recuperarme. Ahora Sasori con todo y la pena, pero te pido que te vayas, no tarda en llegar el plomero y aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Sasori la miro con la mandíbula desencajada sin poder creerse lo que le estaba echando ella en la cara.

-¿esa es tu decisión?- frunció el ceño. No porque estuviera enojado, si no porque se le hacia increíble que siguiera solamente pensando en ella a pesar de todos esos años.

-mi decisión es que quiero ser feliz sin depender de ellos-dijo firme- No me malinterpretes, enserio que me alegro de verte, pero no esperaba que me llegaras reclamando todo y además no es el tiempo adecuado. Tengo cosas que debo hacer.

-muy bien- suspiro un poco abatido- perfecto- tenia la mandíbula tensa, aunque ella no sabia si era de tristeza, de enojo, de decepción, de dolor, de odio… o quizás todas ellas.

-bien…

Sasori se dirigió a paso firme a la salida y antes de marcharse por completo entre el pasillo, se volvió a girar a ella.

-Nosotros si cambiamos por ti Sakura, piensa en eso -Y fue todo. Sus palabras razonaron por todo el corredor mientras iban despidiendo a Sasori mientras giraba por un pasillo, perdiéndolo de vista.

Si. Lo sabia. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sabia que nunca tuvo que sacarlo así de su casa ni mucho menos actuar como una perra sin corazón. ¿En que se había convertido?

La Sakura que el conoció no era para nada así, la Sakura que el conoció pensaba antes en los demás que ella, la Sakura que el conoció perdonaba y aceptaba, era arriesgada y experimentaba las cosas de nuevo, pero sobre todo la Sakura que conoció Sasori nunca jamás lo había corrido por decirle sus verdades, todo lo contrario.

Y precisamente por eso, por ser tan buena con los demás, no solamente la utilizaron al antojo si no que fue débil y ella misma se sacrifico a recibir todo el daño.

El no lo entendía, sin embargo ella si, o quizás no tanto, pero tal ves se estaba haciendo la idea.

Tenia miedo de volver. Miedo de que las cosas otra ves fracasaran, miedo que no le traiga un bien a nadie, miedo de atorarlos a todos por sus desgracias, miedo de volver a perder a alguien de suma importancia, miedo de saber que las cosas ya han evolucionado, que todos han rehecho su vida y la que tendría que acoplarse sería ella, no ellos.

¿El cree que nunca quiso regresar a Kanoha? ¡Ja! Estaba bastante equivocado. El no sabe cuantas veces ella se la paso mirando las estrellas y deseaba que todo fuera como antes, el no sabe que el primer año fue el año mas difícil que tuvo al tener que aprender a vivir sin ellos, sin drogas, ni cadenas, ni internados. Solamente ella y su dolor latente que la exorcizaba.

El no sabe que evitaba tomar café cuando podía, que odiaba ser la nueva en una nueva clase, que no le gustaba salir tanto con hombres excepto a sus tres amigos. El no sabia que ha cargado con peso en sus hombros por tanto tiempo que solo estando ahí se alivianaba la carga.

Para su desgracia el timbre volvió a sonar y sin ánimos fue abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo el plomero, Chouji. Como siempre venia comiendo sus papas con extra queso.

-había mucho trafico- suspiro entrando a la habitación dejando sus cosas- lamento en llegar tarde, pero también Idate me entretuvo a la salida- se disculpo saludándola y terminándose sus papas.

-¿y ahora que quería? ¿otro reconocimiento a la moral?- rodo los ojos comenzando a pasarle las cosas que el le iba pidiendo

.-me dijo que lo evitabas- comenzó a revisar la llave- pásame las pinzas- pidió comenzando a revisar.

-lo cual es completamente absurdo porque yo no lo estoy evitando- torció la cara pasandole lo que pidió.

-¿has hablado con el?

-no.

-¿desde cuando?- la miro con una ceja alzada.

-ok bien. Me estoy alejando de el, pero no lo estoy evitando- acepto-El no quiere entender que solamente quiero ser su amiga.

-lo que nadie entiende- la miro inquirente- ¿no has tenido novio?- pregunto de repente mientras a Sakura se le desencajaba la mandíbula- porque digo, si no has tenido ya entiendo por que tus precauciones…

-dato incorrecto Chouji- lo interrumpió- Solamente no estoy interesada en iniciar una relación.

-¿malas experiencias?- la miro de reojo.

-¿qué tiene la llave?- cambio de tema.

Ellos no sabían nada de su pasado y no tendrían porque, total, nunca iban a relacionarse con ellos. A las únicas personas que les hablaba bien era a Chouji, Helena, Daniel y un poco a Idate. Eran a las únicas personas que se le podía llamar amigo. Ese era su círculo, aunque tal ves Idate ya se estuviera saliendo de el.

-El disco asiento no sirve. Ya no baja y por eso la llave no hace presión y no puede dejar que salga agua del grifo- termino su revisión

-¿será necesaria cambiarla de nuevo?

-tienes las dos opciones, pero repararla seria un poco mas difícil y costoso. Te recomendaría que compraras otra pero que esta ves sea de marca y no de las de veinte pesos

-¡oye!-le aventó un trapo- no era de veinte, era de cincuenta- lo corrigió

-veinte, cincuenta, cien. Como sea- comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Miro hacia el paquete y se lo señalo con la mirada- ¿algún admirador secreto?

Y con todo y las prisas no tuvo la decencia de agradecerle el detalle a Sasori. No sabia que contenía, pero seguramente seria algo pequeño ya que la caja no pesaba. Tal ves si no se iba y cambiaba de decisión podía invítalo a comer y hablar con mas calma.

-lo trajo el mensajero- agarro una manzana del frutero- es de un viejo amigo

-hablando de viejos amigos. ¿Qué harás estas vacaciones?- indago

-Helena quería viajar, pero la idea fue desechada debido a que no tenemos el presupuesto suficiente- omitió la invitación de Daniel.

Para ser honesta a Chouji e Idate no les caía del todo bien Daniel, mucho menos a Idate, pero ahí la llevaban.

-vamos cachorra ustedes si tienen dinero.

-pero no pienso llegar y tener que trabajar tres trabajos continuos para no empezar a caer en deudas- negó inmediatamente.

-te tomas todo demasiado estresante- suspiró- no les haría mal despejarse por un tiempo. Helena tiene lo mas cercano a familia en Bilbao, pueden ir y conocer libremente o tal ves puedan pasar un tiempo en Barcelona yo tengo contactos.

-se agradece tu invitación Chouji, pero Helena quiere ver cosas nuevas. Aunque no se, tal ves se lo propondré. Mientras tanto creo que tendré que comprar otra- señalo la llave

-suerte con eso- se dirigió a la salida- Quizá te vea mañana

-con cuidado- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para que después ella cerrara la puerta y se volviera a quedar sola.

Miro el paquete a un lado de ella. Lo tomo en sus manos y se lo llevo a su recamara. Sea lo que le haya dejado Sasori debía de ser bueno, aunque el nunca había sido de regalos.

Quito el globo y dejo que flotara en la habitación mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el regalo y quedaba al final una caja blanca. Le costo un poco abrirlo pero al final la tapa se desprendió. Para ser de Sasori era algo sofisticado.

Una nota. Una nota era lo que había en la caja acompañada de un guardapelo demasiado antiguo. Vaya. Eso era nuevo, aunque tal ves debería preguntarle a Sasori a que se debió su gran regalo.

Tomo la nota y el guardapelo dejando a un lado la caja. Primero observo bien el guardapelo. Era un perfecto circulo y tenia gravadas flores con algunos remolinos. Era de oro desgastado y poseía ese aroma a viejo que lo caracterizaba. Cuando lo abrió no contenía nada, ni fotos, ni un pequeño objeto…nada.

Cuando lo giro confundida entre sus manos, en la parte trasera alcanzo apenas ver el año de 1982 casi ilegible. Al abrir la nota se quedo aún mas confundida.

_ _ _ _r _ _e _ _ _ _ _s _o _ _ _ _ _s _ _ _ _r _ _ _a _ _ _ _ _s _l _ _ _ _ _o A _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _s _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _o _ _ _ _ _ _ _r _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _s _ _e _e _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _n.

_ _ _o _ _ _a _ _ _ _ _ _o _ _ _ _ _ _s _ _ _ _ _ _o.

Rodó los ojos ¿desde cuando Sasori le escribía en modo de pista? Eso ya era frustrante y porque lo era, doblo el papel y lo metió dentro del guardapelo dejándolo en la cómoda. Era ya tarde y el sueño le vencía los ojos.

A pesar de todo, ese día se le hizo solo un poco diferente. La llegada de Sasori provoco que se sintiera…angustiada y no sabia porque, quizá por todas las cosas que le dijo o por su actitud nueva. Sea lo que sea, tenia que controlarse o acabaría alterándose y eso por experiencia no era sano.


	3. La decisión

Me tarde siglos en publicar otro capítulo y no es porque no quiera XD Desafortunadamente no he tenido tiempo de sentarme y ver que le hace falta al capítulo para luego publicarlo y mas.

Mañana es Viernes y ahí si me la voy a pasar todo el día preparando capítulos para ustedes ¡Repondré estos días de ausencia!

* * *

 _Capitulo 3:La decisión_

 _OoO_

Cuando despertó, como todas las mañanas, se tomo su tiempo para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Al levantarse, fue arrastrando los pies, sobándose los ojos hasta llegar al cuarto de Helena donde como era costumbre la iba a despertar.

Usualmente solía preparar de desayuno un sándwich con tocino asado, guacamole y de ves en cuando con huevo, pero para ella, era mas un cereal de choco krispis y terminando, su jugo de naranja natural sin azúcar.

-Despierta Helen, esta mañana tendré que salir temprano a comprar la despensa y todo eso ¿tu sabes quien se come todas las gelatinas? Últimamente he estado comprando casi dos docenas y apenas duran un poco menos de un mes por lo que pensaba que…

Sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando vio que la cama de su amiga estaba perfectamente tendida y todo estaba en su lugar, excepto el globo que le dio Sasori que había volado para allá.

Se le hizo extraño, pero no se alarmo ni nada por el estilo. A veces Helena no llegaba a dormir por estar con sus amigos, en una fiesta o rompiéndose los tobillos en sus escenografías.

Usualmente solía estar con Chouji así que marco a su celular para asegurarse de que este bien.

-estoy despierto… toy despierto- bostezo Chouji al otro lado de la línea- que pasa Saku

-¿has hablado con Helena?- pregunto mirando a la puerta esperando ver a su amiga aparecer- o mejor dicho ¿Esta Helena contigo?

-somos amigos Saku, pero ella no vendría a las tantas de la madrugada a hablar conmigo, para eso te tiene a ti ¿no crees?- volvió a bostezar- ¿paso algo?

-nada olvídalo, seguramente se levanto mas temprano que yo y no me di cuenta- suspiro por la boca, era otra de sus opciones.

-¿nos veremos donde siempre?

-desde luego. Nos vemos

Tras una despedida de él colgó y volvió a estirarse y mirar a su alrededor. Para su buena suerte el departamento no era un caos, por lo que solamente tendría que trapear, barrer y acomodar algunas cosas.

Sin contar que tenia que ir a comprar la llave, tal ves Chouji la podría acompañar terminando de comer para que esta ves el elija una de mejor calidad de las tantas que ella había elegido.

Tecleo otro numero pero esta ves en su celular para contactarse con Helena pero al final termino enviándola al buzón de voz. Daba igual, no tardaba en volver a casa, ya la vería cuando volviera de casa.

Se dio un baño rápido, ordeno todo como pudo y una ves vestida con su short de mezclilla, una blusa gris de tirantes suelta con escote en la espalda y unos huaraches de moda cafés con piedras turquesas en la parte superior.

Su cabello estaba mucho mas largo. Le llegaba hasta la espalda baja y había perdido la mayor parte de su volumen, por eso se había hecho las capas pero se le veía realmente bien. Se lo recogió todo en un molote.

Una ves terminada de arreglar tomo su bolso que era con largas correas y hecho su celular y cartera. Recogió las llaves y tras checar que todo estuviera en orden salió por la puerta cerrándola.

Una de las cosas que le encantaban de España era que las calles eran muy tranquilas y transitables. Se coloco sus lentes de sol y fue a su primer destino: Chouji que la esperaba en un restaurante Italiano cercano a la zona, aunque no se salvaba de tener que usar taxi. Esa era su nueva vida. Su comienzo.

Cuando fue pasando por diversos comercios y comprando una que otra cosa, se detuvo en una tienda de recuerdos y salió de ella con un regalo para Sasori.

Después paso por el puente de Triana y se quedo un segundo admirando como el sol se reflejaba en las aguas.

Muchas personas pasaban por ese lugar sin tomarle la menor importancia pero algo tenia ese puente que le regalaba la armonía que necesitaba.

Una ves cuando se disponía a irse del puente su celular comenzó a sonar pero no alcanzo a contestar por lo que perdió la llamada.

Estaba batallando con su bolso hasta que uno de sus bolígrafos de mano callo al suelo y si no hubiera sido detenido por un pie el objeto hubiera caído al lago.

Aliviada y agradecida levanto la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con Idate. Su segundo y ultimo amigo cercano que la quería mas que una simple amiga.

-Hola- dijo Sakura. El recogió su pluma tendiéndosela

-hace una semana que no te veo- rozo su mano mirando su contacto- ¿estas evitándome?

-Claro que no Idate. No tengo razones para hacerlo- tomo su pluma metiéndola de nuevo a su bolso.

-¿es por lo que te confesé la semana pasada?

-No- se noto decidida- Pero solo quería que procesaras que no estoy interesada en tener una relación en estos momentos.

-no pensé que te lo tomaras tan a pecho- torció el gesto.

Idate era demasiado guapo, no tanto como Daniel pero ahí la llevaban. Su pelo y ojos marrones atraerían a cualquier mujer, además del cuerpo de adonis que tenia, pero no le llamaba la atención.

Son de esas veces que lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas pero no importa que tan Dios sea el tipo, simplemente no te atrae.

-Somos amigos por dos años y medio ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?- lo miro con circunstancia- Sabes que eres mi único amigo hombre aparte de Chouji al que le tengo confianza y te aprecio demasiado.

-pues no parase- rodó los ojos comenzando a dudar.

-Se que estas enojado- lo miro a los ojos- pero no deberías, soy honesta y la verdad…

-lo se Sakura- tomo sus manos- Te conozco, se que eres caprichosa, amable, bondadosa, gruñona, alegre y sonriente. Se que no puedes dormir con las ventanas abiertas y completamente a oscuras, se que tienes una afición por el chocolate, que sueles ser sentimental cuando miras películas de amor, que no resistes salir de tu zona de confort, pero sobre todo se que a pesar de todo, tu nunca le das la espalda a alguien simplemente porque no puedes- suspiro- Nadie te conoce mas que yo, nena- La abrazo fuertemente.

 _-nena- absorbió su aroma hasta que ya no quedar mas olor en ella_

Y no sabia porque lo recordó, simplemente se aparto de Idate con incomodidad y lo miro fijamente. Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos para controlar lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca lo había recordado porque quisiera o no aún dolía, no tanto como antes, pero aún no desaparecía por completo.

Y no sabia como carajos pararlo, hasta que encontró la solución. Borrarlo, no recordarlo. Es por eso que siempre evitaba a pelinegros o a los hombres con ojos negros.

-lo siento yo…- tarde se dio cuenta de su acto de rechazo y se sintió frustrada.

-no importa- la miro con una pizca de enojado y decepción- Chouji me dijo que nos vería en el restaurante. ¿Quieres que te acompañe o decides ir sola?

Lo pensó. En cualquier circunstancia hubiera dicho que se podría encargar sola, pero no había sido bueno oír lo que salió de sus labios, por lo que solamente lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar a la par con el.

Conoció a Idate seis meses después de que haya llegado a España. A Chouji lo conoció a la semana cuando Helena le dijo que quería que fuera con ella a conocer a un amigo y a Daniel un año después. El encuentro con Idate y ella, fue en una tienda de abarrotes, donde el llevaba cafeína para toda la noche.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a juntarse con ellos, hasta que los cuatro se convirtieron inseparables. Claro. Hasta que Idate le confeso sus sentimientos la semana pasada en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Sevilla.

Y no es que lo odiara por haberlo hecho, pero ahora se sentía extraño caminar con él y saber que ya no le puede contar sus cosas intimas sin que las relacione con que quiere algo mas con el. ¿Cómo lo resolvería? No tenia ni la menor idea.

Caminaron en silencio un rato mas, hasta llegar al restaurante. Sakura se soltó de su agarre mientras el le abría la puerta y los dos entraban. Lo que mas admiraba de Idate era su caballerismo y su completa atención para escuchar a las personas.

Chouji levanto la mano para indicarles donde se encontraba y juntos se dirigieron a la mesa de cuatro.

-¿Y Helena?- pregunto Idate

-no lose, esta mañana salió temprano y no la vi- respondió Sakura normal- no tardara en llegar. Nunca se pierde las RFS (Reuniones de Fines de Semana)

-¡bien chicos! Pues mi estomago me pide alimento y ya no puedo esperar ¡mesera!- una mesera se acerco a pedirles la orden.

Sakura sonrío al ver a su amigo pedir comida para toda la nevada. En cambio Idate se había comenzado a burlar de el y a decir cosas, donde no termino Sakura en acabar embarrada.

Se sentía bien. Sus amigos eran chicos increíbles y aunque en ese momento no este preparada para una relación, tal ves…. Solo tal ves…. Quizá algún día…. Podría funcionar. De todas formas era parte del cambio, por eso cuando Idate paso un brazo detrás de su silla no se lo retiro.

Pasaron los minutos y Chouji devoro su comida sin ni siquiera hablar, compartían en la mesa temas muy particulares como el de su maestra de Matemáticas, donde el verano pasado la descubrieron ligando con un alumno de primer semestre o cuando Sakura se cayo del tobogán en el parque de diversiones acuáticas y que si no hubiera sido por una gigantesca alberca que rodeaba el tobogán ahora estaría mas que muerta.

Y como olvidar al pájaro que siempre todas las mañanas iba a la ventana de Idate debido a que lo rescataron y lo criaron desde que era un bebe sin poder volar, donde le pusieron de nombre: Flapi. Y Helena era su padre y Chouji su madre. Lo sabia. Era extraño pero divertido ver como Chouji le hablaba como si de su hijo se tratase.

Concluyeron con una anécdota de Helena que ella odiaba que contaran, pero a los otros tres chicos les daba demasiada risa.

Todo empezó con un día común y corriente hace medio año, donde fueron acampar a un bosque cercano. Fue cuando ella se perdió intencionalmente cuando ellos le jugaron una broma.

Pasaron los días creyéndole saber que estaba perdida y que se iba a morir hasta que resultó que un día la persiguieron disfrazados y al ver su cara consternada, a punto de darle un infarto y ver como les lanzaba tierra en defensa, se partieron de la risa ahí mismo.

Desde ese día Helena evita salir de excursiones con ellos para no repetir esa experiencia horrorosa para ella, pero cómica para los otros tres.

-Jamás lo olvidare- termino de carcajearse Idate.

-algún día tenemos que volver a repetirlo- aseguro Chouji.

-la pobre algún día le dará un infarto- se limpio Sakura las lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reírse.

-en fin- suspiro Chouji- ¿por qué ella abra faltado?

-iré a su escuela de jazz para darle una buena-se levanto Sakura.

-¿por qué crees que estará ahí?- alzo una ceja Idate.

-porque estos días a ensayado sin parar. Créanme no es la primera ves que nos deja plantados. Como el día de los inocentes

-pues vamos. Después de buscarla podemos ir a comprar la llave y la instalo.

-y después damos una vuelta por ahí con un helado- Idate le sonrió a Sakura.

-me parece perfecta la idea chicos- les regreso la sonrisa.

Los chicos salieron del restaurante. Cuando Sakura comenzaba a caminar detrás de sus dos amigos, su teléfono sonó avisándole un mensaje nuevo. Rebusco en su bolso sin que nada esta ves se le callerá y miro el mensaje que bendito el señor era de Helena:

 ** _¡Sakura! No podrás creer lo que paso. ¡Me ofrecieron un viaje fuera de España! Perdón por no poder a verte avisado antes pero no pude resistir la oferta y lo tome. A si es, ya no estoy en Sevilla, ni en ningún lugar de España. ¡Nos vemos a mi regreso! Tal ves deberías agregarle una foto a ese_** ** _colgije._**

Paro en seco y releyó el mensaje unas dos veces mas. Hasta que no lo pudo creer y se quedo plantada ahí en su lugar, mirando su celular fijamente. ¿Cómo que se fue de España? ¿y a donde? Frunció el ceño mientras sus amigos se daban cuenta que Sakura no los seguía y fueron hasta ella.

-¿qué pasa Saku?-pregunto Chouji.

-¿desde cuando no tienen contacto con Helena?- les pregunto mirándolos con preocupación.

-desde ayer por la mañana esta claro- respondió.

-¿Qué pasa cachorra?- pregunto Idate tomando su mentón y mirando su mirada.

Sakura no dijo nada y les puso el mensaje enfrente de sus caras. Cuando ellos terminaron de leerlo con sorpresa, Chouji hablo.

-vaya. Esa Helena es una loquilla- chifló- mira que irse sola sin ni siquiera invitarnos, esta de coña, pero bueno, ella quería irse de viaje después de todo…

-no esta bien- respondió Sakura guardando su celular. Se comenzó a alterar- Esta mañana no había ninguna muestra de que ella estuviera ahí, además es Helen, ella nunca se iría sola porque sí. La conozco y se que aunque le ofrecieran un billón de pesos ella lo hablaría antes con nosotros

-tu no querías irte de viaje, tal ves por eso no te lo consulto-contradijo Chouji.

-Helena no es la clase de personas que se toman todo como una aventura- señalo- Esto no esta bien- se mordió las uñas mirado a su alrededor desesperada.

-y que sugieres ¿qué la secuestraron o que?- rodo los ojos Chouji.

-Chouji no digas eso- Idate lo miro serio

-es absurdo que piensen que una ves en su vida no tome decisiones arriesgadas-siguió hablando.

-ese no es el caso- negó Idate.

-¿entonces cual?

-tenemos que sacar una conclusión.

-¿Sakura?

Chouji e Idate pararon su pelea y miraron al peli rojo que llamo a su amiga. Sakura se dio la vuelta un poco alterada mientras Sasori se acercaba a ella con paso pausado mirando a los dos chicos que estaban con ella.

Sakura al verlo no supo como reaccionar y es que a pesar de todo, nunca podría durar peleada con el por algo que el no tiene nada que ver.

-Saso- murmuro abrazándolo una ves que estuvo a la altura de ella y el acepto el abrazo besándole la coronilla

Los otros dos miraron el gesto cariñoso, pero a Idate no le agrado para nada, y como no le agrado no tardo en lazar su veneno por haber tocado a su Sakura.

-¿quién eres?- tomo a Sakura de la cadera para que se apartara de el. A Sakura no le gusto mucho el gesto pero no dijo nada para no empezar una revuelta.

-Sasori. Amigo de Sakura ¿y tu?-pregunto con un poco de molestia por meterse en lo que no le importaba.

-Idate. Mejor amigo de Sakura- lo reto pasándole un brazo a Sakura por los hombros. Sakura suspiro molesta pero no dijo nada. Odiaba cuando Idate se ponía en defensa de esa manera.

-pensé que ya te habías ido- cambio de tema Sakura

-y estaba apunto, pero quería despedirme sin resentimientos.

Se miraron un par de segundos hasta que Sakura dio su brazo a torcer. Si algún día lo volvería a ver no quería encontrárselo y cargar con esa espina.

-nunca debí haberte corrido de esa manera, pero enserio Saso- fue a él y lo tomo de las manos- sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso. No me gusta tocar el tema

-y por eso lo deje por la paz- la tomo de las mejillas, pero no alargo el asunto- nos vemos chaparra y cuídate mucho- la abrazo por ultima ves.

Sentía algo que no la dejaba en paz. Estaba intranquila y lo menos que quería ahora era que Sasori se fuera. Sonaba ilógico pero con sus dos amigos no se sentía segura, quizá porque desconocían su pasado o porque Helena se haya ido de la nada sin mirar atrás. Pero nada tenía sentido.

Helena no era la chica que decía que iba a llegar tarde y desaparecía sin decir nada y mucho menos la clase de persona que se dependía por si sola.

-¡¿ese es el amigo del regalo?!-pregunto entonces Chouji

Sakura rompió el abrazo mientras Sasori se dirigía al amigo rechoncho de la chica. Donde Sasori lo miro intrigante.

-¿cuál regalo?- lo miró.

-hazte el que no sabes- rodó los ojos- el del globo y la caja- dijo con obviedad- por cierto Saku ¿qué venia dentro?

-yo nunca deje ningún regalo- Sasori miro a Sakura desconcertado mientras ella levantaba la mirada y era como si hablaran de fantasmas.

Ella levanto la mirada rápidamente de nuevo y tras recibir la mirada seria de Sasori, salió corriendo por las calles desoladas de Sevilla. Tal ves ahora todo cobraba sentido.

El tipo que le dejo el paquete salió huyendo sin decir nada, no pudo a vérselo dado Sasori porque ¿que caso tendría que enviar a alguien si lo vas a ver? Además sabia que Sasori no era la clase de persona que le regalaba cosas y mucho menos dejaba cosas en modo adivinanza, si le quería decir algo solamente se lo decía y ya.

Choco con varias personas en el proceso de llegar cuanto antes al departamento mientras escuchaba como sus amigos le llamaban desesperados incapaces de poderle seguir el paso. Ella era muy rápida.

Cuando llego jadeando y con la adrenalina subiendo las llaves se le resbalaron de las manos pero al final logro abrir la puerta. Para cuando entro directa a su cuarto y comenzó a revisar sus cajones los otros chicos jadeando llegaron a ella, viendo como removía sus cajones con frenesí.

-¿qué pasa cachorra?-Idate y Sasori preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-¿qué pasa chaparra?

-no esta- tiro una almohada que traía en sus manos.

-¿qué no esta?-pregunto Chouji.

-el guardapelo que venia en la caja con la nota. No esta- camino a la sala con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

-¿por qué es tan importante?- alzo una ceja.

-¡porque dentro de el venia un acertijo, que seguramente tiene algo que ver con Helena! ¡Por eso!-estallo gritándole a los cuatro vientos por no comprender nada.

-¿pero que tiene que ver Helena en esto?- pregunto con miedo mirándola como anhelaba romper algo.

-¡¿por qué?! ¡porque ella esta desaparecida!- fue de nuevo a su cuarto- ¡ella no sabia del guardapelo!

-lo que dice que…- quiso completar Idate intentando calmarla.

-lo que dice que ella no envió el mensaje- completo Sasori.

-¡Bien! ¡Mi única amiga, esta desaparecida, por ser raptada por no se quien y no tengo ninguna mierda de pista sobre ella y…!- comenzó a pasarse las manos por la cara mientras la desesperación podía con ella.

-Cielo, tranquila- Idate fue a ella y la tomo en brazos intentando calmarla.

Sasori la miro como estaba a punto de romper en llanto en desesperación. Fue caminado por la sala para traerle un vaso de agua, cuando se topo con un pedazo de tela colgando de un fiero salido. La tela era rocosa y al instante la reconoció. Eso es lo que necesitaba aunque no debía.

Tomo la pequeña tela y fue de nuevo al cuarto de Sakura, donde tras quitarle a ese pesado mandilón de encima se inclino para quedar a su altura.

-si tienes una pista- la miro a los ojos. Sakura lo miro intrigante- y puedes empezar a buscar en Kanoha- le coloco el pedazo de tela en sus manos mientras ella miro como si de una broma le estuviese tirando.

Sakura lo miro impactada y no tardo en negarse rotundamente ante su mala idea. Helena ni en siglos pudiera estar en Kanoha porque ni siquiera sabia que existía.

-no voy a…- dijo rápidamente

-¿es tu amiga?- le interrumpió hablando serio

-si…- bajo la mirada.

-y ella te necesita. Tenemos una pista Saku. Que prefieres ¿quedarte aquí sentada o comenzar con su paradero?

-estas de broma no- lo miro borroso

-juro que no iras ahí para volver a verlos. Solamente iras por tu amiga- vacilo- si es que esta ahí. Yo me ofrezco para pasarte desapercibida y una ves que la encuentres, puedas volver y seguir con tu vida.

-todo esto es una pesadilla- dijo negándose a aceptar.

-no es por mi, es por ella y lo sabes.

-ella no tiene ninguna relación con Kanoha- enfrento su mirada- ella no sabia de mi pasado.

-no necesariamente ella tiene que saberlo. Si el enemigo lo sabe es suficiente con eso.

Se levanto de un salto y fijo su mirada en la repisa donde reposaban fotos de su amiga y suyas. Si el enemigo sabia su pasado era suficiente con eso, lo que quiere decir que tal ves no cerro el circulo en su pasado, que tal ves esos malandrines que le hicieron tanto daño nunca se fueron y que siempre estuvieron vigilándola esperando su mejor momento de ataque.

Y como no. Como a ella no podían dañarla directamente por la fuerza de voluntad que tenia, bastaba con raptar a todas las personas a su alrededor para llamar su atención y meterla de nuevo a la boca del lobo.

Y en caso de que fueran los mismos malandrines, eso significaba que Helena no estaba a salvo y que en cualquier momento su vida dependía de un hilo. Lo que significaba que tendría que ir a Kanoha para no permitir la segura muerte de Helena, lo cual si llegara a pasar jamás se lo perdonaría.

Estaba frustrada, pero no tenia otra opción. No permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse pero sabia que ellos querían que regresara a Kanoha la pregunta era ¿para que? ¿para esta ves terminar con su cometido? ¿para destrozarla por completo? ¿para llevarse a la basura esos tres años? ¿para sepultarla viva bajo tierra?

No era una buena y sin embargo lo hizo. Sasori se equivocaba. Ella si era capaz de ver aún por los demás...

* * *

No supe como hacer con buenas razones para que ella volviera, pero me deje llevar por esa opción porque... ya verán mas adelante porque.

Y no. No voy a repetir la historia, solo esperen a ver los giros inesperados y confusos que los harán dudar de muchas cosas y se darán cuenta de muchas cosas que pronto tendrán explicación.

Cortos los capítulos pero los que siguen pienso hacerlos mas extensos como los anteriores pero sin llegar a excederme. Me repito cada día que esta historia tiene que ser corta y prometo no irme por las ramas o cosa por el estilo.


	4. El regreso

Lo prometido es deuda, he aqui su pan de cada día XD Un paso mas adelante.

¡Que lo disfruten chicos!

* * *

 _Capitulo 4: El regreso_

 _OoO_

-Señoras y señores, agradecemos su elección por viajar en Aéreo México. Pronto llegaremos a la tierra de Konoha, por favor asegúrense de mantener su cinturón abrochado y su mesa bien sujeta. Recuerden que los aparatos electrónicos deben estar apagados. Gracias- la azafata termino su discurso una ves cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar.

No le gustaban los aviones. Pero pensó que hablando en su mente sobre las ventajas y desventajas que tenían se le quitaría un poco la maraña y nudo que traía en el estomago.

No fue fácil subirse a ese avión. Cuando Sasori le dijo cual seria la mejor opción en su departamento, comenzó a aceptarlo, pero a la hora comenzó a arrepentirse y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

Cuando le dijo que en una hora partirían ella intento irse a la fuga para que no tuviera que ir, pero Sasori como era de esperarse comenzó a seguirla por todo el edificio hasta casi traerla amarrada.

Su tercer intento cuando en su mente había un rotundo NO fue cuando subieron al carro y de nuevo se hecho a correr diciendo un buen de cosas que para nada tenían el menor sentido y que alteraron mas al peli rojo.

Ella ya había decidió que quería la presencia de sus dos amigos, cosa que no le pareció a Sasori que empezó hablarle de las ventajas y desventajas, pero ya no quería pensar mas el asunto o su siguiente intento de no ir seria el suicidio.

Los trajo consigo porque a pesar de su seguridad en volver, necesitaba algo que le recordara que tenia que regresar a España y no volver a caer en el hoyo, necesitaba a alguien que desconociera esa ciudad y que le recordara la vida que empezó en Sevilla.

Si los llevaba, era un recordatorio que pase lo que pase, no podía volver a atorarse. Ellos la sacarían a flote. Ellos la salvaría de su falta de voluntad.

Aunque Sasori se enfado creces con ella, Sakura lo paso por alto y se sintió segura al tenerlos a su lado sin importar que.

Era obvio que Idate una ves mencionada su petición fue casi corriendo por lo que necesitaba, en tanto Chouji con un poco de calma lo imito. Lo hacían todo por sus dos y únicas amigas.

Sasori había hecho todo lo posible porque no fueran pero cuando los vio en el aeropuerto esperando, supo que no había mas remedio. Sakura corrió junto a ellos y miro a Sasori queriéndolo matar por hacerle hacer ese viaje, aunque tampoco es que lo culpara, después de todo la decisión la tuvo en sus manos y ella misma eligió ir.

Y he aquí, un Sasori dormido y demacrado, un Idate mirando a su alrededor y Chouji comiendo cualquier cosa que le pasaran enfrente.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunto desorientado al despertar.

-estamos a punto de aterrizar- trago saliva- ¿Algún hotel que recomiendes?- lo miro inquisitiva.

Sasori iba a responder que ella tenia un hogar al que volver, pero al ver su expresión de pocos amigos se lo ahorro.

-mi departamento, esta claro- señalo con obviedad.

-es muy pequeño para albergar a tres personas- negó sobándose las sienes.

-¿y quien invito a Shaggy y Scooby?- la miro con obviedad.

-no seas grosero Saso- lo regaño.

-¿se supone que yo soy Scooby? Porque de flaco no tengo nada- le murmuro Chouji a Idate que frunció el ceño.

-no hay problema Chucky no necesitamos de tu techo- le escupió.

-Idate- Sakura lo miro.

-en primera, creo que quedo bien claro que solo Sakura venia, ustedes salían sobrando- le espeto Sasori castrado.

-en primera ella nos lo pidió personalmente y en segunda tu fuiste el impostor que le lavo el cerebro para que dejara España y viniera hacer esta locura- se enderezo- ni si quiera tenemos certeza de que se encuentre en "Konoha"- rodo los ojos

-esa prenda es muy popular aquí, se lo que hago niño mimado.

Los dos estaban cara a cara rabiosos y queriéndole romper los dientes al otro. Sakura los separo como pudo sin contar que estaba en medio de los dos y pronuncio detenidamente:

-ya basta- miro a los dos- les agradecería que se ahorraran sus peleas en mi presencia y respetaran mis decisiones- miro a Sasori- no me voy a quedar en tu departamento- miro a Idate- fue mi decisión venir a Konoha ¿contentos?- rodo los ojos recuperando su postura anterior.

Volvió la paz por un momento. Cada uno refuño mirándose con odio y se recostó en su asiento. Esto seria difícil, pero era mucho mejor que estar sola.

El avión aterrizo y aunque fue un liberalismo salir de esa capsula con dos hombres peleando por que a uno le daba el sol, se sentía…extraña. Todo le parecía vagamente reconocido, recordaba la pista y a Itachi despidiéndose por el gran ventanal.

Itachi. ¿Cómo le abra pintado la vida? En una de sus tantas platicas hace dos años, el le había comentado que se había casado con Konan, casi, casi como al año en el que perdieron contacto.

Le hubiera gustado asistir a esa boda, sobre todo porque no dudo por un segundo que conociéndolo había sido toda una botana.

El estaba en su primera lista de ir a visitar, aunque antes tenia que saber donde vive, que ya dudaba que estuviera aún viviendo con sus padres a sus veintitrés años. Era joven, ahora que lo pensaba.

Los cuatro caminando respetando espacios llegaron a la estación y no tardaron en subir al carro de Sasori con todo y equipaje, donde mágicamente por brujería estaba su carro dispuesto a marcharse a su casa.

Sasori hizo un gesto que Sakura conocía de sobremanera: cuando algo le disgustaba demasiado. No la miro ni dijo palabra alguna, solo se limito a manejar por las calles de Kanoha hasta un hotel que el debía de conocer.

-¿hay comida?-pregunto Chouji.

-de todo lo que quieras. No te preocupes- le sonrió por el vidrio retrovisor.

-¿hay cafeterías?- pregunto esta ves Idate.

-hasta de las mas extrañas.

-¿iremos a salir hoy?- pregunto de nuevo Chouji emocionado.

-pienso que…

-Sakura tiene cosas que hacer- interrumpió Sasori.

Era una pelea de nunca ganar. No importase lo que hiciera, se veía a leguas que Sasori detestaba a esos dos pero mucho mas a Idate, la pregunta era el porque. Ellos no hicieron nada más que merecer su desprecio.

-saldremos hoy hacer compras- les anuncio ignorando la oposición de su amigo.

Sasori apretó el volante furioso pero o dijo nada. Se limito a rodear la pequeña fuente del hotel de cinco estrellas y paro en seco cuando los botones se dispusieron a bajar el equipaje.

Sus dos amigos bajaron admirando el bonito edificio para después dirigirse a la recepción junto con los botones y encargar las habitaciones. En cambio los dos se desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad y Sasori tenia el ceño fruncido.

-se que no te gusta esto, pero seria mas fácil para mi que lo entendieras- le soltó mirando a sus amigos por la ventana.

-ya no te voy hacer ver de lo que estas cometiendo- negó- solo te digo una cosa Sakura, sabemos los dos de sobra como funciona esto y se el porque los trajiste. Debiste saber que al final ellos también saldrán dañados…

-no soy la misma débil de antes- le corto-yo tengo la elección si se meten o no, eso a ti no te incumbe.

-¿entonces porque los trajiste?- pregunto exasperado- ¿para demostrarle a todo el mundo y restregarles tu nueva vida después de que te fueras dejándonos como mierda? ¿para demostrarles que eres feliz y los sacaste por completo? ¿para decirnos indirectamente que valemos una puta mierda?

Fue suficiente para que bajara del carro azotando la puerta y jalándose los pocos cabellos que tenia frustrado. No le agradaba la idea para nada que las cosas fueran de esa manera y más cuando ella solo le veía lo malo a todo.

Sakura aún en el carro cerro los ojos y conto hasta diez. Respiro profundo y bajo del carro con calma que el no poseía en ese instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo miro unos segundos para después dirigirse a el.

Lo abrazo por la espalda y hundió su cabeza en su espalda, sabia lo que sentía, sabia que no era un buen momento y sabia que de alguna manera aún no aceptaba su nueva vida y sabia el porque… porque no quería que la arrebataran de su lado.

-Te quiero- le susurro aun pegada a su espalda- nunca lo olvides Saso.

Fue lo único que dijo para después separarse de el e ir detrás de sus dos amigos que ya la estaban esperando en la entrada.

Una ves dentro subieron al elevador sin mediar palabra. La instalación no fue difícil o la verdad Sakura ni siquiera se molesto en desempacar. Idate le había conseguido una habitación para ella sola al frente de su puerta por si necesitaba algo.

No estaba tan loco para que los tres compartieran una sola habitación y eso se lo agradeció de sobra Sakura, después de todo seguía siendo un caballero.

Una ves que obtuvo su habitación se dejo caer en la cama matrimonial y miro la habitación perfectamente acomodada. También se miro en el espejo y por mas que se miraba no encontraba a la Sakura que era antes, no se veía igual, o por lo menos ella se veía cambiada.

Lo único que saco de su maleta fue un porta retratos con una foto que se había tomado en España con sus amigos mas cercanos y después de nuevo se miro en el espejo.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y mi lugar es España Sevilla. Fin de la historia- se repitió la frase mas veces de las necesarias y cuando se sintió lista fue a tocar la puerta de sus amigos para salir de compras.

No tardaron en salir y los tres se dirigieron a la planta baja en busca de un taxi que los pudiera transportar. Una ves dentro fueron a su primer destino que era ir a comprar chucherías para Chouji.

Según Idate no podría vivir ni un solo dia sin sus papas y Sakura lo sabia de sobra.

Esta ves su segundo destino fue en ir a un supermercado y comprar jabón, estropajos, rastrillos, shampoo, crema entre otras cosas que habían pasado por alto traerse de España.

Sakura pensó en sus helados y se le encogió el corazón al saber que tal ves y muy probablemente se le echarían a perder. Lo único que agradecía era que no haya ido de compras en Sevilla.

Cuando los chicos fueron a ver una tienda de videojuegos Sakura se separo de ellos y empezó a ver a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se topo con una tienda de disfraces, era una locura sin embargo se dirigió a paso firme ahí.

-Bienvenida

-Buenas tardes- contesto comenzando a ver toda la infinidad de cosas postizas para ponerse

-¿busca algo en especial?- la mujer le sonrió

-busco algo lo mas natural posible…

Continuo hablando con ella y probándose cosas hasta que logro el aspecto que quería comprando sus cosas.

Si se iba a pasear por esas calles necesitaba algo que le cubriera su escandaloso pelo y algo con lo que se viera realmente irreconocible.

No sabia que le deparara el destino, ni si volvería a ver a Sasori después de su bronca, pero por ahora tenia que concentrarse en encontrar a Helena. Y lo primero que haría era ir a la emigración de Konoha.

Al encontrarse cara a cara con Idate una ves en el pasillo no miro a Chouji por ningún lado, pero tampoco le extrañaba.

-vio un carro de chocolates y se fue corriendo tras de el- explico dirigiéndose a ella con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿y espera que lo esperemos?-indago alzando una ceja.

-¿qué traes en la bolsa?- señalo con la cabeza.

-¿nos vamos?

-¿gustas un café?

-eres un menso- le sonrió divertida- ¿cuándo piensas madurar Idate Morino?

-cuando tu Sakura Haruno dejes de tener ese cabello- le reto

-entonces es una batalla perdida- negó caminando a un lado de el

-y entonces que ¿cómo empezaremos la búsqueda de Helena?- rodó los ojos

-no pareces preocupado- caminaron hasta salir de la pequeña plaza y dirigirse a la cafetería mas cercana.

-lo estoy- la miro fijamente- pero no tenemos ninguna pista respecto ella. Eso es realmente frustrante.

-pensaba que podía ir mañana a la emigración de Konoha. No se, tal ves se me permita con buenos motivos ver las cámaras

-¿quieres compañía?

-No, creo que lo mejor es empezar y buscar por nuestra propia cuenta- respondió monótona- no quiero perder mi tiempo.

-pienso que Kanoha es una ciudad bellísima-contradijo.

-no mejor que Sevilla.

-¿por qué me llevas la contraria?- detuvo su andar y la miro con frustración.

Lo sabia. Estaba siendo demasiado brusca con él, pero no era él, era esa ciudad que por mas que le viera el lado bueno tenía que estar en alerta para salir corriendo por si reconocía a alguien.

La cosa era mucho mas difícil. Si se enteraban que había vuelto sabia que no tendría la mayor fuerza de voluntad y que probablemente se quedara mas tiempo de lo planeado.

-perdón- se sobo el cuello- solo estoy cansada. No es fácil todo esto.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante- volvieron a reanudar el paso.

-esta ciudad tiene algo que ver contigo- mas que una pregunta pareció una afirmación. Idate no era tonto.

Se la pensó dos veces. No le diría nada de su pasado eso si estaba segura, pero no podía decirle su origen porque luego entraría en preguntas y se pondría pesado, pero tampoco podría mentirle. Por lo que solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-malas experiencias.

-me voy a abstener de preguntar porque se por tus acciones que no estas preparada aún- la miro. A veces pensaba que la conocía mas que ella se conocía a si misma- pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi- la tomo de la mano y ella no la retiro.

Idate era bueno. Era extraordinario. En cierto punto llegaba a admirarlo, en todos esos años el siempre a estado en las buenas y en las malas y nunca la ha dejado sola. Aun a pesar de que le haya confesado lo que sentía, no ha vuelto tocar el tema y no rechazo acompañarla a esa locura.

Ella le ocultaba cosas que él no sabia pero aun así el estaba dispuesto a esperar a que fuera lo suficiente estable para hacerlo. No era perfecto, sin embargo era la estabilidad que había buscado ella por años.

Lastima que no lo pudiera ves mas haya de su amistad.

-anda, tienes las manos frías y creo ya haber encontrado una cafetería- le regalo una de sus sonrisas y comenzó a caminar con ella tomado de la mano

¿y si Sasori tenia razón? ¿y si lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación al traerlos? ¿Y si cosas peores pasarían? Apretó su mano mientras exhalaba intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Nada pasaría. Ahora era mil veces mas fuerte que antes.

Cuando llego de nuevo a parar en su habitación con un café en su estomago, se sentía mucho mejor. Regreso con Idate a eso de las seis de la tarde y después fueron a caminar un rato al parque mas cercano.

Podría asegurar que hace mucho que no la pasaban así de bien. Platicaron a mas no poder y compraron un helado. Lo bueno de Idate es que tenían varias cosas en común y no tenían que andar sufriendo por las decisiones del otro. Eran como dos almas gemelas sin serlo.

Volvieron al hotel a eso como de las ocho y después cada quien se fue a descansar asegurando que tenían que reposar un segundo. Claro, esto fue antes de que Chouji llegara y les dijera que tenían que ir a cenar por lo que de nuevo salieron y comieron algo del puesto mas cercano.

En cambio Chouji e Idate se quedaron mas tiempo asegurando que era su noche, pero Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que regresar sola al hotel. Ya se había bañado y puesto su piyama. Su celular al recibir un mensaje vibro llamando su atención. Era Daniel.

 _ **¿Oye estas bien? Hoy fui a tu casa y no estabas, pregunte a la recepcionista y dijo que te habías ido. Llámame ¿va?**_

Siguiendo su orden marco su numero para explicarle todo lo que ha sucedido. Después de todo no podrían ir a Barcelona de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Saku, ¿dónde estas?- su voz luego, luego razono en la otra línea. Se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-lo siento Dan, con todo y las prisas se me olvido por completo avisarte- carraspeo.

-no te preocupes, solo me desconcerté un poco, me alegro de escucharte ¿esta Helen contigo?

Se mordió un labio cerrando los ojos para después suspirar y decir la tremenda noticia.

-Helena desapareció antier. Ayer intente localizarla pero recibí un mensaje donde me decía que se había ido de viaje fuera de España- explico.

-Sakura no estés bromeando- su tono se torno severo- es una locura. Helena no es la clase de persona que se va a su suerte…

-lose Dan- lo interrumpió igual de severa- ¿crees que no lo se? Es por eso que ahora estoy aquí y créeme que estoy desesperada y no se donde buscar y…-comenzó alterarse.

-Tranquila Saku- suspiro pero aun con su tono de voz- cuéntame que paso ¿por qué crees que esta en Konoha?

-en el departamento encontramos un pedazo de tela que se comercializa mucho en Konoha- explico sobándose las cienes

-¿encontramos?-indago

Lo bueno de hablar con Daniel era que no era rencoroso y no le hacia fushi a sus amigos, eso solo era cosa de Idate.

-le pedí a Chouji y a Idate que vinieran conmigo.

-bien-suspiro aliviado porque no hubiera ido sola- Tomare el primer avión directo a Konoha ¿en que hotel te…

-no- autorizo Sakura interrumpiéndole- Dan aprecio mucho lo que estas haciendo, pero no puedes venir y dejar a tu padre. El debe de estar ilusionado porque lo vayas a visitar.

-Sakura esto es un asunto mucho mayor y lo sabes. No voy a dejarte sola con todo el peso.

-puedo hacerlo, solo necesito pistas. Escúchame bien, no quiero que vengas y eches por la borda a tu padre..

-Sakura se racional.

-Si vienes juro que te sacare de la ciudad acusándote de delincuente-amenazo.

El silencio se escucho del otro lado de la línea. El sabia que si era capaz, pero no podía enojarse con ella, lo entendía, pero eso no significaba que la dejaría completamente sola.

-mañana enviare a uno de mis contactos para que te ayude con el caso. Se llama Saito y es detective al igual que policía. Trabaja en una de las empresas mas importantes en Madrid y aparte de ayudar con el caso, te protegerá si ocurre algún peligro- termino su discurso.

-enserio que estoy bien- cerro los ojos.

-se que no lo estas- sonrió afligido- Y cuando termine mi viaje iré para ver como va todo, mientras tanto te estaré llamando.

Sakura no sabia que hacer. Si enojarse por el por ser tan insistente y no quitar el dedo del renglón o agradecerle por velar por el bienestar no solo de ella, sino también de Helena.

Al final no tuvo razones contundentes para enfadarse con el, todo lo hacia de corazón y eso se lo agradecía. Tenia un corazón hermoso, sin una pizca de maldad.

-gracias Dan…-murmuro- Helena siempre elige bien a sus camaradas.

-descansa niña. Ya puedo verte las ojeras- bromeo un poco.

-salúdame a tu padre-sonrió.

-a mucha honra- guardo un momento de silencio- Cuídate.

-tu mas. Y gracias..- cerro los ojos un momento para después abrirlos- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Se retiro el celular poco a poco de su oído y al ya no escuchar nada al otro lado de la línea. Ya no se sentía tan sola como antes. Estaba rodeada de personas que velaban por su bienestar y solo esperaba que Helena estuviera sana y salvo.

Esperaba que mañana por lo menos se acercara un poco a su paradero y pudiera volver de nuevo a su origen. A su lugar. Rodeada de personas que la protegen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

La primera hora de la mañana siempre eran las mas pesadas o por lo menos para su criterio. Se había levantado a eso de las siete de la mañana para arreglarse e ir a la emigración de Kanoha. No sabia si le iban autorizar ver las cámaras pero debía de intentarlo.

Y es por eso que estaba ahí a las diez de la mañana esperando en la fila de espera con su peluca castaña, sus lentes de nerd negros y su lunar falso aproximado a un labio.

Se tubo que aplicar lápiz en sus cejas para ponerlas cafés y su maquillaje habitual, aunque los labios se los pinto de un morado fuerte. Descartando sus ojos, no se parecía en nada y menos con el aroma que desprendía.

Por fin cuando llego su turno el policía la escaneo y le dio pase, para que después fuera con los de emigración y pudiera comenzar la marcha.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto otro oficial afuera de una puerta.

-tuve un problema antier que entre a Konoha- comenzó.

-¿de que estamos hablando?

-estaba justamente entrando cuando alguien me robo los papeles de mi trabajo y se fue con todo y mi portafolio. No tengo ni celular, ni mis tarjetas, ni identificación ni un centavo- se hizo la víctima- quería ver si podría consultar las cámaras para localizar al ladrón…

-lo lamento señorita pero eso no esta a mi alcance-negó antes de que pudiera continuar

-se supone que tiene que a ver seguridad, como es posible que me este denegando eso- fingió que estaba a punto de la desesperación

-señorita, yo no estoy autorizado al cederle esa entrada. Cuanto lo siento- hizo aman de irse.

-con quien debo de hablar para que me conceda el paso- lo fue siguiendo.

El guardia era chaparro por lo que se le hacia un poco difícil seguirle, ya que se escabullía bien en la gente, sin contar que la ignoraba sin importarle su "problema" Llego un momento donde se fue sin mirar a tras haciendo caso omiso a la "desesperación" de Sakura.

-perfecto- murmuro bufando.

Su plan había fallado y aunque podía volver a intentarlo con otro guardia, lo dejo por esa ves, necesitaba un plan mucho mas elaborado que un simple problema típico.

Comenzó a retroceder, sintiendo como chocaba contra una persona. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de poner las manos para asegurar la caída por lo cual cayo de puras bruces contra el suelo, mientras que la maleta de la persona le atropello la uña y enzima cayo el dueño aplastándosela y quebrándosela.

No tardo en soltar un pequeño grito de dolor y retirar la mano donde su dedo ya estaba sangrando en grandes cantidades sin la mitad de su uña. Sintió que casi se desmayaría, pero se obligo a respirar y hacerse la valiente.

-cuánto lo siento- por la vos dedujo que era un hombre- ¡Santo Dios estas sangrando!- se agacho a su altura y tomo su mano inspeccionando su dedo

Sakura al verlo a la cara comprobó que en efectivo que si era un hombre y que tenia cabellos y ojos negros. Al mirarse de nuevo la mano supo que había exagerado con la sangre debido al impacto. Si sangraba pero no era una hemorragia.

-ven, necesitamos curar eso- la puso de pie con ella aun desconcertada- Enserio que lo siento, no fue mi intención y estaba tan distraído que no me fije por donde iba y…-hablaba tan rápido que solo la mareo mas.

-estoy bien, no es tan grave como parece-retiro su mano de la suya- con un poco de agua oxigenada bastara.

-¡ardera!-aseguro.

-para nada- negó, ya que no le ardería mucho- Y lo siento supongo que no debería caminar de espaldas

-oye déjame…

-Me tengo que ir- señalo su dedo sangrante- Gracias por…- cuando pensó bien sus palabras de agradecimiento las corrigió ¿qué le iba agradecer? ¿qué le quebrara la uña?- Con permiso

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar mirándose su mano con una mueca de dolor. No tardo ni en llegar a los tres metros cuando escucho las llantas de una maleta a toda velocidad y unos pasos acercándose a ella.

Al final el desconocido la tomo de su brazo y la giro, mirando mas que nada su mano pero también su cara.

-Oye tranquilo no me voy a morir por…- comenzó a intranquilizarse

-¡guardias! ¡necesito un medico aquí en seguida!- grito a unos hombres de negro con trajes bien uniformados, camisa de vestir blanca y corbatas rojas, sin contar su micrófono audífono y sus lentes también negros.

Solo un pensamiento cruzo por su mente: ese tipo era importante y lo mejor era no acercarse mas de la cuenta.

-En un momento llegara el medico- se acerco a comunicar uno.

-Bien, dile que se le estará esperando en la limosina- comunico de nuevo para después volverla a tomar del brazo y comenzar a llevársela contra su voluntad.

-dije que estoy bien- le repitió constantemente- no es necesario que se tome tantas molestias y mucho menos que me lleve a su limosina- negó intentando soltarse.

¿Y si ese tipo era uno de esos violadores que hace las cosas adrede? No tardo en ponerse brusca y a la defensiva.

-se te pondría infectar ¿estas consiente de eso?

-prefiero mil veces a que se me infecte a ir con usted. Ahora hablo enserio, suélteme o no respondo- amenazo.

-¿me estas amenazando?- alzo una ceja un poco intrigado, curioso y divertido, cosa que solo le hizo fruncir mas el ceño a Sakura.

-Suéltame- repitió.

-no puedo dejarlo así.

-¡Suéltame ahora!-le grito a ese tipo que se creía con todas las libertades del mundo.

Para su sorpresa no tuvo que forjar para que le soltara el brazo. Estaban ya en el estacionamiento y el había detenido su paso mirándola desconcertado.

-oye, yo solo quería ayudar- se defendió- puede que mi familia sea machista pero en cierto modo abunda la caballerosidad y los buenos modales- hizo un mojin

-y yo dije que podía solucionarlo- le bajo un poco a su carácter- no necesito a nadie para resolver mis problemas

-eso se nota a simple vista

-Adios- se despidió dándose la media vuelta cuando el la volvió a tomar del brazo para retenerla.

Estuvo a segundos de soltarle una cachetada por no dejarla ir pero la vos de dos paramédicos la detuvieron en el acto cuando tomaron su mano y comenzaron a checar la herida.

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire mientras los paramédicos le daban instrucciones y ella por mentalidad propia lo hacia. Comenzaron a curarle el dedo. Sus defensas disminuyeron pero no se confió demasiado.

El desconocido suspiro pesadamente como dando gracias a dios por que la necia chica aceptara que le curaran la herida y no pusiera mas trabas en el proceso.

Lo cierto es que le pareció interesante. Ninguna chica le había negado nada y menos cuando veían su cara y carisma. Nunca jamás una chica lo había mirado con esa mirada asesina que al parecer es inmune a otras, claro, su mejor amiga también era la excepción.

Sakura se dejo llevar y en algunas ocasiones fruncía el ceño de dolor cuando el agua o cualquier liquido le caía de lleno. Estuvo casi a punto de echarse a gritar de histeria si no hubieran puesto un algodón con una pomada efectiva y se lo hubieran vendado. Así su dedo índice quedo todo forrado.

Los paramédicos una ves terminado su trabajo se fueron por donde vinieron tras un saludo de cortesía al desconocido y Sakura se volvió a quedar a solas con él sin saber que decirle.

-supongo que Gracias…- vacilo suspirando- perdona mi agresividad.

-estoy acostumbrado- le sonrió alentador- mi mejor amiga se parece en tú carácter, solo que ella es un poco mas débil. Si hubiera estado en tú lugar se hubiera puesto a llorar.

-es mujer después de todo.

-una mujer no fuerte- se burló de ella aunque no estuviera presente.

-¿algo mas que agregar antes de que decida irme?-alzo una ceja tendiéndole dinero por la curación.

-no me ofendas con tu dinero. Fue mi culpa todo lo que ocurrió- no acepto el dinero que le tendía a bandeja de plata.

-supongo que eres importante, pero de todos modos- insistió.

Los hombres de negro se acercaron a ellos y se dirigieron al joven con su mirada seria y su voz ronca y monótona.

-señor, lo están esperando- informaron con las manos en su espalda.

-un minuto- se volvió a girar a ella- enserio, esto no me cuesta y aunque lo hiciera lo haría por caballerismo y buenas intenciones.

-bueno, debo de admitir que no siempre un extraño me arrolla con su maleta y me rompe la uña- bromeo.

-y yo caminaría como una persona normal- le guiño el ojo.

-como quieras. Gracias por todo y adiós- se despidió por fin comenzando alejarse.

No tardo nada en llegar de nuevo rumbo a su cause y aunque ya estaba lejos alcanzo a oír lo que a ultima hora le gritaba:

-¡por cierto. Me llamo Obito Uchiha!

Uchiha. Detuvo su andar y se giro lentamente a la ya limosina en movimiento. No sabia exactamente lo que sintió, pero el estomago se le revolvió al pensar que hablo con uno de los integrantes de la familia.

No es que los odiara a todos, pero había uno que con solo pensar en el le daban ganas de matarlo a golpes y en cambio el otro no podía decir que se sintiera feliz de saber de él, con solo su recuerdo bastaba y se aferraba a ellos para saber que la había tratado como mierda tirada en la calle. Y no. No quería verlos en pintura ni un solo segundo.

Retomo el paso con decisión, aunque la revoltura de tripas no ayudaba a que olvidara el tema. Tenia que recordarse precisamente quien era, con eso le bastaba para salir a flote.


	5. Resistencia

_Capitulo 5:Resistencia_

 _OoO_

¿Qué podía decir de Kanoha? En efecto había cambiado en varios aspectos, como por ejemplo había demasiadas tiendas y plazas que no conocía. Al parecer los viejos edificios ya estaban reconstruidos mas modernos o los habían derrumbado para poner otros.

Pero lo cierto es que había cosas que nunca cambiaban, como por ejemplo, el clima y la paz armoniosa que existía en las calles.

Doblo a la esquina una ves que llego a un restaurante bastante sofisticado para su gusto. Cuando eres rico toda la vida en teoría se te facilita, tal ves por eso la gente era tan mimada y se creía mas que los demás, tal ves porque nunca les ha costado conseguir nada, tal ves por eso se hacen arrogantes e inalcanzables.

Se acomodo su peluca y se dispuso a cruzar la calle con un paso certero. No podía hablar igual de la gente nueva o vieja que habitaba, pero sabia que Kanoha ya no era una simple ciudad, si no una cuidad mucho mas grande en la cual ya no se limitaba a pequeñas cosas. Era algo así como Nueva York.

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada para llegar a la banqueta por accidente de un codazo al acomodarse el bolso le pego a alguien. Tenia tan mala suerte en caminar por pasillos, por salones y hasta por calles.

-¡Oh dios mío!- y si, fue como sucedió. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a encontrar con la rubia se hubiera tirado a la borda- Bien sabia que ir hablando por teléfono en zona publica no era buena idea

Como la recordaba, ella se levanto con porte a pesar de los grandes tacones que llevaba y se acomodo su atuendo y su cabello igual de largo como lo recordaba. Se guardo el chicle y se quito sus lentes de sol.

Estaba nada mas y nada menos que enfrente de Ino Yamanaka.

-¿estas bien?-se dirigió a ella mirándola con sus ojos azules- enserio lo siento- se disculpo de nuevo.

A pesar de su cara que le hacía ver que no la reconocía, por un segundo pudo ver en sus ojos que se le hacia altamente familiar.

Sakura sin saber si hablarle o no, solamente negó con la cabeza, agachando su mirada. No considero buena idea hablarle, tal ves el físico cambiara pero la voz ni aunque cantara todo un recital lograría cambiarla.

-¡es Ino Yamanaka!- la gente comenzó a voltear y comenzaron a rodearla mientras gritaban enloquecedoras y le pedían un autógrafo

Solamente supo que la caprichosa Ino de diecisiete años, era ahora una persona bastante famosa por lo que parecía. Solo hacia falta verle sus ropas, maquillaje y accesorios para saber que lo era.

Como pudo se fue yendo de la gente bajo la mirada de reojo de Ino y cuando pudo se hecho a correr todo lo que ella misma se permitía.

No sabia que era lo que mas le sorprendía, si volverla a ver como ella misma se soñó, o saber que en realidad se había convertido en lo que soñó. Que prácticamente era lo mismo.

Se detuvo enfrente de un parque y se sentó en una banca mirando a la gente que iba y venia a su alrededor. Se le hacia absurdo que se tuviera que esconder solo porque no creía que fuera buena idea volver a verlos.

Pero lo hacia, solo estaría ahí máximo una semana y después volvería a España, tenia una semana para encontrar a Helena ¿y si no la encontraba? Aun no le cabía en la cabeza dejarse convencer por Sasori y haber hecho esa locura.

Se quito los nervios de las manos y contesto su celular que hasta entonces fue capaz de saber que le llamaban.

-Habla Sakura Haruno- comenzó

-Hola buenas días Sakura, soy Saito Hisashi. Daniel me comento tu caso. Solo quería informarte que estoy de ida a Konoha, llegare a eso como a las seis para comenzar con el caso

-claro. Te agradezco tu tiempo y tu compromiso- se levanto de la banca suspirando

-¿quieres hablar sobre lo que paso o prefieres decirme los detalles cuando llegue?

-creo que no hay mucho de lo que pueda hablar. Solo se que ella no llego a dormir y que se supone que me envió un mensaje para decirme que no estaba en España- intento hacer memoria de alguna pista contundente que pudiera darle

-hablaremos los detalles una ves llegando ¿te parece?

-claro. Nos vemos Saito

Colgó el teléfono sin mas guardándolo de nuevo en donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor y cuando se aseguro de que todo aún estuviera en su lugar se dispuso a ir con Idate y Chouji.

Tomo el primer taxi que encontró mientras volvía a usar su celular para marcar a Idate. Probablemente la estuviera buscando por cielo mas y tierra. A los primeros tonos que dio el aparato fueron nulos hasta que se escucho su voz tosca.

-¿dónde estas? Pensé que regresarías una ves hayas ido al aeropuerto

-y de hecho acabo de salir de ahí- omitió sus encuentros y prosiguió- ayer me contacte con Daniel y va a venir un detective a investigar el caso- le comunico esperando a que explotara.

-no necesitamos la ayuda de él Sakura.

-es mi amigo Idate, no pienses que voy a dejar las cosa de esta manera, no tenemos un detective y sinceramente no le veo nada de malo. Daniel también es amigo de Helena y es mi amigo.

-ya te dije que el no me cae bien- bufo. Sakura rodó los ojos sin poder creer que a pesar de las circunstancias se pusiera sus moños. Ese hombre si que le había salido rencoroso.

-no voy a discutirlo. Saito vendrá y si tu no eres capaz de recibirlo, nadie te obliga a que me ayudes en esto

Colgó enojada, nadie le iba a elegir sus amistades, nadie iba a controlar su forma de pensar y nadie iba a decidir que es bueno o malo para ella. Fin de la discusión, si a el no le gustaba era muy su problema.

Esta ves intento localizarse con Chouji, si Idate se puso así de pesado debía de tener por lo menos a su otro amigo para que la acompañara a comer. Al contrario de Idate, Chouji la saludo como lo que era: su amigo.

-hola Sakura ¿cómo va todo?

-muy bien Chouji ¿quieres venir a comer?

-precisamente estoy ahorita encargándome de eso- soltó una risa- ¿lo dejamos para luego?

-tu sigue comiendo tus alitas- sonrió– luego será

-¿cómo supiste que eran alitas?- se sorprendió ante su modo eficaz de conocerlo

-solamente lose- Era Chouji después de todo.

Había convivido todos esos tres años que sabia cual seria su siguiente movimiento de las alitas: la barbacoa. Helena siempre le reprocho que tragara literalmente, porque de cierta manera el no comía, tragaba.

Llego a la esquina de la avenida a esperar que pasara un taxi para volver a casa, por lo cual se detuvo a ver en un puesto de revistas y periódicos mientras se quitaba los molestos pelos de la peluca de nuevo de la boca.

Tomo la primera que vio y comenzó a ojearla sin mucho interés. Chismes de la semana, personas famosas, las celulitis de personas, un test de autoestima, las novelas del momento y los horóscopos. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando lo vio.

Fue entonces que a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado el seguía idéntico pero la madurez denotaba su cuerpo y sus rasgos eran solo un poco mas serenos. Los trajes negros sin o con corbata siempre le habían sentado bien y como siempre llevaba sus rebeldes cabellos sin poderlos domar en un convincente peinado.

Irradiaba sensualidad y a la ves una seguridad que tal ves siempre poseyó en si mismo, tenia esos rasgos de arrogancia que seguramente fueran dados de familia ya que desde siempre esos eran los rasgos que lo caracterizaban.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que la dejo congelada ni con la revista a punto de resbalársele de las manos, si no a la pequeña persona que lo acompañaba totalmente feliz a un lado mientras juntos caminaban.

Solo con esa imagen Sakura supo hacerse la idea de que había aprendido a madurar, la muestra estaba en el pequeño niño que colgaba de su brazo con los mismos rasgos que el, mismo cabello, los mismos ojos… Definitivamente era su hijo. Definitivamente el había vuelto hacer su vida sin limitarse. Sin esperarla.

Dejo la revista mal puesta y comenzó a caminar mirando siempre al frente. No sabia que sentir.

Una parte de ella se alegraba de que haya rehecho su vida como ella tanto profanaba y quería para que la dejara en paz, pero la otra parte aún mas grande comenzaba a odiarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia.

Y es que viendo al niño que debía de tener tres años o dos solo significaba que solo le había durado un año o nada su partida. ¡Si claro! Ella matándose, desvelándose, llorándole y él a la semana ya anduvo de hormonas locas y comenzó de cero.

El logro salir de su hoyo en unos días mientras que a ella le costaron meses. ¡Vaya Uchiha! Eso si que era un nuevo record. Lo odio, lo detesto porque al final de cuentas el que juraba que se iba a morir si no estaba. Ella muy poco le importo ya que a su ida se fue con la primera fulana que encontró.

O simple. Ni fulana era. Era su "hermana" Ese hijo tenia mas probabilidades de ser de Kayumi que de una fulana, aunque ya no sabia si había diferencia. Desato su furia con lo primero que vio imaginándose todo lo divertido y felices que fueron mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios dejarlo por la paz.

Como si no hubieran sido los suficientes motivos para odiarlos en la pasado y ahora le daban mas. ¡Se las pasaba si en esos instantes estuviera embarazada! Pero no, tuvo que ser a las semanas de que se fuera. ¡malditos cerdos!

Y ella cuando pensaba dejarlo por la paz, cuando se estaba considerando no evitarlos para demostrar su superación y ahora se enteraba de esa… de eso. Cuanto los aborrecía, cuanto aborrecía a ese cara de mimado estúpido engreído.

Toda la tarde se la paso en la calle comprando lo primero que viera, hasta que al final se sintió estúpida por actuar de esa manera. No le iba a dar el gusto y además tarde o temprano se iría. Tenia que recuperar la compostura y no permitirse caer en eso.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde se comunico con Saito diciéndole que se verían en un restaurante fijo. Ella había llegado mucho antes que el ya que estaba por la zona, pero Saito no tardo en llegar y perderse entre las mesas al no reconocerla.

Cuando Sakura lo llamo se quito la peluca, los lentes y el lunar. Era absurdo que siguiera con ese disfraz. Si se encontraba con alguien de su pasado solamente los podía ignorar no les tenia que hablar y mucho menos rendir explicaciones.

No se escondería del que un día fue su hogar. No negaría sus raíces pero al final nada la detendría en volverse a irse de nuevo.

-Hola. Perdona no te conocía por tus… accesorios- le sonrió alentadoramente.

Saito al contrario de Daniel era un hombre chonchito y con lentes que desde el primer segundo fue muy atento con ella, claro, Daniel también lo era.

-no hay problema, tenia asuntos pendientes que atender.

-regresando al tema- la mesera tomo su orden para después retirarse y dejarles unas galletas de aperitivo- Ya podemos cubrir todos los aspectos respecto a Helena.

-como ya dije, solo me envió un mensaje diciendo que ella se iba a ir de España por una buena oferta de un viaje que le ofrecieron.

-¿cómo es que recaíste en Konoha?- saco su libreta y le prestaba sumamente atención.

-Un amigo vino a visitarme a España. Cuando comenzó su repentina búsqueda el había encontrado un pedazo de tela que se comercializa mucho aquí.

Hasta ahora comenzaba hacérsele tonto que hallara tan fácilmente una tela sin la menor búsqueda posible y a simple vista.

-¿cree que pueda hablar con su amigo?

-si sospecha de él debo decir que es ilógico- rodó los ojos convencida. Sasori nunca le haría pasar malas jugadas.

-no sospecho, pero me intriga que el haya encontrado una tela a simple vista y no haya requerido de una búsqueda de horas para encontrar la primera pista de su posible paradero.

Al parecer el pensaba lo mismo que ella, pero en cierto modo nada tenia sentido pero a la ves si.

-yo tampoco logro captarlo- suspiro

-¿algún objeto desapareció de su casa para dar rienda que en primera alguien estuvo ahí?

Lo pensó. En cierto modo si había una cosa: el guardapelo. Pero eso tampoco tenia sentido, en primera no supo ni quien le dejo el paquete y mas que eso ¿un guardapelo con un acertijo? Mas detalles para unir al rompecabezas.

Sin embargo no se guardo nada, se había prometido hace tiempo que no se guardaría las cosas e intentaría solucionarlas por si sola. Lo intento una ves y termino en el fracaso total.

-en la mañana me había llegado un paquete que no tenia remitente, dentro de el venia un acertijo y un guardapelo, pero no era una cosa de valor.

-entonces tenemos con eso tres personas: un secuestrador, un ladrón y un sospechoso. ¿Cree que el guardapelo tenia algo que la conectara con usted o algo referente a usted?

-no. Desconocía el paquete.

-¿algún indicio de que Helena actuara de la forma que se supone que hizo?

-ella quería ir de viaje, conociéndola lo quería fuera de España, pero ella no es capaz de dejarse llevar por la suerte y hacer las cosas por si solas- relajo sus hombros un poco- además el mensaje hablaba sobre el guardapelo y ella nunca vio el paquete.

-¿alguien que le quisiera hacer mal a usted o a ella?

-ninguna persona que yo conozca

-¿y quien estaba con usted en todo momento?

Miro a Saito directamente, no sabia que quería saber exactamente pero no podía sospechar de nadie que estuviera a su lado, así que lo dijo.

-Sasori, Idate y Chouji. Todos son mis amigos- específico.

Saito entonces se levanto de su asiento y guardo sus cosas, sin mirarla a los ojos. De una cosa Sakura estaba segura: nunca se sentía segura de confiarle las cosas a los demás y menos a un detective. Por una parte podría facilitarlo, pero si no, puede hacer dudar de las personas de tu alrededor y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era sentir inseguridad de quienes la rodean.

-Tengo mis sospechas señorita Haruno- dejo dinero en la mesa- mi propósito es terminar cuanto antes este asunto, pero no se preocupe lo máximo que le doy a este caso es una semana. Después todo volverá a su cause.

-¿no piensa decirme que sospecha?- se puso de pie atenta

-antes de hablar tengo que convertir mis sospechas en realidades y es entonces cuando no le diré mentiras ni suposiciones. Gracias por las galletas. Descanse señorita Haruno, buenas noches.

Extraño. Nunca había tratado con un detective pero se sintió un poco extraña, como si en la única de la cual no sospechara fuera de ella y no es que estuviera mal, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ese tipo de personas. Total, todo lo que resta es esperar.

No movió el dinero que el había dejado por lo que solo lo complemento con su dinero. En otras ocasiones se lo había guardado para regresárselo pero le resto importancia, en la siguiente Sakura se aseguraría de pagar.

Guardo sus accesorios en su bolso y tomo su celular en la mano para contactarse con sus amigos y comentarles que iba en camino.

-¡detente!

Basto con que saliera de la tienda y fuera tacleada por una persona dando contra el duro cemento a punto de la inconsciencia. El golpe la aturdió un poco, pero fue mas dramático que se estuviera asfixiando ante todas las armas que traía encima su atacante.

-aquí escuadrón dos. Lo hemos perdido- la vos salía por el auricular de la ahora mejor conocida mujer

-demonios

No fue que fue lo mas impactante si encontrarse en esa situación o saber ya quien era la persona que maldecía y daba ordenes sin parar. Cuando la mujer recayó en Sakura se quedo sin habla y se aparto rápidamente como si de un fantasma fuera.

Sakura tuvo la misma reacción mientras las dos mujeres se miraban altamente sorprendidas fijamente.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Temari?

Sakura reparo en ella al no reconocerla completamente. Llevaba cinco armas encima, unas botas negras, un abrigo con un chaleco antibalas, un radio comunicador entre mas aparatos encima irreconocibles para la vista de Sakura.

También se deshizo de todos sus lujos, como el maquillaje y las prendas reveladoras. Con el casco que traía puesto apenas podía reconocerle sus ojos verdes y con los guantes que traía podía asegurar que sus años de llevar las uñas glamurosas y largas habían terminado.

Ese si que era un gran impacto, pero tampoco es como si fuera el fin del mundo, al contrario, sencilla y a la ves informal era el look perfecto para ella, pero para Ino ni en sueños.

-como es que tu…- Temari fue recuperando la compostura- ¿cuándo regresaste?- su mandíbula llegaba hasta el suelo sin perder ninguno de sus movimientos

Mentir o decirle la verdad. El caso de Helena preferiría guardárselo para no ocasionar un detonante caso, pero tampoco podía evitarla. La había visto y lo mejor era hablar por lo sano. No había rencores de todos modos.

-apenas ayer- enderezo su postura firme- pero tampoco es que haya vuelto, solo vengo por un determinado tiempo.

-ya veo- se relajo. Temari la escaneo con la mirada- por lo que veo te ha ido bien.

La tensión que había era evidente y en cierto modo era un poco raro. ¿Qué debes de hacer cuando en el pasado la cagaste y vuelves a ver a la misma persona que aparenta normalidad pero tienes ganas de pedirle perdón pero tienes inseguridad de que ella tal ves ya lo haya superado?

-tu también te ves…-vacilo- sana ¿ahora sales así vestida por las noches?- quiso disipar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Temari todo bien por ahí?- la voz del auricular sonó de nuevo.

-si, este, el objetivo escapo. Por esta noche es todo- no dijo nada mas antes de desconectar todos sus aparatos y prestarle sumamente atención a Sakura- ¿tienes un minuto?

-desde luego

Caminaron juntas en silencio hasta el auto de Temari que era un envidiable Mercedes Benz deportivo amarillo. Impactada. Juntas subieron al automóvil y se quedaron un minuto mas en silencio para luego Temari romper el hielo.

-Hace un año exactamente, ingrese a las fuerzas especiales Anbu. Es una organización de las mas importantes en Konoha, algo así como las fuerzas especiales pero con una amplia variedad de categorías: detectives, agentes, criminología, policías, estrategas entre otras- le sonrió emocionada.

-nunca había escuchado hablar de esa organización- se sorprendió al ver a lo que se dedicaba.

-se fundo hace dos años, cuando Konoha creció en comercio y se comenzó a expandir- explico encendiendo el auto- ¿algún lugar al que llevarte?

-el parque mayor- le dijo. No cometería el fracaso de decirle donde exactamente se hospedaba para amarrarse la soga al cuello.

-Shikamaru también esta en Anbu- manejo con la mirada enfrente- ¿sabes? Nunca pensé llevar una relación tan larga- sonrió orgullosa al recordarlo.

-supongo que siempre hubo química-le dio la razón- ¿qué estabas haciendo exactamente hace unos minutos?

-siguiendo a un ladrón de alto peligro, pero luego me encargaré de volverlo a buscar

-¿Shikamaru también estaba en tu equipo?- indago.

-para nada- río un poco- El esta en el escuadrón de estrategia, Shikamaru es de las personas que prefiere evitar meterse en problemas, además tienen una mente demasiado amplia. Da mejores resultados en donde esta- la miro de reojo- y que me dices de ti ¿qué has hecho estos años?

No era el encuentro que se esperaba. Francamente esperaba que le dijera razones como lo hizo Sasori, que la intentara de convencer de algo, pero lo que estaba recibiendo era algo… normal.

Temari era una persona que a pesar de todo siempre la apoyo, se preocupaba y sabia entenderla muy a su manera, pero sabía que ya no era lo mismo. Así como ella ya no era la misma Temari tampoco lo era.

-he estado trabajando en una pastelería- suspiro- estudio medicina y salgo con mis amigos- era lo único que podía decir con certeza y lo único que le podía decir para no volverla a involucrar en su vida.

-¿dónde vives?

-hace mucho que no sentía este clima- evadió. No había nada mas que decir.

Se relajo un poco cuando vio a una sola cuadra su destino. Tal ves fuera la ultima ves que la vería antes de regresar de nuevo a España. Y se alegraba que haya encontrado un lugar al cual pertenecer.

-puedo darte mi numero para estarnos comunicando- le ofreció, cosa que Sakura no tardo en negar.

-no es necesario. No tendrá caso- tomo sus cosas para bajarse del auto

Temari no dijo nada, pero de un acto reflejo cuando Sakura se disponía a bajar del carro ella la tomo del brazo reteniéndola.

-¿es por lo que paso?- la miro profundamente.

Sakura detuvo su paso y la enfrento con la mirada. Lentamente regreso de nuevo al carro y suspiro.

Debía esperarse que tarde o temprano tocara el tema. Sasori y Temari querían comenzar de nuevo pero les era imposible sin no tocar el pasado pues no tenían un terreno firme por donde pisar de nuevo que no fuera la vieja Sakura.

-No Temari. Te equivocas- quito su mirada de la suya- no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso

-si no tuviera nada que ver no me estarías evitando- la interrumpió

-Lo supere. Me dije a mi misma que cuando lo superara volvería

-¿y porque nunca lo hiciste?- indago- yo se la respuesta. Es porque no lo...

-nunca volví porque encontré un mejor lugar- la interrumpió- porque cuando lo supere había encontrado nuevas personas que no sabían nada de mi, encontré un nuevo lugar en el cual nadie me conocía y podía empezar de cero, podía empezar por cambiar sin que a nadie le afectara- la enfrento- No te ofendas Temari, pero no quiero que mi presente se junte con mi pasado.

Temari se quedo callada. Sabia lo que quería decir, sabia que para Sakura era su pasado y por lo cual Sakura no quería que ella volviera a su vida no quería que ella le importunara sus nuevas oportunidades y proyectos.

-me imaginaba nuestro reencuentro diferente ¿sabes?- miro al frente sin girarse a mirarla- me imaginaba que llegarías y nos abrazaríamos tan fuerte y nos diríamos todas las cosas que nunca pudimos, me imaginaba que tu volverías para quedarte que comenzaríamos de nuevo pero basándonos en lo que fallamos en el pasado. Pensaba que aun no era demasiado tarde para una segunda oportunidad, pero nunca me imagine que tu habías comenzado el cambio sola- Temari miro a Sakura- Y esta bien, es bueno comenzar sin conocidos y por lo tanto, solo te puedo desear suerte en tus nuevos proyectos, en tus planes y en tus sueños. No te deseo el mal y espero que llegues hacer una de las mejores doctoras algún día y que salgas adelante para ver nuevos horizontes…

Temari era mas madura que cuando la conoció y no supo que hacer ante su reacción y palabras. Sus palabras le habían llegado, pero no lloraría por despedirse como siempre debió hacer. Una de la características de esa Sakura era que ya no lloraría.

Y como no quería que se siguiera alargando eso, solamente asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias para después salir de auto, no sin antes pedirle un ultimo favor esencial.

-no le digas a nadie que regrese, por favor. No quiero causarles la melancolía que ahora traes encima.

Estiro su mano y toco sus cabellos para luego besarle la frente maternalmente y salir del carro lo mas rápido que podía.

Tal ves tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para no encontrarse con otro de ellos. Una cosa era Temari y Sasori pero Naruto y toda su manada eran una cosa muy diferente. Aunque en cierto modo estaba dejando claro que no hay rencores y así ellos puedan seguir su vida sin remordimientos.

En una hora después llego a su cuarto exhausta por las constantes emociones retenidas y sin que sus compañeros pudieran notar su llegada se interno en su cuarto.

Se coloco su piyama y fue a su maleta. No había desempacado porque sabia que no por mucho estaría ahí por lo cual era innecesario. De ella extrajo una manta abrazadora y se quedo dormida mirando fijamente el marco de la puerta.

Todo iba bien. Solo tenia que soportar cinco días mas y todo acabaría. Volvería a casa.


	6. ¿Que paso?

_F_ rancamente en esta historia se esperan muchas sorpresas inesperadas, confusiones, malentendidos y es que debemos comprender que Sakura apenas ha regresado y no sabe ni que paso en esos años XD

Pero al final todo se resolvera XD

* * *

Capitulo _6: ¿Qué paso?_

 _OoO_

La noche paso rápida y otros dos días también. En ellos se había otorgado una rutina: desayunar en el hotel, dar la vuelta, comer en el restaurante de la esquina, buscar lugares que pudieran dar con el paradero de Helena, volver al hotel, cenar y a la cama, todo eso acompañada de sus dos amigos.

Sakura no había tenido contacto con Saito y con Daniel solo uno de los dos días pero no hablaron de gran cosa. Tampoco había vuelto a tener contacto con Sasori lo cual era extraño.

Sabia que el estaba enojado pero ya eran tres días en los cuales no se dignaba ni siquiera en llamarle o algo y eso no era tan propio de el, al menos de que se haya olvidado de ella y del asunto y siguiera con lo suyo, lo cual era más lógico.

Ella ya no era el centro de atención de nadie por lo cual él no tenia nada que decirle o sugerirle. Ella lo quiso lejos después de todo.

Estar con Idate y Chouji era un poco aburrido y no es porque no tuvieran platica, al contrario, pero no tenían mente abierta para idear teorías de la posible desaparición de Helena, lo que le dejaba todo el trabajo a Sakura.

Y es precisamente por lo mismo que esa misma mañana se levanto antes que sus amigos y fue a la búsqueda de Sasori, el único que la entendía de cierto modo y le facilitaba el trabajo.

Cuando llego a su departamento, lucia una nueva reconstrucción aunque seguía manteniendo su estilo propio, pero al tocar la puerta nadie le abrió. Busco el repuesto arriba del marco de la puerta y tal como suponía y recordaba ahí estaba la llave.

Sonrió satisfecha abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella. Para su sorpresa el cuarto estaba muy bien recogido. Al parecer él no estaba pues no escucho ningún ruido.

Toco los muebles maravillada y su sonrisa se amplio al no ver ninguna muestra de polvo. Miro atentamente los marcos de fotografías de los cuales tenia de mucha variedad. Abrió el primer cajón encontrándose con documentos que seguramente sean de suma importancia.

Al parecer Sasori había madurado un poco, y es que eso es lo menos que se esperaba, no se lo imaginaba a sus veintidós años siendo un completo desalineado y cochino.

Antes de cerrar el cajón encontró una foto traspapelada en los archivos y sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro la revelo ante sus ojos… y quedo en shock.

Era Sasori en una foto comprometedora con ¿Kayumi?

-¡no muevas ni un solo dedo!- su voz se hoyo claramente y el portazo de la puerta cerrarse también razono en la sala y Sakura no se movía ni daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Voltio a ver a la chica desconocida para ella, mirándola con ira contenida. ¡Genial! No solo tenia un hijo con Sasuke y estaba casada con él, si no que tenia los ovarios suficientes para acostarse con Sasori. Era el colmo.

Era condénate a verse encontrado de nuevo con ella, era desgarrador tenerla que ver de nuevo a la cara, era asqueroso sentir solamente su sola presencia. ¿¡como carajos estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla alguna ves!? Ella le arrebato todo lo que quería sin mirar atrás y la odiaba por todo. Odiaba a esa mujer.

Kayumi en cambio se quedo de piedra y las cosas que traía en las manos se le cayeron al suelo mirandola como si Sakura fuera un asesino que no tardaría en sacar la pistola y darle un balazo… aunque tal ves y se lo merecía.

No fue capaz de hablar y las manos le temblaban de emoción y desespero por tocar a Sakura.

-regresaste…-murmuro incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sakura en cambio la fulmino con la mirada y no espero mas en ese sitio. La evadió y salió por la puerta sin mirarla. Estaba furiosa, estaba enojada con ella misma hasta por tomarse esa opción arriesgada al ir al departamento de Sasori y ¡sorpresa! Se encontró con la amante de Sasori y a la ves esposa de Sasuke. ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

Kayumi salió en su alcance y la tomo del brazo para retenerla. Eran emociones completamente opuestas, mientras Sakura quería estrangularla, Kayumi quería abrazarla.

-Sakura ¿cuándo volviste?- pregunto sin salir de su trance emocional.

-no me toques- fue la respuesta de ella liberándose de su agarre.

-¿así es como me recibes? ¿así es como recibes a tu hermana?- se le desencajo la mandíbula con el aire entrecortado.

Fue suficiente para que todas sus frustraciones salieran a la luz y no le importaba que el mismo Naruto se apareciera en persona. Ya estaba arta, si se iba a encontrar cada día a alguien de ellos, mejor organizaba una reunión y se evitaba todos esos dramas.

-no te atrevas a llamarme así- le espeto- no soy tu hermana y preferiría mil veces que me cayera un meteorito antes de aceptarlo- quiso irse.

-¡no te vayas! Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- sus palabras no podían retenerla y lo sabia pero no sabía que mas hacer

-¡¿cómo cuales?!- la enfrento a punto de soltarle un puñetazo- ¿¡quieres hablarme de lo feliz que eres!? ¿¡quieres hablarme de tu romance con Sasori?!- omitió su feliz casamiento para ver si era capaz de negarlo.

-Sakura no es lo que parece…- se fue con cuidado.

-si claro, y seguramente por eso tienen una foto tenido sexo con unos dobles suyos- ironizo- ¡Perdón por caer en malos entendidos!

-tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar y lo mejor por ahora es comenzarnos a calmarnos- quiso retenerla para explicárselo.

-no, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-pero yo si- la interrumpió.

-no me importa quien carajos sea nuestro padre o nuestra madre. No me importa los proyectos que traían enfrente, ni la familia feliz que eran. Yo no crecí en ese circulo y jamás perteneceré a el.

-¿por qué estas tan enojada conmigo?- expreso su conflicto- ¡¿qué traes en mi contra?!- le grito exasperada- ¡¿qué te he hecho yo?!

¿Qué, que le ha hecho? Muchas cosas, que ella no era consiente. Kayumi nunca se puso en su lugar, creyó desde un principio que todo estaría bien mientras su vida se estaba rompiendo por completo y a ella siempre le importo verse por si misma.

Kayumi siempre la vio como algo que le pertenecía y eso es exactamente lo que pasa. Eso es exactamente lo que le hizo, omitiendo todo lo demás. Omitiendo a Sasuke.

-no lo voy a volver a repetir así que escucha- Sakura hablo con desprecio rasgado en la voz- si dices algo de mi regreso, esto- señalo la foto- saldrá a la luz y creo señora Uchiha que eso no te conviene.

No espero más. Arrugo la foto guardándola en su bolso y partió dejando a Kayumi con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Sin duda alguna era el mejor odio que había tenido por años.

Y se acabo. Mañana volvería a España a buscar a Helena, no pensaba quedarse ni un segundo mas en esa cuidad hasta que se tomara la decisión de cerrar aeropuertos y mantenerla ahí.

Cuando su celular sonó lo tomo con recelo y contesto sin ningún apetece de amabilidad a pesar de que sabia que tenia que controlarse o pagaría las consecuencias.

-¿si?- respiro profundo.

-Hola señorita Haruno, soy Saito. Ya tengo todo.

Al oírlo fue la manguera necesaria para calmar su humor de perros. Si le decía que ya tenia todo significa que sabia del paradero de Helena.

-¿dónde nos vemos?-pregunto apresuradamente.

-donde mismo, ya estoy aquí.

-perfecto voy para haya.

Colgó el teléfono agradeciéndole a Dios por dos cosas. Una: el restaurante no le quedaba lejos por lo que si iba corriendo en las cinco o seis cuadras lograría llegar y dos: por fin podría volver a España.

No le importaba lo que las personas pudieran decirle ya que corría como si el demonio la persiguiera, la adrenalina de su ultimo encuentro solo a lucir con mas seguridad en si misma.

Su mente no paraba en darle vueltas a lo que había visto en aquella foto, debe de admitir que en definitiva esa foto le repugno y le dio el mayor asco posible. ¿Cómo es posible que en primera Sasori sea su amante?

Y ¿cómo es que no se lo conto? Tenia las suficientes fuerzas de contarle y hablarle sobre los demás pero ¿no era capaz de contarle algo así? No entendía ni alcanzaba a comprender nada. En definitiva las cosas habían cambiado completamente en los últimos años.

Llego al restaurante agitada y no espero a que una mesera le señalara donde pudiera sentarse, solamente se dirigió a Saito y se sentó ansiando que le dijera ya de que se trataba todo eso.

Saito no dijo ninguna palabra, solamente le estiro una carpeta y espero a que ella la tomara.

Sakura no tardo en hacerlo y cuando vio el contenido miro a Saito sin comprender que es exactamente lo que quería decir lo que le entrego.

-no hay ningún ladrón- le informo- en primera la tela no es tan famosa en Kanoha, si no en la India y en segunda fui a España estos dos días e investigue en su departamento y con ello las cámaras. La ropa que traía puesta era una abrigo hecho de esta tela

Un balde de agua fría le había caído encima. Miro una foto que capto las cámaras y en efecto traía un abrigo con esa tela, que viéndola con exactitud en efecto esa tela no se comercializaba tanto en Kanoha.

-esa foto estaba en el video de las once y media el día que se supone que tuvo que a ver sido secuestrada. Lo que se supone que probablemente ella vio el guardapelo y se lo llevo…

-no tiene sentido- recobro su voz confundida- ¿me estas diciendo que en efecto Helena no esta en Konoha?

-no te adelantes Sakura, tal ves ella fue forzada a venir aquí y…

-y sabes que no es cierto- lo miro fijamente comenzando a enojarse- sospechamos de Konoha por la tela que según eso se comercializaba mucho aquí eso es el motivo por el que venimos a buscarla aquí.

Saito la miro por unos segundos, al final suspiro y saco algo de su bolsillo, termino sacando el guardapelo que Sakura creyó perdido todo ese tiempo y fue cuando ya no pudo comprender nada.

-estaba en tu cuarto, en el cajón de la mesa de noche para ser exacto-la mirada de Saito cambio convirtiéndose en una nada buena.

-No- negó rápidamente- no es posible, yo misma revise la casa y cheque ese cajón mas de tres veces y no estaba- negó.

-Sakura no se cual fue tu juego, pero en definitiva solo me hiciste perder el tiempo- estaba enojado y lo sabia- yo no estoy jugando, si buscabas un payaso o llamar la atención de Daniel te equivocaste de táctica.

-¿me estas diciendo que soy una embustera y que invente todo esto?- lo miro con la mandíbula desencajada.

-pienso todas las cosas posibles- la miro con recelo- y si estas tan segura de lo que paso creo que necesitas ayuda de un psicólogo.

Le estaba diciendo loca, en pocas palabras.

-Saito espera…- intento tomarlo del brazo.

-Ya basta Haruno. Su juego termino.

-si es así entonces donde esta mi amiga- levanto la voz incapaz de hacerse la idea de que nada estaba ocurriendo.

-tomándose las vacaciones que necesita al tener una amiga con usted. Hasta nunca.

No pudo decir nada mas. El se había ido, dejándola con todo lo que traía dentro. Intento seguirlo pero no pudo hacerlo. Al final termino sola en la calle caminando intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Numero uno: Sasori le había mentido al traerla a Kanoha y no sabia porque. O no, si lo sabia. El le mintió porque quería que regresara y afrontara a todos. El quería que volviera y en definitiva había caído demasiado bajo.

Numero dos: es un hecho que el guardapelo había desaparecido, pero no estaba segura que tuviera algo que ver con Helena ya que fue un regalo que le dieron antes de su desaparición. No sabia como es que Saito lo encontró, pero si sabia que no estaba loca.

Numero tres: Helena había ido al departamento cuando ella estaba dormida. Ok. Vio el guardapelo, pero no hay indicios de que se fuera de viaje ya que no traía ni una maleta. Y es que se negaba a que Helena haya tomado esa decisión, sobre todo sin dejarle por lo menos una nota, aunque tal ves envió ella el mensaje, pero ¿por qué no le dijo a donde iba?

¿Qué iba hacer? Tomo sus cabellos frustrada y se dejo caer en la primera banca que vio cercana. Recargo su cabeza en el puño de su mano y se quedo fijamente mirando el guardapelo.

¿Y si Helena nunca estuvo en peligro? Saito le dijo que ella por su cuenta se había ido, pero tal ves el tenia razón como Chouji. Helena es un ser humano y tarde o temprano puede desafiar sus miedos y limites.

Tal ves ella si se fue por su cuenta y si es así, entonces no tenia que seguir en Konoha, entonces solo sus encuentros fueron malas pasadas aseguradas por Sasori. Apretó el guardapelo.

No debía, sin embargo estaba mas que furiosa con él, corrección, si debía y estaba en todo su derecho por restregarle en la cara su cometido y detestarlo por siempre. Estaba en su derecho.

Abrió el guardapelo pero no venia con el acertijo que había guardado ahí, lo que solo la confundió mas. Si se supone que siempre estuvo ahí y nadie lo tomo, entonces debería estar con el acertijo y si no lo estaba significa que en efecto alguien se lo había llevado y solo intentaba quitarle la ayuda de los detectives para hacerla pasar por una embustera.

Y si ese es entonces el caso, significa que Helena no se pudo ir así por así. ¡Carajo! ¿por qué su vida era todo un lio de mentiras y descubrimientos? Justamente cuando ya detestaba hacerla de detective.

-piensa Sakura- cerro los ojos hablándose a si misma- lo mejor es regresar a España y esperar a que Helena vuelva, si te quedas aquí no será nada bueno- suspiro- eso es lo que haremos. Solo espero no estar equivocándome de nuevo- murmuro frustrada.

Y en cuanto a Sasori, en cuanto a el ya le diría lo que se merecía por haberle mentido y jugado con ella sin el menor apetece de sentimiento. Sasori había cometido tantos errores que para nada eran beneficio para ella. Y estaba furiosa con el.

Se movió lo mas rápido hacia su hospedaje y cuando llego se topo con Idate y Chouji que la siguieron intentando saber porque venia con ese humor de perros. Sakura no les hizo caso y fue por su maleta y metió lo poco que había sacado.

Sus amigos la miraron confundidos y cuando Sakura salió de su cuarto se dirigió a ellos sin el menor consentimiento.

-en cinco minutos partimos al aeropuerto- les comunico.

-¿por qué? ¿encontraste a Helena?- pregunto sorprendido Chouji.

-Helena en efecto se fue hacer su viaje y solo exageramos la situación.

-¿cómo estas tan segura?- Idate la tomo de su brazo.

-porque lo se, yo ya hice mi investigación y así es como resulto- le espeto.

-¿por qué estas enojada?- indago confundida.

-no estoy enojada- exploto- solamente quiero regresar a mi hogar ¿hay algún problema con eso? Además solo nos íbamos a quedar una semana, ya llevamos cuatro días.

-y nos faltan tres- alzo los brazos- reservamos los boletos dentro de tres días Sakura y el dinero lo tenemos limitado.

-pues utilicémoslo en nuestros pasajes. Cuando lleguemos a España tendrán comida, helado y un techo, eso es todo- se deciso de su agarre.

-¿Estas segura de lo que haces?- se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-cinco minutos-repitió yendo al elevador para esperarlos abajo.

Se espero a que el elevador llegara a la planta baja y en el intento su celular sonó. Al mirar el numero colgó la llamada. No quería hablar con el, todavía con la foto le bastaba para pedirle miles de explicaciones pero no lo haría porque por mas que le diera no amortiguaría el engaño que le hizo.

Y así, como antes lloraba y sufría cuando le hacían eso, ahora su método era sacar a rastras al que le esta echando a perder sus planes sin el menor rastro de misericordia y si tenia suerte el sujeto llegaba a solo recibir su deprecio. Cero lagrimas, mas acción.

Cuando llego a la planta baja se dirigió a la recepción para cancelar su hospedaje pero como era de esperarse Sasori no tardo en aparecer. Seguramente Kayumi le había ido con el chisme.

-Hola caparra- le toco la cabeza pero Sakura de un manotazo retiro su mano. Sasori miro el gesto con sorpresa

-fui clara, te dije lo que significaba para mi todo esto, sabias la gravedad del asunto y no te importo- fue clara y directo al punto- despierta Sasori los días en los que era una niña inútil que creía que todo estaba en su contra han acabado. Confié en ti y me utilizaste solamente para bien tuyo y de ellos. Y como no pienso volver hacer el títere de nadie te lo digo claro: - lo enfrento- no vuelvas a buscarme.

-De que demonios estas hablando- se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-Se que esa famosa tela no es famosa en Konoha sino en la India ¿y adivina que Sasori? No pienso regresar a Kanoha nunca, a si que grábatelo- siguió su camino.

-todo tienen una explicación Sakura- la retuvo ya hablando serio- quería que vieras e intentaras resolver las cosas de una manera pacifica y sin resentimientos. Que vieras que podías regresar sin esconderte ni sentirte fuera.

-¡¿y eran maneras?!- le grito señalándolo- ¡sabes que con una desaparición no se juega y te valió un reverendo sorbete!

-¡se que no fueron los medios, pero me frustra que nos taches por simples objetos que puedes abandonar!

-¡no me digas eso Sasori! ¡de abandonados no tienen nada!- se intento calmar un poco pero sus gritos no ayudaban en nada- Temari esta en Anbu junto Shikamaru, Ino es una super modelo y tu te coges a Kayumi.

Sasori frunció el ceño y al ver que las personas los observaban la tomo del brazo llevándola alejada de los demás para seguir con esa discusión que estaba a punto de superar los limites.

-no vuelvas a decirlo de esa manera- le ordeno sacando al Sasori agresor que era con los demás pero que nunca lo fue con ella.

-es la verdad. A mi me toco que me dijeran todas mis verdades y no las negué, las acepte tal y como eran, buenas o malas.

-no le vas a decir a nadie sobre eso ¿escuchaste?- la miro atento.

-¡Oh! Claro que si, lo voy hacer si no me dejas de una ves en paz y de todos modos si a ti no te importan mis sentimientos menos me van importar los tuyos y mucho menos me va a importar que todo Konoha lo sepa.

Nunca seria capaz de hacerlo y ella lo tenia muy claro, pero si no le ponía limites nunca la iba a soltar.

-¡ya basta Haruno! ¡esto es serio! ¡dame la maldita fotografía o esto se acaba aquí!

Lo miro indignada, los dos estaban fuera de sus cabales y Sakura ya no sabia que hacer, si comenzar a odiarlo o detenerse a llorar de la frustración aunque fuera encontra de todos sus planes.

-pues que así sea Sasori- lo reto sin quitar el dedo del renglón- el amigo que yo conocía no era capaz de hacer lo que hizo ¡mi amigo no se acostaba con la persona que más odiaba y detesto en el mundo! ¡mi amigo nunca me estuviera diciendo lo que tu me dices ahora!- se dio la media vuelta- y al final resultaste ser como los demás, ser como esos hombres… ser como Sasuke Uchiha.

Corrió. Salió de aquel edificio y comenzó a correr por las calles de Kanoha completamente histérica con unas ganas tremendas de llorar de la frustración, pero no, se retuvo así misma, si se derrumbaba ahora se haría añicos para lo que vendría y no quería hacerlo de nuevo. Rencor, ahí estaba la palabra clave.

Le hablaría una ves que se calmara a Idate para que recogiera su maleta y fueran al aeropuerto, ahí se verían y volverían juntos a Sevilla.

Se detuvo a tomar aire y a tranquilizarse. Se abrigo mas en su abrigo y al dar una bocanada de aire el aire se compacto con el frio de esa noche. Cerro los ojos y se sobo la frente un poco mas relajada.

Camino un poco mas y después abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Contenedores de basura, suciedad, mugre, polvo y un olor horrible desprendía ese callejón.

No se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que llego por completo a internarse y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo dio la vuelta para para salir de ahí. Al dar el primer paso miro a una persona apenas abrigada con una manta sucia, pero no presto atención.

-¿podría darme una moneda?

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz. Estaba seca y temblaba al hablar pero se volteo y cuando choco con sus ojos no pudo creer lo que estaba mirando. Era Helena. Su amiga.

Se tapo la boca impactada y fue a auxiliarla, no tenia ningún daño físico, pero lucia extraña, sin embargo ese no fue un motivo por el cual Sakura la abrazara contra ella y cerraba los ojos dando gracias por haber dado con ella.

-¿quién eres?- al escuchar la interrogatoria se separo de ella y sonrió ilógica

-¿cómo que quien soy?- rio un poco- soy yo Helen, Sakura

-¿Sakura?- la miro extrañada- ¿quién es Helen?

Y lo entendió. La sonrisa se fue apagando de su rostro hasta solo ver a su amiga, su confidente. Coloco sus manos en los hombros y bajo la mirada con la mandíbula desencajada ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿por qué Helena no…?

-¡¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?!- lloro desesperada- ¿quién soy? ¿de donde vengo? ¿dónde están mis padres? ¿tengo hermanos? ¿cuántos años tengo? ¿tengo amigos?

No dejo que continuara y la abrazo para que se desahogara en su pecho. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que haya perdido la memoria pero la mayor interrogativa ¿cómo es que termino en un callejón de Konoha?

¿Quién fue el que le ocasiono aquel mal? Y no sabia lo que era lo más peor, si que en verdad no estuviera secuestrada o que le hayan borrado la memoria.


	7. Te encontré

Supongoque el titulo deja claro todo XD

Aquí inicia lo bueno.

* * *

 _Capitulo 7: Te encontré_

 _OoO_

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora en el hospital. No se había movido y los minutos se le hacían eternos. Tardo varios minutos en convencer a Helena que la acompañara hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo y se dejo llevar.

Había estado recibiendo varias llamadas por parte de Idate pero no había tenido la oportunidad de contestar a ninguna. Estaba confundida y no sabía exactamente porque le estaba ocurriendo eso de nuevo.

Se supone que el colgije se lo habían robado y ahora resulta que Saito fue a España y lo encontró junto con las cámaras de que Helena se fue a las tantas de la madrugada.

Tenía varias teorías en mente, pero no se molestaba en razonarlas pues sabia que fuera lo que fuera algo no encajaba en la situación. Lo peor de ahora es que no puede recurrir a Helena que ya es una hoja en blanco.

-familiares de Helena- el doctor entro en la sala con el porte que lo caracterizaba y sus lentes puestos.

Sakura se acerco inmediatamente a el esperando que le diera el informe de lo que tenia su amiga y como pudo a verse ocasionado eso.

-soy su amiga- hablo primero para especificar que es a ella a la que le debía de rendir las cuentas.

-La paciente padece de amnesia global que es la perdida total de memoria Puede deberse por un mecanismo de defensa, el cual ocurre después de un evento traumático.

-¿existe una cura?- torció el gesto.

-terapias. Todo depende de la paciente y su esfuerzo por intentar recordar pero no se puede asegurar que la recupere.

-que tipo de terapias.

Terapias. En su mas sana vida había imaginado que Helena terminara recibiendo terapias para recordar lo que ella tanto se conocía.

-terapia cognitiva con el terapeuta de habla, él le hará saber como era y los hechos que mas la caracterizaron. Claro esta, que más que un terapeuta necesitara a conocidos que la orienten y le hagan saber sus dudas- la miró- es lo único que puede hacer.

-¿puede trasladarse a otro país?

-no lo recomendaría en su estado. Puede alterarse.

-¿puedo llevármela?

-Claro. Solo tendrá que esperar un par de minutos para complementar el papeleo. Buena suerte.

El doctor se fue de su vista sin nada mas que decir. ¿Ahora que iba hacer? Saco su celular y se comunico lo antes posible con Idate, ahora que ya sabia exactamente que estaba bien tendría que ver su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Sakura? ¿dónde estas? Llevamos esperando en el aeropuerto media hora. En quince minutos sale nuestro avión.

-dime que no cometiste la estupidez de utilizar todo nuestro dinero en los boletos- estuvo a punto de golpear a la primer cosa que viera pero se contuvo.

-no es ninguna estupidez debido a que tú me lo ordenaste- elevo el tono de voz- querías que nos fuéramos ¿no? Pues compre los boletos.

-regresa al hotel- le ordeno.

-lamento decirte que nos quedamos sin las habitaciones y no tenemos el suficiente dinero para pagarlas- suspiro desesperado- ¿qué demonios te pasa Sakura? ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Escúchame Idate- le dijo lentamente con seriedad- No podemos salir de Konoha en la situación en la que estamos, no podemos trasladar a Helena con la deficiencia que tiene.

-¿Helena?-sonó sorprendido- ¿la encontrarte? ¿cómo? ¿cuando? ¿dónde? ¿esta bien? ¿por qué la encontraste? ¿a que te refieres con deficiencia? ¿entonces que hacemos? ¿no podremos volver a España? Sakura ya no tenemos ni un centavo…

Siguió hablando y haciéndole mas preguntas mientras ella misma estaba intentado averiguar como es que sobrevivirían ahora. No tenia dinero, ni comida, ni un techo y cargaban con una mujer que no los recordaba.

Lo mas lógico era pedir asilo pero ¿a quien? Sasori estaba completamente descartado, aún no puede tragarse todo lo que le dijo y que estuviera acostándose con Kayumi. Le repugnaba. Con tan solo pensar en ello se le revolvía el estomago y tenía unas ganas inmensas de por fin asimilar y darle lo que se merece a Kayumi.

Temari era un caso perdido, era lo mas cercano a una presa fácil por lo cual también la descarto y es entonces cuando solo le quedo una opción estable.

-¿Sakura estas ahí?- Por fin paro de hablar como perico y se dispuso a escucharla.

-mira esto es lo que haremos- suspiró- Nos veremos en el parque mas cercano al hotel todo lo demás déjamelo a mi y olvídate de los pasajes. Te veo en veinte minutos.

Al colgar marco a su siguiente contacto con decisión. Sin duda alguna le daría la sorpresa de su vida.

Espero un tiempo mas a Elena mientras esperaba que la línea se conectara con su siguiente destinatario hasta que después de unos cuantos tonos marcados él le contesto.

-Sakura que milagro. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- la voz varonil y serena de siempre le lleno los tímpanos sintiéndose reconfortada.

-Itachi, necesito de tu ayuda.

El primer paso. Eso era lo primero que haría por ahora. No sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar pero sabía de sobra que mover a Helena no era buena idea y no la arriesgaría a que empeorara en su salud mental.

Buena o mala idea se quedaría. Buena o mala idea lo haría por Helena que la apoyo desde un principio. Buena o mala idea afrontaría a todas las personas de su pasado.

…..

Sujetando a Helena del brazo la saco del carro con calma. Habían apenas llegado al lugar donde se encontrarían con Idate y Chouji.

Helena opuso de nuevo resistencia para que fuera llevada de nuevo por Sakura pero ella se dispuso a presentarse y a decirse un poco quien era, Helena solo hasta entonces confió en Sakura y se fue con ella.

Para Helena todo era desconocido y por eso tenia un poco de paranoia al no saber tanto en quien confiar y lo sabía.

-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó Helena cuando comenzaron a buscar a sus dos amigos por el parque.

-nos encontraremos con unos amigos y después podrás descansar y darte un buen baño.

-¿amigos?- alzo una ceja.

-Chouji e Idate, tus mejores amigos- le sonrió

Cuando hablo con Itachi en el hospital no le explico todo lo acontecido, solo le dijo que necesitaba un techo para cuatro personas por lo menos por tres noches.

Sakura lo pensó mejor. No tenían dinero y tampoco quería abusar de la caridad de Itachi por lo que mandaría a sus dos amigos de vuelta a España con los boletos que tenían reservados para regresar.

Itachi como era de esperarse estaba dispuesto a recibirla con los brazos abiertos sin embargo no sabia lo delicado del asunto.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigos y con pasos certeros se acerco a ellos con Helena mirándolos detenidamente. No dijo nada, sin embargo los otros dos al solo verla se lanzaron a Helena para abrazarla fuertemente.

-¿estas bien Helen? ¿qué te pasó?-pregunto rápidamente Idate.

-¡amiga!- Chouji se le pego incomodando a Helena.

-Chicos tienen que saber que ella…- comenzó Sakura.

-¿son Chouji e Idate?-murmuro.

Idate miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada pero Sakura negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que en efecto si era lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo su rostro no cambio e hizo como si nada estuviera pasando.

-esperen un minuto- les anuncio Sakura para darse la vuelta y comenzar a buscar a Itachi.

Dio una vuelta al parque con paso apurado pero no lo encontró por lo que tomo su celular y marco su numero. Lo gracioso que le hallaba a ese asunto era que siempre Itachi le contestaba cantando alguna canción.

-ya llegue- le anuncio Itachi.

-no te veo- se subió a una banca intentando localizarlo.

-francamente me sorprendió que hayas regresado tan pronto. Te esperaba en cinco años.

-te dije que quizás eran dos.

-ese día me dijiste muchas cosas que al final no pude comprender.

-al final te sorprenderás de que las cosas no funcionaron debido a lo planeado.

-¿tienes algún plan?

-¿cómo va tu matrimonio con Konan?- se intereso sin dejar de buscarlo.

-en las nubes. Debiste verla el día de nuestra boda- suspiro enamorado- era un ángel.

-¿tomaste fotos?

-hubo personas que se encargaban de eso- guardo silencio un segundo- y por cierto Sakura si no te bajas de esa banca ahora mismo no tardara en llegar la cuidadora del parque.

Al escuchar sus palabras giro sobre sus talones y fijo su vista a unos cuatro metros. Ahí estaba. Sus rasgos eran asombrosamente marcados y la cara cuadrada que poseía se enmarco en esos años aún más.

Se veía guapo, siempre a sus ojos fue uno de los hombres mas atractivos que sus ojos hayan captado. A pesar de los años él seguía guardando el porte que siempre lo caracterizo y que ahora sus trajes negros eran mas formales de los que uso a sus veinte años.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que Itachi dio el primer paso colgando su celular y aproximándose a ella. Cuando estuvo a su altura le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar y ella encantada acepto el gesto.

-¿qué se siente ser una veinteañera?– su tono bromista inundo sus facciones de la cara.

-tu debes saberlo, ya pasaste por esta etapa.

-pero no era mujer.

Itachi la tomo en sus brazos dándole un afectuoso abrazo que fue muy bien correspondido. Lo había extrañado mucho, que aunque no hubiera convivido demasiado con él, se había convertido en una parte esencial en su vida.

Después de aspirar el aroma del otro se separaron con unas sonrisas que no tenían precio. Itachi siempre había querido a Sakura como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, además de que era una gran amiga.

Muy pocas mujeres veían a los Uchiha mas que una mina de oro y popularidad, eso es lo que seguramente los prendió de esa chica.

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco que me apoyes en esto Itachi- Sakura lo miro a los ojos- Una amiga perdió la memoria en esta ciudad y no se quien le causo aquel mal. Vine a buscarla con dos amigos mas pero a penas hoy la encontré.

-es muy noche. Sera mejor que vayamos al departamento y hablemos esto con mas calma- le coloco un brazo en sus hombros- y no debes agradecerme, siempre estaré dispuesto a velar por ti.

Juntos fueron caminando hasta donde estaban los demás. Cuando llegaron Sakura los presento y una ves de ese encuentro y pocas palabras fueron llevados al departamento de soltero de Itachi, que por obvias razones estaba deshabitado.

Cuando llegaron Sakura guió a Helena a darse un baño mientras les indicaba a sus amigos donde podían dejar sus cosas y en que habitación. Nunca había estado en el departamento de Itachi, pero se podría decir que era acogedor.

El departamento estaba muy bien recogido a pesar de que Itachi ya no viviera o viniera tan frecuente ahí. Después de unos minutos transcurridos y de su instalación rápida Sakura de nuevo volvió a guiar a Helena a donde sería su estancia.

Debido a que ella no traía absolutamente nada de ropa Sakura le presto algo con lo cual pudiera abrigarse y le cepillo el cabello para acostarla y esperar a que se durmiera. Sabia de sobra que la trataba como una niña chiquita pero eso es lo que parecía. Una niña sin memoria.

Una ves cuando los ruidos cesaron en todo el piso ya era la una de la madrugada pero Itachi aún seguía presente esperándola en la sala con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

Debía ser exhausto para él. Sakura sabia que el seguramente fuera una persona demasiado importante y con la obligación de llevar una empresa a la cima, a eso tenía que sumarle ser esposo y todas las responsabilidades que le traía ser un adulto.

Sin embargo ahí seguía. Ahí seguía negándose a dejarla sola.

-deberías ir a casa- le aconsejo Sakura aceptando su taza y sentándose a un lado de él.

-le avise a Konan que llegaría tarde.

-mas que eso debes descansar. Este día debió ser agotador para ti.

Itachi asimilo sus palabras. Claro que estaba cansado y a punto de dormirse y queria descansar pero le intrigaban las razones y hechos que llevaron a Sakura de vuelta a Konoha.

-cuéntame todo.

Sakura soltó el aire que traía dentro pero lo hizo. Le contó todo. Desde la llegada de Sasori a España hasta el momento en que encontró a Helena abandonada sin recuerdos en aquel callejón.

Le contó de las mentiras de Sasori y de su encuentro con Kayumi, le contó que vio a Ino y a Temari con la cual mantuvo una conversación un tanto lejana pero armoniosa. Y estaba a punto de decirle lo que vio en aquella revista y que le confirmara Itachi que todos los chismes eran verdades, pero no dijo nada.

-todo lo que me has dicho ha sido…- se quedo sin palabras- impactante.

-¿sabes lo que impulso a irme?- lo miro inquirente.

Sabia que no lo sabía. Itachi a sido su confidente de algo que ni siquiera el conocía. El no sabia de lo que paso, el no sabía absolutamente nada del infierno que vivió hace tres años, pero no lo sabe porque ella prefirió que así fuera.

Ni siquiera sabia porque le hablaba de Kayumi si probablemente no la conocía, al igual que Sasori. Itachi no sabia del porque de su ida, ni porque le afecto tanto el a verse encontrado con sus amigos. No sabía absolutamente nada y era asombroso que sin saberlo quisiera apoyarla.

-No lo sé- bajo la mirada incapaz de asimilar lo salido de su boca- solo sé que cuando te fuiste pareció que a Naruto y a todos se les vino el mundo encima. Esos meses perdí el contacto con Naruto por completo, lo cual me extraño bastante, lo volví a ver pasados cuatro meses más o menos y era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Ella guardo silencio. A pesar de lo cuanto quisiera engañar a su cerebro de que no le importaba lo que transcurrió en esos años la verdad era que si le intrigaba, pero a la ves no era ta fácil asimilarlo.

-Creo que hubo una ruptura. A los chicos también deje de verlos por meses y a la única chica que volví a ver fue a Tenten anunciando su viaje.

-¿ellas se separaron?- ocultó su acto de sorpresa para mantener la calma.

-es lo mas probable. Te digo que no lo sé con exactitud porque al año me case con Konan y me fui a vivir a otra casa. Prácticamente llevo sin vivir en la casa de mi padre dos años y no se como han andado las cosas por allá.

-debe ser lindo vivir sin restricciones.

Su vista se dirigió a los muebles para luego reparar en las paredes blancas, pero muy bien adornadas. A pesar de todas las cosas relucientes y costosas que conformaban el departamento la mayoría de las paredes tenia fotos de sus amigos, de Konan, de su familia y de un niño.

Ese niño. Itachi debía de sentirse orgulloso de su sobrino, solo hay que ver que por cada una foto de Konan había cinco de él. Itachi al verla tan callada y pensativa con la mirada perdida en una de las fotos se dispuso hablar.

-es lindo ¿no?- le sonrió orgulloso- tuve algunos problemas al elegir su nombre.

-al parecer su padre era incapaz de pensar en el nombre de su hijo- torció el gesto con disgusto.

-¡pues si!- río un poco.

-debes de querer mucho a tu sobrino- Sakura retiro la mirada de las fotografías y se centro en su taza de chocolate caliente. Aún no podía creerse que él la hubiera olvidado a las semanas de su partida. Y lo detestaba por eso.

-¿mi sobrino?- miró a Sakura sorprendido- ¡oh vamos Sakura! No creerás que ese hijo es de Sasuke ¿verdad?- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Ella lo miro con obviedad. Era a leguas que era de Sasuke, el niño era completamente idéntico excepto que el niño tenía más color en su piel como Itachi. Itachi…

Levanto su mirada rápidamente hacia a el que se agarraba el estomago sin dar rienda a lo que había oído salir de su boca. Y lo entendió. Ese hijo no era de Sasuke… era de Itachi.

-es mi hijo- logro decir entrecortado de risa- tiene apenas dos años y ama a Sasuke. De hecho si no me equivoco acaba de llegar de unas vacaciones de Alaska con él. Konan apenas y lo dejo ir con Sasuke, ya que no dejo de parlotear que era apenas un niño y no se que tanto.

Ella dejo la taza de chocolate en la mesa y se llevo las manos a la cara. No sabía que sentir. No sabía que hacer respecto a eso y es que a pesar de todo se negaba a volver a aceptar lo que habían vivido.

Con el tiempo lo fue odiado por razones de su pasado hasta que ya no quiso saber de él, pero para ser honesta al enterarse de que supuestamente tenía un hijo algo de ella se rompió y ahora que se enteraba que fue un malentendido las piezas estaban intactas intentando juntarse.

No se lograba explicar lo que sentía, pero el sentimiento que mas destacaba dentro de ella y que siempre sabría sería el del todo el daño que le hizo. El del rencor.

-se llama Daisuke- Itachi se puso de pie con calma- Cuando nació no me sorprendió que se pareciera tanto a Sasuke. El y yo somos casi idénticos así que lo pase por alto. Como Sasuke usualmente suele estar de gira aproveché para mandar a Daisuke con su tío favorito.

-¿de gira?- su indiferencia podía cortar el aire en una sola pasada.

-Sí. Su banda salto a los cielos con sus canciones cuando Konoha se expandió y se llego a convertir en una estrella. Claro esta que cuando termina y vuelve de nuevo se dedica a la empresa familiar.

-debe de tener más mujeres que lo sigan- su voz se tono monótona.

-sus temas son buenos, deberías un día tomarte el tiempo y escucharlos.

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer para detenerme a escuchar canciones- negó.

-oh vamos.

Sakura tomo su suéter y tomo las llaves del departamento. No era buena idea salir de noche pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Jamás había tenido el atrevimiento de hablar de él demasiado tiempo y para ser honesta no se sentía cómoda.

-¿a dónde vas?- Itachi se puso alerta siguiéndola.

-voy a dar una vuelta- le dio la cara- deberías irte a descansar un poco. Lo necesitas- se despidió de él dándole un abrazo.

-no te tardes demasiado- suspiro tomando sus cosas.

-gracias por todo esto- le regalo una mirada alentadora para después perderse en los pasillos del edificio.

Junto a Itachi sentía una extraña protección y es que, a pesar de todo lo malo que ocurrió en el pasado el siempre estuvo ahí aunque no entendiera el porque de las cosas.

Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta de la carga que el tuvo que soportar esos años. No debió ser fácil ver como las cosas pasaban y el no pudiera decir nada y debido a eso se sintió como una inhumana.

No se arrepentía de haberse marchado, ella creía que esa fue la mejor decisión que pudo a ver tomado, pero al regresar lo único que lamentaba era haberse perdido tanto. No sentía nada coherente, parecía que estaba entrando a otra realidad que aunque conociera el escenario no conocía lo que había mas haya de el.

Cuando llego a la calle que se encontraba casi desolada y oscura tomo el primer camión solitario que vio pasar por la calle, sabia de sobra que no era una buena idea viajar en camión a esas horas pero se sentía segura por las tres personas que la acompañaban.

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era su estancia en Konoha, sabia perfectamente que algún día se encontraría con viejas amistades y no sabía como reaccionar, había vivido sus mayores sorpresas con encontrarse a Temari y a Sasori, sin embargo ellos eran una excepción ya que siempre supieron entenderla a su manera.

Sasori. Aún no se podía creer que le hubiera engañado de esa forma, que le haya gritado y que no fuera capaz de decirse la verdad tal y como era.

Eso es lo que le disgustaba más de una persona. Negar todo cuando perfectamente ella ya sabía la verdad que negaba. No sabía como sería su relación ahora, pero era difícil imaginar una vida sin él. Vamos. El siempre estuvo con ella desde los siete años.

Miro a la calle intentando buscar una respuesta a todo lo que le rodaba por la mente, pero al final la respuesta era la misma: no estaba preparada. Se había metido tanto la idea en la cabeza de no volver a verlos que se le hacia imposible verlos de nuevo y no saber como actuar al respecto.

El camión llego a su destino. Sakura bajo del camión aunque no supiera exactamente donde se encontraba. Había mas carretera por delante y con ella algunos cuantos carteles siguiendo indicaciones a otros destinos.

A un kilometro mas abajo podían verse pequeños grupos de casas construidas hechas de ladrillo y con un estilo rural acogedor. En cambio a unos cuantos metros arriba se encontraba completamente desolado y solo dos luces alumbraban un camino que salía de la carretera.

Con curiosidad fue por el camino que tenía un piso de piedra bastante bonito. Al parecer antes era un camino rocoso por las subidas y bajadas que contenía el camino pero al final, solamente cuando llego a la cima del recorrido se quedo paralizada con cada paso que sus pies sin consentimiento aún seguían dando.

El camino desconocido con cada pisada se hacia mas familiar hasta que llego al mismo lugar intacto en el cual vivió varios momentos que jamás por mas que lo intentó podrá borrar de su mente.

A comparación de antes el árbol que en las mañanas daba sombra, había crecido un poco más y tenia pequeñas flores que apenas iban a salir a retoñar. Estaba una banca hecha de madera bien pulida que daba en primera fila la ciudad ya más grande y por lo cual más iluminada.

Sí. Estaba en aquella meseta en la que vivió los peores y mejores momentos de su historia con él. El viento perfectamente venteaba y no había una sola presencia que llenara aquel lugar.

Hasta que escucho sus pisadas.

-¿Sakura?

Su voz era mucho mas ronca de lo que recordaba y a pesar de los metros que los separaban podía oler el aroma a menta y varonil que siempre lo caracterizo. No podía verlo, pero si sentirlo y se quedo incapaz de mover un pie por el impacto.

Giro lentamente sobre ella hasta encontrarse con su mirada y fue cuando todo lo que creyó enterrado volvía a resurgir con fuerza, todos los buenos y malos recuerdos quedaron impregnados en su mente mientras veía su mandíbula completamente desencajada.

Jamás en su sano juicio podría hacerse la idea de su reencuentro y ver su cara que parecía volver a salir del hoyo en el que cayo. Sus ojos negros se conectaron con sus ojos jades transmitiendo toda la fuerza que habían guardado por años ellos mismos.

Sus ojos reflejaban la incertidumbre que habían vivido antes y después de lo ocurrido, antes de la partida de Sakura y antes de que todo cayera en cenizas frente a sus ojos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que tenían dentro las defensas de Sakura se alzaron a gran medida y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse hasta bajar la mirada y comenzar a marcharse a toda prisa de aquel lugar ¿en que había pensado al estar ahí?

-¿siempre huirás de mi?- su vos se alzo para que escuchara sus palabras- ¿nunca me darás la cara en nada?

Sakura detuvo su paso. No era lo que se esperaba pero tampoco era que se esperara eso. Se esperaba a un Sasuke saltando encima de ella incapaz de creerse que estuviera ahí presente y en cambio recibía a un Sasuke incapaz de mover una sola articulación y con la voz rasgada en pedir explicaciones donde siempre tuvo que haberlas.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que sentir, si odio, tristeza, emoción, felicidad, rencor, pasión o incertidumbre. Los dos tenían una cara perfecta de indiferencia total pero a la ves sus ojos pedían a gritos todo lo que guardaban dentro.

-que quieres que te diga- por fin las palabras pudieron salir de su boca.

Se daban la espalda. Sasuke quería hacer miles de cosas en ese instante pero no sabia exactamente que, solamente lo que más anhelaba era una explicación, una explicación del porque de su partida sin avisar, del porque de todo.

-con un: hola Sasuke ¿cómo has estado? Bastaría- salió de su transe sin perderla de vista y mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-es tan fácil decirlo ¿no?- se armo de valor y lo enfrento- es tan fácil comenzar de cero.

Sasuke sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino una de sarcasmo total, una sonrisa de indiferencia sin poder creerse que la estuviera viendo por fin y que por su mirada se podía ver a los cuatro vientos que le guardaba rencor. Era sorpréndete ver como una persona podía cambiar tanto.

-No se que sentir- confesó- no se si guardarte rencor porque te hayas ido y por actuar como lo estas haciendo ahora, no se si sentirme feliz por tenerte de regreso o si lamentarme por lo que esta pasando.

-todas son validas- su mirada choco con la suya. No eran las mismas de hace tres años- Francamente si me odias o no, no me importa. Yo lo hago.

-¿me odias?-la miro sarcástico- me sorprendes ¿qué te hice yo para merecer tu odio?

-me hiciste demasiadas cosas Sasuke- lo fulmino con la mirada- no me hagas decirlas, no me hagas darte lo que te mereces ni decirte todo lo que tuve que a verte dicho.

-tal ves hubiera sido lo mejor. Tal ves hubiera sido mejor darme la cara y decirme que valía mierda ¿sabes? Tal ves hubiera sido mejor que todo me lo hubieras dejado claro.

-¡pues si lo valías!- termino explotando sin poder retener mas el sentimiento que la devoraba- ¡si valía que te hubiera dicho que valías mierda! ¡si valía enfrentarte y decirte todo lo que estuve guardando esos meses! ¡Lo valía! ¡Sin embargo confié en ti y ese fue mi peor error!

-perdón señorita Haruno- ironizo- pero te recuerdo que yo estuve ahí buscándote como tarado, que yo estuve ahí en el hospital sin comer ni dormir solamente para poder verte, que yo estuve ahí para sacarte de aquella bodega en llamas.

-¡y de que sirvió que hubieras estado ahí si tu fuiste el único que me destruyo!- le grito con rabia- tu fuiste el que saboteo mi carrera sabiendo que era importante para mi, tu fuiste el que me oculto que pertenecerías a Death in battle, el que me utilizo, el que nunca fue capaz de contarme su pasado, el que nunca confió en mi.

-¿y cual fue tu solución? Dejarlo todo sin terminar nada. Sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás.

-¿¡y que debía hacer!? ¿¡llorar!? Perdóname Sasuke pero me pase tres malditos meses intentando dejarlos atrás, mas de cincuenta noches llorando por lo que perdí. ¡No tienes derecho para juzgarme!

Sasuke camino hasta a ella desesperado y la tomo con fuerza de su cadera y cuello. No podía resistirse. La había extrañado tanto que dolía, la había estado esperando tanto para pelear cuando la tenia tan cerca después de tres malditos años. Luego se encargaría para dejar las cosas claras a gritos pero ahora la necesitaba.

-maldita sea Sakura…- le susurro en su boca a milímetros de la suya- ¿por qué tienes que ser tan rencorosa?

No permitió que le respondiera y la beso con pasión. Sakura quedo impactada por aquel acercamiento y cuando estaba a punto de negarlo y darle lo que le correspondía no pudo evitarlo. Sus labios, su cuerpo y sus manos aventureras eran completamente irresistibles. Era inevitable.

Le correspondió al beso con la misma furia y lo tomo de sus cabellos comenzando a jalárselos mientras él ya se ocupaba de su cuello y con sus manos moldeaba su trasero aparentándolo sutilmente.

No tardo él en restregarse contra ella y demostrarle lo duro que ya estaba desde un principio. El cuerpo de Sakura había mejorado con los años y no le había dejado nada a la imaginación al recordar sus momentos lujuriosos y que seguramente serian ya mil veces mejor.

Agitados los dos se abrazaban, besaban y toqueteaban sus partes intimas sin dar crédito a que todo lo malo los abrumara. El error fue que Sakura al sentir como el le levantaba la blusa volvió a la realidad y sin dar crédito a nada se separo de el.

Fue un arrebato, sin embargo lo había disfrutado y mucho, pero no, no iba a volver a caer en las manos de ese diablo, no iba volver a caer en sus besos y tacto. Si iba a sentir algo, seria odio por todo lo que le hizo, pero amor, amor jamás.

-no te vuelvas acercar en tu maldita vida ¿me escuchas? Si le voy a volver abrir las piernas a alguien puedo asegurarte que no serás tu.

-¿te consta?- el la reto agitado y con una erección mas que notoria. Por dios se veía tan tentador con esos pantalones y esa camisas ajustada a su cuerpo.

-sí- aseguro fulminándolo.

-¿es un reto?- se mordió los labios seductor asechándola.

-el tiempo te hizo mas estúpido.

-el tiempo nunca podrá cambiar las ganas que te tengo- volvió a quedara enfrente de ella mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra ella.

-que mal por ti. El tiempo me hizo ver a verdaderos hombres, no niños como tú- lo miro

-si supieras el hombre que tengo preparado para ti- la tomo de la nuca.

-aléjate o no respondo.

-solo te diré una cosa- Junto sus labios a milímetros de los suyos- ahora que se que has regresado, ten por seguro que no te dejare ir tan fácil.

-prepárate para las decepciones- intento alejarlo de ella colocando las manos en su pecho completamente ejercitado. El tiempo lo había hecho mas apetitoso.

-tus amenazas no me llegan ¿y sabes por qué?- la sujeto de sus mechones e hizo que lo mirara en su altura original- porque nunca podrás engañarte de lo que sentías, porque tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que te haga el amor en aquella banca y porque se que a pesar de todo el odio que me guardas se que te importo- llevo sus labios a su barbilla besándosela- Prepárate nena- llevo sus labios a su oído susurrándole- prepárate para regresar a mi lado.

* * *

Ya esta. No hice un encuentro que digas ¡Wow! pero después de todo ellos en esta historia nunca fueron normales XD

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar pero pues no podía.


	8. Nuevas expectativas

Lo siento por haberme tardado demasiado en publicar, pero con todo eso de la Patricia, trabajos, tareas, proyectos y sin tener el capitulo preparado no pude.

Espero que todos se encuentren bien sobre todos aquellos a los que le toco el huracán. Muchas gracias por su espera y espero publicar pronto.

* * *

 _Capitulo 8: Nuevas expectativas_

 _OoO_

Despertó de un salto. Tal y como si volverse a encontrar con Sasuke fuera una pesadilla mal vivida, sin embargo, no lo era. El la había visto, él sabia que estaba de regreso. Se limpio el sudor con una pequeña toalla que se encontraba a su costado y se quedo un rato mas en su posición.

Después de que el le dijera sus planes a futuro, Sakura no dudo ni un minuto mas en salir de sus brazos e irse corriendo, deseando huir de su destino. No podía explicarse muy bien lo que sentía, era tan confuso pero a la ves tal claro que la confundía.

Miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que apenas y había podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansada y por un momento pensó que si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, probablemente ahora mismo estaría en su cama ¡Dios!

Se dejo caer en la cama aterrorizada soltando todo el aire que guardaba dentro. Debía de dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en lo que verdad importaba, pero él era su mayor preocupación ¿no? Se golpeo la frente con una de sus manos repitiéndose mil veces lo idiota que fue al no haberse retenido.

-estúpido- susurro frunciendo el ceño.

-espero que no me lo digas a mi.

Se sobresalto al oír la voz de Idate. Estaba en el marco de la puerta con unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y con un café ya frio en sus manos, sin embargo estaba perfectamente calmado y llevaba su ropa bien puesta.

-un sueño. Solamente eso- por instinto se llevo las sabanas a su cuerpo, que aunque tuviera su piyama puesta se sentía desprotegida.

-creo que fue una pesadilla- alzo una ceja inquirente mientras Sakura comenzaba a levantarse de la cama- no dejabas de gritar.

El bostezo que iba a dejar salir se le quedo atorado en la mandíbula. Decidido. Era mas que una estúpida boba. Se puso un poco nerviosa y le costo verlo a la cara pero al final basándose en su rencor logro salir de la habitación dejando las tonterías y poniendo riendas en el asunto. No quería imaginar lo que soñó.

-¿Helena esta despierta?

-fue a caminar con Chouji a los alrededores. Te ves cansada- desde que Idate coloco el ojo encima de ella no se lo quitaba por nada del mundo.

-me quede hablando con Itachi- lo evadió.

-y saliste a tomar aire.

Sakura lo miro con reproche. Últimamente Idate había estado demasiado sobreprotector con ella y eso no le agradaba en absoluto, se sentía asfixiada y con una correa.

-¿nos estabas espiando?-se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-tenia sed y…- se excuso.

-no quiero que te metas en lo que no te importa ¿entiendes? Creo que ya tienes que ir marcando la línea o si no yo la tendré que marcar Idate- lo miro fijamente.

No le agradaba ni un poco que el se metiera en cosas que ni le incumbían, pero mas que eso odiaba que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos como si fueran suyos.

-no seas inmadura Sakura.

-Y no lo soy- su mirada se volvió filosa- pero no te preocupes se ve en todos tus actos que no quieres estar aquí y por esa misma razón no es necesario que lo estés. En dos días regresaras a España.

Dio por sentado en asunto comenzando a prepararse para irse del departamento y buscar a Helena.

-no tienes el derecho de hacerlo- la retuvo- también es mi amiga.

-y de que me sirve todo eso. Mis amigos te pesan y lo siento Idate pero yo no voy a estar lidiando con ese choque y no voy a esperar que le digas algo a Itachi.

-con el único que tuve un problema fue con Sasori- caminaron juntos a la salida- ¿o es que hay mas?- frunció el ceño- pensé que dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con Konoha.

-no compliques mas las cosas.

-y no lo hago, solo quiero explicaciones

-pues yo no soy la indicada para dártelas.

-¿entonces quien?- alzo los brazos exasperado.

Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Shikamaru. Se quedo impactada y de un reflejo le cerro la puerta en la cara para que solo quedara como una idiota. Al final Shikamaru volvió a tocar pero esta ves fue Idate el que abrió molesto.

-¿y tu eres?-le dijo con choque.

-Shikamaru Nara- él no se acobardo y lo miro con flojera- ¿me dejarías hablar con Sakura?

-¿de donde la conoces?- no lo dejo pasar.

-de un lugar que a ti no te importa- lo fulmino con la mirada- ¿Sakura puedes salir ya y quitar a este payaso de en medio?

-no me digas payaso tarado- Idate se enfureció mas de lo que ya estaba.

-demasiado tarde payaso ¿Sakura aún sigues ahí?

-escúchame estúpido...

-puedes retirarte Idate- le demando Sakura saliendo de su transe y poniendo en orden el desastre que estaban ocasionando.

-dame las respuestas que necesito y lo haré.

-dame razones para odiarte y no lo haré- lo reto.

Idate la miró sin embargo no dijo nada y se marcho del departamento a grandes zancadas sin poderse creer su actitud.

-supongo que no hay mas remedio ¿cierto?- comento Sakura suspirando.

-supongo que no

Sakura abrió la puerta por completo para que pudiera pasar y después dirigirse a los sillones mas cercanos de la sala. Le había sorprendido verlo precisamente a él, pero al final ya no fue tanto el impacto como lo fue con Temari o Sasori.

-¿debo preguntar como me encontraste?

-de un especialista Anbu nadie se escapa- comentó.

-¿Temari te conto?- alzo una ceja.

-sí y yo me encargue de dar contigo, pero tranquila nadie sabe de tu paradero- le aseguro.

-¿mucho importa si las personas que menos quería ver ya las he visto?

En teoría era cierto, ya le daba igual si se encontraba con otro de ellos. Siempre supo que tarde o temprano se encontraría con todos porque era inevitable, así de simple. Puede que se estaba engañando todo ese tiempo o tal ves ya se encontraba con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistir ante ellos… ante él.

-en realidad venia a hablarte sobre las dudas que tengas- se recargo en el asiento- seguramente querrás saber que paso en estos años.

En parte si y en parte no. No quería saber como las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente o como las cosas sucedieron en un tiempo determinado. El pasado era solo eso, pasado.

-de hecho no. Creo que las personas cambian conforme a planes futuros para ellas- suspiro- yo vengo por otros motivos fuera del alcance de ellos.

-¿qué motivo?- le presto un poco mas de atención.

Sakura se la pensó dos veces. No era buena idea hablarle sobre Helena pero si él pudo dar con ella donde nadie sabia su paradero entonces tal ves podría dar con los secuestradores de Helena.

Estaba claro que no solo era hacer que recuperara la memoria sino saber que paso exactamente y tomar medidas mediante eso. Sabía que algún día le preguntaría y debido a que no sabia no podría contestarle.

Pero Saito ya no estaba y tal ves sería una buena idea encargarle el asunto a Shikamaru siempre y cuando ese asunto solo se mantenga entre ellos dos y nadie mas. Tal ves podría llegar a ese acuerdo con él.

Se lo contó. Desde el principio a fin y hasta a donde iban a la fecha. Le comento quien era Idate y el porque de su regreso y terminando su explicación termino pidiéndole la ayuda para resolver el caso. Shikamaru intrigado por todo decidido echarle una mano aunque hasta ahí no se acababan los problemas.

-necesito que esto se mantenga entre nosotros- lo miró severa- se que no puedes ocultarle las cosas a Temari pero esto es un asunto que quisiera manejar con discreción.

-lo entiendo pero debes saber que esto no será fácil- se puso de pie- esto se trata de ir juntando pistas e irnos moviendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?-inquirió siguiéndole el paso hacia la salida.

-escuche por accidente la platica que mantenías con tu…-dudo un poco.

-amigo- remarco.

-pienso que debes mantener a Helena con ellos para que tu puedas moverte sin preocuparte tanto por ella.

-¿y a donde deberían de ir?

-me vas a querer matar cuando te diga esto Sakura- se acerco a ella mientras no sabia como empezar a explicarse- las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Nunca debiste tener pavor al encontrarte con ellos porque no son las mismas personas. Te sorprenderías demasiado lo mucho que cada uno a madurado y como ha aprendido a vivir con tu partida.

-llega al punto Shikamaru- frunció el ceño.

-No eres la única que cultivo muevas amistades estos años, la única que ha tenido problemas ni la única que se fue.

Una parte de ella lo sabia. Sabía que su ida fue devastadora y que por mas que intentara cambiar el rumbo no lo lograría. Sabia de sobra que habían cambiado pero nunca llegaría hacerse la idea de que ellos se hayan…

-se separaron- complemento ella por el.

La mirada de Shikamaru basto para comprobarle que estaba en lo cierto y no supo como sentirse al respecto, por una parte no sentía nada pero por otra le daba nostalgia los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

-y cada quien ha hecho lo que cree mejor para ellos mismos. Solo quiero que no tengas miedo de salir a las calles y encontrarte con ellos porque no eres la única que realizo el cambio. Sal, diviértete, no te quedas encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

-¿por ese consejo debería querer matarte?

-pienso que deberías volver al antiguo ambiente- dudo-.. ya sabes, carreras, amigos, diversión…

-¿me estas proponiendo que me aleje del "camino del bien" y vuelva a caer en los mismos vicios, odios, venganzas y poder?- soltó una risa irónica- creo que no Shikamaru, creo que prefiero quedarme donde estoy y mantenerme al margen de malas vibras.

-¿has ido a la Manada?- pregunto con cuidado mirando cada una de las facciones de su rostro.

-no. Y no quiero volver a ir.

-entonces no lo sabes- afirmo con frustración. Sakura se quedo en su sitio esperando a que le explicara que exactamente no sabia- Sakura la Manada no se encuentra en un momento estable…

-dime lo que ocurre y deja de darle vueltas al asunto- frunció el ceño preparándose para la bomba que seguramente le aventaría.

-En los últimos meses comenzó una revuelta. Muchos se revelaron contra nosotros, la mayoría se fue, gente murió en carreras de mayor rango y comenzó una guerra dividida en dos bandos…

-¿de cuanta gente estamos hablando?-lo interrumpió- ¿cuántos quedan?

-de los quinientos que éramos hace tres años el numero disminuyo drásticamente a cien, contando perdidas. Prácticamente es la mitad de personas que eran hace cinco años, cuando te fuiste al internado para ser exacto.

-no es posible- se desconcertó recargándose en el marco de la puerta- El numero no pudo a ver bajado drásticamente. Se supone que la Manada hace tres años fue la primera potencia de las cinco pandillas ¿cómo diablos sucedió?- comenzó a mover las manos incapaz de creerse eso.

-tres años Sakura, si en dos años aumento, en tres años pudo a ver disminuido.

-¿Y donde esta Mamut? Se supone que el ponía el orden y el era el motor para que la Manada fuera una de las mejores.

-ahí radica el problema- suspiro mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza y cerraba los ojos imaginándose la gravedad del asunto- Hace unos meses comenzó la revelación y las carreras se convirtieron en feroces. Debido a que estábamos perdiendo a una persona por carrera Mamut tomo elecciones drásticas.

-¿y las reglas?

-Sakura era una revelación- remarco la ultima palabra- todos contra todos, sin reglas y si alguien moría no importaba. Cuando las cosas se comenzaron a tornar de esa magnitud Fairy Hell y Car of war se retiraron.

-¿Y Run or die?

-ellos se salieron hace un mes. La "guerra" duro aproximadamente cuatro meses, después de eso se calmo un poco y cada semana volvían a lo mismo hasta que ya no pudieron mas y se separaron.

-debo imaginarme que mas que una revelación fue una guerra patrocinada por Death in battle ¿cierto?- el rencor salió a flote en su voz-¿dónde esta Mamut?

-el participo en una de las ultimas carreras- se enderezo- lleva un mes en coma.

A veces se ponía a pensar que era la peor cosa que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo comparado con todas ellas esa noticia era la peor. Su familia había colapsado, cientos de personas habían muerto para protegerla de Orochimaru y Mamut termino dando su vida para que al final no resolviera nada. Todo eso era un verdadero caos.

-Sasori fue a buscarte para decírtelo, dijo que tenia una pista sobre tu paradero. Pensamos que debiste saberlo, pensamos que querrías que Mamut no llegara a mayores.

Maldita. Eso era lo que era. Mientras ella se divertía y jugaba en el bosque, iba de compras, comía con sus amigos, salía a pasear… ellos intentaban proteger lo mas valioso que siempre fue para ella. Intentaban proteger el lugar donde prácticamente creció y se volvió mas fuerte, el lugar donde vivió los mejores momentos y los peores.

Se sentía una mierda por no haber podido proteger a su gente, por permitir que Mamut al final tuviera que a ver arriesgado su vida y dejar a la Manada sola y desprotegida a las manos de ese maldito.

-la gente en el proceso de esos meses, a la ves que la Manada perdía popularidad, seguridad y poder, una cuarta parte se unió a ellos, otra a las otras tres pandillas y las sobrantes decidieron dejar esa vida.

-¿han tenido otro ataque?

-hasta ahora no, pero esperamos que pronto lo hagan. Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Sasori, Kayumi y Hinata han estado al cuidado de los pocos que quedamos, pero se decidió que Sasuke sería el líder hasta que Mamut se recupere.

-¿y los demás no han hecho nada?

-Tenten se fue a un campeonato, Ino es una supermodelo que apenas acaba de regresar, Matsuri no tiene tiempo debido a la inauguración de su restaurante. Temari y yo solemos estar en eso pero últimamente ha habido mucha corrupción e inseguridad que nos mandan a hacer misiones.

-ya veo..

-de todas maneras no es suficiente. Cada uno tiene sus propias cosas que hacer. Sakura, todos comenzamos una vida aparte de la Manada, sin embargo nunca nos hemos planteado abandonarla porque fue muy importante para nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes.

No tenia que decírselo. Parecía que todo colapso cuando se fue que es imposible de creer que aunque jurara y proclamara haber cortado lazos aún tenía que ver con lo que ocurriera en Konoha y a pesar de que intentara dejarlo pasar no podía. Simplemente no podía.

-Bien- salió de sus pensamientos- necesito que averigües lo que te encargue. En cuanto a lo de Helena no te tienes que preocupar, ella también es mi deber y no les dejare la carga a los otros dos.

-¿qué vas hacer Sakura?- su voz denotaba el cuidado en cada palabra. La conocía, en cualquier momento podría hacer una locura.

-lo que tuve que haber hecho hace mucho- tomo las llaves del departamento para encaminarse a su siguiente parada- Nadie, absolutamente nadie extinguirá a mi familia y si eso no le quedo claro a ese pandilla de microbios- cerro la puerta de un portazo- cuanto lo siento, pero no les gustara lo que les viene encima- comenzó a caminar de espaldas sin perderlo de vista- ¿quieren jugar sucio? Que el juego comience.

Camino decidida llena de impotencia. Al diablo todo, al diablo el pasado, al diablo intentar olvidar, al diablo la paz, al diablo el dolor. Si juraba y tenia determinación en si misma nadie volvería hacerle daño, pero una cosa si estaba segura, la próxima ves que se fuera antes iba a acabar con todos ellos.

No era un fantasma y así como cualquier otra persona tenia la decisión si se marchaba o si se quedaba, nadie la sobornaría ni le diría que tuviera que hacer, nadie ni nada lastimaría a Pantera.

Saco la dirección de la casa de Itachi que le había dado por si algo llegara a ocurrir y tomo el tren mas cercano. Primero debía hacer su siguiente movimiento y dejarlo bien claro. Al parecer el hospedaje iría para largo. De ahí se dirigiría al hospital donde se encontraría con Mamut y de ahí llegaría hacer una parada en la Manada.

Mientras tanto, saco su celular y marco el numero de Idate, solo esperaba que ya se le hubieran bajado los humos.

-antes que nada perdón por haber actuado de esa manera- escucho su voz clara y resignada- fue mi error escuchar su conversación pero por favor Saku, no tomes la decisión de mandarnos a España..

-y no lo haré Idate- sonrió ante su sincera disculpa. Era increíble saber que aceptaba sus errores- escucha, nos quedaremos. Cuidaremos a Helena pero ustedes tendrán el poder sobre ella.

-lo entiendo- sus ánimos se elevaron en su voz.

-y respecto a tu pregunta. Sí Idate, tengo un pasado en Konoha, veras a más amigos que deje atrás y seguramente te enteraras de cosas de mi pasado- cerro los ojos aunque no le gustara la idea- sin embargo esto es temporal, ya veras como las cosas vuelven a su cause mas adelante.

-no cuestionare nada, solo prométeme que no olvidaras quien eres.

-no lo haré. Tengo bien claro quien soy y eso jamás cambiara por nada del mundo.

-¿te veo para cenar?

-estaré ahí presente. Nos vemos

Sino comenzaba a poner orden en cada una de las cosas, sabía que mas adelante comenzarían los problemas, prefería que todos se enteraran de todo y que ya lo que surgiera adelante fueran los problemas y no los enredos.

Solo tuvo que caminar unas cuantas calles para ver la casa de Itachi. Su casa no se encontraba muy lejos de la estación aunque por los autos, calles y casas sabia que era una zona residencial.

Como en cualquier otra zona de ricos había demasiada seguridad que llegaba a asfixiar y no falto el guardia con saco negro bien peinado que le pidiera su nombre, su edad, quien era, a que venia, con quien y por cuanto tiempo.

Duro unos cuantos minutos que comprobaran que en efecto si era conocida y que podía pasar para que después checaran que todo estuviera bien. Ya lo demás fue demasiado sencillo.

Camino por las largas calles, patios y jardines hasta que llego a la casa prometida. La zona se encontraba un poco a los limites de Konoha y tenia contacto con la naturaleza. Vamos. Cada casa abarcaba por lo menos más de una hectárea, más campo de golf y alberca. Lo que era tener el dinero del mundo.

La casa era blanca. Contaba con un lago pequeño que lo podías cruzar con el puente hecho de madera, este estaba enfrente de la casa y alrededor tenia demasiados arbustos y arboles para hacer un picnic, todo esto después de pasar por otros dos guardias de seguridad y pasar por el cancel negro alto.

Después estaba la entrada que tras subir unas escaleras de piedra pulida frente a ella se encontraba la gran puerta de caoba de dos metros.

La recibió un mayordomo que le ofreció agua o un aperitivo pero ella se negó y siguió mirando la sala por dentro. El vestíbulo era amplio, pero a comparación con la casa de sus padres esa estaba mas llena de cosas.

Sala, muebles, fotos familiares, cortinas de colores llamativos, certificados, papeles, televisión de plasma, un piano de cola, lámparas de noche, flores en jarros, una cascada artificial con luces, alfombras y en los costados una pecera con peces diversos.

-Pensamos que aunque era grande, con cosas insignificantes podría hacerse mas acogedora ¿tu que opinas?

Al girarse vio a Konan bajando por la escaleras. Lucia idéntica, mas que su cabello había crecido un poco y su vientre estaba abultado. Estaba embarazada. Sin embargo el vestido de maternidad le sentaba perfectamente.

-Konan- cuando estuvo a su alcance la abrazo- Itachi no me dijo que esperaban otro hijo- le brillaron los ojos emocionada.

-No me sorprende. Ese cara de burro no me dijo que habías vuelto y casi me infartaba al escuchar a los guardias mencionando tu nombre. ¡Estas hermosa!

-La maternidad te sienta de maravilla- la miro enternecida- ¿cuánto tienes?

-oh apenas acabo de cumplir cinco meses y estoy que muero- soltó una risa tocando su vientre.

-¿niño o niña?

-niña- miro su vientre con cariño- la quiero aunque me haga comer toneladas de comida, causarme vómitos, mareos y deformarme mi figura. Según Itachi me veo de maravilla, pero parezco una vaca de rancho.

-dudo que te veas tan mal- rio son gracia ante su comentario.

-Y bien ¿cómo te ha ido?

Juntas comenzaron a caminar por la pequeña terraza que había saliendo a un costado del vestíbulo. Se sentaron en las sillas disponibles y pronto el mayordomo les trajo una taza de café a cada una con galletas para acompañar.

-bien. Estoy estudiando medicina y vine aquí con unos amigos de vacaciones- Konan no tenía nada que ver y estaba embarazada por lo cual no quiso agregarle mas leña al asunto.

-y supongo que viniste sola ha hablar un asunto importante con él.

-paso un contratiempo y por azares del destino nos quedamos sin hospedaje- omitió todo lo demás- me ofreció hospedaje por unos tres días pero quería saber si podía alargar mi estancia.

-no necesitas contármelo a mi- le sonrió como una madre a su hija- sabes que siempre serás bienvenida y que me alegro demasiado volver a verte- la volvió abrazar.

-sinceramente nunca pensaba volver- la miro con nostalgia- y mírame, al final fue inevitable.

-Las cosas han cambiado en gran medida, pero incluso a veces los cambios son para bien. Nunca pierdas la fe en que las cosas ya no volverán hacer lo mismo. Solo es cosa de creer y de actuar en mejora.

-es un buen consejo- dio un sorbo a su café- Cambiando de tema ¿cómo vas siendo madre?

-bueno por una parte es complicado, pero por otra es algo que te llena de vida cada día. Se te complican muchas cosas y de hecho he tenido varios disgustos debido a Itachi- rodó los ojos.

-¿por qué?-se intereso

-bueno, el cree que Daisuke ya tiene la edad para viajar y recorrer el mundo. No sabes cuantas disputas he tenido con el y sobre todo porque siempre es con Sasuke- suspiro un poco cómica- y no es que no le tenga confianza pero Sasuke aún es joven y tiene mayor libertad por lo cual puede ser mas tremendo.

-eso si es complicado- vacilo.

-dime ¿quién en su sano juicio deja ir a su hijo de dos años a Alaska ¡que horror! Cuando siempre se lo lleva de viaje siempre me pongo a rezar como una mártir.

-Señoras, el señor Uchiha se ha desocupado- el mayordomo hizo su aparición- y me han informado que Amanda la espera en el cuarto mayor señora.

-Gracias Kito- Konan se puso de pie para después dirigirse a Sakura- espero verte mas seguido por aquí- le toco una mejilla- nos vemos luego Sakura. Y bienvenida a Konoha.

-muchas gracias Konan. Nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron para que después Sakura fuera guiada por el mayordomo al despacho de Itachi que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras. El despacho de el era mas acogedor que toda la casa entera por el desorden que habitaba en el, pero a pesar de eso, no se veía mal, todo lo contrario.

Lo encontró mirando a la ventana cuando ella se decidió por cerrar la puerta. El no tardo en girarse a verla con una radiante sonrisa para después ir y darle un abrazo que le enterneció el alma.

-¿qué opinas de mi casa?- se sintió impotente dándole gracia a ella.

-muy linda, aunque por toda la decoración debería de agradecérselo a Konan o si no esta casa seria un témpano de hielo como la casa de tus padres. Sin ofender claro.

-Ni que lo digas- rodó los ojos- cada que mi papa viene a visitarme me reprocha de todo, tanto que la mayoría de los asuntos empresariales se resuelven en su casa.

-a pesar de que eres mayor aún no tienes la correa bien suelta- suspiro.

-al que peor le va es a Sasuke, el pobre aun no ha podido zafarse del todo de esa casa. Lo bueno es que llegaron nuestros primos y tíos de ahora todo el peso ya no se va a centrar en el. La familia se vuelve a reunir después de años ¿no es lindo?- su voz denotaba el sarcasmo.

-¿cuántos son?

-Mis tíos mas que vivos y jóvenes Madara Uchiha e Izuna Uchiha junto con mis tíos Teyaki y Uruchi y para finalizar mis primos Shisui, Naori y Obito. Y créeme no quisieras estar en una reunión con puros Uchiha.

-¿Obito Uchiha?- hizo memoria.

-exactamente- Ahora ella podría explicar su estancia en Konoha.

-para ser un Uchiha es demasiado alivianado- murmuro para si misma

-¿lo conoces?-se sorprendió

-me quebró la uña en el aeropuerto a mi llegada- rodó los ojos- nada importante- se enderezo llegando al tema- solo quería ver si mi estancia podría prolongarse en tu departamento.

-no necesitas pedírmelo Saku. Mi casa es tu casa.

-bien- suspiro- será mejor que me vaya, tengo mas cosas que debo de hacer que no puedo prolongarme mucho.

-ya conoces la salida- se despidió de ella.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces- le beso la mejilla antes de salir de su despacho.

Una ves fuera bajo las escaleras y no espero a que el mayordomo llegara y le abriera la puerta, ella sola la abrió y solo entonces deseo a verse tardado mas en su visita o nunca haberse tardado tanto. Al parecer el destino volvia a ponerlo en su camino.

Frente a ella se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.


	9. El presente

_Capítulo 9: El presente_

 _OoO_

Se miraron por un par de segundos, aunque ella no tardo en recuperar su compostura y de nuevo intento evadirlo. No volvería y el tenía que hacerse la idea de que todo lo que vivieron estaba enterrado en el pasado, nunca jamás remarcaría lo guapo y espectacular que era, nunca mencionaría que puede cambiar y ser mejor persona por el simple echo de que ya nunca va a estar a su lado.

Ahora todo eso le toca a su futura novia. A la segunda Sakura que él va saber amar y apreciar y no le hará lo mismo que le hizo a ella.

-¿te vas?- no pudo evitar seguirla a paso calmado mirando su espalda y sus cabellos rosados.

-tenia un asunto pendiente con Itachi- lo encaro para demostrarle que no le intimidaba- pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

-¿cómo la pasaste anoche?

-demasiado mal- suspiro- pero mucho mejor cuando llegue a mi residencia y vi a mis mejores amigos.

No planeaba hacerlo, pero por un segundo se sintió bien, cada que mencionaba algo de su nueva vida ella se sentía mil veces mejor.

Tal ves por demostrarle que ya no necesita de él y lo ha superado, tal ves para demostrarle que ha rehecho su vida y que él no entra en ninguno de sus planes.

-¿Sasori y Deidara?-alzó una ceja mientras seguía avanzando hasta que solo los separara un metro.

-a mis nuevos mejores amigos- corrigió quitándose los cabellos de la cara.

Pudo ver la seriedad que adorno su rostro, sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba, pero el caso no era lo que a él le gustara o disgustara, el caso es que ella ya no pensaba guardarse nada por muy zorra o cruel que sonara.

-¿intentas ponerme de mal humor?- el problema era que a él nada le duraba, el problema a su plan era que él no se iba a rendir por un simple comentario.

-prácticamente no lo hago. Tu eres el que se pone de mal humor por la verdad- se cruzo de brazos.

-el caso era que tu comentario salía sobrando en nuestra conversación- su sonrisa comenzó a florecer.

-¿intentas decir que te quiero poner celoso?-dijo con ironía.

Sasuke acorto la distancia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nunca. Jamás en su vida, lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Nunca había presenciado como sus ojos brillaban e irradiaban no solo sensualidad en ellos sino una extraña alegría y como sus gestos parecían mas naturales.

-intento decir que aunque traigas a millones de españoles flácidos, ninguno podrá llegar tan lejos como lo hice yo.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y frunció el ceño. No sabia a donde iba la conversación pero si sabía que lo que menos tenía era tiempo para esa ridícula suposición suya.

-llegaste tan lejos- rodó los ojos- porque yo lo permití. Créeme Uchiha si hubiera sabido desde un comienzo tu escoria de planes jamás lo hubieras hecho.

-te equivocas Sakura. Tu siempre estuviste ahí aunque yo te gritara y decidiera abandonar lo que tení un comienzo sabias lo cabrón que podía llegar a ser y no te importo.

-¿y porque no mencionas las humillaciones que me hiciste?- lo enfrento- ¿por qué no mencionas los engaños, los inventos, los insultos o las palabras de arranque?

-porque tu también lo hiciste- se acerco mas a ella llegando hasta el cofre de su auto azul, donde ella quedo atrapada- porque no quiero decirte en lo que fallaste.

-no importa Uchiha- soltó exasperada ante su cercanía- alúmbrame.

-te bésate con Kiba.

Lo repugnaba. Era el hombre que había conocido sin una picaza de compasión que no le importaba decirle las verdades en la cara, aunque ella tampoco se contenía y en todo caso era justo.

Si el sacaba a relucir un error que tuvo, ella podía sacarle la lista completa. Así siempre fueron de todos modos.

-y tu masturbaste a Karin, te besaste con putas de cantina e hiciste sabe que cosas en tu convivencia con Hanako- sus ojos brillaron de ira- ¡ah! Y como olvidar a tu primera puta oficial, la linda de Tayuya que casi me mata.

-en teoría fue al revés- lo sopeso con ganas de reírse.

Siempre le había parecido cómico cuando ella se enojaba y no se molestaba en que le recalcara sus fallas, él había aprendido aceptarlas desde un comienzo. Las había aceptado cuando ella se marcho.

-¿estas o eres un imbécil?- lo empujo saliendo de su agarre y comenzando a alejarse de el.

El gesto no duro mucho para que el la tomara del brazo y la retuviera poniéndose de nuevo serio y admirando que en tampoco tiempo pudiera a verla hecho cabrear a esa magnitud, lo cual era un buen síntoma. Por lo menos aún sentía algo hacia el.

-¿por qué en ves de decir nuestras fallas no decimos lo que en verdad importo?-la acerco a él aunque ella pusiera resistencia.

-suéltame- le advirtió.

-¿porque no nos decimos lo mucho que disfrutamos cuando te poseía? cuándo te decía obscenidades, cuando te masturbaba, cuando desayunábamos juntos, cuando te recogía y te llevaba tu Latte, cuando sonreíamos, cuando nadábamos, cuando vimos pepa ping, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cuando cantábamos, cuando hablábamos, cuando coincidíamos, cuando nos besamos, cuando te abrazaba…

-cierra la boca o juro que mi paciencia acabara- le advirtió apretando los puños.

-¿recuerdas cuando entre borracho por tu ventana y te dije que no sabia lo que eras para mi pero si sabia que no quería que acabara? ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste esa misma noche que me querías?

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor alguien venga a ayudarme! ¡Auxilio!- grito mas fuerte.

-ahora se lo que eres para mi…- la miro sin callarla.

Ella siguió gritando pero en ningún momento lo miraba a sus ojos. Los tenia cerrado fuertemente como intentando que sus palabras se convirtieran en nada y la dejaran en paz, intentando que sus palabras no se convirtieran en tormento.

-¿Sasuke?- Itachi apareció asustado ante los gritos de Sakura pero no encontró nada mas que a un Sasuke tomando a Sakura del brazo y a una Sakura con los ojos cerrados- ¿Sasuke que esta pasado?

-no te metas en esto Itachi- lo miro severo.

-me meto porque mi amiga esta gritando como loca fuera de mi casa- dijo con obviedad- Suéltala.

-no hasta que ella me diga que es lo que quiere- su mirada recayó en ella.

-suéltame- repitió ella con los ojos ya abiertos pero sin mirarlo.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- fue deshaciendo su agarre.

-lo que quiero es que te alejes- lo enfrento con dureza y con el ceño fruncido- Ya basta Sasuke- repitió lentamente- se acabo.

Fue suficiente para que ella pudiera soltarse y salir corriendo. Siempre, desde que lo conoció siempre rondaron pensamientos que nunca supo explicarse, siempre había dudas y siempre había un tropiezo.

No podía caer en lo mismo. Ya no lo amaba, ya no lo quería, la Sakura que lo amaba y era capaz de dar todo por él murió luchado contra sus demonios.

No pensaba volver a ser débil y es que, a veces seria mas sencillo si no hubiera recuerdos, si su mente no pudiera recordar. Fue entonces donde odio a Helena por tener la amnesia que tanta falta le hacía.

Tomo de nuevo el tren pero esta ves directo al hospital donde se encontraba Mamut, esta ves le envió un mensaje a Shikamaru pidiéndole la dirección y después se sentó en un asiento del tren casi vacío dejando pasar el mal momento.

Y es que ya no se sentía reconfortada con su presencia, ya no se sentía segura y desconfiaba como nunca lo había hecho de él, ya no sabía que comentarios iban enserio o cuales en broma, ya no sabía si estaba por su voluntad o había un plan detrás de su mascara, ya no sabía si sus palabras eran de aliento o verdaderas. Ya no sabía nada.

Ni siquiera sabía en que momento Sasuke Uchiha llego a ser un completo desconocido para ella. Era como tener amnesia, era como saber que has visto a un persona pero no recuerdas en que momento ni cuando cambio, en que momento de tú vida lo conociste o que te aporto en ella.

Era frustrante y complicado.

Con la dirección en la mano se bajo en la parada de tren mas cercana al hospital y se dispuso a seguir su camino. No sabía si quizás algún día pueda volver acostumbrarse a eso, a visitar hospitales con mas frecuencia o sobrellevar el dolor de las otras personas.

Sabía que era algo completamente ilógico porque en primera esa era su profesión, y ahora era donde le entraba la duda porque quería ser doctora si detestaba ver a la gente sufrir.

La recepcionista fue amable en decirle donde se encontraba Mamut e incluso mando a llamar a alguien para que la acompañara y la dejara enfrente de la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que olío fue a flores y diversos aromas que desprendía la habitación.

Lo segundo que captaron sus ojos fue ver la habitación llena de regalos, globos y hasta peluches, seguramente los últimos que quedaban en la Manada se preocuparon mucho por el hecho de que estuviera en coma. Y ella también lo hacia.

Y lo tercero que vio fue a él, a su padre, a su amigo, a su confidente, a su líder, a su compañero, a su aliado, a su patrocinador, a Mamut. Le entristeció demasiado ver como estaba conectado a varios aparatos y como tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Nunca lo había visto en ese estado y en cierto modo le afecto. Si tan solo ella hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora tal ves eso no estaría pasando, si tan solo ella se hubiera podido cuidar sola como lo hace ahora tal ves nunca hubiera ocurrido una revelación, tal ves nunca se hubiera ido.

Se sentó en la silla mas cercana a su cama y tomo una de sus manos que reposaba a un lado de él. A pesar de todo seguía siendo cálida y mas fuerte que la suya.

-¿qué te han hecho?- toco su cara- Perdón por haber tardado tanto, perdón por no estar aquí cuando mas me necesitaste, perdón por todo Mamut. Mi vida nunca ha dejado de ser revoltosa y complicada hasta que me fui pude plantearme bien quien era y que es lo que quería, sin embargo esto no es lo que pensé. Espero que me escuches.

-te escucha- la voz de Sasori retomo el silencio.

Sakura dejo la mano de Mamut con cuidado pero no lo miro. ¿En quien debía de confiar? Ahora con nadie estaba segura, incluso ellos mismos no podían confiar tanto como antes lo hacían.

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-intente que volvieras y no por las razones que tu creías. Era por esto.

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste? Con un simple: Mamut esta en coma, bastaba- lo miro.

-¿con eso iba a bastar para que volvieras?

-podré ser todo Sasori pero sabes tú mas que nadie que yo jamás le llegaría a faltar a mi familia, si hubiera sabido el estado critico de exterminio en el que estaban hubiera vuelto incluso hace meses para evitar que esto ocurriera.

-me costo un maldito mes encontrarte. No podía buscarte cuando estábamos en guerra, me necesitaban, él me necesitaba como mano derecha.

-esto no nos llevara a nada- miro al techo negando con la cabeza- aún me es imposible verte la cara después de ver esa foto.

-no se porque la odias demasiado- frunció el ceño- tu querías ayudarla en el pasado.

-y no se en lo que pensaba- lo miro sin entenderlo- yo solo sabía que ella era la ex de Sasuke pero desconocía que fuera mi hermana. ¿Cómo reaccionarias al saber que tu vida fue una mentira?

-tu vida no lo fue.

-¿no?-alzo la voz- perdóname Sasori, perdóname por no poderme tragar ese nudo, por saber que Naruto no es mi hermano, por saber que toda mi vida con la familia que viví no fue la mía, por saber que en mi sueños veía a mi hermana menor muerta y ni siquiera lo sabía. Y no logro recordar con exactitud ese día. Ese día en que no solo me hice esto sino que lastime a Akira.

-él era un asesino- frunció el ceño con odio- él te hirió, él secuestro a Kayumi y mato a Medusa, él mato a Yuki y él destruyo tu vida con todo lo que te dijo acerca de Sasuke y los otros. El te destruyo y casi te mata en aquella bodega.

-y lo merecía- se puso de pie alzando las manos- yo mate a su madre Sasori, yo la queme enfrente de sus ojos, yo acabe con su familia. Si te pones a pensar, el único crimen que el cometió fue matar a Asuna y secuestrar a Kayumi.

-¿y matar a Yuki? ¿¡ese no es un crimen!?- estrello el puño en la pared porque ella no lograba entrar en razón.

-ese fue un accidente- le dijo severa- Mi vida ya estaba condenada desde mis tres años, desde ese momento comenzaron las desgracias. Y volviendo a tu pregunta, la odio porque me arrebato todo.

-ella nunca te ha arrebatado nada- negó.

-¿¡y que quieres que haga!? ¡todos piensan que es demasiado fácil tratarlos como si nada hubiera pasado! Las cosas quedaron inconclusas y yo intento no tocar el pasado pero ustedes no son capaces de hacerlo, siempre quieren tener una respuesta a todo.

-¿y me odias a mi?- su mirada se ensombreció.

-para ser sincera ya no se si lo hago. De nuevo estoy creando un caos y lo menos que necesito es meter mas enemigos.

-yo no soy tu enemigo- negó- Jamás tendría los motivos suficientes para odiarte Sakura- llego hasta a ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos- ¿y sabes porque?

-me tengo que ir- intento irse pero el no la dejo.

-porque para mi eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi confidente, mi aliada, mi niña. Por eso, y aunque nuestras ideas comiencen a chocar el cariño que te tengo absolutamente nadie te lo quitara porque te pertenece, te pertenece Chaparra- beso su frente para después soltarla y dejarla marchar.

Solo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y ya llegaría el momento en el que comprendiera.

Ojalá para ella fuera fácil comprender el porque de las cosas pero simplemente no encontraba una verdadera idea para poner sus pensamientos en orden. No era fácil, por mas que lo intentara siempre existiría la espina dentro.

Volvió a tomar el transporte publico directo a la Manada, donde sabia a la perfección que no le esperaba nada bueno, sin embargo necesitaba comenzar ayudarlos. No los abandonaría, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Tardo un poco en llegar sin embargo al tocar el pavimento y ver la entrada de lo que antes era la Manada no pudo contener que el alma se le cayera al suelo aplastando todas sus esperanzas.

Se veía pobre. Sin luces, sin música, sin color, sin autos, sin risas, sin voces…nada. Orochimaru se había encargado a la perfección de borrar todas las sonrisas que tanto le costo a Mamut implantar y que ahora solamente aquel lugar era un espacio fantasma.

-¿quién eres?-le pregunto un desconocido al entrar al lugar vacío sin un alma que habitara en el.

-¿Sakura?

Su voz era exactamente igual. El mismo tono chillón que siempre lo caracterizo. Al girarse lo vio de frente. Lucia su cabello un poco mas corto y sus ojos azules tan brillantes estaban a punto de explotar del cansancio.

Al verla se le alumbraron solo un poco mientras sus ojos intentaban buscar que las heridas del pasado hubieran cerrado por completo y una ves comprobadas sus teorías se acercaron poco a poco hasta quedar a medio metro.

-¿cuándo regresaste?

Se esperaba a un Naruto mas animado que proclamara su llegada a los cuatro vientos. Shikamaru no se había equivocado al decirle cuanto habían cambiado. Naruto parecía abrumado y aunque tuviera es esencia de emoción y sorpresa, su rostro decía lo contrario.

-hace unos días- se cruzo de brazos mirado a su alrededor- te ves demacrado. Todo esto se ve demacrado.

-¿ya lo sabes?- inquirió.

-No se en que condiciones se encuentren las cien personas que quedan pero por el aspecto del lugar se que no están en muy buenas condiciones. Creo que lo mejor será que comience a tomar riendas en el asunto y…

-No lo harás- la interrumpió.

-¿disculpa?-alzo sus cejas sin dar consentimiento a lo que dijo- es mi gente.

Naruto suspiro y la tomo de los hombros llevándosela a un lugar donde pudieran sentarse y una ves ahí bajo el cielo nocturno él la volvió a mirar.

-no me mal interpretes. Aún no puedo digerir por completo tenerte aquí después de tu partida- la tristeza denotaba su voz- veo que estas bien, que todo acabo, que el sufrimiento paro y no puedo permitir que vuelvas entrar en esto para que salgas igual o peor.

-no soy la misma muchacha de diecisiete años.

-esto ya no es un juego. Mamut esta en coma y nuestras defensas están bajas mientras Death in battle quiere eliminarnos por completo. No puedes meterte en esta guerra y hablo enserio.

Claro que hablaba en serio pero ella también lo hacia, ella juro proteger a su familia desde los siete y no los iba abandonar por su dolor. Lo que no la mato la hizo mas fuerte. La chica débil había aprendido a odiar antes que llorar de nuevo.

-Orochimaru es mi enemigo- se puso de pie- él me jodio la vida cada que podía, él y sus ratas como Toneri asesinaron a Jeremy y por si fuera poco han atentado contra mi y con lo que en verdad me importa.

-ya tengo un plan- arrugo el ceño.

-¿cuál?- su sarcasmo era mucho mas filoso de hace años- no tienes a corredores, no tienes a gente dispuesta a perder su vida en el intento….

-¿y tu si?- la corto con determinación- ¿tu serias capaz de matarte? ¿de ofrecerte como carnada y morir en el intento?

-sí- no titubeo- Todos intentaron protegerme y ahora es mi turno y no importa que te opongas… yo le regresare lo que se merece.

-vas a salir dañada- golpeo la barda donde estaban sentados.

-¿por qué? ¿no me ves? Lo he superado.

-¡no quieras engañarme, no te engañes a ti misma!- le grito- Lo único que supe de ti fue que te marchaste sin mirar a tras y que rehiciste tu vida con nuevas personas, se que me entere de un gran impacto en mi vida y que aún no puedo asimilar.

-¿tu impacto es que ya no soy tu hermana?

-¡exacto!- cerro los ojos fuertemente- yo toda mi vida intente mantenerte al margen, intente que fueras mejor, que te fuera bien…porque a pesar de todo me sentía orgulloso de ti, porque creía que debía mantenerte a salvo por ser mi hermana.

-¿y ahora no puedes mantenerme a salvo?- inquirió- Naruto no quiero la protección de nadie, no quiero que las personas vuelvan a caminar delante de mi, quiero que caminen a mi lado. Que sean capaces de verme como alguien fuerte y no débil.

-y lo entiendo- suspiro mirando al cielo- solamente necesito pensar, necesito asimilar y elegir lo mejor. Después de eso le daré el informe a Sasuke.

-Sasuke ya no tiene nada que ver aquí-contradijo.

-te equivocas- frunció el ceño señalándola- en ves de tenerle tanto rencor deberías estarle agradecido por todo lo que nos ha dado. Si no hubiera sido por el ahorita mismo la Manada ya no existiría.

-no tenía razones para hacerlo. Nadie se lo pidió.

-lo hizo por ti- le soltó- todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por ti, para que cuando estuvieras de nuevo entre nosotros vieras cuanto a cambiado y lo que es capaz de llegar hacer. No es el mismo Sakura.

-he aprendido que en ves de decirme lo mucho que cambio sea capaz de mostrármelo-su voz era rasposa y pesada, tanto que a Naruto le sorprendió- No pienso volver con él.

-veo que lo odias demasiado- bajo la mirada sin remedio.

Lo hacía. Cuando paso todo lo que paso se dijo así misma que si al principio lo hubiera odiado demasiado como ahora, nunca había terminado como termino.

Antes no era capaz de hacerlo ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien como el? ¿Quien no caería en las redes de un chico alto, con piel clara, ojos profundos, cabello sedoso negro, cuerpo marcado, sensualidad en todos los aspectos, voz varonil entre otros aspectos?

¿Quién no se enamoraría del "chico malo"? pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora lo conocía bastante para juzgar de lo que estaba hecho. Una ves que conoces a una persona ya no le ves lo apuesto que es, sino los sentimientos y actitudes que posee.

-mañana vendré a tomar todo con exactitud- aclaro- reúne a todos los que se encarguen del asunto. Comenzaremos a tomar medidas drásticas.

Se dio a vuelta para marcharse e irse al departamento. Naruto la miro caminar y sin embargo con todo el dolor del mundo se resigno a sonreír un poco aunque no lo sintiera verdadero.

-me alegro que hayas cambiado…-camino en dirección contraria a ella- hermana- murmuro cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sabía a la perfección que mentía. Nadie se alegraba de que hubiera cambiado tanto, de que sus defensas estuvieran mas fuertes que nada, absolutamente nadie sabía como sobrellevar a esa nueva Sakura. Había cambiado tanto que al mínimo error y ella podría alejarse por completo.

Y a pesar de todo, Sakura al oír sus palabras no pudo contener bajar el ritmo de sus pasos hasta quedarse en medio de la carretera con los ojos cerrados. Solo entonces deseo que la nube de humo de su niñez volviera, que el tiempo retrocediera y nada hubiera pasado.

Deseo regresar el tiempo y valorar a Naruto, deseo llamarlo hermano por lo menos una ves en la vida y deseo que siempre hubieran estado juntos.

Quiso con todas sus fuerzas oír su estúpidos comentarios y risa escandalosa en ves de estar ahí completamente sola y abandonada.

En ves de estar ahí arrepintiéndose por el pasado cuando tal ves y todo pudo haber sido diferente.

Donde tal ves el pasado nunca hubiera sido pasado, sino el presente.


	10. Por la Manada

Ahi tienen su Sasusaku. Es un milagro que suba dos capítulos seguidos, pero no quise hacerlos esperar con sus ansías del Sasusaku.

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Por la Manada_

 _OoO_

Esa mañana había estado un poco mas movida. Cuando llegó a su casa en la noche anterior sus tres amigos la recibieron con un festín y comenzaron a convivir con Helena para que recupere o recordara un poco como era su vida.

Le contaron varias anécdotas que lo animaron a entrar en confianza con ella y bromear solo un poco sobre diversos comentarios que decía. Al parecer ella también había entrado en confianza con ellos ya que se abrió un poco más y no estuvo tan callada como en otras ocasiones.

Después de su pollo asado acompañado de un vino muy leve le siguieron con un café y pan para acompañar. Siguieron hablando hasta que sus gargantas ya no pudieran mas para después sentarse en la sala con cobijas y ver películas.

Sakura en teoría no recordaba exactamente de lo que trataban ya que su mente estaba en otro lado pensando en lo que debía de hacer por la Manada, tuvo diversas ideas que al final fueron desechadas por lo cual esa mañana seguía rompiéndose la cabeza para dar con una solución.

Se encontraba sentada en el comedor anotando diversas ideas que salían de su mente cuando Idate entro a la cocina y saco lo necesario para desayunar su cereal favorito.

-¿qué haces?-le pregunto disgustando el primer bocado.

-solo unas cosas pendientes que tengo. Nada de que preocuparse- cerro el cuaderno tomando la taza de café entre sus manos.

En los últimos años se había vuelto adicta al café aunque al principio lo detestaba y trataba de no tomar seguido al final termino haciéndose una costumbre, pero seguía prefiriendo un café dulce a un café agrio.

-iremos al cine hoy ¿tienes tiempo?- bostezo estirándose y recargando su cabeza en una mano mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño.

-ayer conseguí un trabajo- mintió- todo el día estaré ocupada para podernos mantenernos.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste? yo también puedo ayudarte con los gastos-dijo deprisa.

-prefiero que cuiden a Helena. Ustedes la conocen mas años que yo y saben con exactitud sus orígenes. Además el trabajo no es nada pesado.

-¿de que trata?-se relajo un poco.

-soy mecánica- se arrepintió de decir la primera idea que cruzo por su cabeza, aunque en teoría su mentira no era más engañosa.

-¿sabes de mecánica?-alzo una ceja impactado- ¿es mentira verdad?

-en teoría no trabajo de mecánica- corrigió- sino de recepcionista de la tienda.

-ya veo- murmuro- ¿dónde queda?

-soy nueva por esos rumbos así que no sabia decirte con exactitud donde queda, pero hay un parque cerca.

Siempre sus mentiras eran convincentes pero después de todo eso es lo que debían de ser, pues cuando era aún mas joven mentía siempre, por lo cual los años le hicieron de eso un trabajo a una costumbre.

-pues luego puedo acompañarte y ver como es el asunto- asintió- solo no te metas en esos líos. Usualmente los corredores son personas sin cultura.

Alzo la mirada disgustada ante su comentario. Si le dijera ahí mismo que ella había crecido con esa gente sin cultura no sabría ni que decir, pero era una clara muestra de que se equivocaba.

-Me tengo que ir- anuncio ella pidiéndose de pie.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

El timbre sonó el la estancia interrumpiéndolos a los dos pero siguieron caminando por la sala acomodando lo poco que estuviera desacomodado.

-¿puedes abrir?- Sakura le pidió mientras iba a recoger sus cosas para marcharse.

-claro.

Idate se dirigió a la puerta mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse una limpia. Cuando abrió la puerta apenas se la estaba poniendo para reparar en el hombre que tenia delante.

Idate lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño para luego ponerse en su retaguardia y comenzar con las preguntas sin sentido. El hecho de que el fuera tan apuesto no le agrado en nada.

-¿Quién chingados eres tu?- Sasuke se le adelanto completamente disgustado y queriéndole estrellar un puñetazo.

-prácticamente yo soy el que tendría que preguntar eso ¿quién demonios eres?

-Te deje los patos sucios en el fregadero ¿crees que puedas lavarlos?- Sakura apareció poniéndose sus zapatos y ajustándose la blusa- esta ves espero no llegar noche pero de igual manera yo te aviso si lo…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire- hago- completo.

Sus ojos recayeron en los de Sasuke dejándola noqueada por un momento. La tensión era evidente y si no hacia algo para romperla los problemas se aproximarían, pero no sabia que decir al respecto ya que Sasuke no tardaría en desechar sus mentiras.

Y precisamente por eso se puso enfrente de los dos y coloco su sonrisa mas falsa que había colocado en siglos.

-¡Buenos días jefe!- tomo la mano de Sasuke mientras el la miraba sin ningún gusto de buenos días- Idate te presento a mi jefe.

-¿tu jefe?-pregunto- ¿de tu nuevo trabajo?

-exacto. El se encarga de que los mecánicos trabajen a mano firme- se giro a Sasuke dirigiéndole una sonrisa- ¿verdad jefe?

Sasuke se quedo en su sitio sin moverse, pero al mirar sus ojos jade supo lo que debía de hacer y a pesar de que no lo quería hacer, lo hizo, era una costumbre que el había adoptado los meses que estuvo junto a ella.

-sí. Venia a recoger los papeles que te deje encargados- le dijo sin perder de vista a Idate.

-¡oh claro!

-¡Idate necesito que vengas un minuto!-Chouji grito desde dentro de la estancia salvándolos de su nube de humo.

Idate miro a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y luego miro a Sakura que le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa. No le agrado para nada pero sin embargo fue a la ayuda de Chouji para luego regresar y ocuparse de ese idiota.

Los dos lo vieron marcharse para después perderlo de vista y fue entonces que la sonrisa de Sakura había desaparecido por completo y se giro a el completamente enojada y frustrada. Que parte de que no lo quería ver no entendía.

-¿cómo supiste mi ubicación?-le murmuro enfadada procurando que Idate se tardara y no escuchara su conversación.

-es como si preguntaras porque el lobo encontró a los cerditos en un bosque entero- miro su alrededor sin pena alguna.

-¿leíste el cuento de los tres cerditos?-se le desencajo la mandíbula volviendo a checar que Idate no llegara.

-también tuve infancia aunque te cueste creerlo- rodó los ojos.

-y supongo que estas obsesionado con los cerdos.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-¿primero pepa ping y ahora los tres cerditos?- alzo una ceja- que sigue ¿los cerdos de angry birds?

-de hecho una ves vi Chicken Little- frunció el ceño cómico- ¿puedes creer que a mis dos años me regalaran a Benjamon.

-¿te regalaron a Benjamon?-se le desencajo la mandíbula sin creérselo.

-prácticamente no recuerdo con exactitud pero resulto que mi madre lo comparo con un florero y mi padre al ver su regalo lo tiro a la basura regalándome un dinosaurio.

Sakura salió de su transe concentrándose en lo que en realidad importaba. Ni siquiera sabia porque comenzaron a hablar de cerdos como si fuera el tema universal mas interesante del mundo.

-te dije que te alejaras ¿qué parte no entendiste?

-pensé que me conocías para saber que con una simple palabra no lo haré- volvió a sus cabales recordando su enojo- ¿por qué ese pendejo esta contigo?

-porque lo que haga con el a ti no te incumbe. Ahora lárgate- lo empujo para cerrar la puerta pero el se lo impidió.

-No te equivoques Sakura-abrió la puerta de par en par- aún no hemos terminado.

-si Idate llega y mi mentira cae por tu culpa me encargare de joderte la vida como no te imaginas Uchiha- quiso volver a empujarlo pero el la tomo de las muñecas en el intento.

-tal ves eso es lo que quiero- la jalo a su pecho- quiero que me vuelvas a joder la vida como tu sabías.

-te daré una patada en los huevos para que sepas que mis amenazas no son un juego de niños-lo amenazo.

-¿te encargaras de sobarlos luego?- le dijo seductor guiñándole un ojo.

-eres un cerdo de lo peor- su vos sonaba rencorosa y sin dar tregua a lo que salió de su sucia y maldita boca.

-centrándonos en lo que nos importa, vine a recogerte para irnos a la Manada- le dijo aún sin soltarla.

-gracias pero tengo dinero y pies para hacerlo por mi cuenta- le espeto.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?-Idate volvió a entrar en escena interrumpiéndolos.

-¡oh gracias jefe por evitar que me cayera!- le dijo "agradecida" soltándose de su agarre.

-¿vendrá conmigo para trabajar?- inquirió mirándola con circunstancia.

-no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo-negó queriendo que parara con sus insistencias.

-vamos para el mismo lado- negó- es mi empleada de todos modos.

Idate se les quedo mirando, cosa que no era una buena señal. Sakura sabia que estaba comenzando a desconfiar de su mentira, por lo cual tomo sus cosas y tal ves hizo lo peor que juro jamás volver hacer.

-pues vámonos- miró por ultima ves a Idate y salió por el pasillo, no sin antes cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

Una ves en el pasillo los dos se miraron retándose mutuamente hasta que Sakura salió disparada al ascensor y que si no hubiera sido por la rapidez de Sasuke le hubiera tocado ir por las escaleras para después perderla de vista.

Con esa nueva Sakura estaba claro que debía de tener prioridades, aunque le recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que ella lo rechazaba.

-no piensas irte por tu lado ¿verdad?- se recargo en el ascensor con cara de pocos amigos.

-necesitamos hablar de dos temas en particular- la imito en su posición- el primero es sobre nosotros y el segundo sobre la Manada. ¿Cuál eliges?

-en primera no hay un nosotros y en segunda yo tomare las riendas respecto a la Manada.

-¿ahora a mi me toca hacer el papel de insistente y a ti el de arrogante?- coloco sus brazos en le tuvo del elevador para mirarla seductor o tal ves ni se lo propusiera, tal ves así era su rostro.

-no soy arrogante- negó cruzándose de brazos- el problema es tu presencia.

-antes no decías lo mismo.

-¿quieres dejar de vivir en el antes?- se exaspero. El elevador llego a su destino y ella furiosa salió de el para seguir caminando por el edificio y luego enfrentarse con la gente de la calle.

Admitía que ni siquiera en molestaba en intentar soportarlo, pero no le era fácil. Ya hacia un bastante esfuerzo por verlo a los ojos y lo que mas le frustraba era que todos no parecían verlo como ella lo veía.

No entendían, que era ver a tu ex que te hizo demasiado daño y que actuara como si en realidad sus actos no hubieran sido graves y es que para ser honesta ¿quién volvería con su ex que se beso y masturbaba a otras chicas? ¿con su ex que le mentía y no la tomaba enserio? Esa era la gravedad del asunto y nadie parecía notarlo.

Ya había soportado todos su actos en el pasado y no pensaba volver hacerlo, no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Incluso no le gustaba caminar por las calles pensando porque siempre tenía que chocar con alguien y esa ves no fue la excepción.

-lo siento- se disculpo rejuntando lo que al desconocido se le había caído, pero no presto atención en su persona.

Llego a un punto donde Sasuke la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo. El quería ser amable y darle su forma de elegir, él quería que también ella opinara en sus actos, pero no le dejaba mas opción. Tal ves debía de aplicar un poco mas de presión hasta que ella se acostumbrara y pudiera volver a dejarle su voto.

Por esa misma razón no le pidió permiso cuando la llevo a jalones hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta cerrándola con seguro para que al final no pudiera salir y hacer mas largo el asunto.

-¡que te pasa!- le grito una ves que entro al auto, pero el no se intimido.

-ahora escucha- le dijo serio- te llevare a la Manada, propondremos algo para acabar con Death in battle, comprobaremos técnicas y a las personas que tendremos y después te traeré al departamento de Itachi- Sakura quiso hablar pero él se lo impidió- si quieres terminar con mi presencia lo antes posible no pongas resistencia y a propósito tienes que agradecerme que no le rompiera la cara de idiota a Itachi por no decirme que mantenía contacto contigo todo este tiempo.

-¡¿lo golpeaste?!- su ira ya había llegado al limite- ¡tu no tienes nada que ver con esto!

-no voy a gritar- se negó observándola serio- y respecto a tu pregunta- dudo- solo fueron unos cuantos, no termino en el estado critico que debí de dejarlo.

-Dios mío- se llevo la cara a las manos aterrorizada.

-¿algo mas que quieras agregar antes de que me ponga a conducir?- sin su permiso estiro sus manos para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad pero ella le dio un manotazo poniéndoselo sola.

-te odio- se sobo las cienes.

El en cambio sonrió de medio lado. Las cosas eran mas fáciles así, si el seguía ejerciendo sobre ella poco a poco volvería ablandarse y ya no haría su pancho cada ves que lo viera. De algo si estaba seguro, esa ves todo seria diferente.

Encendió el estéreo donde se empezaron a reproducir música de Skillet. Sakura aun sin cambiar su postura miro a la ventana y cerro los ojos pensando solo en la música de fondo que tenia. Jamás entendería como es que llego a convertirse en una fanática de ellos.

Y es que sus canciones de algún modo habían sabido llegar a ella, la letra y el sentimiento en cada una de sus palabras lograban transmitirse en carne propia haciéndola sentir un poco reconfortada.

Y ahora ahí, en ese carro las palabras mas significativas de una de sus canciones razonaban en su mente. Era simple y sencillo, sin embargo cada una de sus palabras lograba describir lo que había vivido.

 _¿Tenemos que terminar esto ahora?_  
 _¿Podemos hacerlo durar de algún modo?_

La respuesta a esas preguntas siempre fue no. Pero ya no importaba ¿cierto? Ya no importaba si todo se había caído y se había roto en mil pedazos. Si sus sentimientos estaban guardados bajo candado y la llave se había perdido.

El auto llego a la Manada y fue entonces donde volvió abrir los ojos cuando el estéreo dejo de sonar por completo y de nuevo el silencio gobernaba entre los dos. Sakura abrió la puerta del carro y se adelanto por su propia cuenta.

Al entrar a la bodega se encontró con movimiento. Unas cuantas personas iban y venían cargando cosas. Las bolsas que estaban pegadas en los ventanales superiores estaban siendo removidas.

El polvo estaba siendo exterminado y todo poco a poco parecía volver a cobrar un poco de vida, aunque no era suficiente, fue caminando por toda la longitud de la bodega hasta salir por completo a la pista. Los únicos carros decentes que había eran seis y los otros que eran diez estaban en reparación y no se veían en buen estado.

-¿Pantera?

Al girarse vio a tortuga que llevaba unas cajas en sus brazos ya un poco mas ejercitados. Sonrió al verlo y fue hasta a él para saludarlo como en los viejos tiempos, aunque esta ves se dieron un abrazo.

-¿cómo estas?-pregunto ella primero.

-pues como veras han sido unos meses difíciles- dejo la caja en el suelo- con todo eso de Mamut las cosas fueron en picada.

-mucha gente se fue.

-las mayoría decidió irse por los problemas que comenzaron, los demás o fallecieron o se fueron con Death in battle por miedo a ser exterminados.

-bueno, tampoco fue que esas quinientas personas pertenecieran a la familia.

-en eso tienes razón- suspiro- todos los de la familia permanecieron con nosotros y decidimos darle un nombre a las que se quedaron como muestra de respeto.

-¿entonces ya todos tienen un apodo?

-exactamente. Todos ya se conocen y saben nombres. Me sorprendió mucho que no estuvieras aquí cuando todo paso.

-francamente ya llevaba meses fuera, me fui a las dos semanas de que concluyera la Casería.

-de hecho supe de tu desaparición e intente preguntarle luego a Jaguar pero no me quiso responder absolutamente nada, me dijo que era un asunto privado por lo que me imagine lo peor.

-estuvo fuerte el asunto, pero supongo que he aprendido a vivir con eso, ya solamente me queda adaptarme de nuevo por completo.

-¿a dónde te fuiste?

-a España- no se preocupo por revelar su paradero- de hecho una ves que todo esto termine regresare para haya.

-sabes que se terminara mínimo como en un mes ¿verdad?- se sorprendió.

-sí, pero no dejare las cosas así, este lugar fue mi hogar en los peores momentos de mi adolescencia y no podría llegar a abandonarla y dejarla a su suerte.

-me gusta que a pesar de todo lo malo que haya pasado estés aquí sin importar que puedas volver a salir dañada.

-esto lo amerita- le sonrió convincente.

-Sakura, comenzaremos la reunión- Sasuke hizo presencia.

Desde que se bajo del carro la fue siguiendo disimuladamente hasta que aprovecho para cortar la conversación y poder comenzar con al dichosa reunión para poner medidas.

-nos vemos Tortuga- se despidió de el ignorando a Sasuke para después darle la espalda y comenzar de nuevo a caminar.

Lo cual era muy estúpido porque no sabia ni siquiera en donde sería la reunión, por lo que solo esa ves dejo que el caminara a su lado y comenzara a guiarla sin palabras, claro estaba que él no se quedaría callado en ninguno de sus trayectos.

-iré a buscar autos a las otras tres pandillas una ves termine la reunión.

-no creo que nos ayuden demasiado- negó.

-entonces tendré que recurrir a mis otros métodos- sonrío arrogante.

-a si, ¿cuáles?- lo miro de reojo.

-un convoy de seis personas hacia una de las agencias mas importantes de toda Konoha.

-no estarás pensando en robar ¿verdad?- detuvo sus pasos y lo miro como si en esos años hubiera enloquecido por completo.

-cuando era parte de Death in battle lo hacia- frunció el ceño-por ordenes de Orochimaru esta claro.

Sakura no lo siguió pero su mirada se volvió filosa. Aún le costaba creer que hubiera sido uno de sus aliados y que ahora se encontrara entre uno de la Manada. Una parte de ella le advertía que tuviera cuidado con él, pero otra le decía que era imposible que él traicionara en la Manada.

Juntos llegaron al despacho de Mamut y entraron sin pedir permiso. Fue entonces que el reencuentro de todos fue impactante, no solo porque nadie hablaba y todos se miraban analíticos sino porque al entrar las miradas recayeron en ellos dos.

Aceptaba que era un poco confuso verlos llegar juntos, pero por la distancia y lo hastiada de su mirada era suficiente para decir que en realidad había sido obligada por él.

Temari y Shikamaru lucían sus atuendos de la armada Anbu que consistía en una camisa negra de manga corta con el símbolo Anbu y unos pantalones de soldado largos, cuando se encontró con sus miradas se les alumbraron los ojos pero no hicieron escándalo pues ya se habían encontrado con ella antes.

Después tenia a una Ino completamente vestida para una pasarela y a un Sai con sus prendas desgarradas de pintor. Prácticamente ellos seguían tal y como los recordaba, y al parecer su relación había perdurado.

Por otra parte tenia a Tenten con un short de deportista y una banda en su cabeza y a un lado de ella se encontraba Neji con un saco y corbata, absolutamente bien vestido y con porte, sin un pelo que saliera de su aún cabello largo.

En una de las esquinas estaban Matsuri con ropa sencilla mientras abrazaba a Gaara que traía una camisa de vestir blanca doblada hasta los codos y unos pantalones de vestir negros.

Y al frente de ellos se encontraba Sasori sentado en el escritorio, Naruto detrás de él sentado en la silla de Mamut un poco mas rejuvenecido que la noche anterior y a un lado de él se encontraba Hinata que lucia un vestido sencillo hasta las rodillas y llevaba su cabello recogido.

Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. Cero. La bomba exploto en la habitación alterándose todos y gritando como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verse, abrazándose y diciéndose de palabrotas mostrando su afecto.

-¡que formalito conchita!- Naruto fue el primero en explotar y burlarse del atuendo de Neji- ¡los años te han evolucionado a cema!- rompió en risa.

-y tu dejaste de ser Alicia para convertirte en Tinkerbell- le regreso yendo a saludarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡pareces todo un vagabundo hermano!- se burlo Gaara de Sai.

-tu y Neji no se quedan atrás en venir a este lugar tan formal- remarco los ultimas palabras.

-Sai es un gran pintor- alagó Ino.

-y por lo que veo tu una gran modelo Ino- Matsuri la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo.

-¡mírate como has cambiado!- le regreso Ino.

-yo gane un campeonato en América- Tenten se les unió.

-¡de hecho yo estuve ahí emocionada viéndote por el televisor!- respondió Matsuri abrazándola- ¡ese campeonato de voleibol estuvo pesado!

-qué me dices tu Sasuke ¿como te fue en Alaska?- Shikamaru se dirigió a él chocándolas.

-bien, fueron las vacaciones que merecía.

-tu sobrino es un amor- Temari también lo saludo- lo he visto en las revistas y en una te ponían como el tío que mas adora el niño…

Absolutamente todos se pusieron a platicar con tantas cosas que contarse y decirse, pero Sakura se mantuvo al margen, sabía que todos tenían sus propias platicas y temas en particular por lo que se retiro de la habitación sigilosa y espero en el pasillo.

No es que no le gustara el ambiente dentro, pero ya no sería lo mismo, no quería arruinar su aura de alegría por sus razones para no abrirse por completo, aunque eso no significaba que los odiara y guardara rencor. No lo hacia.

Para su inesperada sorpresa Hinata salió al pasillo y se encontraron cara a cara. Cerro la puerta detrás de ella completamente nerviosa y sin saber que decir, pero al final bajo la mirada para comenzarse a ir.

-¿estas bien?- para la sorpresa de Hinata, Sakura rompió el hielo- Sasori me dijo que intentaste suicidarte.

-fue un arranque- respondió con la mirada baja pero con la voz suave que siempre la había caracterizado.

-pudiste haber perdido la vida- murmuro recargada en la pared sin moverse igual que ella.

-seguramente hubiera sido lo mejor- cerro los ojos frotándose los brazos sin saber que mas decir.

Sakura para ser honesta consigo misma tampoco sabia que decir al respecto, pensó que cuando la vería de nuevo aún seguiría el resentimiento y tendría que echarle todo en cara pero sin embargo no es lo que sentía. No sentía esa necesidad de decirle todo lo que sintió en el pasado.

-no te odio- aclaro- Francamente pensé que lo haría cuando me entere de la verdad, pero ahora no lo hago. He sido capaz de comprender que estabas enamorada y que estabas segada por ese amor y que nunca quisiste herirme como lo hiciste.

-yo..

-se que tus actos no tienen explicación- la interrumpió- pero al final no te guardo rencor. Me dolió demasiado que Jeremy se haya ido pero en algo tenían razón: al estar en el internado me di cuenta de muchas cosas y mi mente pudo aclararse.

-lo siento- se disculpo aun con la mirada baja- yo… perdón Sakura, perdón por todo.

-ven aquí Hina.

Abrió los brazos para que ella pudiera llegar a ellos. No quería vivir con rencor, lo que paso, paso y no podría regresar el tiempo, no podía odiarla toda la vida. No podía tener nuevos objetivos si no habia dejado pasar los pasados. Ya no importaba de todos modos.

Cosas mejores habían llegado con su perdida.

* * *

El pedazo de canción que salió en dos preguntas se llama: Don`t say goodbye de Skillet, les recomiendo escucharla XD

Y solo para recordar de nuevo y meternos un poco en la Manada les dejare el apodo que lleva cada uno por si no los recuerdan muy bien, ademas que agregare a unos cuantos.

Sakura- pantera

Sasuke- Serpiente

Hinata- Tigresa

Naruto- Jaguar

Sai- Murciélago

Ino- Lechuza

Temari- Cisne

Shikamaru- Caiman

Gaara- Coyote

Matsuri- Colibri

Neji- Tiburon

Tenten- comadreja

Sasori- Lobo

Kayumi- Hiena


	11. Armada

_Capitulo 11: Armada_

 _OoO_

Se quedaron unos instantes abrazadas e intentando corregir todos los errores y promesas rotas, incluso Sakura pudo sentir como su hombro estaba empapado por sus lagrimas de felicidad.

Rompieron el abrazo para que después la puerta fuera abierta por Naruto y se quedara sin palabras al ver la escena. Los tres se quedaron mirando para que después Naruto sonriera al ver que no había rencores entre ellas.

-vamos a comenzar- camino hacia a ellas- pero antes ¿no hay un abrazo para mi?

Hinata se hecho a reír abrazándolo y al final Sakura también termino haciéndolo. Si ellos estaban dispuestos a olvidar lo malo, ella podía hacer el intento.

Juntos una ves terminada su reconciliación fueron de nuevo a la oficina y se colocaron todos alrededor del escritorio. Unos cuantos saludaron a Sakura con un gesto y ella los imito.

Al final Sasori se puso detrás del escritorio y comenzó a observarlos y a pensar en lo primero que propondría. Lo tenían todo, tenían desde buenos corredores hasta algunos que podían servir como distracción por sus dotes de idiotez.

-he estado observando la agenda y los movimientos que realizan. Según mis cálculos podemos programar un pequeño ataque la próxima semana- Sasori miro a Shikamaru para que prosiguiera.

-utilizaremos una de las estrategias Anbu para obtener una mejor coordinación y resultados.

-antes que nada- interrumpió Ino- ¿solo defenderemos a la Manada o también les regresaremos un poco de nuestro daño?

-nuestra prioridad por ahora es proteger. Luego ya veremos como va evolucionando su contraataque.

-pienso que debemos de regresarles un poco de su medicina- negó Matsuri- si tenemos la oportunidad de dañarlos un poco sabrán que hemos comenzado el contraataque.

-¿y que proponen?

-hacer justicia- hablo pro primera ves Sakura- No me cabe la menor duda de que ellos siguen raptando a chicas para su uso. Si logramos dar con los documentos que comprueben eso, será su primer golpe.

-es algo perfecto- asintió mirando a todos- pero el único problema es que no sabemos donde se encuentras dichos documentos- hablo Temari.

-podemos hacer el mismo escuadrón de rescate que hicimos para rescatar a Sakura- Sasori propuso- unos se internan, otros defienden y otros de se quedan.

-paso a paso chicos- Hinata se cruzo de brazos- primero necesitamos autos.

-Sasuke- Naruto miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-¿de cuantos autos estamos hablando?-alzo una ceja Neji.

-podemos abarcar unos diez- Gaara comenzó hacer cuentas en su mente- tenemos seis autos en buen estado y diez en reparación, si sumamos unos nueve tendríamos veinticinco.

-son demasiadas personas para una infiltración- murmuro Sasuke.

-si nos sabemos mover eso no será un problema.

La voz de Kayumi razono en la habitación llamando la atención de todos. La habitación quedo en silencio para que después Sakura rodara los ojos y los demás la saludaran de buena manera. Estaba claro que esas nueve personas iban a batallar un poco.

-Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasori, Sai, Kayumi y Tenten. Síganme- Sasuke no tardo en poner ordenes y todos los nombrados fueron siguiéndole el paso.

-¡te falta uno!- le gritó Gaara, sentándose frente a los comandos.

-no te preocupes Gaara- Sakura salió de la habitación siguiéndole los pasos a los demás.

Definitivamente él no la quería meter en su famoso convoy de robar autos, pero aunque le costara ella iba a estar en todas las movidas que realizaran, además era una buena corredora. No sabía lo que el quería lograr al excluirla del grupo.

Les siguió unos pasos atrás mientras su destino cada ves era mas reconocido. Una ves que llegaron a la parte baja de la bodega, caminaron por unas cuantas paredes, doblaron a la derecha e izquierda hasta llegar a un túnel sin salida.

Con una llave abrió un pequeño conducto en el cual apenas cabían todos y fueron gateando hasta llegar a otra habitación pequeña, donde coloco su mano en un escaneador escondido y después la puerta de metal sin perilla se abrió.

Cuando le toco pasar por la puerta, una ves dentro, se cerro la puerta detrás de ella y las escaleras en forma de caracol comenzaron abrirse paso.

Una ves de nuevo en base solida se quedo sorprendida por el lugar. No sabía exactamente que era, pero una de dos: o era un estacionamiento subterráneo que nunca había visto o era una bodega subterránea.

Ahí había todo el material posible para una invasión espléndida. Había desde armas y balas, hasta algunos autos mas guardados de la manga. Jamás en su vida había estado demasiado cerca de armas del fuego.

Su problema era simple a todo su plan, ella jamás había portado un arma y menos utilizado y se negaba a hacerlo. En todos sus años de vida en la Manada jamás Mamut traía un arma encima o cualquiera de sus compañeros y lo que más la saco de lugar fue que cada uno fue agarrando lo que ocupaba.

-¿qué haces aquí?- Sasuke recayó en su presencia y fue hasta ella para hablar en privado.

-¿qué es esto? ¿por qué nunca había conocido esta parte de la Manada?

-porque antes no existía. Cuando comenzó la guerra nos vimos obligados a generar un cuartel secreto. Por suerte encontramos este lugar.

-¿desde cuando usas armas?-se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-hace tiempo comencé de nuevo a portar una, pero siempre lo he hecho- recargo el arma enfrente de ella.

Sakura miro el acto sin un apetece de serenidad. Nunca utilizaría un arma y mucho menos nunca en su vida mataría a una persona, podría ser todo menos una asesina despiadada… una asesina como todas las ratas de Death in battle.

Le tendió el arma pero ella no la acepto, se cruzo de brazos y miro el arma con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke tomo una de sus manos al ver que no la agarraba y se la dejo a su merced mirando cada facción de su cara.

-jamás usare un arma- negó devolviéndole el arma con rapidez- no me gusta recurrir a la violencia- le dio la espalda para comenzar a marcharse.

-¿a dónde vas?- alzo la voz.

-estaré aquí cuando partan- se limitó a decir con un escalofrío en la piel

Las horas comenzaron a transcurrir y Sakura se encontraba junto con los demás desconocidos y conocidos ayudándolos a levantar y hacer mas presentable la bodega. El equipo de robo, como le había nombrado, aún no habían salido de su cuartel, pero claramente alcanzaba a escuchar los disparos de practica que lanzaban.

Según Gaara, ya lo tenían todo planificado, ya habían concluido una hora de partida y llegada y ya tenia los planos de la agencia ¿cómo lo lograba? Ni la mas mínima idea, debió de aprender de un hacker para poder hacer esos movimientos.

Por otra parte convivió un poco con Ino, Matsuri y Hinata que hablaron sobre diversos asuntos, como la ruta de modelaje de Ino y que ahora estaba en un periodo de descanso y sobre Matsuri y su restaurante al cual las invito a todas para probar sus nuevos manjares.

Después de un rato, cuando comenzó a anochecer Hinata le dijo que la mandaban a llamar y que pronto se irían. Sakura para ese entonces ya se sentía mucho mejor, sin duda alguna había extrañado a sus amigas que a pesar de todo no se sentía lo mucho que cada una había cambiado.

Hinata la acompaño hasta el túnel donde después Sakura seguiría su trayecto sola, Hinata la ayudo a abrir el túnel para que ella al final solamente le dirigiera una sonrisa de complicidad.

-suerte- le dijo Hinata- tómatelo con calma, tienes al mejor equipo de infiltración.

-¿te pudo preguntar algo?- suspiro poniéndose de pie y observando las paredes frías de su alrededor.

-claro.

-sabes si mi papá- cerro los ojos retractándose- ¿sabes si Minato sigue en Konoha?

-creo que ese tema lo deberías hablar con Naruto Saku- la miró ocultando algo en sus ojos- creo que en ves de hablar del pasado deberías preguntar el presente. Fuera de la Manada han cambiado muchas cosas.

-¿como debería relacionarme con Naruto? A él le afecto mucho todo lo que paso y sinceramente yo no estoy muy bien.

-ahora contéstame tu algo- la tomo de las manos- ¿estas en Konoha por obligación? ¿no te agrada estar entre nosotros?

-es extraño- murmuro.

-mañana podemos salir juntas. Claro si tu quieres.

-sería perfecto Hina- la abrazo una ves mas para luego centrarse en el tiempo que habían perdido- nos vemos.

Fue gateando por el conducto pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenía. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas y que nunca pudo despedirse de su padre.

En cierta manera aún lo seguía viendo como tal y además ¿demasiada importancia tiene si no son tus lazos? De lo único que agradecía es que Yuna al final no hubiera resultado su madre y de lo que se arrepentía era no haber podido conocer a su verdadera madre. La misma madre que Kayumi.

Cuando llego de nuevo al cuarto ya todos estaban de nuevo en posición de ataque. Cada uno llevaba dos armas, dagas de diferente tamaño, cartuchos para recargar y comenzaban a colocarse los radios para comunicarse.

Al saber que tenía que hacer lo mismo no supo que agarrar o que primero ponerse encima, hasta que Tenten llego a ella y la tomo del hombro con una sonrisa amigable.

-¿cómo estas?- tomo una de sus manos. Sakura no tuvo que ser lista para cachar su verdadera pregunta.

-bien, aunque las armas no son lo mío- admitió viendo el almacenaje en la pared completamente lleno.

-te ayudo- se ofreció para colocarle lo necesario encima.

Sakura se dejo hacer mientras Tenten ponía cosas sobre ella, lo único que alcanzaba a reconocer era el radio y las navajas, lo demás ni sabia para que les sería necesario. Cabe recalcar que Sakura nunca había estado en una infiltración.

-Temari me conto que estudias para ser doctora.

-sí- murmuro- tal ves por mi deseo de poder salvar a las personas que mas me importan en un momento de crisis.

-estoy segura que lo lograras. Siempre cuando éramos niñas nosotras veíamos tu talento, sobre todo Matsuri que es la que mas te señalaba que estaba bien y que mal.

-yo jamás podré odiarlas- se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara- aunque yo haga mi vida por otra parte nunca podría olvidarlas y dejarlas atrás.. mucho menos tacharlas como algo que me salió mal.

-no hablemos del pasado Saku- negó terminando de colocarle todos los instrumentos- ya no importa y la respuesta esta aquí- señalo a su alrededor- si aún viviéramos del pasado nadie estaría aquí con nuevos objetivos. Nadie tendría la fuerza de derrotar sus miedos.

-¿tienes miedo?-alzo una ceja.

-podría decirse-vacilo- Hay mucho que esta en juego y esto ya esta bastante subido de nivel, quizá solo este nerviosa.

-¡chicas!- Naruto les hablo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-luego hablaremos con mas calma- le aseguro Sakura comenzando a caminar hacia los demás.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos comenzaron a repartir el plan. Sakura se sentía con poca movilidad y se sentía incomoda, pero a la ves se sentía protegida al llevar tantos objetos de defensa encima.

Hinata bajo con ellos y se monto en una minivan con nueve asientos disponibles. El plan se veía sencillo.

-Hinata nos llevara a todos a la agencia donde nos separaremos por dos grupos, uno de cuatro y otro de cinco. El primero ira al ala con menor seguridad y el otro al ala con mayor seguridad- Shikamaru empezó a tramar la estrategia.

-El primer equipo se conformara por Tenten, Kayumi, Sai y Sasori y el resto estará conmigo- hablo Sasuke mirando a todos hasta que su mirada recayó en Sakura.

Sakura sintió su mirada y alzo la vista encontrándose con sus ojos. Al parecer con los años el poder ocular del Uchiha se había intensificado a tal grado que contra penas y ella pudiera sostener su mirada.

-¡bien, todos arriba!- Naruto dio la señal subiéndose al auto, para que después los demás lo imitaran.

Todos estaban completamente apretados y en todo el camino las quejas de incomodidad no habían cesado ni un poco. Para distraer el ambiente Naruto comenzó a cantar y fue callado por todos cuando comenzó hacer agudos que no iban acorde con su voz.

Terminaron por enfrascarse en una platica donde tachaban las habilidades de Naruto a tal grado de que el defendiera sus habilidades y derechos.

-¡vamos chicos! mi voz fue tallada por los mismos ángeles.

-Hinata ¿como lo soportas?- Tenten fue la primera en atacarlo.

-No me metan por favor- se sonrojo aunque lo expreso con no lo quisiera tanto estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo al cien.

-quiero un helado- y sobre todo era el payaso del grupo por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-acabas de tragarte media pizza Naruto- negó Sai.

-fue solo un cuarto- lo corrigió- Sasori fue quien acabo con toda.

-mentiroso, tu eres el que le quitaba la corteza renegando que no estuviera rellena de queso.

Siguieron con su platica sin sentido hasta que Sakura decidió ignorar todos los comentarios.

En el asiento largo de atrás iban la mayoría, pero debido al estrecho espacio, Sakura, que iba casi encima de Sai por cada movimiento brusco que daba la camioneta y debido a que no tenia una base solida donde poner sus manos, cada que el carro se balanceaba se lastimaba.

Una opción no era sentarse en las piernas de Sai, así que prefería matarse de la incomodidad y el dolor a que atreverse a esa estupidez.

Al final Sasuke que no había dejado de observarla tomo la iniciativa. Tomo las manos de Sakura que estaban en el asiento y las coloco en sus piernas para hacer que ella se sentara en sus piernas. A Sakura le sorprendió el acto y cuando estaba a punto de rechazar su acto lo miro… y no pudo.

La parte de su cerebro y defensas personal le decía que lo haga pero se quedo congelada. El tenia sus ojos cerrados y reposaba una de sus manos en su espalda para aliviar el dolor.

A pesar de todo, es algo que se permitió, no se alejo y se quedo ahí estática mas firme que una roca. En lo que resto del trayecto no lo volteo al ver y solo luchaba con todos los pensamientos que abrumaban su mente.

El camino una ves en esa posición se le hizo deprisa, como si el destino no quisiera que ella se permitiera estar en sus piernas, como si el destino no quisiera que tuvieran contacto el uno con el otro pero sin embargo era inevitable.

-¡por fin!- Naruto fue el primero que salió a estirar las piernas.

-Naruto, no hagas escándalo- lo regaño Neji.

-comencemos con esto- Kayumi encendió su radio mientras esperaba que su equipo bajara para comenzar con el robo.

Sakura cuando se levanto y vio bajar a Sasuke del auto le llamo la atención lo que colgaba de su cuello, sin embargo no pudo comprobar sus teorías ya que se dio la vuelta para hablar con Sai, por un momento creyó ver su colgije de la suerte en su cuello, cosa estúpida pues se había extraviado o al menos eso creía.

-nos vamos- Shikamaru dio la señal y fue cuando comenzó el robo.

Shikamaru iba al frente, seguido por Neji, después Naruto, luego ella y al final Sasuke. No sabia si sentirse presionada ante sus tantas atenciones y excusas por querer permanecer a un lado de ella, pero no podía reclamarle.

¿Cómo lo haría? Es Sasuke de todas formas, solamente hasta que hiciera el peor de los colmos dejaría un poco de frecuentarla, pero cometer idioteces no estaba en sus planes.

-me gustaría un jaguar f type coupe. Mis ojos se maravillaron con lo hermoso que era- suspiro encantado- ¿qué me dices tu Neji?

-pienso en un Chiron bugatti. Vi la pagina de la empresa y solo les queda uno en existencia- lo miro con altitud- y será mío esta claro.

-no seas tan arrogante concha- bufó- deberías innovar en modelos nuevos.

-tu deberías cambiar ese naranja chillón que tiendes al elegir en tus cosas- le regreso el golpe verbal con una patada que ocasiono un poco de disturbio.

-¿porque no se callan?- murmuro Sakura empujando a Naruto para que siguiera caminando.

-no deberías gastar saliva en lo inevitable- suspiro Sasuke detrás de ella.

-¡tu serás demasiado dios para elegir siempre diferentes colores!-murmuro Naruto medio gritando- pareces un unicornio obsesionado con lo preciso.

-oh, habla el que se enoja porque en su cumpleaños pasado no lo llevamos a ver como se producía el ramen- siguió a Shikamaru más deprisa- ¿sabes Sasuke? A veces pienso que debimos llevarlo por su bien y que se diera cuenta de la basura que consume todos los días.

-te lo dije- Sasuke murmuro bajo para comprobar su teoría de lo inevitable.

-¡jamás te volveré a invitar a comer ramen!- alzo la voz indignado.

-¡Naruto!- lo callo Shikamaru- ¿no entiendes lo que significa infiltración?

-su significado en idioma albur es cuando usan el martillo para clavarlo en la cueva- arrugo el ceño pensando mas significados.

-dime que no le dices esas cosas a Hinata- Sakura lo miro aterrorizada por su falta de intelecto en situaciones serias.

-a eso se le llama penetración idiota- le espeto Sasuke un poco enfadado, pero por otra parte con una sonrisa minúscula adornando en sus labios…

Ya sabia a donde iba el tema y por el bien de su salud mental y físicamente no debía pensar en cosas mas haya de la imaginación, pero tenia que admitir que por un momento se imagino a Sakura arriba de él mientras lo besaba y… ¡Tenia que concentrarse y dejar de verle el trasero!

-¿saben que me dio Tenten en mi cumpleaños?- los miro pícaros cuando se detuvieron en uno de los bloques de la agencia.

-alúmbranos Neji- rodó los ojos Sasuke.

-se disfrazo de policía y me hizo un privado ¿saben lo que ocurrió después?- se mordió los labios al recrear la escena en su mente.

-Oh por Dios- solo entonces Sakura quiso irse de ese grupo de hombres que por momentos eran tan discretos en sus asuntos, pero cuando se encargaban de relucir sus regalos no se guardaban nada.

-me cubrió los ojos, me ato a la cama y con sus suaves manos puso una fresa bañada en chocolate en mi…

-chicos por si no lo han notado hay una señorita presente- Shikamaru hasta entonces ajeno a su platica no se pudo contener mas.

-gracias por remarcar mi presencia Shikamaru- rodó los ojos por lo puercos que podían llegar a ser.

Tan solo de imaginarse a Tenten poniéndole la fresa bañada en chocolate en su… simplemente le daba un escalofrío, nunca pensó que ella se atrevería a llegar a tanto en la intimidad.

-terminare de contarles luego- sonrió para sus adentros.

Hasta entonces Sakura se puso a pensar si Sasuke les había contado alguna vez uno de sus encuentros.

Esperaba que no.

No. No sabría como reaccionar al saber que nada de lo que vivieron estuvo entre ellos, esa sería la gota que derramaría el vaso para siempre odiarlo.

Shikamaru saco algún material de su equipo y comenzó abrir un conducto para que pudieran pasar, una ves cuando quito la rejilla por completo los cuatro hicieron un circulo alrededor de él.

-este conducto lleva a diferentes partes de la agencia. Nosotros llegaremos directamente a la oficina mayor que es donde guardan las llaves, tomaremos la que nos agrade y saldremos por una de las puertas traseras para tomar el carro elegido, después lo que sigue es simple- se puso de pie- correremos por nuestras vidas cuando se active la alarma.

-¿no desactivaran la alarma?- Sakura lo miro sin creérselo.

-daría igual si lo hacemos o no. Tenemos el tiempo limitado. Si en veinte minutos no logramos salir la alarma se activara al notar nuestra presencia. Es mejor salir huyendo que quedarse a controlar lo inevitable.

-¿y que pasara después?- los interrogo- estarán buscando los autos ¿qué si dan con ellos?

-relájate Sakura- Neji le sonrió- somos expertos en esto.

-ni que lo digas-murmuro para ella misma- Un Anbu que erradica crímenes, comete crímenes-ironizo.

-antes de comenzar quería decirles algo- comenzó Naruto.

-ahora no Naruto, luego nos dice lo mucho que nos amas y quieres, pero ahora necesitamos complementar esto o ya valimos- Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-es algo sobre Sharingan- no le hizo caso- se que ya acabamos con es banda y que Sasuke comenzó su carrera como solista y que le va genial, pero me gustaría volver a renacer la banda. Escuche que en Akatsuki comenzara un concurso de bandas dentro de tres días y quería que nosotros fuéramos…

-¿eso es todo?- Neji estaba a punto de reírse en su cara- Naruto con todo y respeto pero solamente tenias que ir directo al grano.

-¿a si?- los miro con una ceja alzada.

-con un: pendejos tocaremos de nuevo en Sharingan. Bastaba- Shikamaru puso su pose de superioridad y arrogancia.

-¡bueno!- alzo su puño al cielo- ¡Pendejos tocaremos de nuevo en Sharingan!- comenzó a bailar unos pasos que seguramente se había sacado de su propia manga ya que eran demasiado estúpidos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre todos mientras asimilaban la frase salida de los labios de Naruto. Ella no tardo en volver a la tierra y negarse ante lo absurdo que habia sonado la frase en su boca. No eran las palabras de Narto simplemente.

Los chicos se miraron entre si para luego cobrar de nuevo vida.

-No- Sakura fue la primera en meterse al conducto apenada por su presencia.

-Sonaba mejor en la boca y anatomía de Shikamaru- Sasuke le saco el dedo medio antes de perderse en el conducto.

-sinceramente quedaba mejor en tu discurso melancólico- le guiño un ojo riéndose Neji.

Al final Naruto y Shikamaru fueron los que quedaron fuera del conducto, Shikamaru le dio una palmada en el hombro para intentar aliviar un poco la burla que tomaron contra él, pero al final Naruto no se deprimía por cosas de esa manera.

-¡si yo gano la carrera cada uno me dará un ramen instantáneo!- fue detrás de ellos- ¿¡me escucharon!?

¿Qué se podía decir? En ocasiones actuaban como niños haciéndole bromas al otro, en otras ocasiones actuaban maduramente y veían los riesgos que podían causar sus actos, en otras eran demasiado pervertidos y dejaban florecer su imaginación.

Era humanos. Se equivocaban y peleaban, pero ¿quién dijo que un ser humano fuera perfecto? por lo menos, ellos no lo eran.


	12. El robo

_Capitulo 12: El robo_

 _OoO_

Llevaban tan solo minutos en el conducto cuando la voz de Shikamaru les dio un alto para bajarse. Tuvieron que pegarse lo más que podían al conducto para dejarlo pasar, pero debido a que desde hace rato traían juegos entre ellos y burlas, cuando paso Shikamaru, Neji le dio una nalgada.

-maldito puto. Si Temari se enterara de que me andas toqueteando mis redondas nalgas te castra- lo señalo con advertencia.

-enserio chicos, de haber sabido que iban a extender sus momentos "cercanos" me hubiera ido con el otro grupo- Sakura suspiro cansada.

-lo siento Sakura- se disculpo Shikamaru volviendo a desatornillar la rejilla para bajar.

Cuando Naruto los había alcanzado hace unos minutos gritando incoherencias, todos lo hicieron callar hasta que de plano Shikamaru le puso una grande y prometió dejar de hablar, mas que hacerlo por deber parecía un niño berrinchudo que ahora cuando le hablaban no respondía a nada.

-vamos atrasados- comunico Sasuke- el otro grupo ya esta a punto de salir.

-ya lo tengo- Shikamaru quito la rejilla y fue el primero en saltar como un espía secreto, claramente que antes de dar su salto se balanceo a una rejilla para estar mas cerca del suelo.

Después fue Neji y al final Naruto. Sakura se pregunto si no les dolería saltar esos casi dos metros sin que los pies se les llegaran a entumir por completo, para que ella misma fuera sincera odiaba saltar a grandes distancias.

Sasuke fue el que bajo luego y se espero abajo para ayudarla a bajar. Sakura asimilo el gesto antes de contar hasta al diez y calmarse. No es que le gustara mucho que él la sujetara al bajar pero no podía tomarse el lujo de decirles que le arrimaran algo solido.

-si tienes alguna duda no te dejare caer- Sasuke la miro estirando sus brazos.

-no quiero hacerme tantas ilusiones al tratar con una persona débil- le dijo con sorna preparándose para su gran salto mortal.

-oh vamos- sonrió complacido ante su comentario- tú mas que nadie sabe que de débil no tengo nada. Lo has comprobado.

-hace tres años, ¿quién no me dice que en estos tres años se te aguado todo?- a veces sacar sus comentarios tan filosos la hacían sentir mejor o con confianza en si misma.

-no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-y saldré lesionada en el intento-murmuro para si misma.

Sin un comentario mas se dispuso a saltar, pero no duro ni un milisegundo antes de que sus brazos en el aire la tomaran y pegara sus piernas a su pecho para comenzar a bajarla completamente pegada a su cuerpo sintiéndola.

Incluso aunque fuera por un segundo disfruto como sus labios se pegaron en su abdomen para ascender por todo su pecho, llegar a su cuello y al final a su cara, donde sus labios terminaron en su frente.

La sujeto de las caderas una ves ella tenia pies sobre el suelo y se quedo un momento así hasta que ella deshizo el agarre separándose por completo de él. Incluso para que él no sintiera la sensación que estaba sintiendo se distrajo retorciendo sus cabellos en sus dedos y comenzando a buscar las llaves de su futuro automóvil.

-he encontrado al indicado- Shikamaru fue el primero en tomar sus llaves- y adivinen cual es- los miro altivo.

-¿un vocho?- Naruto abrió por fin la boca.

-que risueño Uzumaki- le saco el dedo medio- este es mi lamborghini huracán. Uno de los mejores autos mas hermosos que puedan existir en el mundo y que su máxima velocidad es de 325 kilómetros por hora y que además…

-¡Lo encontré!- Neji tomo las llaves del auto que tanto quería y que era el único en existencia en Konoha.

Sakura no sabia que llave tomar. Había demasiado buenos autos no lo negaba pero su sentido del gusto y comodidad iban mas haya que un simple nombre cool o algo por el estilo. Necesitaba uno que además de atrayente fuera perfecto.

-¿no sabes cual elegir?- Shikamaru se coloco a un lado.

-no tengo ni la menor idea- suspiró- la verdad no lo pensé. ¿Algo que recomiendes?-lo miro de reojo.

-en lo personal los bugatti son buenos-opino.

Sakura lo miro de reojo y miro a su alrededor observando que todos estaban ocupados en elegir el carro con el que correrían en ese determinado tiempo. Neji no tardo en decirle que solo les quedaban diez minutos para salir de la agencia, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso.

-¿sabes algo sobre el caso?-disminuyo la voz disimuladamente.

Shikamaru se enderezo y se acerco un poco mas a ella para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban hablando aunque solo tenían que intercambiar unas palabra rápidas para lograr su cometido.

-Los medios de comunicación en Anbu reportaron un camión desconocido en las afueras de Konoha. Según nuestros cálculos el camión era ilegal.

-¿crees que en realidad la trasladaron ilegalmente?

-si no hay pruebas en las cámaras de seguridad de la emigración temo que si- murmuro mas bajo- estoy intentando dar con las coordenadas sobre los secuestradores, aunque no es fácil.

-cuando estaba en España tuve la loca idea de que los secuestradores pudieran ser alguien que me odia.

-no estarás pensando que Akira esta vivo ¿cierto?-frunció el ceño

-no, solo pienso en un conjunto de personas que estuvieron con él todo el tiempo- dudo- Death in battle, quizás…

-¿crees que los ataques a la Manada y tu regreso fue planeado por ellos?- la miro con curiosidad y completa atención.

-pienso que…

-Deberías ayudar a Naruto a encontrar su auto para marcharnos- Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos fingiendo estar buscando una llave.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y torció el gesto aunque no dijo nada para quitarlo de en medio, solo le dirigió una mirada de "luego hablamos" a Shikamaru y el asintió yéndose con Naruto a encontrar la llave.

A Sasuke no le agradaba que hablara mas con Shikamaru que con él, claro que no tenia celos de Shikamaru y no debería de tenerlos ni aparentarlo un peligro porque el ama a Temari, pero no le gustaba que conviviera ella mas con él, sobre todo porque antes no hubo una amistad tan cercana.

-¿ya lo tienes?- la observo.

-creo que me voy a ir con las manos vacías- se rindió.

-toma- le tendió unas llaves- es un Audi r8 color rojo. Su velocidad máxima es 325 y tiene un motor potente. En la Manada le puedo agregar los propulsores y hacer que rebase su limite de arranque o incluso podría cambiar el motor para que sea mas potente.- le coloco las llaves en la mano.

Sakura se giro a el cara a cara. La verdad le costaba creer que él fuera tan atento cuando esa no era su personalidad, pero eso no era malo o al menos eso creía. Sus cabellos rebeldes brillaban con fuerza e incluso su rostro se había vuelto mas marcado haciéndolo mas apuesto de lo que ya era.

Y entonces olvido por un momento todo, olvido sus barreras y se permitió viajar en los recuerdos donde su vida después de conocerlo fue mas fácil, aunque mas dolorosa.

-te reto- fueron un arranque sus palabras para ponerlo a prueba-si yo gano no me volverás a buscar ni hablar.

-¿y si yo gano?- alzo su rostro interesado en su propuesta y ansiado que comenzara.

-permitiré tu presencia sin tratarte indiferente- estaba tan segura en si misma que sabia que precisamente eso ya no iba a pasar- ¿es una apuesta?

-yo nunca rechazo una apuesta- estrecho su mano con la suya mientras los dos se miraban desafiantes.

La ruleta ahora giraba al revés, pero era necesario. Ella tenia que sujetarse a algo para que el terminara cometiendo alguna estupidez y sacara mas fuerza de eso, porque si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo no podría asegurar que ya no habría nada entre ellos.

-no puede ser…- Shikamaru murmuro mirando alerta a su alrededor.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Naruto.

-una docena de policías vienen para acá. Al parecer detectaron al equipo de Sasori y se han entrado de nuestro cometido.

-¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!-Naruto se espanto comenzando abrir la puerta.

-retirada- Neji dio la señal y todos comenzaron a salir de la sala.

Corrieron por los pasillos en conjunto hasta llegar a las afueras de la agencia donde se alcanzaban a oír las patrullas mas de cerca. Neji fue el primero en actuar que quebró una de las ventanas para poder entrar a la bodega donde se encontraban todos los autos.

-¿¡estas loco!?- le grito Naruto y segundos bastaron para que la alarma se activara- ¡eres un estúpido Neji!

-Naruto deja de quejarte y empieza a buscar tu auto- Sasuke se separo de ellos y comenzó a guiarse por los modelos y colores.

Al final todos lo imitaron y se separaron buscando su automóvil. Ya no había tiempo y Sakura lo sabía es por eso que fue corriendo a la sección de autos rojos y se centro en observar las características queriendo encontrar su Audi.

El primer auto se encendió y Shikamaru junto con Neji abrieron el portón para salir, los radios se encendieron automáticamente y la voz de Gaara no tardo en inundar los oídos de todos los presentes.

-Tienen tan solo cinco segundos para salir de ahí- les advirtió- tomaran la ruta oeste que por ahora esta libre.

-¡Chicos rápido!- Neji les grito por el auricular.

El carro de Naruto se coloco a un lado de ellos y las patrullas y policías comenzaron a llenar la bodega en ese mismo instante. Jamas en sus vidas habían enfrentado con una docena de policías que no dudaban en disparar si sus ordenes no eran seguidas.

-aceleren- les dio la señal Gaara.

-faltan Sasuke y Sakura- negó Naruto.

-¡aceleren!- les grito Gaara.

-hagamos una distracción- sugirió Neji.

Sakura ya había visualizado al Audi cuando los policías entraron por una puerta cercana, se tuvo que ingeniar para irse moviendo y acercarse sin que ellos comenzaron a notar su presencia. El cemento bajo ella estaba completamente resbaloso y sabía que eso era una desventaja al no tener un soporte digno.

A lo lejos pudo divisar un lotus evora 400 blanco y no tuvo que ser lista para saber quien era, y mientras tanto observo a los otros tres autos que estaban listos y a solo segundos de arrancar.

Cuando se dispuso a salir y a correr a tan solo metros los otros cuatro autos cobraron vida y comenzaron a acelerar hacia las patrullas y policías que ya disparaban sus armas de fuego y daban varias advertencias.

Ella supo aprovechar el momento y llegó al Audi encendiéndolo pero fue interceptada por varios balazos que iban dirigidos hacia a ella que por suerte pudo librarlos excepto por uno que le rozo el brazo lastimándola.

La verdad no sintió el roce por la preocupación que llevaba encima he incluso temía que en un intento de protegerla uno de esos cuatro chicos sacaran las armas que llevaban y comenzaran la matanza despiadada contra ellos.

Al querer salir de la bodega y dando por marcha la retirada ya traía a una patrulla detrás de ella. Los otros cuatro le siguieron el ritmo saliendo por completo de la agencia y manejando a grandes velocidades mientras intentaban quitarse a la docena de patrullas que traían encima.

No fue sencillo atravesar los distintos bloques de la agencia ya que podía asegurar que aunque intentaban no destruir todo a su paso sabia ella perfectamente que los suelos quedarían marcados por los derrapes, que varias ventanas estarían rotas y que todos los objetos terminarían en el suelo despedazados.

Fue una bendición salir por completo de la agencia y sumergiese en las calles solas donde los semáforos no eran respetados y esto enfurecía más a la autoridad que los llevaba siguiendo.

El carro verde de Shikamaru junto con el de Naruto interceptaron a la patrulla mas cercana acorralándola y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio estrellándose contra un poste de electricidad que después callo encima del auto.

Sakura traía la adrenalina al tope y su brazo palpitaba y sangraba pero no era para exagerar la situación por la que no le causo ninguna molestia alguna al estar frente al volante o al menos eso solo seria hasta que su nivel cardiaco bajara y sintiera el dolor.

Las otras cinco patrullas llegaron a seguirlos y cada uno ingenio sus estrategias para perderlos de vista aunque nadie se separo del grupo, e incluso Sasuke llego ayudar a Sakura de los dos que traía encima a pesar de los que el traía.

Cuando fueron a la par se miraron a través de sus ventanas dándose a entender mutuamente que estaban bien aunque ninguno se propusiera en demostrarlo. Con tan solo ver la mirada del otro bastaba para que cada uno se sintiera mejor…hasta Sakura se hacia respondable de su propio acto.

La mirada de él recayó sobre su brazo y apretó los labios y el volante.

Cuando terminaron perdiéndolos de vista a los restantes no pararon el ritmo y fueron directo a la Manada donde cada uno estaciono los autos en su lugar secreto y se quitaron el sudor de la frente relajándose.

Todas las personas los miraron alarmados a entrar tan deprisa por una de las pistas y ademas se maravillaron por la buena elección de autos que habían elegido.

Solo entonces cuando ella apago el motor y se recargo en su asiento para tomar aire, segundos bastaron para que Sasuke abriera la puerta de su auto y tomara su brazo checando el roce que le dejo la bala.

-no me duele- aclaro suspirando, antes de que armara un alboroto.

-deberías ir con Hinata- la ayudo a salir del auto.

-yo lo puedo hacer sola- se miro su brazo- no es para tanto, fue solo un rozón.

Sabía que un Sasuke alterado nunca era una buena idea, tenia tantas experiencias que no quería arriesgarse a vivirlas en carne propia de nuevo, por eso cuando los demás le vieron la poca sangre en el brazo corrieron hasta a ella con un botiquín en mano.

Sakura les regalo una sonrisa para afirmarles que solo había sido un simple rozón y no era para tanto por lo que tomando el botiquín en mano se fue al baño mas cercano para limpiarse la herida.

En todo sentido la infiltración había sido un autentico éxito aunque todo lo que ocurrió no había sido planeado. Lo único que le preocupaba era las consecuencias que seguramente traería. Como si no fuera demasiado ya tener que cuidarse de Death in battle para que ahora lo hagan con las autoridades de Konoha.

No tardo demasiado en aplicarse lo necesario para curar la herida pero tardo más del tiempo habitual pensando en su segunda estrategia. Ya habían conseguido los autos ¿ahora que seguía? ¿robar un banco para sacar los impuestos necesarios?

Cuando su celular vibro sobre la tapa del baño contesto sin poner atención y sin fijarse quien era el que llamaba.

-¿Si?

-Sakura soy Idate.

Con tan solo su mención se puso de pie rápidamente y se despejo por completo. No es que fuera para tanto pero le desconcertó su llamada y mas porque por un momento se había olvidado completamente de que existía.

-¿pasa algo?- se limito a preguntar.

-solo quería saber si te tardarías mucho en regresar. Ya es tarde-corroboro.

-estoy implementando tiempo extra en mi trabajo Idate, seguramente llegue un poco mas tarde pero no paso de la madrugada ¿cómo esta Helena?

-se fue a dormir hace unos cuantos minutos, dijo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¿eso es bueno o malo?- dudo

-no lose, supongo que bueno. Si sus recuerdos quieren salir probablemente sea cuestión de muchos mareos o dolores de cabeza al intentar recordar.

-se que te dije que se podían quedar en Konoha cuidando a Helena, pero pienso que lo mejor será que regrese a España para tener una recuperación mas rápida, además recuerda que el hospedaje solo es por un determinado tiempo.

-concuerdo contigo, pero Chouji la acompañara. No pienso dejarte sola- Sakura maldijo en su mente.

-no me voy a morir por quedarme ¿sabes?- oculto su irritación.

-mañana pienso buscar un trabajo para mantenernos, así ya solo en cuestión de semanas podremos mantenernos por nosotros mismos. Estoy comenzando a ver ideas de departamentos que podríamos compartir…

-no me malcinterpretes Idate- le interrumpió- pero ¿no crees que estas yendo lejos con vivir juntos?

-Sakura sabes lo que siento.

Cerro los ojos saliendo del baño enfrentándose a lidiar con una pelea telefónica donde al final la haría sentir como si fuera la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando y de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

-ahora no. Ya habíamos hablado de ese tema respectivamente Idate y no creo que sea buena idea volver acatarlo y menos por vía telefónica.

-solo quisiera que me tomaras en consideración en uno de tus planes- murmuro.

Odiaba ser la mala de la situación. Admitía que era en balde que siguieran ahí pero le ofrecía la solución de marcharse y el no quería aceptarla ¿tendría que darle motivos para que lo haga?

A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigos que salían juntos a tomar un poco de aire. Le sorprendía que a pesar de todo lo malo que había pasado seguían siendo inseparables, la prueba esta enfrente de sus ojos y en las platicas amistosas que sostenían.

Cuando miro la espalda de Sasuke sin ni siquiera proponérselo se arrepintió cuando el sintió su mirada y se giro para verla con profundidad.

-necesito pensarlo, pero supongo que un día de estos seria buena idea dar la vuelta- le dijo sin apartar la mirada en Sasuke.

-tu déjamelo a mi, yo propondré la salida- le contesto con la sonrisa que seguramente tendría implantada- y Sakura.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Sasuke que se acercaba a ella con las manos en sus bolsillos y el rostro completamente neutro y tranquilo.

-¿si?- evadió su mirada intentando que cortara la llamada.

-nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré aquí- le dijo con voz dulce- no temas en decirme lo que te preocupa cachorra, yo nunca te dejare a pesar de todo.

-tu también puedes confiar en mi- suspiro sin remedio- Nos vemos.

Colgó justamente cuando él se colocaba a un lado de ella y miraba el vendaje que ahora cubría parte de su brazo. Considerando su sentir al principio y ahora, ya no era tanta la necesidad de tratarlo como se merecía, pero aún no hablaría con el como si fueran comadres de toda la vida.

-mañana todos irán a la Universidad antes de salir de vacaciones- le informo- puedes acompañarnos si así lo deseas.

-¿qué tendría que hacer en su Universidad?-indago indiferente.

-es el ultimo día y hacen una pequeña fiesta de cierre-le resto importancia-puedes ir como mi acompañante.

-creo que muchas morirán por acompañarte en tu Universidad- se mordió la lengua para no soltarle mas palabras ofensivas y acabar con su buen trato.

-no hay ninguna que me importe- tomo uno de los largos mechones de Sakura y jugueteo con el en sus dedos mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ella miraba su dedo.

-¿cuándo comenzara el entrenamiento?-cambio de tema.

-todos los días a partir de hoy. Sasori, Neji, Naruto, Gaara y yo seremos algunos instructores.

-¿por qué te interesa tanto la Manada?-le soltó sin comprenderlo- Hasta donde yo supe tu pertenecías a Death in battle- la amargura cruzo su voz sin ocultarla- ¿por qué cambiaste de bando? ¿por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿por qué meterte y tomar el control de las cosas para dirigir a esta gente en su contra? ¿por qué adoptaste ser el líder y capitán?

Sasuke detuvo su jugueteo y le soltó el cabello comprendiendo sus preguntas que sinceramente pensó que ella ya las sabia, pero el desconcierto en su cara le demostró todo lo contrario.

-no pensaras que estoy aquí de encubierto ¿cierto?-frunció el ceño.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y su mirada se desvió a otro punto de atención que no fuera él. ¿En que debía de creer después de saber lo que era capaz de hacer? Incluso fue capaz de proponerle que se fuera con el cuando ella pensó que en verdad era porque la quería, pero no, Sasuke quería que lo acompañara para que nunca se enterara de la verdad y sus mentiras fueran un detonante.

-no creare suposiciones, solamente no comprendo el porque la proteges tanto si una ves llegaste a odiarla. Es algo inexplicable que nunca he entendido- le expreso- eso es todo.

-es el mismo ejemplo de esto- señalo el espacio que los separaba- yo al principio también te odie demasiado y ahora sabes perfectamente que nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

-excepto si proviene de ti- se mordió los labios intentando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a recordar sus momentos vividos.

Incluso hasta sus recuerdos felices con él llegaban a ser mucho mas dolorosos que sus recuerdos infelices provocados por la misma persona. Por él. ¿Por qué? Porque le aterraba saber que tal ves todo fue un plan y que en realidad nada de lo que alguna ves le dijo fue verdad.

-¿nunca piensas perdonarme?- la frustración arrugo todas sus facciones y en sus ojos pudo ver la constante fuerza de resignación.

-ya lo hice- le respondió- pero el hecho de que lo haya hecho no significa que olvide o que niegue las cosas dolorosas ocurridas, mas aún, no significa una reconciliación.

-entonces jamás piensas darme una segunda oportunidad- le inquirió con constante frustración al no lograr comprenderla.

-en teoría si te diera otra oportunidad seria la séptima.

Se paso una mano por sus cabellos y miro por un segundo al cielo para intentar seguramente calmar las ganas de hacerla a entrar en razón por las malas.

-bien- suspiro- bien- repitió mas lento- que tengas linda noche Sakura.

Observo atenta cuando dio la media vuelta y casi por instinto alargaba su mano para detenerlo pero llego a tiempo para detener su acto que no era planeado y apretó el puño suspirando. Se debatió otros instantes si debía llamarlo pero al final no lograría nada, por lo que lo dejo marchar.

Se quedo ahí de pie captando que tenia que llegar de nuevo junto a Idate y terminar con esa supuestamente jornada de trabajo. Miro por ultima ves su espalda para después ella también continuar su camino.

-en verdad lo siente- Kayumi se interpuso en su camino-¿me creerías si te dijera que por cuatro meses no salió de su habitación y no ingería alimento?

Lo menos que ahora quería es que la hiciera sentir culpable y la mala del cuento. Ella tenia sus razones justificadas para dudar y poner barreras para no salir lastimada para que ahora Kayumi llegara y le dijera todas esas cosas horrorosas.

-al final lo supero- le dijo con total indiferencia.

-Se que me odias y la verdad no se el porque, pero no puedo permitir que Sasuke te este tendiendo la mano y tu la rechaces- alzo la voz con cada palabra- Tu no estuviste presente en su soledad e incluso nunca viste su dolor, no estuviste ahí cuando estuvo a punto de morir al dejarse golpear por los perros de Orochimaru- dijo con ira- casi moría de un derrame cerebral.

Detuvo sus pasos, precisamente porque a pesar de todo nunca le deseo el mal y ¿quién no se pondría mal al saber que la persona que alguna ves amaste estuvo a punto de morir y el estaba dispuesto a permitirlo? Y no a manos de cualquiera, si no con las ratas de Orochimaru, las ratas que le han arrebatado todo.

-Cuando comenzó a salir con nosotros no era el mismo, por un momento parecía estar pero luego se iba. Cada mañana tenia ojeras y no era capaz de mantener una conversación por lo sano sin explotar…

-basta- la interrumpió infeliz- ya no quiero saber nada- apretó los labios.

-todos sufrimos porque en verdad nos importabas. Nos importas que somos capaces de recibir el mismo daño que tu tuviste, de cargar con todo lo que tu cargaste, de aceptar todo lo que tu aceptaste.

-ni siquiera pudo mirarte a la cara ¿cómo he de aceptar que eres mi hermana?- le espeto con furia- quiero pensar, quiero estar sola y valorar los hechos por mi misma.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-tomare un taxi- desecho su propuesta retirándose de ahí casi corriendo porque sabia que si se quedaba a escuchar una de sus palabras la revolvería mas de lo que se encontraba.

A pesar de intentar desaparecer ese sentimiento de tristeza que la abrumaba al solo pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar Sasuke por esos cuatro meses le rompía algo dentro que no podía controlar. Intentaba decirse mentalmente que se lo merecía pero el problema era que ella nunca le deseo el mal aún tras cada tropiezo.

No sabia que sentir, volverlo a encontrar fue una explosión espiritual que la dejo completamente desorientada. En cambio la otra mitad de su ser quería matar a cada uno de esos cretinos de Death in battle.

A Toneri por todo lo que le ha hecho, a Tayuya por ser tan arrastrada y creída, a Orochimaru por siempre tener que interponerse donde no le llaman, a Kimimaro por ser tan despiadado, a Sakon por ser un intolerante y en teoría a todos sus secuaces que no podían echar a perder mas su vida y que por eso se dedicaban a destruir a las de los demás.

En fin, pronto cobraría su venganza y no se limitaría a solo un accidente de auto, de eso ella misma se encargaba.


	13. Coincidencias

Se que me he demorado bastante con los capítulos y que mas de una persona se preguntara ¿porque en tiempo para amarse publicabas todos los días hasta dos capítulos y ahora no?

Tal ves debí esperarme un tiempo para sacar la historia adelante ya que no la tenia desarrollada cuando comencé a publicar. La historia va día con día. Cuando ya tengo un capitulo al instante lo publico para no demorarme más y de nuevo me vuelvo a quedar sin nada.

Seguramente los fines de semana sea cuando publique capítulos quizas tres o dos, pero seguramente entre semana no pueda y no es porque no quiera sino porque no tengo el capitulo preparado.

De todas formas aunque vaya lenta la historia tengan por seguro que terminare de publicarla entera.

* * *

 _Capitulo 13: Sin poderlo evitar_

 _OoO_

Esa mañana fue un poco mas dinámica y más apresurada de todas las mañanas que había tenido. Al llegar al departamento la noche anterior se había encontrado con todos dormidos a excepción de Idate que para su sorpresa no le reclamo llegar tan tarde, todo lo contrario, pareció apreciar cada segundo con ella.

Era como si Idate volviera a ser el mismo de siempre y no el hombre celoso y dominador que ella detestaba y tanto repugnaba, aunque no sabía como reaccionaria si se enterar de que le estaba mintiendo. Era obvio que por ese momento no se lo iba a decir por lo cual su mentira se extendería y sería más grave cuando pudiera enterarse.

Chouji, Helena e Idate no solo salían a divertirse por su propia cuenta sino que arreglaban el departamento a todas horas y al parecer su sistema de adaptación comenzaba a facilitarse. Sabía que estaban comenzando a progresar y eso en cierto modo le agradaba.

Cuando se despertó y termino de arreglarse, el desayuno ya estaba servido y todos hablaban y bromeaban entre ellos sin llegar a los límites, también le explicaban recuerdos o cosas de las que dudaba Helena y en si, a Sakura le animaba demasiado que poco a poco pudiera volver a comenzar.

-¿sabías que en el supermercado me encontré con unas papas bañadas en queso derretido?-le comento Chouji saboreando el recuerdo.

-no se ustedes pero yo vi una moto que aunque estaba un poco subida de precio valía la pena- mastico Idate un momento- cuando tenga el suficiente dinero la comprare para utilizarla de transporte ¿qué dicen?

-pienso que seria mejor un auto, aunque sea de bajo rendimiento- comento Helena mientras Sakura los observaba atenta.

-pero los autos traen muchos problemas- contradijo.

-no si les das el suficiente mantenimiento- hablo Sakura levantándose de la mesa y yendo a lavar su plato sucio.

-además ahí podremos transportarnos todos- aseguro Chouji- y quieras o no es mas practico que una moto.

Sakura se seco las manos con el trapo de la cocina y tomo su sudadera excluyéndose del ya debate entre que era mejor: una moto o un carro. En su caso podría decir que los dos eran perfectos pero a pesar de que en las motos sintiera mas libertad en un auto experimentaba una adrenalina y diversión única.

Por lo que si le preguntaran absolutamente y sin dudar elegiría un carro.

Tras despedirse brevemente de ellos salió de la estancia dirigiéndose a la planta baja. Tendría que ya buscar un departamento en el cual podrían instalarse. Sabia que a Itachi no le costaba que usaran el suyo pero no quería caer en el mantenimiento y mucho menos de su dependencia.

Las ayudas y cooperaciones eran muy bien recibidas pero no las cosas permanentes.

El clima era cálido, ni mucho sol ni mucho frio. Las calles eran siempre transitables y un poco concurridas pero no le quitaba la emoción de salir a caminar a sus destinos bajo las sombras de los constantes arboles de la banqueta.

Estar en Konoha en cierto modo le alegraba. Era su ciudad natal y a pesar de todas las desventajas no había nada mas reconfortante que estar en tu ciudad, entre tu gente y entre las calles completamente conocidas.

Incluso a pesar de no proponérselo sabía que era tiempo de que su pensamiento se modificara y no fuera tan recelosa con las personas. Costaba volver a confiar, pero a veces no era tan difícil hacerlo si sabes que los errores tuvieron un propósito y no necesariamente para mal.

Es por eso que tras diez minutos transportándose y caminando se encontraba enfrente de lo que antes fue su hogar. La fachada seguía siendo la misma e incluso las ramas del árbol se habían extendido por toda la ventana. Su casa nunca fue una mansión pero si una casa demasiado amplia.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y no dudo en tocarla lo suficiente para que el ruido se alcanzara a escuchar. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con su padre, seguramente se había ido a trabajar pero por lo menos quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien aunque nadie fuera abrirle la puerta.

Espero unos segundos y cuando escucho que el cerrojo se abría instintivamente puso una sonrisa que no había planeado ni siquiera poner. El error fue que cuando se abrió la puerta por completo se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de cabellos largos rojos.

No podía negar que le sorprendió. La mujer tenia un cabello hasta los glúteos de un color sorprendentemente rojo que al solo verlo podrías asegurar que no era tintado. Tenia unos ojos entre gris y violeta que enmarcaba su piel blanca.

Sin embargo no solo le sorprendió su rustica belleza sino que en sus ropas en ves de llevar un vestido ajustado, un mini short, una blusa con escote o cualquier prenda llamativa para un hombre, llevaba puesto un vestido largo y un delantal amarrado a sus caderas. Aparentaba ser un mujer demasiado humilde.

En cambio la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par sabiendo perfectamente quien era y por el hecho de reconocerla su impresión cambio a su semblante cariñoso, cosa que a Sakura la desconcertó.

-Me llamo Kushina- extendió una de sus manos sonriéndole- Minato me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿Sakura cierto?

-en efecto- acepto el saludo sin salir de su trance.

-Pasa- la animo abriéndole la puerta en par en par y cerrándola detrás de ella. Kushina desapareció por la cocina y volvió con un plato lleno de galletas y diferentes postres mañaneros- no se lo que te gusta pero espero que sean de tu apetito. Las hice yo misma- se sentó a un lado de ella colocándole el plato enfrente- prueba.

Sakura dudo pero tomo la primera que vio y le dio un pequeño mordisco. En efecto eran mucho mejores que las procesadas y tenían algo que las hacia deliciosamente sabrosas.

-eres buena cocinando- le dijo en modo de cumplido sin saber que mas decirle.

-ni que me digas, si Minato no tuviera un cuerpo tan resistente ya seria un obeso- soltó una risa discreta-pero aún así no le quitaría sus buenos sentimientos.

-¿eres su esposa?-indago, aunque se sentía completamente extraña.

No es que no le gustara que haya rehecho su vida después de Yuna, todo lo contrario, se alegraba de sobremanera pero se sentía extraño ya que aunque con el tiempo se acostumbrara no podría llamarla ni siquiera madrastra.

-¡no!- se impacto- soy solamente su novia- le resto importancia comenzando a reírse- me lo ha propuesto varias veces pero no es el momento… quería primero llegar a conocerte.

-¿cómo lo conociste?

-En un plan de negocios. No pertenezco a un oficio de tan alto rango pero se podría decir que era una invitada.

-¿de que trabajas?

-Trabajo en finanzas, en la empresa de un conocido para ser exacta. Muchas personas me dicen que debería aceptar que me suba de puesto ya que la paga es extremadamente buena pero a mi no me importa ganar demasiado dinero, con lo que me pagan ya es demasiado y suficiente.

-¿vives aquí?

-soy una mujer muy tradicional por lo cual no pienso vivir bajo el techo de un hombre que no esta completamente comprometido a mi, aunque esto no significa que no lo quiera. Solamente no quiero llegar a depender completamente de él- la miro a los ojos cálidamente sin molestarse de las preguntas que le hacia.

-¿conoces a Naruto?

-desde el principio. Me pareció un chico encantador, incluso se parece a mi- soltó una carcajada- supongo que juntos somos un dolor de cabeza para Minato- sonrió con sorna.

Sakura no le quito la vista ni un segundo. No era nada comparada con Yuna ni con otra de las chicas plásticas con las que solía salir su padre eso se veía perfectamente. En teoría, sí se parecía un poco a Naruto debido a los distintas conversaciones y su sentido del humor.

No se sintió incomoda sin embargo no dejaba de resultarle un poco raro. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con ninguna novia de su padre ya que todas se veía simplemente que lo buscaban por su dinero y que no querían convivir con sus hijos, sin embargo ella era…diferente.

-¿te hablo sobre la verdad?- pregunto con calma. No quería tocar el tema pero necesitaba saber si sabia que en realidad no era hija de Minato.

En cambio ella no la miro con lastima sino con tranquilidad y tomo sus manos acariciándole el cabello como una madre a su hija. El acto la tomo desprevenida dejándola congelada pero no huyo de el.

-para Minato, para Naruto e incluso para mi no nos importa eso- le dijo suavemente- Sakura, que no poseas la misma sangre que Minato no te hace su hija, ni mucho menos te hace menos que Naruto. Un padre no es aquel que engendra sino el que cuida y debes de saber que Minato incluso te quiere mucho mas de lo que siempre te ha querido.

-se que lo hace- no dudo.

-El desde un principio me hablo de ti, incluso cuando yo le pregunte desde un comienzo si tenia hijos primero te menciono a ti y no sabes de que manera se expreso. El esta orgulloso y solamente su único deseo era volver a tenerte enfrente. Te ha extraño sin embargo lo comprendió, sabe que no fue fácil y por eso te dejo marchar. No quiero que pienses que yo soy como Yuna- el asco que reflejo su voz no tuvo precio- Esa mujer ni siquiera se puede decir que es una mujer decente, yo no vengo detrás del dinero de tu padre ni mucho menos mi intención no es quitarte el cariño que te guarda, al contrario, creo que primero son tu y Naruto antes que yo.

-¿por qué piensas de esa manera?

-porque eso es lo que hace una persona cuando realmente quiere a alguien- le sonrió- Quiero a tu padre y no me importa si tiene dos hijos, es mas, creo que me emociona mas ese hecho- la miro melancólica.

-¿no tienes hijos?- pregunto con duda- ¿no desearías tener tu propia descendencia?

-creo que nunca me sería posible- al presenciar su tristeza se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado.

Sabia lo que significaba. Ella no podía quedar embarazada. No sabía lo que se sentía pero sentía que se debía de sentir horrible. Cuando aún no eres independiente no le das mucha importancia a ese hecho pero cuando ya creces debía ser abrumador saber que nunca podrás engendrar seres tuyos.

-perdón, no era mi intención tocar el tema- se disculpo bajando la mirada.

-no hay problema- su animo volvió en si- El doctor me dijo que tenia el diez porciento de posibilidades quedar embarazada pero que no aseguraba que todo saliera perfecto. Seria prácticamente un milagro si llegara a ocurrir pero como te dije, eso no importa- se puso de pie- No espero que me aceptes como madre pero me agradaría bastante ser tu amiga, para mi tu y Naruto son lo mas cercanos a hijos y no porque las obvias razones lo demanden sino porque lo siento.

No había problema en aceptar a esa mujer. Había algo en ella que por mas que quisiera no podría reclamarle nada, ni a ella ni a su padre. Se le hizo muy considerable de su parte todo lo que le dijo e incluso su amabilidad era un gran punto a favor.

Ella tenia razón, por el momento no podría verla como madre pero si como una amiga ¿por qué no? Su padre tenia derecho a rehacer su vida y si era con Kushina mucho mejor, por lo menos ella no se molestaba en absoluto convivir con Naruto ni con ella. Aunque estaba claro que todo llevaba una etapa de conocimiento.

-esperaba hablar con mi padre, pero supongo que luego me daré una vuelta- le regreso la sonrisa.

-podemos organizar un desayuno ¿qué opinas?- le brillaron los ojos- una comida o una cena, lo que tu consideres.

-supongo que la idea no suena mal- asintió con la cabeza- me tengo que ir, pero…- se detuvo antes de marcharse- me alegro conocerte, creo que mi padre no pudo elegir una mujer que no solo es bella, sino que esta dispuesto a aceptarlo tal y como es.

-siempre podrás confiar en mi Sakura- la abrazo para despedirse- cualquier problema no dudes en decírmelo y ten por seguro que si necesitas privacidad o algo que quieres que no se entere y necesites apoyo. Yo aquí estoy- tomo sus manos apretándoselas levemente- además sirve que le quitamos lo metiche a tu padre- le dijo con diversión.

No era fácil aceptar de nuevo esa nueva vida pero haría el intento.

Nada es fácil y aunque tuviera ganas de echarlo todo a la borda necesitaba no ser tan insolente y odiar a todas las personas que hayan hecho un cambio. Lo intentaría por su padre y todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho para sacarla adelante.

Se fue debatiendo mentalmente caminando y huyendo de la casa de su padre. Sabía que no era normal ver de repente a la novia de tu padre paseándose como si fuera su casa y si nunca hubiera aprendido a madurar un poco le hubiera dicho muchas cosas en claro.

Perdida entre sus propias conclusiones y debatiéndose si debería de aceptar tan abiertamente a la nueva novia de su padre llego al que antes era su Instituto.

A veces le costaba creer que ahí allá vivido tantos momentos que la dejaron en shock. Por fuera seguía siendo la misma pero con tan solo ver a la mayoría de jóvenes paseando por el patio todo le parecía totalmente cambiado.

Se pregunto si alguna de esas chicas que jugaban en el pasto pasaría por lo mismo que tuvo que pasar ella: enamorarse del sex-symbol de la escuela o llevar una relación por lo sano con alguna otra persona que no tuviera tantas incógnitas en su vida.

-Tsunade tenia la loca idea de derrumbar todo y fundar una Universidad de medicina- la voz de Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos- pero claro que al final no pudo hacerlo. Supongo que aunque no le guste estar detrás de adolescentes es su forma de vida.

El venia saliendo de los grandes portones con su ropa completamente de marca. A lo lejos pudo ver el efecto que irradiaba en el sexo femenino de la escuela y como iba dejando corazones esperanzados y enamorados. Por lo menos no era la única que había caído en su aura, eso la hacia sentir un poco mejor.

-Tsunade mas que directora tenia reconocimientos de medicina en su oficina- comento mirando el edificio donde se encontraba su despacho- Tiene el carácter suficiente como para hacer que las personas la obedezcan a la raya.

-supongo que la escuela tiene su esencia- le resto importancia.

-¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que acudirías al evento de tu Universidad.

-y ese es mi siguiente destino- se revolvió los cabellos- solo tenia que pasar por unas cuantas cosas. Tsunade me ve como un gran ejemplo en la música que de ves en cuando me hace dar visitas.

-si claro, eres un gran ejemplo- murmuro irónica sin que el la escuchara.

-¿dijiste algo?-alzo una de sus cejas.

-que divertido para ti- le sonrió falsamente- aunque tampoco es que tu seas la estrella mundial y seas famoso entre esos chicos- le resto importancia.

-siempre me piden autógrafos e incluso cuando di un pequeño concierto en el baile de invierno una chica me aventó sus pantaletas- se recargo en los pilares de la entrada prestándole su completa atención.

Sakura levanto su mirada y lo vio exageradamente con "sorpresa" la verdad la ironía en su cara era la clara muestra de que siempre la tenia que cagar por mas difícil que fuera la situación, aunque ya no le molestaba y tomaba sus comentarios como una invitación a restregarle en la cara sus días felices sin él.

-¿solo eso?- le dijo con burla- bueno, tal ves seria demasiado si te hubiera echado encima sus fluidos vaginales- sonrió suspirando.

A Sasuke se le desencajo la mandíbula y su rastro de tranquilidad de transformo en una mirada dura y divertida. Conocía el juego, conocía perfectamente cual seria su siguiente movimiento y tenia dos opciones: hacerla enfadar o aprovecharse del momento, pero como era Sasuke sin duda, aprovecho la segunda.

-dudo que otros fluidos sepan tan deliciosos como los tuyos- entro a su lado seductor sin inmutarse. Tal y como cuando la conoció: con sus comentarios pelados.

No era la respuesta que ella se esperaba por lo cual se le desencajo la mandíbula y lo miro alarmada intentando que nadie hubiera escuchado su gracioso comentario que él no se molesto en casi gritarlo.

-¿cuándo dejaras de ser un completo pelado?- le murmuro enfadada acercándose más a el para comenzar su nueva disputa.

-cuando tu cariño- se enderezo divertido- me permitas tenerte de nuevo en paños menores.

-ahora comprendo que el tiempo te ha hecho mas retrasado de lo que ya estabas- bufo.

-seamos sinceros Sakura- miro sus ojos profundamente- te conozco perfectamente para saber que desde que te fuiste no has tenido noches alocadas- afirmo y por su seguridad esperaba no equivocarse o dejaría esa platica, se largaría y golpearía a su ya famoso saco de boxeo.

-tal ves no Sasuke- lo reto con la mirada- pero los accidentes pasan-suspiro- Mi convivencia con hombres ha crecido en aumento.

Y así la diversión de él se acabo en su rostro. Si ella no se había acostado con alguien era perfecto, pero su segunda línea solo confirmaba que no necesariamente se la tuvieron que meter para lograr esos accidentes.

Su sangre hervía con tan solo pensar que otro hombre la toco, que otro hombre la vio y que otro asqueroso hombre se atrevió a meterse con ella sabiendo que su corazón ya tenia dueño. No sabía con quien estar mas empuntado, si con esos hombre por tocar lo que quería o con ella por permitirlo.

Y a pesar de que no quería meter mas leña al fuego no pudo contenerse. De algo estuvo consiente que no importara cuanto pasara, nunca cambiaría. El siempre utilizaría las palabras de arranque cuando no viera mas salida para liberar lo que sentía.

-me alegra saberlo Sakura- se acerco a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara con su ceño fruncido- Solo ten por seguro que así como tus accidentes pasan los míos también pero la diferencia entre tus encuentros y los míos son que al final soy el que termina recibiendo los favores- le espeto sonriéndole hipócrita.

Se separo de ella dejándola estupefacta y él se alejo a grandes zancadas hasta perderse en su auto y después arrancar a mayor velocidad pasando a un lado de ella sin ni siquiera inmutarse ante su semblante desconcertado.

No fue consiente de su furia hasta que miro las marcas que se estaba dejando de tanto apretar los puños. Estaba que hervía, estaba encabronada con él y tenia unas ganas tremendas de cachetearlo hasta liberar lo que sentía. Y lo haría.

Dentro de su ira estaba ese sentimiento de desconcierto y decepción. Estaba bien que ya no quisiera volver con él pero tan solo imaginar que otras mujeres lo tuvieron y saciaron su sed carnal con él hacia que quisiera arrancarse los pelos y sin poderlo evitar la imagen de Karin, Hanako y Tayuya se le vino a la mente.

¿Y si seguía frecuentando a Karin? ¿y si a su partida se había acostado con Hanako para calmar lo que sentía? ¿y si ha tenido frecuentes encuentros con Tayuya y lo mantenía en secreto? Soltó un grito de frustración, muy en el fondo solo esperaba equivocarse de sus supersticiones.

Sin embargo a pesar de que sabia que su invitación tal ves había sido removida marco el numero de Hinata. Eso no se quedaría así.

-Hola Hina, solo quería saber si vas a ir al evento que tiene tu escuela- espero un momento escuchándola atentamente.

-claro Saku ¿por qué?

-es que quería aprovechar el tiempo y ver si después podríamos salir juntas- fue caminado al transporte mas cercano.

-pues claro- se emociono- eres totalmente bienvenida ¿ya sabes la dirección?

-¿me la puedes enviar por mensaje de texto?

-no hay problema- su voz sonaba completamente feliz- Te veo ahí.

Si se pensaba agarrar a palabras con él se aseguraría que en todos su encuentros ella tuviera la ultima palabra, no él. Ella seria la que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca y con la cara desconcertada no pensaba dejar que el dominara mas la situación.

Era estúpido pelear por acostones, pero el punto es que lo admitieran o no, les daba rabia verlos con otros durante su ausencia. Sakura sabia que el era capaz de volverlo hacer y si lo hizo entonces ella le daría un buen show en su magnifica fiesta.

No fue consiente de lo rápido que llego a una estación de tren y tomo el vagón listo para partir. Ni siquiera se sentó para tener una mejor transportación, al contrario se quedo de pie lo mas cercana a la puerta mirando por una de las ventanas.

Por un lado suyo se quedo un señor que llevaba varias cosas encima. Lucia espantoso. Tenia barba en exceso negra, podía asegurar que llevaba meses o quizás años sin tomar una ducha y apestaba con cada movimiento. Se quedo en el mismo lugar cuando a él se le cayo una bolsa llena de periódicos.

Extrañada y aunque no debía por su bien acercarse a ese tipos de personas le ayudo un poco a recoger todo lo que se le había caído. Cuando iba agarrar el ultimo periódico en el suelo su portada llamo su atención.

En las fotos del periódico una llamo su intriga. Había varios chicos en lo que parecía una fiesta y entre uno de ellos había un joven que tenia cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, en efecto, era la misma imagen que Akira.

-¿de cuando es la edición?-le pregunto al señor.

-reciente- le contesto sin mucho interés.

Akira. No podía ser cierto. Sasori estaba seguro que lo habían matado en el intento de frenarlos para asegurar su muerte sin embargo al ver la foto veía algo diferente. La manera de sus expresiones había cambiado así como su piel que era un poco más bronceada.

Incluso cuando llego a conocerlo siempre intento de que su piel blanca intentara agarrar un poco de color pero él nunca se dejaba, pero su hermano, aquel chico que siempre estaba en su respaldo e intentaba alejarlo de ella siempre estaba al pendiente y recibía los castigos por él.

Y entonces lo comprendió, aquel joven no era Akira, era su hermano. ¿Cómo pudo a ver sido tan tonta? ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su hermano y no prestar atención a sus recuerdos? Si el periódico era reciente significa que la foto también por lo cual la única conclusión es que él estaba en Konoha.

Cuando el señor estaba a punto de quitarle el periódico miro por ultima ves la foto y lo vio. Estaba a lo lejos pero sin embargo siempre reconocería su mirada de maldad y su manera de enfocarse y robar la atención en las cámaras. Fue entonces cuando vio a Orochimaru a la lejanía y cayo en cuenta de muchas cosas.

Si ella suponía que Death in battle planeo el secuestro de Helena para que volviera, entonces solo eso comprobaba sus teorías de que siempre fue vigilada. El hermano de Akira siempre estuvo vivo y eso jamás le paso por la mente, sin embargo ¿por qué si pertenecía de Death in battle nunca lo vio?

O al menos de que él no pertenezca por completo y solamente haya ido a Konoha para vengar la muerte de su hermano, lo cual tampoco tendría sentido pues nunca tuvo que perder el contacto con él para saber que estaba vivo.

Había algo mas, algo mas que Death in battle, había algo que por mas que le daba vueltas no encajaba. Si algo recordaba perfectamente es que Akira perteneció por completo a Death in battle y no fue temporal, sin embargo el aseguro antes de su muerte que su encuentro con ella nunca fue planeado.

Pero entonces ¿por qué el regresaba a Konoha? Si siempre perteneció a Death in battle ¿porque salir de su grupo limitado? Tal ves su transbordo ilegal de mujeres iba mas haya de lo que suponía y que tal ves las llevaran a un lugar fuera de Konoha.

En teoría que en realidad ellos en ves de viajar por todo el mundo tal y como dicen tal ves solo se van al su verdadero hogar donde pertenecen y solo vuelven cada casería para joderle la vida a alguien.

Se puso de pie y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras sin quererlo si quiera, comenzó a alterarse. No era bueno. Si Akira era peor que Orochimaru entonces su hermano es mil veces peor que Akira. Entonces deduciéndolo él esta ocupando el lugar de su hermano para seguramente terminar lo que él no logro: matarla.

Y sabía a la perfección que tal ves él quisiera descuartizarla, no solo por haber matado a su madre sino también a su hermano. Todo era un desastre y lo peor es que el ya llevaba ventaja en el asunto.

Tal ves ella fue una completa tonta en regresar porque cayo en su trampa, lo sentía, no lograba verla pero sentía que en cualquier momento él daría su golpe.

El tren llego a parar a su destino y ella sin esperar un minuto mas salió de la estación y dio grandes zancadas a la escuela que se alzaba con gran fuerza entre los numerosos autos.

Era incluso un poco mas grande que su antiguo instituto y tenia grande vegetación por todos lados. Tenia varias torres pero la mas alta que era la que estaba en la entrada tenía un gran reloj por el cual los alumnos pudieran siempre ver la hora.

Había seguridad y por un momento pensó que le pedirían su invitación al evento, pero no lo hicieron, paso desapercibida ante los guardias hasta convertirse en una de mas de esos universitarios que ya comenzaban hacer de las suyas con sus amigos.

Estaba un poco alterada pero era justificado. Tenia al hermano de Akira como uno mas de sus enemigos y sabía a la perfección que el no se andaría con rodeos y no dudaría en dañarla de alguna forma.

Akira no la daño por lo menos físicamente porque la conocía y guardaba un pequeño sentimiento de amor hacia a ella, pero su hermano siempre la odio desde un principio y ahora le dio razones para odiarla más.

Camino por los pasillos sin saber a donde dirigirse. Las personas que alcanzaban a verla no le quitaban los ojos de encima, no eran miradas de deseo, ni celos, ni arrogancia, eran miradas de intriga lo que tal ves eran peores.

Llego al patio trasero y el mas grande de la escuela pero no vio ninguna cara conocida. Retrocedió varios pasos para irse y meditar sobre la gran estupidez que había cometido. Ya no importaba su pelea con él, era incluso mas decepcionante saber que solo estaba ahí para gritarle y demostrar algo que no era verdad.

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de los ojos curiosos que habían recaído en ella, a pesar de que ella misma se dijo que era imposible que la reconociera lo hizo, porque sus pasos fueron volviéndose menos lejanos hasta solo quedar separada de ella a unos cuantos metros.

-tu eres la chica del aeropuerto ¿no?- la miro con profundidad mientras Sakura se quedaba sin habla.- nunca podría olvidar unos ojos tan brillantes como los tuyos.

Una de dos: o esa familia era una completa recaudadora de datos o cuando se obsesionaban con algo siempre lograban encontrarlo hasta las dos eran validad en cualquier caso.

Y estar ahí fue el peor error que pudo a ver cometido. Frente a ella se encontraba con un traje gris de marca el mismo integrante de la familia Uchiha. Frente a ella se encontraba Obito Uchiha que la miraba con tal triunfo en volverse a encontrar con sus ojos.


	14. Locuras

Debido a unos asuntos familiares no pude publicar la anterior semana, pero pienso reponer capítulos. Enserio que agradezco su espera y la paciencia pro soportar cada día sin capitulo.

Y luego estaba escribiendo el principio del capitulo y se me borro y pues tuve que volverlo a hacer de otra manera pero esta parte esta mejor que la que se borro así que no se preocupen, al cabo solo fueron tres hojas de word XD (por eso me tarde mas tiempo)

* * *

 _Capítulo 14:Locuras_

 _OoO_

Se miraron un poco hasta que Sakura despertó de su pequeño transe. No era malo encontrarse con Obito, sin embargo lo que menos quería en ese preciso momento era involucrarse mas con esa familia que aunque se engañara a si misma, era un completo escándalo.

-Obito Uchiha- repitió su nombre- pensé que este evento solo era particularmente para los alumnos de esta institución.

-Fuerzas mas arriba de mi, insistieron en que viniera- le respondió con una gran sonrisa- y usted señorita ¿qué hace aquí?

-si va a tener la decencia de hablarme preferiría que no me hablara de usted- lo miró- me siento una anciana- específico.

-solamente si usted rompe también esa regla- tomo una copa del mesero que iba pasando- ¿Champan?

-estoy bien-suspiro. Le hablaba de usted solamente porque pertenecía a una familia de gran importancia, no porque deseara hacerlo.

-¿cómo esta tu uña?

-supongo que deberías atropellar uñas mas seguido para aumentar tu popularidad- bromeo sin llegar a los extremos- esta rejuvenecida-alzó su mano para que presenciara que no mentía.

-que va, con la imagen que poseo es suficiente- le regreso la broma- no me hagas caso, soy el mas desdichado de la familia- le regalo una sonrisa contenida.

Y si en sus mas remotos sueños pensaba que ningún Uchiha se llamaría poco atractivo ahora le era imposible creer que él no pusiera en alto su gran ego. Con tan solo ese simple comentario la hizo sentirse bien.

-¿Vienes de Europa?- quiso sacar una conversación con la intención de saber mas de él.

-vine de Washington. La mayor parte de mi familia vino de Europa, pero debido a mis continuos viajes me separe de la familia.

-debe ser difícil llevar todas las cargas que implica ser un Uchiha.

-usualmente si comparamos, el mas explotado es mi primo Sasuke- frunció el ceño- como si tener a Fugaku como padre no fuera suficiente para que ahora Madara se meta en lo que no le importa.

Miro sus ojos que resplandecían de injusticia y sus labios levemente apretados declarando su disgusto por lo que el mismo dijo, aunque ella no sabia exactamente el porque.

-¿no te llevas bien con Sasuke?-alzo una ceja.

-no es eso-negó rápidamente- Sasuke puede ser todo pero muy en el fondo tiene lo suyo, yo siempre lo he tratado como mi igual, aunque él menciona que para payaso mejor prefiere a un tal Naruto- sonrió riéndose.

Se le estaba pasando por alto que Obito no conocía a nadie y no sabia que relaciones tenia con su familia ni con todo lo que abundaba alrededor de ella. Había un asunto que le intrigaba y esa era la ocasión perfecta para aprovecharla.

-Soy amiga de Itachi- declaro- he convivido con la familia de Sasuke, conozco a Fugaku y a Mikoto- Sus palabras parecieron tomarlo con sorpresa- pero lo único que no entiendo es el porque toda la familia esta reunida. Se que no es mi asunto pero…- dudó- pero nunca había escuchado hablar de ustedes.

Guardo un minuto de silencio para después dejar su copa ya vacía en una de las mesas de su alrededor. Pareció pensar su respuesta o claramente procesando toda la información dada para luego meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y mirarla, no con arrogancia ni dureza sino con amabilidad.

-no quiero divulgar los asuntos de la familia y mucho menos hablar de ellos, pero si te puedo decir que todo se va a complicar- se humecto los labios- Con Itachi no creo, ya que ya es padre y tiene su vida bien asentada pero digamos que Sasuke siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia.

-¿tan peor es Madara para hablar así de él?- frunció el ceño.

-solo te puedo decir que si algún día llegas a toparte con el, mejor evítalo- se acerco unos pasos a ella y hablo mas bajo- una ves que pone su ojo en el algo tiene dos opciones: si le gusta, hace todo para conseguirlo y si no, pues no dudara en desmoronarlo por completo.

-no creo que sea tan peor. Si lo fuera, Sasuke ya no seria uno de ustedes- le quito importancia a sus palabras.

-Oh querida- río por lo bajo- si Sasuke no fuera de su linaje ten por seguro que lo habría eliminado desde hace tiempo. Lo único que lo detiene es para su desgracia que él es un Uchiha, su familia, su aliado y su títere.

-¿Por qué lo odia tanto?- se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-porque él es el único de la familia que tiene los huevos bien puestos para decir y decidir, hacer o deshacer lo que el crea o no correcto- suspiro orgulloso del primo que tenía- a él nunca podrán ponerle limites y Madara odia a las personas que no puede controlar.

Y entonces razono que en esa familia solamente existía el poder y las ordenes, que mas que familia parecía un campo de batalla donde uno quisiera controlar a sus peones y tan solo uno de ellos quisiera revelarse a esa idea, uno con mucho ego y arrogancia drenada que tal ves era lo que lo hacia él mas fuerte.

Unas personas se acercaron a ellos interrumpiendo su platica y pidiendo tiempo con el Uchiha. El como era de esperarse y con gran simpatía se los permitió pero antes solo le dirigió unas palabras.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto cara a cara.

-si eres capaz de no olvidarlo te lo diré- le expreso sin perderlo de vista.

-mi memoria es una perla que todo el mundo lucha por conseguir- le guiño un ojo riéndose de su estúpido comentario.

Y así ella también con una sonrisa se fue alejando de él hasta llegar a unos metros donde a él la seguía viendo sin perderla de vista. Si podía tener a un amigo que no presumiera de sus encantos lo haría con mucho gusto.

-Sakura. Sakura Haruno- lo medio grito antes de perderse entre la gente y dirigirse a la salida.

Su humor había bajado por los suelos y ahora se debatía si debía de mencionar de lo que se entero recientemente o no. Pensándolo mejor, ella en ese momento no quería hablar con Sasuke, estaba tan llena de información que solamente quería procesarla por si sola y llegar a sus propias conclusiones.

Aunque esas conclusiones se convirtieron en preocupaciones con cada paso que daba y se alejaba de aquella escuela. Al final decidió sentarse en una de las tantas sillas disponibles en la terraza y continuo perdida en sus pensamientos.

No quería que todo le volviera a salir mal y si ese fuera el caso no estaba bien. No estaba bien caer en el mismo charco sucio.

Sasuke en su trayectoria directo a la salida la miro sin embargo Sakura no tardo en sentir su mirada para devolversela.

Honestamente ella sabía que no podía contarle lo que sabía a Naruto o a los demás, lo que menos quería era provocar pánico entre ellos. Sasuke siguió su camino con la mirada dura y con la intención de no detenerse.

Para que mentir, las palabras de Sakura le habían llegado tan duro que le era imposible calmarse porque la escena se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas Sakura actuó aún mas deprisa.

-¿tienes un minuto?-le soltó mirándolo con circunstancia.

El le regreso la mirada pero sin decir nada y un poco sorprendido ante su pedido fue hasta ella y se sentó en la silla a un lado suyo. Su fragancia a un extraño dulce fue lo primero que lo impacto.

-estas preocupada- afirmo. A veces hasta el mismo se desconcertaba de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerla- ¿qué haces aquí?

-ese creo que no es precisamente el problema ahora-suspiro sin querer pelear- me entere de algo- frunció el ceño.

-si vas atacarme con que me viste con otra déjame comenzarte a decir que solamente es una amiga de la facultad y que no tengo ningún interés en ella- exploto con rapidez frunciendo todas sus facciones.

Sakura se quedo desconcertada ante su comentario fuera de lugar y sin embargo se enderezo en su asiento tosiendo un poco.

-ese no era el asunto- negó desconcertada- pero de todos modos creo que no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación al respecto, pero gracias- rodó los ojos.

-no me ruedes los ojos como si no importara- la miró sin entenderla- ¿que era lo que me tenías que decir?

-es un asunto demasiado delicado.

Varias personas pasaron delante de ellos y algunos los miraron con sorna, otros le echaron carrilla a Sasuke y otros tuvieron el descaro de decirle en voz alta a Sakura entre groserías y peladeces.

-vamos a otro lado- frunció el ceño con autoridad y tomando a Sakura de la muñeca.

La verdad ella misma había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios que llovían sobre ella cuando estaba a su lado, pero sabía a la perfección que Sasuke jamás lo aceptaría y mucho menos los ignoraría. Después de todo el siempre tenía que ser el impulsivo.

La guió solo unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al primer salón mas cercano y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No tardo en ponerse cómodo y recargarse en el escritorio cediéndole la palabra.

-la verdad da igual si te lo digo a ti o no- suspiró- tarde o temprano te enteraras así que voy al punto- se cruzo de brazos- El hermano de Akira esta en Death in battle.

Tal ves debió se un poco menos directa para no ocasionar que él casi se desparramara en el suelo ante lo dicho. Quedo bastante desconcertado y después comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-su seriedad domo el silencio.

-lo vi en un periódico de estas fechas. A veces viajar en tren no es tan malo como aparenta- su voz sonó a ironía.

-no juegues con el asunto Sakura- le dijo con autoridad- esto es serio. ¿Sabes lo que significa que el hermano de ese bastardo este con ellos?

-lo se Sasuke- recobro la compostura- y yo no estoy muy feliz que digamos- se callo un momento para después volverlo a enfrentar- pero solo se quiere vengar de mi.

-tal ves tu ocasionaras en descontento de él, pero te recuerdo que para ser exactos fuimos nosotros quien lo matamos, no tú.

-maté a su madre. Dudo que exista otro motivo suficiente para querer degollarme en un carnaval- rodó los ojos.

Estaba frustrado. Frustrado porque sabía que haga lo que haga ella no se dejaría proteger y menos en ese estado en el que están. Si antes cuando eran algo no le permitía protegerla menos ahora que intentaba odiarlo a muerte.

-¿sabes quien es su primer objetivo?-la enfrento severo y con un tono digno de una autoridad- escucha, te he intentado dar tu espacio pero si quieres ayudar a la Manada necesitas a alguien que te cuide las espaldas y que…

-ah, no Uchiha- negó sin dejarlo terminar- no permitiré que me pongas a dos gorilas en mis espaldas.

-se racional por una ves en la vida Sakura- sabía que hacia un gran esfuerzo para no explotar.

-no necesito tu protección, se cuidarme y valerme por mi sola.

-eso dijiste en el pasado y mírate como terminaste- la callo.

-precisamente porque no me pude proteger de tus mentiras-lo señalo.

-y ahora vuelves fingiendo que todo acabo, negándote a aceptar mi amistad y controlando todo a tu paso sin importarte usarlos como marionetas a tus servicio- le espeto.

-se sincero Uchiha- frunció el ceño emputada- sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo jamás podrá existir una amistad.

-tienes razón- la tomo del cuello con fuerza con cólera.

-nunca tuviste el valor de reconocerme ni siquiera enfrente de tus propios amigos y yo no pienso ser el juguete o el trofeo encerrado en una vitrina que solo se usa cuando es requerido- tomo con fuerza su mano para alejarlo mirándolo desafiante.

-en todo caso yo fui el bufón del circo- tomo sus cabellos con fuerza- es tan fácil seguir sintiendo en tu piel que aún sueñas con que volvamos hacer uno solo.

-no lo creo- se rio de su absurdo comentario.

-bien- la soltó- entonces no te molestara esto-la empujo con vehemencia sobre el escritorio- siéntate en ese pinche escritorio que ahora te voy a meter los dedos.

-¡estas loco!-le grito sosteniéndose al escritorio y mirándolo con la mandíbula desencajada- atrévete a tocarme y será violación- lo amenazó comenzando a sentarse en el escritorio para que el no siguiera acortando la distancia.

-si no te intimidara- llego hasta a ella- si no te resistieras- tomo sus cabellos haciendo que su cuello quedara a su merced- si no desearas tanto hacer esto- la respiración de Sakura fue en aumento- nos ahorraríamos tantas cosas.

Con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer su espalda sin llegar a tocarla hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde coloco su mano y su mirada recaían en los ojos de ella. Podía sentir que se contenía, podía sentir como cerraba los ojos fuertemente para alejar la lujuria que traía dentro.

No la culpaba, el también estaba loco de deseo por ella, de sentir su piel contra la suya, de recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo como hace tres años. La deseaba tanto que incluso el dolor en su zona baja no era nada comparado con lo que sentía.

-¿por qué?-pregunto Sakura con un hilo en la voz, cerrando fuertemente los ojos- ¿por qué sigues haciendo esto?- apretaba fuertemente los puños contra el escritorio.

-porque yo nunca dije que no me importabas- tomo su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza- porque incluso a pesar de que me tires tanta mierda, me celes, me provoques, me amenaces y me odies yo nunca podría hacerlo- coloco sus dos manos en su espalda baja y la atrajo a él para juntar sus frentes- Jamás.

Todo dejo de cobrar sentido y a pesar de que ella sabía que no debía, lo hizo. Coloco sus brazos en sus hombros y sus manos llegaron a tocar su cabello igual de suave como lo recordaba.

Incluso antes de poder disfrutar de la cercanía podía apreciar como él miraba sus labios y como se humedecía los suyos sin saber que hacer. Las manos de él comenzaron a cobrar vida y navegaron por gran parte de su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo más y se lanzo contra ella devorándole los labios.

El beso era demasiado ardiente e intenso. Debía de reconocer que algo tenía él que hacían sus encuentros tan perturbadores y tan imaginables. Era una sensación que se desenterró la primera ves que la beso a su regreso pero ahora podía sentir claramente como era mas intensa.

No necesitaron mas el apoyo de la mesa antes de que Sasuke hiciera que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y la alzara contra él. Sasuke podía disfrutar abiertamente de estrujarle el trasero y acariciarle las piernas sin que ella se negara.

-háblame- pidió ella en murmullos contra su boca- dime lo que sientes- fue hasta su oído y mordió seductora su lóbulo de la oreja.

Estaba claro que ella no estaba cuerda ni mucho menos en sus cinco sentidos. Se permitió o mas bien su autoridad en ella misma no fue suficiente para frenar lo que en verdad sentía. De nuevo fue débil ante él pero su cercanía era incluso mas reconfortante que cualquier otra cosa.

-te deseo- le soltó besando su cuello con destreza- quiero tenerte entre mis piernas y oírte gemir incontrolablemente- gruño comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón sin control.

Los dos estaban perdidos e incluso no podían sentir nada a su alrededor que no fueran ellos, estaba claro que después vendría el arrepentimiento por parte de ella pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desestresarse y dejarse llevar por un momento o si no tarde o temprano todo le explotaría en la cara. Es por eso que su mano llego a su entrepierna sin tapujos.

-¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan te esta buscando!- la voz de Naruto cobro vida en los pasillos sacándola de su nube de humo.

Se desconcertó un poco y como si el contacto fuera un sueño se separo de él agitadamente y se abrocho el pantalón muy tontamente. Las manos le temblaban e incluso casi no podía ver bien por sus pupilas dilatadas.

-bastardo- gruño Sasuke frustrado pasándose una mano por sus cabellos intentando frenar el deseo.

-¡Los estaba buscando jovencitos!- Naruto entro por la puerta y comenzó a reírse como siempre.

Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que apretar los puños y sentarse en una butaca para ocultar su mas que nada notable erección. Estaba enojado, en primera porque le dolía demasiado, en segunda porque Naruto le cago el momento y en tercera porque le era difícil poder controlarse.

-imbécil-murmuro por lo bajo

Sakura se paso sus manos por su cabello y agitada se cruzo de brazos esperando que toda la temperatura subida bajara. De igual manera más que el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo tenía unas ganas tremendas de aventar a Naruto por la ventana.

-¿qué pasa chicos?- se sentó en el escritorio ansioso- se acaban de perder la mejor parte, ¡acaban de repartir la tarta!- babeo como tonto.

-Naruto- lo llamo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido- Gracias.

Y pensar que su mejor momento fue interrumpido por una estúpida tarta de mierda que ni siquiera era de su agrado, definitivamente cuando se encontrara mejor le daría el peor de los castigos.

-Saku- Hinata entro por la puerta contenta hasta reparar en la cara contraída de Sasuke- ¿Sasuke estas bien? ¿te duele algo?- alzo una ceja.

-¡Nah! ¡a este que le va a doler Hina-chan!- Naruto le paso un brazo por los hombros- ese chico es de acero.

-Saku están un poco roja ¿estas sofocada?- se preocupo yendo con su amiga y poniéndole una frente en la mano.

-creo que será mejor irnos- argumento ella nerviosa- me entro hambre.

-pues vámonos- asintió emocionada tomándola por un brazo- ¡Nos vemos Naruto-kun!- se despidió de el antes de que salieran las dos juntas.

Hinata comenzó a hablarle sin embargo Sakura aún estaba en shock. Mentiría si ella misma se tratara de convencer que nada de lo que paso ahí adentro le gusto, pero la verdad a pesar de querer degollar a Naruto por interrumpir su momento una parte de ella lo agradecía o si no ya estaría contra ese escritorio siendo arremetida contra él.

Llegaron al patio principal y comenzaron a salir varias personas con distintas modalidades. Con el aire fresco llego a calmarse solo un poco y fue entonces donde su celular vibro en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Creo que mañana los chicos harán su primera audición en Akatsuki ¿vendrás?- sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-no lo se- respondió desorientada.

-no te haría mal tomar un poco de aire y despejarte- le aconsejo tomándola por los hombros- puedo apostar que hace mucho no vas a un antro a divertirte.

-quien eres y que hiciste con Hinata Hyuuga- no oculto su asombro.

-¡vamos Saku!- se río- somos jóvenes, salir a divertirnos un rato no nos hará mal.

-si tú lo dices- a pesar de aceptar no se oía del todo convencida ante sus propias palabras.

No leyó el mensaje hasta llegar al carro deportivo de Hinata y escuchar lo que su amiga tenia que decirle. Acordaron algunos puntos sobre donde seria mejor comer y que harían alrededor de toda la tarde y fue entonces donde en medio del trafico se digno a ver su mensaje recibido ya olvidado.

 _ **Esto no se quedara así**_

El numero era desconocido sin embargo reconocía el numero debido a que después de haberlo eliminado de su lista y mucho antes de que pusiera su nombre en su agenda, ella misma ya se lo había aprendido incluso antes de acatar sus mandamientos hace tres años.

Precisamente por el mismo motivo y como una invitación a un reto registro numero como: "Benjamón" y de nuevo él volvió a forma parte de su entorno, solo esperaba que al aceptarlo como inevitable no ocasionara destrozos a su paso.

Y en cambio para no demostrarle que su mensaje la había dejado con intriga le respondió:

 _ **Se vale soñar ¿no?**_

Mamón, sirenito azul, amigo, aliado, enemigo, compañero, idiota, Múlan y Benjamón ¿habría otra forma de llamarlo que se le haya pasado por alto? Estaba perdiendo los estribos sin duda alguna.

Se derrumbo sobre su asiento y cerro los ojos poniendo su mente en blanco. Lo que le hacia falta era tener una buena charla con Hinata y comer hasta saciarse, ya después se preocuparía por sus eventos por delante y aportaciones a la Manada.

A pesar del trafico el viaje se le hizo corto y no tan pesado como en sus anteriores transcursos, pensaba que si fuera mas distraída y no pensara tanto las cosas no se le complicaría demasiado la vida intentando buscarle solución a todo.

-me complace anunciarte hechos y resolverte todas tus dudas- le sonrió como una invitación a que hablara sin tapujos.

-primero que nada- tomo aire comenzando a caminar a un lado de ella llegando al restaurante- por mas que me quiero hacer una idea de cómo empezó la guerra no puedo hacerlo.

-es difícil de explicar pero nadie se lo esperaba- suspiró- Todos estaban tan alterados que no sabían que hacer y el fuego, los choques, los muertos, la sangre… todo se volvió un escándalo.

-¿Orochimaru ataco directamente?

-tuvimos varias amenazas por parte de ellos, la mayoría eran de Toneri- bajo la mirada- aun no puedo creer que nunca lo haya superado, pero tampoco logro entender porque te odia tanto- torció el gesto- se que de alguna forma me quiso pero hay algo mas fuerte.

Sakura se quedo callada mientras tomaban sus asientos. Desde mucho antes de que Hinata y Toneri se relacionaran, ella ya tenia un choque con él, pero no era tan dramático, más bien todo empeoro cuando ella se revelo contra el por la muerte de Jeremy.

-para serte honesta yo conocí a Toneri en una de las fiestas de Jeremy- le comunico- como sabrás Jeremy era amigo de él, pero para ese entonces yo no salía con Jeremy, éramos solo amigos.

-¿tuvieron algo que ver ustedes dos?- alzo una ceja curiosa.

-no exactamente- negó- Sí me dio a conocer su deseo y de hecho llego a insinuarse pero yo nunca le preste la atención suficiente e incluso se podría decir que preferí a Jeremy en ves de a él- rodó los ojos- como ves es algo superficial.

-y después sucedió su muerte y tu le reclamaste- a pesar de que podía decirlo abiertamente podía notar levemente como aun se sentía avergonzada por ese hecho.

-manifesté mi odio contra él- asintió- y pues el vive con el remordimiento de que no lo haya preferido a él.

-eso si es traumante- se guardo sus comentarios sorprendida.

-pero ese no es el punto- dejo que esa idea se fuera- Ayer en la noche estaba pensando en un posible contraataque.

-te escucho- le presto mas atención.

-llegue a la conclusión que quizá para demostrarles que no estamos tan débiles podíamos atacar una de sus bases menos importantes. No se, una donde hubiera armas, quizás carros y tal ves información para utilizar en su contra.

-Gaara me dijo que tras el paso de los años fue dividiéndose. La avellana principal esta al sur, dos torres de suplementos al norte, una al oeste, una división al oeste y varios cuarteles en el noroeste- tomo de su bebida que reposaba ya en sus manos.

-quiero que comencemos a fijar un objetivo- aclaro- no se me hace mala idea atacar su división del oeste. Supongo que será la menos protegida.

-pensaba aparte que tenemos que tener un cuartel secreto aparte de la Manada ya que eso nos deja bastante expuestos.

Sakura lo pensó por un momento para después que un lugar se le viniera a la mente. No quería ofrecerlo pero era lo único que tenían al alcance en tan pocos días. Todo estaba jugando en contrarreloj.

-podemos irnos a la cabaña- murmuró- esta en el bosque y nadie sabe de su paradero, será un buen lugar para refugiar lo mas importante, como estrategias o armas.

-¿y el ataque para cuando se programaría?- indago.

-considerando que podemos esperar en cualquier momento un ataque de ellos, creo que tendríamos que hacerlo lo antes posible. Cuando se enteren que he vuelto se pondrán locos.

-si no es que ya lo saben.

-aun necesito resolver la conclusión del porque a Helena le borraron la memoria, ese asunto aun no lo tengo muy claro y te puedo asegurar que esta ligado con esto.

-todo tiene una explicación- la apoyo- solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Ese tal ves era el mayor de los problemas, lo que menos tenían en ese preciso momento era tiempo para esperar que las cosas progresaran de la nada, sinceramente lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era iniciar algo por su cuenta.

-con respecto a Naruto- tosió un poco Hinata para continuar hablando- ¿ya hablaste con el?

Por su mirada pudo captar sus verdaderas intenciones y preguntas, mas bien lo que quería preguntar era ¿ya te enteraste del asunto de tu padre?

-conocí a Kushina Hinata- se fue sin rodeos- y no la odio, yo creo que mi padre ya es demasiado adulto para elegir a sus propia pareja y además no tengo ninguna queja de ella, es amable y se ve distinta a las demás.

-pensé que te lo tomarías a pecho- murmuró desconcertada- con todo eso del…- no siguió hablando como si no quisiera proseguir pero tenia que hacerlo- del cambio de familia pensé que te verías afectada por no tener una madre fija.

-en teoría pude comprender muchas cosas- admitió- pude comprender el odio de Yuna y por una parte me alegro de que al final no haya sido su hija, pero por otra parte me da remordimiento saber que nunca podré conocer a mi madre-bajo la mirada- lleva nueve años muerta.

-yo no lo sabía… perdón yo- se quedó paralizada.

-no importa- hizo una mueca- de todo modos no creo que haya sido buena idea encontrarla- se engaño así misma.

-¿y tu verdadero padre?- se mordió el labio.

-Kayumi me dijo que se había ido del país.

-¿no tienes interés en conocerlo?- preguntó con cautela.

-no lo se Hina- admitió- creo que jamás seria capaz de verlo como padre ya que Minato es un padre para mi. Creo que sería bastante incomodo pero por otra parte me gustaría saber como es.

-¿sabes su paradero?

-altamente desconocido- suspiro- pero eso no importa ahora, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es preocuparme por eso, no creo nunca jamás encontrarlo y es curioso que toda mi vida se haya vuelto un caos por su culpa.

-¿su culpa?

-mi padre era un traficante o tenia líos con varios proveedores, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien. El punto es que no estaba por un camino de rosas y no me sorprendería verlo a través de las rejas. Cometía crímenes y según eso dejo de hacerlo cuando murió mi madre.

-ya no quiero que sigamos tocando este tema Saku- la tomo de la mano por encima de la mesa- mejor comamos y disfrutemos de una conversación mas saludable.

Y lo hicieron, platicaron y comieron de otra cosa que no haya sido pasado, que no tratara de su doble familia, de la Manada e incluso de su horrible pasado. Se lo agradecía, por un momento pudo olvidarse de todo lo que traía encima y de las preocupaciones sin sentido.

Al instante se sintió mejor y solo entonces agradeció que después de todo nuca haya podido odiarla a pesar de lo que hizo.

La verdad era una amiga preciada que por algo no quería que se alejara de su lado.


	15. Y entonces

Fue larga la espera, se que sufrieron por saber la continuación y esperar día a día que volviera a publicar capitulo. Incluso algunas se rindieron y dieron por abandonada la historia y precisamente por eso vuelvo.

Se lo que se siente que estes tan emocionada con una historia pero que te desmotive que no tenga un final (experiencia propia) y como yo siempre odiaba eso, me jure yo nunca hacerlo y ¡sorpresa! vuelvo a estar pegada a una maquina con las nalgas entumidas y mis manos deslizandose por el teclado...en fin.

Ahora, como se que paso mucho tiempo quiero hacer una recapitulación para que no vuelvan a leer los capítulos anteriores y adentrarse de nuevo a la historia. Aquí vamos.

Nos quedamos precisamente en la salida de Sakura con Hinata donde las dos tocan diversos temas respecto a la familia de Sakura.

* * *

 _Capitulo 15: Y entonces..._

 _OoO_

Cuando terminaron toda la tarde juntas, Sakura llego al departamento agotada. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue caer rendida en el sillón para después levantarse por un vaso de agua.

En el departamento no habitaba ni un solo ruido por lo que estuvo segura de que nadie estaba. Fue caminado por todo el departamento hasta tomar un portarretrato donde estaba el hijo de Itachi.

A simple vista se podía apreciar que era un amor. Después tomo otra foto en la que estaba él y Sasuke de niños.

Una diminuta sonrisa apagada floreció en sus labios para después abandonar todo rastro de melancolía y dirigirse al cuarto que compartían Chouji e Idate. En el pudo apreciar mas cosas por la parte de Idate. Curiosa, miró una foto donde ella y él se encontraban en una excursión, exactamente el día que se conocieron.

-llegaste temprano- la voz de Idate la saco desprevenida sacándole un susto.

Giro sobre si misma dejando el portarretrato en su lugar.

-¿dónde estabas?- se puso de pie un poco nerviosa por invadir su privacidad.

-fuimos a tomar un café- le resto importancia recargándose en la puerta- ¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-bien, es tranquilo como siempre- se coloco a un lado de él.

-Tienes que saber algo- la miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué?- se enderezo imitando su gesto.

-Chouji regreso a España en la tarde- se tomo las cienes- me dijo que lo mejor era regresar puesto que tenían que centrarse en la recuperación de Helena.

-¿se la llevo?- se sorprendió sin dar tregua a lo que salía de su boca.

-sí, de hecho me dijo que sería mejor si les enviáramos sus pertenencias ya que el vuelo no les daba tiempo de volver. Por un momento yo también estuve a punto de irme pero no podía dejarte sola.

-oh Idate- suspiró- no era necesario que te quedaras, todo lo contrario.

Le agradaba el hecho de que sus dos amigos se hayan ido para alivianar la carga que tenía, pero hubiera sido mejor si Idate se hubiera marchado con ellos para ya no tener que seguir sosteniendo mentira tras mentira. Era realmente agotador.

-no me iré sin ti- se negó- de todos modos creo que le preguntare a tu jefe si le queda un puesto de trabajo.

-no lo tiene- le dijo rápidamente- Idate no es necesario que quieras estar las veinticuatro horas del día junto a mi, tu puedes buscar tu propio trabajo y salir adelante por tu cuenta. Debemos recalcar que yo estoy comenzando a conseguir un lugar donde quedarme y tu te tendrás que buscar el tuyo.

-Sakura entiendo que deba trabajar en otro lado pero si me he quedado no es para vivir en techos diferentes- se negó rotundamente.

-¿y que sugieres?-lo enfrento- ¿qué vivamos juntos como un matrimonio?-ironizo.

-que vivamos como ahora lo estamos haciendo.

No quería quedarse en el mismo techo de él por la simple razón que no se sentía completamente cómoda. Era su amigo y sabía que la respetaba con todas sus decisiones pero el hecho de compartir techo solamente junto a él la ponía nerviosa sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella.

-quiero mi privacidad- le exigió- eso es todo lo que pido a cambio.

Salió de la habitación bufando, odiaba la obsesión que tenía con ella, incluso llegaba a asfixiarla a tal grado que prefería mejor vivir con el castroso de Naruto.

Decidida prefirió ir a tomar un poco de aire abriendo la puerta sin ni si quiera percatarse de la presencia que estaba en el pasillo. Siguió su andar hasta que callo en cuenta de la persona que estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo mirando el suelo atentamente.

Le desconcertó que en ves de llamar a la puerta simplemente se quedara ahí esperando a que ella volviera a salir y se diera cuenta de su majestuosa visita; era sorprendente de cómo después de todo hiciera una visita por su propio pie.

Sin mucho animo le dirigió la palabra, aunque el vacío de su presencia se instalo en su pecho ¿cómo es que terminaron así?

-por fin apareces- rodó los ojos sarcástica- ¿hay algo que quieras en concreto?- se fue sin rodeos.

-solamente estaba preocupado- su mirada seguía en el suelo y su voz sonaba arrasadora. Podía asegurar que era la primera ves que veía a Sasori así.

-si vas a decir algo dilo ya- le soltó sin ganas de discutir ni rodear el asunto.

-¿mañana que harás?

Se le hacia bochornoso que ni siquiera levantara la cara para hablar sin mascaras, pero ya no podía sorprenderle mas ese chico que tanto pensó conocer y que a pesar de todo no podía dejar de quererlo como un hermano.

-tengo planes con los demás- dijo sin dudar- después de mañana organizaremos la estrategia definitiva para el ataque.

Pareció meditar sus palabras antes de enderezarse y darle un fuerte abrazo sin razón. Fue cuando entonces supo que algo no andaba bien pero a pesar de eso, fue cuando se dio cuenta del dolor que retenía dentro.

-si te pidiera que volvieras a España no lo harías ¿verdad?- le murmuro a su ves dándole un masaje en el cabello.

-si me hubieras dejado con mis decisiones lo hubiera hecho- aseguro mirando atenta el muro donde el antes estaba.

-¿es demasiado tarde?- suspiro con pesadez.

-Sasori, no es que sea demasiado tarde- se zafo de su abrazo con calma- yo ya no quiero marcharme- se llevo las manos a las cienes- Mamut me necesita, la MANADA me necesita ¿qué clase de persona sería si me fuera y los dejara solos? Ellos me acogieron cuando no tuve el calor de una familia.

Sasori se quedo pensativo, nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, mas aún, nadie podía intentar proteger a alguien que no queria ser protegido. Admiraba a esa mujer, pero en esos momentos tan difíciles solo quiso nunca haberla forjado como una mujer independiente.

Recordó a esa pequeña niña de cabello rosado que no podía cargar un maletín de herramientas y que siempre tenía que hacerlo él mismo, recordó a esa niña torpe que se enredaba con los cables de auto esparcidos en el suelo, esa niña que no quería ensuciarse de grasa o aquella que aseguraba que odiaba los autos porque eran para gente "violenta"

La crío como su hermana pequeña, le enseño cada parte de un auto, la enseño a manejar, a nunca conformarse con un segundo lugar, a valerse por si misma, a no confiar nunca en un hombre, a saber apostar e incluso aunque no estuviera en su control, iba con ella a un centro comercial para renovar sus ropas gastadas.

Sasori tenía que pensar en algo para amortiguar el peligro contra ella, Sakura siempre había sufrido por todo y quería apagar de una ves por todas a los causantes de sus desgracias.

-¿me estas escuchando?- Sakura le chasqueo los dedos para que saliera de su ensueño.

-¿perdón?

Se cruzo se brazos arrugando el ceño y negando frustrada con la cabeza.

-olvídalo Sasori, deberías irte a la cama- sin mas se distancio mas de él para darle la espalda y perderse del otro lado de la pared.

Cuando estuvo de nuevo sola en el departamento giró6 su cabeza a un costado donde encontró a Idate con un vaso de agua en la mano mirándola fijamente. No le quiso reclamar ni decir ya nada, el nunca aprendería a mantenerse alejado en conversaciones ajenas ni mucho menos en retirarse de sus asuntos que no le incumbían.

Sintió su mirada atenta en su espalda hasta que llego a la recamara principal y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Era tan frustrante querer hacer mucho y no poder hacer nada al mismo tiempo.

Se metió debajo de las sabanas sin ponerse una ropa mas cómoda y cerro los ojos, perdiéndose en los sonidos que emanaba la cuidad a esas horas tan oscuras.

Esa noche fue cuando comenzó a soñar de nuevo, pero no sueños extraños ni a futuro ni lindos, esa noche comenzaron de nuevo las pesadillas con lamentos mudos, lastima que no fueron menos horrorosos que los que solía tener hace tres años.

…

Estaba arto. Arto de la presión que tenía fuera y dentro de su casa. En primera, odiaba que su familia haya llegado de tan jodidamente lejos solo para joderlo mas. ¿Qué si su hogar era la casa calmada de siempre? Claro que lo era, y tal ves ese era el mayor problema de todos.

Sin duda alguna lo mas difícil del día era es sentarse en las mañanas en la misma mesa que ellos y escuchar sus absurdas conversaciones que siempre terminaban en lo inservible que era y el desprecio que era para la familia Uchiha.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, aparentando ser la familia respetuosa y honrada que todos creían y en la cual todos quisieran ser parte de ella. Pobres ilusos, si supieran el infierno que se vive se retractarían de sus palabras.

-me alegra mucho tenerte esta mañana con nosotros Itachi- Fugaku dejo de comer- ¿cómo esta Konan y Daisuke?

-muy bien padre- tomo un poco de su jugo- Konan insistió en ir de compras, se disculpa por no poder asistir y en cuanto a Daisuke-suspiro- es un buen niño.

-No deberías dejar que se esforzara tanto Itachi- reclamo Madara- esa mujer carga con un nuevo integrante de la familia.

-oh vamos cuando yo tuve a Obito andaba de un lado a otro- Uruchi salió a la defensa de Itachi- creo que tiendes a exagerar mucho las cosas Madara.

-Ya veo la razón por la que Obito tiene un carácter insoportable y horroroso- le respondió volviendo a saborear un bocadillo.

La sala era un silencio total. A Obito no le incomodaban los comentarios de Madara por muy ofensivos que fueran. Los únicos que se atrevían a contradecir las palabras de Madara eran él y Sasuke, la diferencia caía en que Obito tenía una forma de hacerlo positivamente, pero Sasuke no era para nada respetuoso u obediente.

-¿Esta ves no abra una gala de bienvenida?- Izuna rompió el hielo.

-claro que la abra- respondió Fugaku- podemos solicitar el restaurante favorito de Madara.

-me pregunto cuando dejaran de cagar dinero- murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo.

-No solicitaremos nada- anunció Madara con seriedad tan característica de él- esta ves haremos algo completamente diferente- miro a todos con dureza- Quiero una fiesta en la cual estén todas las familias prestigiadas de Konoha sin excepciones.

-dudo que sea una buena idea. Son demasiadas-comento Obito risueño- o al menos eso es lo que aparenta.

-cállate- le ordeno poniéndose de pie- son tan solo unas diez y claramente no me hace falta anunciar el lugar donde se realizara la gala. Ustedes mujeres organizaran todo y en cuanto a ti Sasuke…- se detuvo detrás de él- te espero en mi despacho.

Todos miraron a Sasuke sin decir palabra, sin embargo Mikoto quiso salir al alcance de su hijo y evitar que Madara siguiera explotándolo. Ella no era tonta, sabía a la perfección lo que hacía Madara a solas con él y eso le enfermaba.

-ni siquiera es tu despacho- se levanto Sasuke enfrentándolo- o mejor aún ni siquiera es tu propia casa- le espeto jalando su saco del respaldo de la silla para marcharse.

-Sasuke- le advirtió Itachi dándole a entender que era muy mala idea levantarle la voz a su tío.

Fue tarde para cuando uno de los guardaespaldas de Madara salió a su defensa y le propino un puñetazo en el abdomen. La mayoría de los presentes soltaron un grito de exclamación pero la misma mirada del nuevo patrón hizo que se volvieran a sentar y cerraran la boca.

-llevo apenas tres días en Konoha- agarro los cabellos de Sasuke con rudeza para que lo mirara, pero Sasuke seguía retándolo hasta con la misma- y no voy a permitir que un abominable arrogante y engreído joven haga lo que se le venga en gana- lo empujo con fuerza- ahora lárgate.

La familia tenía la mandíbula tensa ya fuera por temor o por la impotencia de no poder defender a uno de los suyos, claro que entre ellos no estaba Fugaku que tomo la copa en su mano y le dio un trago sin preocupación.

Sasuke salió de la sala con los puños apretados y con la respiración irregular por la ira. Le regresaría todo lo que le ha hecho a golpes si no fuera porque él y solo él tenía el poder de hacer su vida una mierda, salirse de esa maldita familia no arreglaría nada, Madara lo seguiría hasta arruinarle la existencia.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su carro se coloco el saco y encendió el motor para marcharse. Se detuvo un segundo antes de tomar el volante y manejar como psicópata para relajarse cerrando los ojos.

Lo primero que visualizo su mente fue a ella. Maldición. Solo Dios sabia cuanto llegaba a querer a esa mujer y eso que él no fuera principalmente religioso o algo por el estilo, quería verla, quería por lo menos escuchar su voz aunque seguramente le fuera a reclamar por una pendejada del pasado.

Su celular sonó en el asiento de copiloto sacándolo de su frustración. El comenzando a manejar, ponía el manos libres.

-que quieres Naruto- le pregunto sin rodeos.

-hola amigo ¿cómo va tu día? Muy bien gracias por preguntar- se puso de dramático.

-Naruto.

-bien tu ganas- suspiro- Estoy con Neji en Akatsuki, seguramente sabrás la razón, solo quiero saber que temas vamos a tocar esta noche. Pensaba en tocar algo distinto a lo que tocábamos hace tres años, ya sabes, en vez de nuestros éxitos marcados deberíamos hacer el cambio de una vez por todas.

Efectivamente la noche anterior antes de quedarse dormido entre el papeleo de la empresa Uchiha había pensado en eso, y de hecho ya tenía pensado lo que cantaría para ella, porque ella iba a estar, estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Tienes el disco que grabe hace unos meses?- se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente con esas canciones terminaría odiándolo por completo.

-supongo, debe estar en la cajuela de mi nena- murmuro pensativo- no me dirás que quieres que toquemos esas canciones cursis Sasukito-kun- le hecho carrilla con tono picaron.

-no me digas así, me das asco- le regreso gruñón.

-¡oh vamos! Así te llamaba tu linda Karin- se comenzó a burlar de él- nunca entendí porque se lo permitías.

-precisamente por ese motivo detesto que lo menciones- bufo enfadado- y en segunda yo jamás se lo permití, que la muy necia se negara a dejarlo era su problema.

-su problema con tu nombre- recalco los pronombres posesivos con exageración- que lindo embrollo.

-Tarado, sabes que yo jamás le permitiría a una mujer que me hablara como su cachorro recién nacido- se exaspero- es Sasuke y ya.

Claro que había sus excepciones, o mas bien solo tenía una excepción que hasta lo podía nombrar como princesa de Disney, como bufón o como se le pegara la gana.

Al principio intento con todas sus fuerzas que dejara de nombrarlo como quisiera pero fue inevitable hasta tal punto de que él anhelara sus apodos sin sentido.

-A veces me gustaría endulzarte un poco la vida para que no estuvieras tan pesado Teme- en su voz se noto la broma- ¿por qué no sales a distraerte un día de estos?- le sugirió despreocupado aunque él sabia a donde quería llegar.

-tu deberías dejar de distraerte y preparar todo para la noche- le reprocho- Hinata no querrá enterarse de tus bochornosas vacaciones de invierno del año pasado- lo amenazo..

-eres cruel teme- se altero-muy, muy cruel.

-nos vemos en la noche Naruto-kun- le vocifero divertido antes de colgar y no permitirle seguir con sus palabras.

Se detuvo en un cruce. Era alucinante como algunos hábitos podían influenciarte y a la vez cambiarte. Algún día ella lo perdonaría, lo sabia, lo sentía, ella por mas que se esforzara no era despiadada ni rencorosa, ella algún día volvería a ser la misma chica con corazón que conoció.

….

Fue difícil llegar hasta ese punto de la ciudad, el trafico y la multitud de personas que iban y venían eran una oleada de estrés total. Esa mañana fue a ver a Mamut al hospital. Los regalos y los pequeños detalles fueron en aumento desde la ultima ves que lo vio, lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de su salud.

No había noticias, las cosas seguían igual. La enfermera le comento todo lo relevante, pero por obvias razones no pudo explicarle el porque seguía en estado vegetal. No paro de darle vueltas a la habitación pensando en una solución para que el despertara pero al final se termino rindiendo.

Sin embargo se sentó a un lado suyo, tomo su mano y le comenzó a contar lo poco que había pasado en los últimos días.

Le conto que temía que los planes fracasaran y que no quería presenciar la muerte de nadie mas, le dijo sus planes a futuro y que incluso cuando él lograra salir de ese lamentable estado las cosas abrían terminado.

Después de unos minutos mas, le beso la frente, cambio el pequeño ramo de narcisos blancos y coloco uno nuevo sin olvidarse de quitar el polvo de los pocos muebles que contenía la habitación.

Cuando salió del hospital recibió un mensaje de Tenten diciéndole que tenía que ir enseguida a un punto de la ciudad en especifico que ella desconocía. Al principio estaba preocupada pues no sabía que se iba a encontrar o que noticia iba a recibir.

Navego entre la gente como loca e incluso se llego a chocar con varias personas que le reclamaron y gritaron y al final después de todo lo que sufrió en su pequeño viaje se daba cuenta que primeramente nunca tenía que alarmarse por un mensaje que viniera de las chicas.

Estaba enfrente de un restaurante de comida Italiana donde ya dentro podía apreciar a Tenten y a Ino comiendo alegremente una pizza italiana con doble queso. Al principio se le desencajo la mandíbula, luego se enojo para después relajarse y dejar a un lado el estrés que se cargaba encima.

Ellas dejaron de comer y se pusieron de pie de un salto con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-¡llegaste!- Tenten la abrazo para después indicarle que se sentara- lo siento, te estábamos esperando pero tardabas demasiado y teníamos demasiada hambre- se disculpo.

-no hay problema- negó con la cabeza- supongo que al final el esfuerzo valdrá la pena- ironizo tomando un pedazo de pizza también.

-aprovecha que Ino se ofrece a pagar por todo- sonrió- la modelo estrella no pudo suprimir sus antojos.

-por un día al mes que coma como cerda no pasara nada- rodó los ojos Ino- además pienso dejar por un tiempo el modelaje.

-¿por qué?-se sorprendió Sakura- desde que tengo memoria tu profanabas que nunca dejarías tu carrera de modelaje.

-ya se, pero ahora no me quiero ir de gira- comento- quiero estar aquí y ayudar a la Manada- bajo la mirada sin perder el apetito.

-¿vendrás a Akatsuki?- pregunto Tenten mirando a Sakura- una noche perdida no extinguirá nada-la codeo.

-Hinata me lo comento- dijo no muy convencida de ir.

-¿enserio?-hizo una mueca Ino.

-¿por qué esa cara?- frunció el ceño sin entender- ¿acaso están en desacuerdo?- frunció el ceño.

Lo que menos necesitaba y quería en ese momento era que de nuevo cada una siguiera su camino y se dejaran a la suerte.

-no, nada- sonrió Ino- es solo que Hinata no va a poder ir, me dijo que su padre la quiere en casa hoy.

-oh vaya- suspiro. A veces extrañaba los días en los que eran inseparables e iban juntas a todos lados, pero luego recordaba lo enfermizo que se volvía y se le pasaba.

-pero de ahí en mas iremos todas- disipo la nube de humo Tenten.

Solamente había estado una vez en Akatsuki y la verdad le había encantado el ambiente aunque nunca le tomo importancia. Era grandioso en arquitectura, vino y comida, sin olvidar los pases VIP que poseían.

Sin quererlo o siquiera proponérselo recordó el día en que puso un pie ahí, ese día estaba emputada con Sasuke porque estaba jugando una carrera con los chicos y aún no superaba su trauma a las grandes velocidades, pero su enojo se desvaneció cuando Sasori llego.

Sasori. Aún le tenía desconcertada su presencia en la anterior noche y sus raras palabras.

-¿Han hablado con Sasori?- dejo de comer por un momento.

Ino y Tenten se miraron mutuamente y negaron con la cabeza, la única que hablo después fue Tenten cuando termino de comerse la corteza de su pizza y limpiarse los dedos con una servilleta.

-no lo he visto desde hace días, ni siquiera lo he visto en la Manada- se recargo en su asiento cruzándose de brazos.

-debió de irse de nuevo de viaje- suspiro Ino- creo que como tu ya estas aquí el quiere descansar un poco de todo esto.

-suena ilógico Ino- negó Tenten- estamos hablando de Sasori, el jamás se iría de viaje y nos dejaría a la suerte, por lo menos por estos tiempos sería incapaz.

-nadie lo ha visto Tenten, ni siquiera Sakura- se dirigió a ella para que comprobara que lo que decía era cierto.

-no lo he visto.

No lo pensó cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, simplemente lo dijo. Cuando lo miró la noche anterior se le dificulto muchísimo mirarlo y saber que le había mentido en varios aspectos, incluso ya había olvidado sus aventuras con Kayumi hasta ese momento.

-¿qué piensan de Kayumi?-cambio la pregunta.

-he convivido con ella y es fantástica- Ino se fue con cuidado- nos ha ayudado mucho en lo que respecta a la Manada.

-comparto la misma opinión con Ino- Tenten se estiro y bostezo- no es por entrometerme Saku, incluso no quiero decirlo pero si lo seguimos tratando como un tema tabú siempre será incomodo- se ergio sobre la mesa- deberías hablar con ella.

-¿y que se supone que hable con ella?- bufo desinteresada.

-de muchas cosas Saku- se quito la compasión de en sima- es tu hermana, comparten el mismo lazo sanguíneo ¿no te gustaría saber la vida que llevabas antes? ¿cómo paso todo? ¿dónde esta tu padre? ¿dónde esta enterrada tu mama?- guardo silencio por un minuto- odiándola no ganaras nada.

-lo hable con Hinata y ahora se los digo a ustedes- miro la mesa fijamente- se la vida que llevaba antes, y lo se porque jamás se me olvidara como es que dos familias se destruyeron. No creo querer saber donde se encuentra ese señor ahora, era un traficante y no se si ha dejado de serlo, solo sé que el fue el motor para que mi vida se desviara.

-¿y porque la odias a ella?- dijo con moderación Ino- ¿por qué fue la primera novia de Sasuke?

-para nada- dijo rápidamente arrugando sus faciones- Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con esto- se negó a aceptarlo un poco alterada- es solo que no se como reaccionar.

La verdad no conocía exactamente la razón por la que le tenia rencor. Al principio se lo tenía por la impaciencia de ella de aceptar que todo había cambiado, luego pensó que había tenido un hijo de Sasuke y se habían casado y después que se acostaba con Sasori, aunque eso ultimo no era mentira.

Tenten se levanto de la mesa tras estar recibiendo una llamada de Neji, se disculpo y se alejo un poco para poder hablar con él. En cambio Ino siguió mirándola como una detective.

-dejando a un lado esos temas ¿vendrás hoy?- inquirió con los ojos emocionados.

-¿pasaras por mi?- le regreso.

-¡si!- grito tan emocionada que no pudo evitar comenzar a marcar el numero de Sai para darle la fantástica noticia.

Era una exageración y lo sabía y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a una tarde con tortuosas entradas a estéticas, tiendas de ropa y zapaterías. Es exactamente las razones por las que nunca había aceptado una invitación enfrente de Ino.

Y así fue, cuando las dos chicas terminaron de atender a sus fulanos al teléfono Sakura fue arrastrada a un centro comercial donde comenzó su tortura.

Primero fueron a parar en una tienda de interiores donde Ino prácticamente la obligo a comprarse un nuevo conjunto, cosa que ella se negó rotundamente y se compro algo de su agrado.

Después fueron a diversas tiendas de ropa donde Ino salía de cada una con un mínimo de prendas de cuatro. Tenten era la que aceleraba el ritmo de sus compras puesto que a ella tampoco le gustaba la farándula del glamur y la belleza, aunque esa ves su tolerancia sorprendió a Sakura.

En la estética solamente le arreglaron un poco el cabello y la maquillaron naturalmente sin llegar a la exageración. No le gustaba verse con un kilo de maquillaje en la cara y terminar viéndose como una chica plástica mas. Lo suyo era lucir natural.

Para complementar su rutina la zapatería fue donde no tardaron demasiado tiempo. Sakura encontró un conjunto perfecto de tacones con un tacón grueso estilo bota. Su vestido no era ampón pero tampoco ajustado al cuerpo, dejaba su espalda descubierta mientras que sus brazos iban tapados con el encaje que contenía el vestido.

Se dejo llevar por un color no llamativo para su vestido, en su caso fue un morado tenue ya que para Ino fue uno rojo y para Tenten uno azul rey.

Su jornada termino a las ocho de la noche y debido a que su tiempo estaba agotado fueron a la casa de Ino a ponerse cada una sus vestidos. A pesar del tiempo la casa de Ino se mantenía estable, limpia y callada, pero ya la ausencia de sus padres no le afectaba a Ino.

Ino le comento a Sakura que sus padres estaban en un viaje en Dubái y que aún no tenían fecha para su regreso por lo que su cochera se convirtió en un almacenaje de armas y carros para la Manada.

-¿no crees que sea peligroso?-le pregunto Sakura ya cambiada mientras navegaba las cajas apiladas en almacenes inmensos.

-es el único lugar que tenemos para esto- comento ella- el atajo que tiene la Manada no es tan seguro como aparenta, pero pienso que mi casa sería una buena opción para las juntas y todo eso- comenzó a quitar una lona- ya que el departamento de Sasuke no era lo suficientemente grande.

-para ser honesta tu casa suele ser aterradora- Sakura soplo una telaraña que había en las cosas pertenecientes a la casa.

-tiene pasadizos, esa es una ventaja- le guiño el ojo.

-y guarda todo tipo de cosas-agrego Tenten- ¿qué este no era el cuadro preferido de Naruto?- indago.

-no seas chismosa Tenten- Ino oculto el cuadro aparentando normalidad. Sakura y ella se le quedaron mirando desconcertadas- ¡bien! Me gustaba mucho.

-cada quien…- Tenten camino hacia una moto ya descubierta.

Ino tenia un buen surtido de transportes. Esa ves saco a relucir tres motos idénticas que habían salido apenas hace unos días al mercado. Los beneficios de los padres de Ino eran que por mas que gastaran dinero se les incrementaba el doble.

-tenía cinco en total- dijo Ino montándose en la suya- pero las apuestan vienen y van, de todos modos no tardan en darme otra tanda- le resto importancia.

-una se la dio de regalo a Sai- rodó los ojos Tenten

-¿y la otra?-inquirió Sakura

-un intercambio- bajo la mirada abochornada.

-no me dirás que la intercambiaste con Naruto por ese horrible cuadro- a Sakura comenzó a florecerle la sonrisa incapaz de creerlo- ¡no!- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-ya cállate- le aventó un trapo sucio incapaz de contener el sonrojo.

-que moderna Ino- se burlo Tenten de ella aumentando las carcajadas de Sakura.

Ino toda mortificada abrió la puerta eléctrica y sin esperarlas salió disparada esperando que con el viento en la cara se le disipara la vergüenza que traía encima. Tenten le siguió riéndose también y al final Sakura cuando puso calmarse un poco fue detrás de ellas gritándole a Ino cosas para abochornarla mas.

Debía de admitir que jamás se había divertido como ahora lo estaba haciendo, después de días estaba disfrutando como nunca de lo que creyó que jamás volvería hacer.

Por suerte era una experta en viajar en moto para que el vestido no se le subiera y los cabellos no se le agarrotaran en la cara.


	16. Primer atentado

No se pero cada ves esto se pone mas interesante y eso que apenas vamos empezando, todo sea por darle un final infartante a esta historia. Gracias a todos ustedes por apoyarme y dedicarle tiempo a esta historia, sin duda no pude tener mejores lectores que ustedes.

Cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmela, la recibiré con mucho gusto. Gracias.

* * *

 _Capitulo 16: Primer atentado_

 _OoO_

Llegaron a Akatsuki un poco despeinadas, se bajaron de sus motos sin perder la compostura e Ino fue la primera en entrar al club para encontrarse con Tenten apenas en la entrada.

Como en todo antro privilegiado en Konoha la fila de los jóvenes y adultos por entrar llegaba incluso al final de la cuadra.

Sakura no tenia que ser lista para saber que iban a estar en zona VIP por lo cual no se molesto en apurarse y se tomo su tiempo para acomodarse su cabello y el vestido.

La sonrisa que traía en la cara se le congelo por un instante cuando miro al otro lado de la calle y vio como alguien se alejaba, no podría asegurar que vistiera completamente de negro ya que del otro lado de la calle estaba completamente oscuro o quizás solamente fue una sombra o un vagabundo.

-¡vamos Saku!- Tenten la jalo del brazo sacándola de sus conclusiones y llevándola adentro del bar.

Lo primero que inundo sus fosas nasales fue el olor a alcohol, era un olor soportable para no salir corriendo, era incluso mil veces mejor que oler cigarro.

No sabría decir si había mas hombres o mas mujeres, si la barra estaba llena o si alguien estaba en el escenario, ya que todo ahí dentro era un caos. Un bonito caos.

Su mente pudo ubicar las escaleras que ahora estaban tapizadas y tenían un barandal de cristal completamente cuidado y fino. El balcón que tenia la zona VIP para ver el escenario seguía siendo el mismo solo por el cambio de que ahora era un poco menos amplio.

Y en cuanto a la zona VIP en general había mejorado bastante. Las sillas incomodas de bar habían sido sustituidas por unas mas cómodas, los sillones tenían mejor estado y cojines, habían puesto una mesa de billar y una pequeña pista de baile mucho mejor que la de abajo.

Las zonas ya estaban divididas por cristales opacos y la barra ya no solo se limitaba a cervezas y vinos. Estaba espectacular debía de admitirlo. Antes recordaba que no había tanta gente en la zona VIP pero ahora estaba llena y se generaba su propio ambiente de antro.

Las luces eran resplandecientes e incluso había unas maquinas que liberaban humo pero sin llegar a contaminar el ambiente. Tenten siguió guiándola por mas cabinas hasta que llegaron a la que debería de ser suya y ahí se encontraban ya la mayoría.

-¡mujer pero que hermosa!- Temari fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y darle un abrazo- ya decía yo que el morado te sentaba mejor que Ino.

-nunca pensé que utilizaras el verde- le sonrió en respuesta admirando lo elegante y bonito que era su vestido.

A comparación con todos los vestidos de sus amigas el suyo era el mas sencillo y mas apagado, pero con mayor elegancia. La verdad es que los vestidos escotados y pegados no iban con lo suyo.

-¡Saku!- Matsuri la saludo sonriente- ¿cuál va a ser tu primer trago?- medio grito por encima de la música.

-no quiero tomar- negó sin perder su humor- creo que una piña colada estaría bien- río.

-¡ah no!- Ino la llevo a sentar- ¡tienes que tomar un trago por lo menos!-alzo la voz soltando aplausos de victoria- ¡mesero, cinco vodka!

-no planearas ponerte borracha tan temprano ¿verdad?- Sakura negó divertida volviéndose a poner de pie.

-¡obvio no Saku!- le resto importancia, pero todas se echaron a reír pues sabían de sobra que en realidad sus palabras eran todo lo contrario.

El mesero les arrimo sus bebidas y cada una le dio un pequeño trago excepto Ino y Temari que argumentaron que necesitaban calentar motores. Comenzaron a platicar tontamente de los hombres con mejor aspecto del lugar y cada una le echaba carrilla a una y le ponían retos que obviamente no iban a cumplir.

-mejor vete con tu tablón- le dio un codazo Temari a Matsuri.

-ese tablón es tu hermano sonsa-le regreso el golpecito sarcástica y bebiendo un poco mas de su bebida.

-perdónenme pero yo no soy un tablón- las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al sentir una mano que rodeaba sus caderas pero el susto se les paso cuando vieron los cabellos rojos de Gaara.

-¡ash ya llegaste!- Temari le dio una cachetada amistosa.

-yo siempre estuve aquí tarada- sonrió tomando el vaso que tenia su hermana en manos y lo olió- ¿vodka? Espero que no le estés dando esta basura a Matsu.

-¡es joven hermano!- le quito su bebida dándole otro trago para terminárselo.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto Tenten saludando a Gaara- pensé que subirían un rato a la zona VIP

-de hecho no tardaran en venir, si mas no recuerdo primero tocaran algo y luego vendrán.

-¡aja! Te escapaste de ellos para venirnos a ver- lo señalo Matsuri- querías ver que no estuviéramos cometiendo locuras.

-¡no seas aburrido Rábano!- le exigió dando vueltas Ino.

-la ultima ves que las dejamos solas se emborracharon hasta las chanclas- no desistió.

-eran tiempos distintos- le resto importancia Ino sujetándose de su brazo para no caerse- ya no puedo esperar para oírlos de nuevo tocar.

-pues deberían ir apartando lugar que el balcón ya se va llenando- les sugirió dándole un beso en la frente a Matsuri para irse.

-¡oh vamos! No me dirán que son mas deseados que antes- soltó una carcajada Temari.

-ve lo por ti misma- le guiño un ojo- tal ves debería salir con alguna de esas chicas- Matsuri le dio un codazo sin perder la sonrisa y aparentando estar enojada.

-mas te vale que no lo hagas o te puedo cambiar por uno nalgón ¿he?- lo amenazo.

-golpe bajo-carraspeo Sakura.

-¡ah claro! Olvidaba que era un tablón- se abalanzo hacia Matsuri y comenzó a atacarla con besos y cosquillas.

Cayeron en uno de los grandes sillones y las otras cuatro chicas los dejaron en su mundo para comenzar a apartar espacio en el balcón y ver el show en primera fila.

Sakura no estaba ya acostumbrada a beber una gota de alcohol por lo que para cuando termino de tomarse el vodka se fue corriendo al baño. Lo unico que extrañaba de su adolescencia era poder tomarse una botella de alcohol y no vomitarla a los cinco segundos.

Una ves que saco todo lo que traía dentro se lavo la lengua con el agua del grifo para intentar eliminar el sabor.

El baño resguardaba la música electrónica potente que había afuera e incluso llego a esperarse un momento antes de volver a salir y rodearse de nuevo de gente, humo y de la locura que estaba invadiendo a sus amigas que no sabía si era capaz de seguirles el ritmo como antes.

El cubículo de un baño se abrió y mostró a una mujer alta con un vestido blanco y un peinado completamente recogido. La chica cuando llego al lavabo le regalo una sonrisa, sin embargo tenia la mayor parte del rímel corrido.

-¿tu cabello es real?- le pregunto fascinada.

-si- le respondió mirando sus mechones largos- lindo vestido- le regreso el cumplido sin querer mirar mucho su cara para que no se sintiera incomoda.

-me lo puse para mi novio- se miro en el espejo lavándose la cara- ¿sabes? Los hombres son unos imbéciles.

-dímelo a mi- murmuro comprendiendo un poco como se sentía- pero al final no vale llorar demasiado ¿sabes?

-que mas da- se sorbió los mocos que traía- lo mejor será regresar a casa.

-¡esta banda cambio el sentir de muchas, conquisto corazones enteros y se adueño de las mentes con sus canciones únicas y adictivas! ¡Le dijimos adiós y ahora después de tantos años los volvemos traer al escenario mas galanes y conquistadores que nunca! ¡damas y caballeros con ustedes Sharingan!

La voz del presentador le hizo apurarse para salir a ver el espectáculo. Sakura levanto la mirada comenzando a alisarse el vestido para comenzar a caminar a la salida.

-te vendrá bien. Cuídate- se despidió saliendo de nuevo al ambiente alocado que había fuera.

Nunca había tenido una conversación un tanto amigable con alguien desconocido en un bar y es que o era ella la que estaba destrozada o una mujer le hablaba solo para ofenderla o aprovecharse de cualquier circunstancia.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como el publico aclamaba a Sharingan, toda la sala VIP se vacío y solo quedaban algunos mayores que preferían quedarse en ese ambiente relajado que solo tendrían por unos momentos.

Cuando llego a la salida de la zona el balcón estaba completamente lleno, al igual que las escaleras por lo que opto que lo mejor seria bajar al primer piso y colarse entre las personas. No vio a sus amigas por ninguna parte del balcón por lo que se fue por su parte y se coloco en un pequeño escenario alejado de toda la gente.

Apenas podía verlos pero no quiso arrimarse mas haya y pelear con mujeres que en ese momento no tenían el menor sentido común, puesto que, por lo menos uno de los integrantes de Sharingan seguía sin compromisos.

El mas atractivo de los seis, el adictivo, el arrogante, el conquistador, el sensual, el cantante… Sasuke.

-¡Buenas noches!- su voz sonó por todo el lugar claramente y en respuesta recibió gritos y victorees enloquecedores-¡Esta ves será algo diferente!- podía ver que miraba al publico con atención- ¡esta ves será algo nuevo!

Mas victorees y su mirada rondaba en cada uno de su publico con completa atención. El había nacido para eso, solo faltaba ver como interactuaba con el publico y como se dedicaba a ellos sin importarle nada mas. Siempre envidio su forma de hacerlo.

La música cobro vida en segundos e instantes después la voz de Sasuke comenzó a mostrar su nueva victoria, su nueva canción… con la letra que ella escribió.

 **Lentamente desapareciendo** **  
** **Estas perdida y tan asustada** **  
** **¿Donde esta la esperanza en este mundo tan frió?** **  
**

 **Buscando una luz distante** **  
** **Alguien que podría salvar una vida** **  
** **Vives en el temor de que nadie va a escuchar tus llantos** **  
** **¿Puedes salvarme ahora?**

Se congelo. Fue como si todo se hubiera desvanecido por segundos y le llegaba de golpe en su cara. Jamás lo espero, jamás espero que él hubiera reproducido esa letra y la haya convertido en una canción, que le haya dado vida.

Estaba pasmada y no podía mover un solo dedo solamente se quedo ahí, mirando como el seguía buscando algo en el publico, mirando con desesperación intentando encontrarla.

 **Yo estoy contigo** **  
** **Te llevare a través de todo esto** **  
** **Yo no te dejare, te alcanzare**

 **Te llevare a través de todo esto** **  
** **Yo no te dejare, te alcanzare** **  
** **Cuando sientas ganas de dejarlo ir** **  
** **Porque tu no, tu no estas sola**

 **Seré tu esperanza cuando sientas que esto ha acabado** **  
** **Y yo te recogeré cuando el mundo entero termine** **  
** **Y cuando tu finalmente en mis brazos** **  
** **Mira hacia arriba y ve que el amor tiene un rostro**

 **Yo estoy contigo** **  
** **Te llevare a través de todo esto** **  
** **Yo no te dejare, te alcanzare** **  
** **Cuando sientas ganas de dejarlo ir** **  
** **Porque tu no, tu no estas sola**

 **Y yo seré tu esperanza** **  
** **Y yo te recogeré** **  
** **Y yo seré tu esperanza** **  
** **Y yo seré tu esperanza** **  
**

Su mirada llego a encontrarse con la de ella y la mantuvieron, ella no huyo de él y él se lleno de algo que no sabría identificar. Era extraño, era extraño sentir como con cada palabra que salía de su boca ella se sentía reconfortada.

 **Cuando sientas ganas de dejarlo ir** **  
** **Porque tu no, tu no estas sola**

 **Tu corazón esta lleno de sueños rotos** **  
** **Solo un recuerdo desvaneciéndose** **  
** **Y todo se ha ido pero el dolor continua** **  
** **Perdida en la lluvia de nuevo** **  
** **Cuando nunca terminara** **  
** **Los brazos del alivio parecen tan fuera de alcance** **  
** **Pero yo estoy aquí**

 **Yo estoy contigo**

 **Lentamente desapareciendo** **  
** **Estas perdida y tan asustada** **  
** **¿Donde esta la esperanza en este mundo tan frió?**

Respiro profundo cuando la canción se vio terminada y en su cara se coloco el alivio mezclado con el anhelo que sentía. Cuando el se despidió del público y la rutina de siempre se cumplió los aplausos cedieron rumbo y de nuevo la gente comenzó a disiparse por todos lados.

Se puso de pie con calma y comenzó a caminar cerca del escenario. Nunca lo entendería, nunca entendería porque no le era tan fácil dejarlo todo atrás y ser lo que antes eran. Dos años atrás lloraba desconsolada por tenerlo de vuelta, por que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y siempre se perdía en sus sueños rotos.

Ahora no sabia lo que quería, no quería quererlo pero a la ves algo dentro de ella le decía que era inevitable, pero se negaba a escuchar de nuevo a un corazón pegado con cinta.

Llego a la parte trasera del escenario sin proponérselo y al instante él salió con sus ropas inigualables y bien acomodadas, lo único que tenia desordenado era su cabello que siempre había sido rebelde.

-¿ahora plagias mis canciones?- no era reproche, solamente era un comentario calmado y con un poco de humor.

-la letra la encontré en mis cosas- le respondió también con calma.

-da igual, supongo que la convertiste en un éxito desde ahora- suspiro volviendo a la tosquedad.

-¿te molesta?- inquirió tratando de mantener la distancia.

-¿sabes donde esta Shikamaru?- evadió su pregunta.

No le molestaba, lo único que le molestaba era que él intentara con mayor fuerza prender el fuego donde antes hubo cenizas. Prácticamente no sabía que sentir y por eso era mejor alejarse antes de que o le gritara o hiciera una tontería como besarlo.

-veo que se volvieron muy amigos- inquirió con tosquedad en su voz- ¿no quieres que los dejemos solos esta noche?

El se molesto. Prácticamente ya no sabia que hacer para que esa mujer terca se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, él no tenia ni una pizca de tolerancia y la había ya tenido demasiada con ella. Estaba frustrado y además ya tenia demasiado con la presión familiar y la Manada que ya se sentía estallar.

-es novio de una de mis amigas- negó ironizando- ¿sabes? No tienes ni la mas mínima idea del esfuerzo que hago por mantenerme en la raya contigo, así que no me tientes a borrarla.

-la que no sabe el esfuerzo que hago eres tu- le espeto- ¿sabes que? Ya me estoy comenzando a dar cuenta de que eres todo lo que un hombre quiere, pero sin embargo los errores para ti son imperdonables.

-¡tu no sabes mi sentir!- le grito por fin- ¡ya deja de hacer lo que haces, consíguete una vida!

-¡si esperas que te traiga un ramo de flores y te escriba una carta estas en un error! ¡ese no soy yo!

-¡pues ojala lo fueras!- se acerco a él enojada- ¡ojala fueras un poco sensible y dejaras tus encantos que utilizas con cualquier puta!

-¡deje todo lo que era por ti carajo!- grito aun mas fuerte que ella- ¡deje a mis putas por ti! ¡deje de beber por ti! ¡deje de pensar solo en mi por ti! ¡deje mi diversión por ti! ¡deje mi arrogancia, mi soberbia y mi maldad por ti Haruno! ¡joder!- golpeo una bocina cercana-¡ ya no se que mierdas hacer para que te des cuenta de eso!

Se quedo sin palabras. Quiso seguir con la discusión pero no le salían las palabras. Quería gritarle con la misma furia, restregarle miles de cosas que sufrió en su ausencia pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Todo ocurrió sin darle un momento para decirle algo mas, el contrapeso de una soga se rompió y callo en el espacio que los separaba una parte de la tramoya.

Fue rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se tiro al suelo sin que la tramoya llegase a tocarla y después de un segundo los balazos comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar. Los gritos cobraron vida y el desastre comenzó a desarmarse donde antes el ambiente era tan tranquilo.

Sakura comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo para salir del lugar, pero el humo suelto, las luces y las personas asustadas no dejaban de corren de un lado a otro dificultándole salir a flote.

-¡corran!- se escuchaban los gritos.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr mientras sus ojos veían como las balas traspasaban todo lo que tocaban y como las mujeres y hombres pedían auxilio heridos en el suelo. Después ya no solo las balas inundaban el lugar, sino, varias personas vestidas de negro comenzaron la masacre y la sangre comenzaba a bañar el suelo que alguna ves fue blanco.

En medio de todo el desastre se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Sasuke no estaba alrededor suyo, pero cuando quiso regresar las personas insistían en salir del bar llevándosela a ella impidiéndole regresar.

Se quedo pálida, no podía moverse y sus ojos solo veían como uno de esos hombres apuñalaba a la mujer con la que compartió palabras minutos antes en el baño.

Su vestido blanco ya estaba rojizo y en su cara se reflejaban sus ultimas lagrimas derramadas mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

En sus labios pudo leer sus ultimas palabras y después empujaron fuertemente a Sakura obligándola a que saliera de su trauma. Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr entre las personas que cada ves caían en ese baño de sangre.

Subió con dificultad la escalera con gente muerta y una ves que llego arriba comenzó a buscar a sus amigas con la mirada.

-¡Ino!- su voz sonó desgarradora- ¡Temari, Matsuri!- corrió a checar cada vestíbulo donde las llamas comenzaban a cobrar vida- ¡Tenten!

Nada. La bola de baile que había en la disco cayo apagando la mayor parte de las luces y los vasos y botellas estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Tenia que irse y lo sabía, solo esperaba que sus amigas hayan salido juntas y estén lejos de ese lugar ya completamente en llamas.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta se encontró con un punto rojo en su pecho, pero reacciono rápido y se lanzo detrás de la barra mientras las balas chocaban contra el mármol queriendo alcanzarla. Sakura tomo una cuchilla que estaba en el suelo y de un rápido movimiento se lo lanzo a su contraatacante que cayo al suelo.

Salió de su escondite y quiso quitarle el arma. Nunca se había molestado en que alguien le enseñara a utilizar un arma por lo cual se sintió inútil.

Cuando tomo el brazo de su atacante pudo ver el sello mas que claro de Death in battle. Fue cuando la sangre se le helo y sus manos que antes temblaban se volvieron firmes, la ira comenzó a reflejarse en su mirada, y a la ves tenia unas ganas inmensas de liberar ese sentimiento que traía dentro.

No esperaban su ataque, y mucho menos en un lugar lleno de personas donde nadie era culpable de que la Manada estuviera luchando por su vida contra ellos. Miles de inocentes muertos donde en realidad no era necesario. Solo ahí ella se daba cuenta de lo vil y despiadado que podía llegar a ser Orochimaru.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin importarle todas las balas que iban dirigidas hacia ella, ninguna llego a tocarla, pero sentía como su piel comenzaba a transpirar mientras el escenario se consumía en las llamas.

Escucho varias patrullas a lo lejos y antes de que pudieran ver su propio crimen mato a su segunda víctima que intentaba encajarle un cuchillo en el pecho. Cuando salió, las pocas personas que quedaban vivas se iban corriendo y pidiendo ayuda.

Afuera era igual que adentro. Los carros de las personas estaban chocados y algunos completamente destrozados, la calle seguía inundándose de cuerpos sin vida y el matiz rojizo de la sangre brillaba contra la acera húmeda.

Fue entonces cuando a través de todo el escándalo se encontró con su mirada. Hace años que no lo veía y mas que nada su cara se volvió un témpano de hielo al ver sus manos llenas de sangre.

Toneri nunca cambiaría, él seguiría siendo el mismo asesino de siempre. Solo un movimiento basto para que se echara a correr hacia a ella con cuchillo en mano.

A pesar de sus ropas negras y de su cara casi cubierta pudo apreciar como le brillaban los ojos y como su rostro había dejado de tener lo poco inocente de lo que parecía.

Sakura ubico la moto de Ino y como pudo se monto en ella poniéndola en marcha y olvidándose de todo lo demás. Solo segundos pasaron para que Sakura escuchara otra moto que se aproximaba a ella cada ves mas de cerca.

Aceleró todo lo que daba mientras la adrenalina, la impotencia y la furia se apoderaba de ella. No sabia para que rumbo iba, solo sabía que esa noche seria la primera de todas en la cual Death in battle intentaría matarla.

El sondeo comenzó hacer presencia y las curvas se volvían mucho mas peligrosas conforme iban recorriendo los kilómetros. Sakura nunca había perdido el control de una moto, pero Toneri comenzó a intentar dispararle para que lo hiciera.

Ella sabia que tenia que hacer algo antes de que consiguiera su objetivo por el cual se dispuso a seguir su camino sin reducir la velocidad en las curvas.

En la primera curva que dio, las llantas resbalaron a tal punto de que casi cayera de la moto, pero enderezo el manubrio a tiempo, aunque le llevo como consecuencia el desequilibrio.

Su velocidad adquirida no alcanzo para que Toneri no llegara a alcanzarla y comenzara a remeter contra ella para que perdiera el equilibrio por completo.

Podía ver su cara, podía sentir la sensación de muerte que emanaba en su ser y a la ves podía apreciar el odio que le guardaba a ella.

Fue cuando la suerte dejo de surtir efecto y se acabo el camino. Ella sin pensarlo freno completamente ocasionando que la moto se volcara. Toneri imito su método aunque el solo salió volando con escasas heridas en el intento.

Ella abrió los ojos y pudo sentir como sus músculos estaban tensos. No había sido una caída con demasiadas heridas pero podía sentir como un tobillo se le había doblado y sin ni siquiera mirarse las rodillas pudo adivinar que le sangraban.

Sin embargo se sentó y lo miro fijamente, no iba caer en ese momento, solo esperaba que los demás hubieran salido de Akatsuki y estuvieran en la casa de Ino resguardándose del primer atentado.

-la querida pantera por fin regresa- Toneri se puso de pie sin mostrar la herida que tenia en el brazo- ¡por fin te armas de valor cobarde!- comenzó acercase a ella sacando el cuchillo de su bota, sin eliminar la sonrisa del rostro.

No podía moverse, sin embargo saco de uno de sus zapatos el cuchillo que se había guardado antes de montarse en la moto.

-¿no te cansas?- le pregunto- seguir cazando a personas y ser manejado como un títere de Orochimaru.

-Yo no sigo ordenes de nadie- comenzó a reírse- si así fuera tendría planeado en llevarte viva ante él.

-debe ser decepcionante ver que el único que se esta destrozando la vida eres tu- le espeto.

-¿me vas a dar clases de moralidad?-comenzó a aplaudir- mírame y luego mírate a ti. Ni si quiera puedes ponerte de pie para encajarme esa cuchilla.

-¿por qué comenzaron esta guerra?-inquirió- ustedes también están siendo perjudicados.

-por muchas razones Sakura- negó con la cabeza- ustedes saben demasiado, no podemos arriesgarnos a que destruyan todo lo que hemos construido.

-¿qué es lo que quieren?- exigió saber.

Mas que una guerra debía de haber algo mas, debían de querer algo para que comenzaran con ese juego estúpido y sin sentido.

-tu bien sabes lo que queremos- se acuclillo delante de ella- la Manada no son mas que una bola de rateros.

-explícate- se alarmo.

-prefiero ahorrarme las palabras.

Se abalanzo sobre ella y coloco las manos en su cuello para asfixiarla. Sakura comenzó a intentar propinarle un golpe ya fuera o con las manos o con sus rodillas lastimadas. Tuvo el alcance de la arma que había soltado y arremetió contra él para que la soltara.

Sakura se intento poner de pie pero fracaso por lo cual comenzó a arrastrarse para alejarse de él, pero Toneri la tomo de uno de sus tobillos y la jalo contra el con su cuchillo en la mano.

Estaba a punto de que el cuchillo se encajara en su garganta cuando de repente ya no sintió el peso de Toneri y dejo su cuerpo completamente libre. Tosió un par de veces intentando recuperar el aire perdido mientras se desarrollaba una pelea.

-¿estas bien?- Tenten la tomo de sus muñecas para que la mirara. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y tenía la respiración acelerada.

Sakura no contesto a su pregunta y miro a la persona con quien se estaba peleando Toneri a golpes. Un alivio profundo se le instalo en el pecho cuando vio a Sasuke dándole un puñetazo a Toneri en la cara, pero al instante sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¡no te escaparas pendejo!- grito Sasuke lleno de ira.

Toneri en una distracción suya tomo la moto y salió disparado por la autopista desolada. Sasuke maldijo y tomo la otra moto pero Sakura lo retuvo.

-déjalo ir- le dijo.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco y la miro. Ella quería que la noche ya terminara, quería que todos volvieran a un lugar seguro, no quería seguir sintiendo la asfixia de preocupación que tenia en el pecho.

Sasuke al verla hecha añicos bajo de la moto y fue hacia a ella mirando sus rodillas heridas y su tobillo en estado fuera de lugar.

-te fracturaste el tobillo- menciono mirando esa parte de su cuerpo con el ceño fruncido.

-necesito que lo acomoden- Sakura se aferro a Tenten intentando que las ganas de echarse a llorar por todo lo que había pasado no la sometieran.

Sakura miro fijamente a Sasuke, pero al final ella alzo la mirada al cielo mordiéndose el labio intentando soportar el dolor que la estaba invadiendo. No solamente era el dolor del tobillo, era el susto del ataque de Death in battle.

-hazlo- le pidió respirando agitadamente.

Sasuke no menciono ninguna palabra, solamente tomo el tobillo entre sus manos y sin darle tiempo de sufrir un poco mas en su estado volvió a devolver el hueso en su lugar. Sakura soltó un grito desgarrador y comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Tenten conmocionada por el nuevo cambio.

-ya paso Saku- Tenten comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella intentando tranquilizarla.

-llama a Naruto y dile que la hemos encontrado- le ordeno Sasuke.

Tenten no dijo nada, solamente volvió a colocar la cabeza de Sakura en la acera y se levanto para ir por su celular al auto. Sasuke aprovecho el momento para ocupar el lugar de Tenten, con la diferencia de que él la tomo en brazos sin soltarla.

Sakura al sentir el calor que emanaba y el olor que desprendía cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus brazos firmes que le daban la protección que hace mucho no sentía.

-sí, lo sé- le dijo ella contra su pecho tomando entre sus dedos el collar de la suerte que era suyo y sin embargo reposaba en su cuello- sé cuanto cambiaste- murmuro.

-¿cuándo dejaras de ser tan terca?- la estrecho mas contra su cuerpo, dejando que el miedo que había sentido desapareciera.

Cuando cayo la tramoya y ya no la vio por ninguna parte comenzó a buscarla como loco, pero después tuvo que protegerse a si mismo por las balas perdidas, el fuego y las navajas. En ese momento cuando ya no la tuvo al alcance se arrepintió de echarle en cara lo de Shikamaru ¿en que estaba pensando?

-cuando dejes de dar la cara por mi- comento débilmente.

-¿todavía intentas protegerme?- murmuro contra sus cabellos.

-supongo que aunque te odiara tanto siempre lo haría…- su voz cada ves se volvió mas débil- porque eso es lo que hacemos tu y yo… nos protegemos.

Cuando menciono sus ultimas palabras sus ojos no pudieron aguantar mas la presión y se cerraron por completo.

* * *

Un atentado de muchos ¡Gracias por leer!

La canción esta en ingles pero la puse en español para que le diera mas significado XD Se llama "not alone" de RED por si les interesa saber el ritmo o como va, ahí solo la buscan.

¡Nos vemos!


	17. Hermanos

_Capítulo 17: Hermanos_

 _OoO_

Frío. Sentía como su piel pedía a gritos un poco de calor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que sintió fueron sus músculos a doloridos, sentía la presión en su tobillo derecho y las rodillas le exigían un poco de movilidad.

Poco a poco se fue enderezando y su vista se fue aclarando por cada respiro que daba. Estaba en un cuarto con paredes verdes, había solo un tocador y una mesita de noche, mientras que las cortinas impedían que el sol entrara por uno de los grandes ventanales.

Por la fachada y la forma de la casa pudo deducir que estaba en la casa de Ino, aunque esa no era una recamara que reconociera por completo. ¿Cuántos días habrían pasado desde el atentado? ¿todos estarían bien o habría alguien igualando su estado? ¿dónde estaban todos? ¿la Manada también habrá lanzado un atentado?

Tenía muchas dudas respecto al tema, pero solo se estaba enfocando el tener que ir al departamento y traer ropa limpia. Ni siquiera sabía porque traía una camisa blanca de hombre que le llegaban a los muslos.

¿Por qué tenia una camisa de hombre puesta? Soltó una que otra maldición y se sentó por completo, ya con sus cinco sentidos mas que despiertos. Ahora que lo recordaba se había olvidado por completo de Idate ¡Demonios! La estaría seguramente buscando como loco y seguramente ya mando a poner su desaparición en lo alto.

-tengo que llamarle- suspiro cerrando los ojos internado buscar su celular en una de las repisas pero no estaba- pero que demonios…-murmuro sin encontrar el dichoso aparato.

Se puso de pie sin llegar a poner peso en su pierna derecha y fue directo, aunque un poco lenta, hacia al tocador donde pudo ver su reflejo. Para su suerte ya no tenia el maquillaje en la cara y su cabello no era del todo un desastre.

-no ha dejado de llamar.

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Sasuke en la entrada de la habitación. Parecía un poco cansado. Las ojeras podían reflejarse en la poca luz que la cortina dejaba entrar, pero sus ropas estaban completamente intactas.

Utilizaba un chaleco sin mangas mostrando sus brazos donde hasta ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta de los rasguños que tenía en ambos brazos desde los hombros hasta los codos. Seguramente se los había hecho cuando se agarro a golpes con Toneri o era eso o eran cicatrices de sus anteriores batallas.

Sasuke le tendió el celular, cosa que la sorprendió, pues podría asegurar que lo común de él era en primera, ni mencionarle de todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Idate o de algún otro hombre que no fuera Naruto o su padre.

Camino un poco extendiendo el brazo para tomarlo en su mano y después volvió a su lugar inicial. Casi le daba un infarto al ver las veinte llamadas perdidas y los treinta mensajes en el buzón. Hizo una mueca mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasuke.

-te quiere.

Abrió los ojos impactada por su confesión que aunque no fuera una sorpresa para ella se sentia extraño oírlo de él.

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Sakura.

-porque yo solía hacer lo mismo, a diferencia que yo no me rendía.

Bajo la mirada intentado cambiar de tema. Quería preguntarle cuantos días habían pasado desde el atentado pero el la volvió a interrumpir.

-cuatro días- le informo como si fuera capaz de leer su mente- por un momento creímos que no despertarías-suspiro con alivio.

Cuatro días, y pensar que había pasado solo uno para ella. Asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decirle.

-¿alguien mas resulto herido?- su voz sonó ronca al principio pero se fue ablandando con cada palabra.

-sería mas fácil decirte quienes fueron los únicos que salieron sin un rasguño- Sakura levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a lanzar el bombardeo de preguntas él la interrumpió- en teoría nadie resulto lesionado como lo fuiste tú. Solamente tenían uno que otro roce de bala, raspones y pequeños golpes.

-tiendes a exagerar mucho las cosas- soltó el aire que tenia comprimido- ¿Dónde están todos?

-En la sala estratégica-se revolvió sus cabellos- tenemos las ventajas en el suelo. Ellos piensan que tal ves deberían comenzar a poner mas bases de distracción.

Tal ves eso era lo que faltaba, sin embargo se volvía a preguntar a donde llevaba toda esa guerra. Sabía que era por el odio que Death in battle le tenía a la Manada pero debía de haber algo mas.

-dijiste que podía volver a confiar en ti ¿cierto?- Sasuke levantó la mirada sin demostrar su sorpresa, pero asintió- y eso implica que ya no me volverás a ocultar nada más. En teoría cero secretos ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?-inquirió.

-yo creo que lo que menos nos falta en estos momentos son las mentiras Sakura. Desde que te volví a ver he sido completamente sincero- dijo con seriedad.

-Toneri me dijo algo- camino hasta la cama para sentarse.

-no deberías confiar en su palabra Sakura- negó rápidamente- sabes que el nunca dice verdades.

-me dijo que la Manada le había robado algo que le pertenecía- completo la información- que es por eso que comenzaron los ataques y mi pregunta es ¿qué han robado? ¿qué es tan importante que ellos quieren recuperar para masacrar a miles de personas en un bar?- se desconcertó.

Sasuke suspiró mirándola. Tomo unos segundos para hacer memoria y contestarle pero al final no encontró nada contundente que hayan "robado" y que sea tan importante para ellos.

-lo único que sabemos es que están involucrados en trata de blancas, que hacen alguna clase de experimentos con ellas y que prácticamente son narcotraficantes.

-¿intentaron denunciarlos alguna ves o algo?- intento llegar mas a fondo.

-por supuesto que no Sakura, cuando intentamos hacerlo ya se habían largado del país.

-¿y nunca lo han vuelto intentar?

-seguramente las autoridades nos creerán cuando les digamos que una banda de mafiosos apodados Death in battle esta intentando matara a nuestra banda porque sabemos mas de lo que ellos creían, sin olvidar que todo comenzó por carreras clandestinas- alzo las cejas para hacer su discurso mas creíble.

-estoy en blanco Sasuke- se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando el techo blanco como sus ideas- no se que sigue. Tal ves deberíamos matarnos unos a otros y terminar el juego.

-no quiero ver morir a nadie- arrugo el ceño- ¿no crees que Orochimaru ya nos ha dañado demasiado?

-precisamente por lo mismo me fui del país- suspiró rodando los ojos.

-entonces ¿que sugieres?- se tendió a un lado de ella mirando su perfil atentamente- ¿qué nos vayamos a Nueva York? ¿o prefieres Egipto? Me han dicho que Inglaterra es fantástico y que tiene gran variedad de…

-no tiene gracia- lo interrumpió girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-o ¿quizás Grecia?-le sonrió disimuladamente- podríamos vivir haciendo actuaciones de Dioses y al final terminar vendiendo tacos llamados "Tu ver culo" Naruto podría ser el taquero.

-y yo la que cobra- cerro los ojos siguiendo el juego

-no, tu serias la que pone las salsas en bolsas para llevar- Sakura abrió un ojo.

-¿y quien cobraría?

-Neji, tenía de niño una caja registradora- aumento su sonrisa.

-¿y que serias tu?-se mantuvo en un codo para observarlo.

-el administrador por supuesto- la miro con sorna.

-mejor el que anuncia nuestros tacos por las calles cercanas- le guiño un ojo antes de que su sonrisa se le escapara y la risa comenzara apoderarse de ella.

Sasuke se quedo mirándola inquisitivo para al final comenzarse a reír también sin control. Y ahí estaban, ambos tumbados en la cama riéndose de cosas que no tenían sentido mientras el mundo parecía despedazarse a su alrededor.

Fue extraño que un témpano de hielo como él se ablandara ante ella. Junto a ella era mas fácil todo, ella tenia una manera rara de entenderlo y de no juzgarlo por la mayoría de sus actos. Tal vez era porque en el fondo eran lo bastante iguales.

-eres un tonto- comento Sakura sentándose de nuevo y controlando su risa.

Lo era por el simple hecho de querer hacer todo por ella pero a la vez nada. Lo era porque así era y punto. El tonto arrogante Sasuke Uchiha para ella y el idiota estúpido bastardo de mierda para él.

-un tonto no podría manejar un carro e ir a comprar un litro de helado de oreo para esta noche- se puso de pie sin eliminar su sonrisa.

Sakura lo miro fijamente y sin embargo acepto la mano que le tendía para levantarse. No fue necesario que dijera una palabra, ella sabia bastante bien su juego porque una ves lo había jugado, la diferencia es que las reglas cambiaron y no podía negar que le gustaban mas de lo que algún día aceptaría.

-¿ya se te aflojo la lengua y te gusta lo dulce?- se recogió su cabello en una coleta alta.

-jamás amare lo dulce y lo sabes.

Juntos salieron por la puerta completamente distraídos. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a las escaleras principales y armar una nueva disputa. A pesar de que Sakura seguía desorientada por los últimos hechos que vivió podía mantenerse en pie y caminar poco a poco sin caerse.

-desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo siempre haber arremetido con lo dulce- sonrió para si misma- Mamut siempre me llevaba cada que volvía a la manada una barra de chocolate y Sasori siempre solía quitarme mas de la mitad.

-¿no hacías algo en tu defensa?

-solía morderle la mano- vaciló- aunque cuando supe de sus actividades diarias deje de hacerlo.

-por actividades diarias te refieres a…-detuvo su andar para inspeccionar su mirada.

Sakura se la regreso y asintió con la cabeza con asco para después reanudar el paso suspirando.

-siempre detestaba que se fuera de viaje-saco de la nada- invariables veces lo considere como el hermano que no tenía.

-¿por qué no convivías con Naruto?- se paso la mano por su pelo.

-tu debes de saberlo Sasuke- soltó una risa apagada- tu eras el que convivía con él, yo a penas llegaba a verlo en las noches, además nunca fui apegada a él.

-si te hubiera conocido cuando tenias trece, me pregunto como hubiera sido.

-seguramente nunca hubiera puesto resistencias-le resto importancia- hubiera sido mas fácil, eso te lo aseguro.

Ella también se llego a preguntar lo mismo alguna ves. Se imaginaba a la niña testaruda que quería vivir la vida sin limites y al chico que tal ves él hubiera sido: menos frio, menos descontrolado, mas animado y tal ves menos arrogante.

Ninguno hubiera pasado por una racha de amor no correspondido he incluso podrían a ver sido amigos desde un comienzo, nada los ataría y cada quien solo se quitaría las ganas cada ves que quisieran, pero ¿en realidad hubieran querido eso?

-Sasuke que bueno que te encuentro.

Gaara interrumpió en las escaleras distrayéndolos a los dos de la plática que estaban teniendo. Tenía la mirada pasiva y unos cuantos rasguños en la cara aunque no dejaba de frotarse las manos en el pantalón.

-dime la mala noticia-la voz de Sasuke sonó ronca y aburrida sabiendo que no eran buenas noticias.

-Itachi te busca- soltó.

A ninguno de los dos le sorprendió la llegada de Itachi, pero a Sasuke no tardaron en crispársele los ojos enfadado.

-¿qué quiere?-gruño- dile que si viene a molestar, la puerta es muy ancha para que se largue.

-esta enfadado- comunico- te esta esperando en la sala- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse entre los dos- ah y Sakura- se regreso- En unas horas te explicaremos todo hasta ahora.

-gracias Gaara- asintió dejándolo marchar.

Sasuke dejo caer su mano sobre el barandal, llevó la cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos y dejando ir sus frustraciones. Sakura se le quedo mirando y al final le hizo una seña para que fuera.

-juro que la próxima ves le estrellare un tarro en la cabeza para que deje de chingar- reanudo el paso.

-no seas tan agresivo con él Sasuke- salió a la defensa de Itachi siguiéndolo- el debe tener sus razones y puedo apostar que esta dando la cara por ti ante tu familia.

-desde que tengo uso de razón no ha dejado de fastidiarme- aumento el paso hasta llegar a metros de la sala- ya estoy arto, me va a escuchar.

-no, Sasuke- intento detenerlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano cuando Itachi apareció enfrente de los dos igual o mas enojado que Sasuke.

Los hermanos se miraron fijamente, Sasuke con rabia e Itachi con frustración y enojo contenido. Sabía ella que era mejor mantenerse al margen e irse para que resolvieran sus problemas pero no quería volver y encontrarse con la sala destruida.

-¿¡se puede saber porque no has llamado!?-el grito de Itachi agarro desprevenida a Sakura que nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

-dame razones para hacerlo-frunció el ceño.

-¿¡cuando entenderás que ya no puedes desaparecerte cada que se te da la regalada gana Sasuke!?

-nunca.

-¡Nuestro padre ha estado intentando localizarte!- tomo aire- ¡dejaste la empresa y la reunión que tuvimos ayer botada!

-¡no me importa!- arrojo una revista que tenia a su alcance- ¡ya me tienen esos dos hasta la mierda y tu también!

-¡ya tienes veintiún años coño!- se espabilo alterado- ¡ya tienes que hacerte la idea de que las estúpidas fiestecitas de niños han acabado! ¡tienes un futuro por delante!

-si claro- soltó una risa macabra- como a ti si te dieron a elegir no tienes ningún problema en decir lo que dices. Dile a Madara que se puede pudrir con sus reuniones familiares.

-toma tus cosas- recogió su chaqueta de mala manera-nos vamos a casa- le gruño.

-no.

Itachi se dio la media vuelta completamente irritado y con la mandíbula tensa en su autocontrol. Sakura jamás lo había presenciado así y el puro hecho de verlo le daba un revuelco en el estomago. Quería hacerse la idea de que ese Itachi no era al quien conoció.

-te he tenido la paciencia necesaria Sasuke- le dijo lentamente- no sabes cuantas veces he dado mi brazo a torcer por cubrir tus estupideces y no dejare que me sigas metiendo en problemas y que sigas complicándole la vida a todo el que te rodea porque no quieres aceptar tu realidad. Ya deja de aparentar hacerte el machito y ser el rebelde de la familia que das lastima.

-Yo nunca te he pedido nada- lo reto- nadie te pide que me cubras y esta no es la realidad- sonrió- si tanto le frustra a Fugaku que haya nacido creo que hubiera sido mejor que su puto pene no entrara a la vagina de mi madre.

No se vio cuando Itachi se desplazo hasta Sasuke y le propino un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar de lo noqueada que estaba pero para cuando salió de su trance Sasuke ya estaba arriba de Itachi y lo golpeaba con recelo.

Al principio solo escuchaba los golpes secos y los gruñidos de furia que soltaba cada uno, pero después sin pensarlo su cuerpo cobro vida y corrió hacia a ellos intentando detenerlos.

-¡basta!-les grito- ¡Sasuke para!

Itachi se levanto del suelo y azoto a Sasuke contra la pared derrumbando uno de los retratos de la familia de Ino que se hizo añicos en el suelo.

-¡Itachi ya déjalo!- intento controlar al mas pacífico pero estaba claro que ninguno pararía por su voluntad.

No le quedo mas remedio que aprovechar uno de sus empujones y meterse entre los dos esperando recibir el puñetazo del que se arrepentiría seguramente por estar metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

Para su suerte ninguno de los puños llego a tocarla y solamente quedaba un Sasuke rabioso mirándola con cuchillas y un Itachi que intentaba controlar la ira que habían producido las palabras de Sasuke.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde solo se escuchaban las tres respiraciones agitadas, hasta que Sasuke con pasos bruscos salió de la sala sin mirar atrás azotando la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

Itachi soltó el aire que traía reprimido y se llevo las manos a las sienes controlándose y relajándose, en cambio Sakura solo bajo los brazos y miro atentamente a Itachi que apenas había recaído en su presencia.

-lo siento- pronuncio sofocado- no fue muy caballeroso que vieras esto. En verdad lo lamento Sakura.

-¿era necesario?- le soltó- ser tan cruel con él- negó con la cabeza desconcertada.

-no lo entiendes Sakura.

-lo único que no entiendo es como después de saber todo lo que ha atravesado tu te conviertes en uno de los títeres de tu padre- elevo la voz- sabes mas que nadie que Fugaku no hace nada mas que tratarlo peor que a uno de sus empleados ¡tu sabes las razones por las cuales él es así! Pero al parecer ya no te importa.

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para él- se enderezo- a este ritmo no llegara a nada, esta echando a perder su vida- alzo las manos frustrado.

-¿convirtiéndolo en un animal?- su mandíbula cayo- tienes una familia Itachi, tienes un hijo- se desconcertó- piensa dos veces si en verdad lo haría feliz ser alguien que no quiere ser, imagina que tu hijo fuera tratado de la misma manera que Sasuke ¿aún sigues pensando que es lo mejor?

-yo…- se quedo sin palabras

-me sorprendes.

-¿estas decepcionada?-bajo la mirada

-un poco.

No dijo una palabra mas. Tras el silencio que le proporciono ella salió de la sala y comenzó a subir las escaleras rápidamente intentando olvidar el mal rato, pero cuando llego al ultimo escalón se detuvo.

Estaba confusa, tanto las palabras de Sasuke como las de Itachi fueron demasiado fuertes, esta claro que Sasuke debía enfocarse en ser alguien en la vida pero los métodos que tenia su familia no eran adecuados. Fugaku quería seguir controlando la vida de Sasuke hasta tal punto de convertirla en suya y eso no era nada digno de un padre.

-maldición- murmuro girando sobre si misma y bajando de nuevo las escaleras rumbo a la salida.

Creía tener la fuerza suficiente para dejar que resolviera sus problemas solo, pero carajo, era tan difícil saber por lo que estaba pasando y quedarse con las manos cruzadas mientras el tiempo sigue corriendo y se va pudriendo cada ves mas.

…..

No dejaría que nadie se metiera en su vida y la controlara. No iba ser una marioneta mas en esa familia que da a creer que es digna y honorable con los suyos. Desde hace años le dejo de importar todas las cosas lujosas que le han proporcionado.

¿De que sirve tener todo el dinero del mundo si al final solo la gente te seguirá por eso? Nunca tendrás la lealtad digna o alguien que realmente se fije en lo que eres; en tu interior.

Camino hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle donde se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire. Aún tenía la mandíbula tensa e incluso si no hubiera sido por la poca tolerancia que le quedaba golpearía al payaso que bailaba en la calle para ganarse la vida.

-¿Sasuke?- sintió como una mano fina lo tomaba por el brazo para verle la cara- Dios mío que te ha pasado, estas completamente…- se quedo sin palabras.

-jodido- la interrumpió-¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto en meses-torció el gesto.

-he estado moviéndome para que mi carrera progrese- Kayumi le sonrió-algún día quiero lograr abrir un centro de apoyo para personas alcohólicas.

-sigues con eso ¿he?- miro a la nada.

-¿quién fue el afortunado de darte esa golpiza?

Kayumi lo saco de la calle para llevarlo a una banca cercana, donde después rebusco en su bolso y saco una pequeña toalla para limpiarle la sangre de la boca.

-no importa-contesto a secas- solo es gente estúpida que quiere tomar el control de mi vida.

…..

No fue tan difícil como pensaba. Cuando se topo con todo el trafico pensó que nunca llegaría, incluso llego a detenerse por una pizza y café para distraerse un poco. Solo ella sabía lo difícil que era pasar por una fila de personas hambrientas mientras las cosas no le cabían en la mano.

A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido seguía sintiendo lo caliente tanto de la pizza como del café que cargaba en su mano derecha.

Cuando volvió a subirse al carro, dejar lo que traía en las manos y volver la mirada a la calle para encender el motor se quedo quieta como una estatua.

Fueron segundos los que se quedo estática y sin moverse, sin embargo no se sentía rota, ni engañada ni traicionada, solamente se sintió…distante.

Su instinto fue el primero en actuar y no supo que fue lo que la hizo comenzar a moverse en su dirección, si la rabia porque ella otra ves volvía a ponerse en su camino o la preocupación que cargo todo el trayecto desde la casa de Ino.

Se mantuvo unos pasos lejos de la banca hasta que Kayumi retiro el trapo de la cara de Sasuke y guiaba sus manos a las de él dándoles ligeramente apretones. Sakura ha pesar de no escuchar de lo que hablaban intuía cual seria el tema.

¿Se podía sentir una persona sustituida por otra cuando seguramente no hubiera razones para sentirlo? Comprendió entonces que no odiaba a Kayumi, solamente aunque le costara aceptarlo temía que ocupara su lugar.

* * *

¡Oh por dios he publicado capítulo!

Mis queridos lectores, solamente quiero que sepan que aunque parezca que dejaría la historia incompleta no lo haré, creo que nunca descansaría en paz mi conciencia sabiendo que Sasuke y Sakura nunca quedaron juntos.

Les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado, simplemente Dios no me pudo dar mejores personas que ustedes. ¡Muchas gracias!

PD: Tengo que confesarles que extrañaba actualizar XD


	18. En sus manos

_Capitulo 18: En sus manos_

 _OoO_

Sasuke levantó la mirada para ver a Kayumi y decirle algo, pero en el acto alcanzo a ver a Sakura a tan solo dos metros de donde se encontraban.

Sin embargo no retiró las manos de Kayumi, ni en su mirada se reflejo la angustia por que malpensara las cosas. Ellos estaban comenzando a comprender la técnica, pero él en ese momento aunque sonara extraño no quería ver a Sakura ni en pintura.

-espero no interrumpir- Sakura llegó hasta a ellos sin saber mas que decir.

-Sakura- Kayumi pareció asustada y automáticamente soltó las manos de Sasuke causando que él bufara de irritación-creo que será mejor que me vaya- se levanto de su lugar cediéndoselo a Sakura.

No obstante Sakura la retuvo tomándola del brazo sorprendiéndola aún mas.

-solo será un minuto- la miro fijamente- no te vayas.

Cuando ella se fuera necesitaría que alguien se quedara con Sasuke para evitar que armara un escándalo en las calles o se fuera a un bar de mala muerte hasta caer rendido, sabía que estaba molesto, quizá no con ella, pero el siempre solía descargar su soberbia sobre ella.

-estaré en la cafetería- se desconcertó ante su petición pero lo hizo.

Una ves solos los dos, Sakura no tomo el asiento ni espero que él le prestara atención alguna, simplemente fue directa.

-¿los problemas en tu casa son mayores?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-dile a Itachi que no pienso volver a esa casa-le regaló una mirada filosa.

-yo no soy la bufona de nadie-lo miró desconcertada.

-¿me vas a decir que el no te envió para convencerme de sus planes?-elevó la voz- seamos sinceros, si fueras la chica de hace tres años crearía que vienes por tu voluntad.

-¿qué tiene la chica de hace tres años que no tenga ahora?-la confusión adorno su rostro.

-que antes me quería- le soltó. Sakura se quedo perpleja- es mejor que dejemos esto ¿sabes? Tu ganas. Dejare de intentarlo- sin mirarla comenzó alejarse.

¿Dejaría de intentarlo? ¿es que acaso todo era un juego que se podía dejar cuando quisiera? ¿es que acaso lo que sea que tuvieron, tuvieran o tendrán siempre va a ser un juego?

-¿sabes la razón por la que estamos tan jodidos en esto?- lo enfrento a punto de estallar.

-¡alúmbrame!-le regreso hastiado- ¡dime porque coño estamos tan jodidos ahora, aparte de que no sea por tu arrogancia!

-¡porque dejas que todo te domine!-le regreso- ¡hace unas horas estábamos bien, tú siempre descargas tu odio en mi!- se dio la media vuelta con cólera para luego enfrentarlo de nuevo- ¡siempre me tomas como tu saco de boxeo!

-¡soy un ser humano que se cansa de estarle rogando a la gente! ¡todo el mundo me hecha la culpa de sus problemas y yo termino siendo siempre el destructor!- se jaló las cabellos con una mano- Tengo problemas Sakura, tengo miles de pinche de cosas que resolver y no puedo estar exigiendo todo el tiempo-la miró- no puedo seguir rogando tu perdón.

Por un momento se sintió como si un camello le hubiera dado una fuerte patada en el abdomen.

-bien- apretó los nudillos.

Sasuke apretó los labios ante sus palabras. Había puesto todo su empeño en que volviera, en que lo perdonara, pero sinceramente ya no sabía que mas hacer, estaba ahogándose en el vacío que ella hizo a la perfección en él.

-¿bien?- se le desencajo la mandíbula completamente desconcertado- ¡aviéntame toda la mierda que traes dentro carajo! ¡dime como te sientes! ¡abre la maldita boca joder!- le grito completamente fuera de si mientras la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se fuera…de nuevo.

La furia de Sasuke descendió sin control al ver como ella giraba la cabeza mostrándole su ceño completamente fruncido y los labios apretados. Supo lo que vendría y lo volvía loco saber que volvía hacerlo después de años.

-¿qué quieres que haga para que me creas?- quiso disipar las lagrimas de ella que seguramente vendrían.

Joder, prometió nunca mas hacer que sufriera y llorara por él.

Sakura lo pensó por un segundo. Quería que dijera miles de cosas y que le demostrara que en verdad a pesar de todas las mentiras, apuestas y malos tratos hubo algo sincero pero solo se limito a decir:

-una cosa- respondió- quiero que me digas una cosa que después de todo siempre fue real, que no importara que hicieras, siempre estaba presente. Quiero eso- se trago el nudo en la garganta que la oprimía.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Sasuke soltó a Sakura para fijar su mirada al otro lado de la calle. Ni si quiera tuvo que pensar tanto para decirlo.

-nunca quise lastimarte

Sakura se mordió fuertemente los labios. No podía mas, tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Tenía que desahogarse con la persona indicada.

-y lo hiciste.

Nada. Los dos guardaron silencio por una ves desde que se conocieron. Los dos se quedaron callados y descarrilados.

Tal ves ese era el mayor problema, tal ves el tren de su relación había llegado a su destino y no había más camino que recorrer. Tal ves ella tenía miedo en volverlo a dejarlo entrar y que la volviera a destrozar mil veces peor… y no quería eso, no quería morir en vida de nuevo, porque realmente el daño la destrozo.

Sin embargo el silencio tomo poder en ella y ya no pudo contener lo que se guardaba dentro.

-realmente me hiciste daño- se sentó en la banca- no fue fácil Sasuke, ¿crees que fue fácil para mi verte a la cara? Tenía esperanzas en ti, tenía tantas esperanzas puestas en ti. Era capaz de entregarlo todo, era capaz de sobrellevarlo todo, de perdonarte todo, de estar ahí siempre a pesar de todas las mentiras y engaños que me hiciste creer. Yo siempre estuve ahí Sasuke… cada tropiezo, cada comienzo, cada minuto del día- cerro los ojos-… escúchame, jamás intente cambiar nada de lo que había entre los dos..

-para-se llevo las manos a las cienes cerrando los ojos. No queria escucharlo.

Hubiera sido mas fácil dejarla ir, por el bien de ella y suyo, hubiera sido mejor comenzar de cero igual que ella y olvidar todo, pero no, realmente Sakura había llegado demasiado lejos, indescriptiblemente le había revelado una parte de él que desconocía y lo hacía sentir vivo.

-Jamás lo intente…- se le resbalo la primera lagrima en años- porque en verdad, en verdad quería que todo permaneciera intacto, que todas las promesas y recuerdos que construimos jamás se rompieran…- tomo aire- porque en verdad fuiste demasiado importante para mi, fuiste la persona que mas me supo llegar- se limpio las lagrimas- a si que ahora no me vengas a decir que todo fue mi culpa, que todo se destruyo porque me fui, que todo esto colapso por mi inmadurez, porque entonces yo te diría que nada fue así y que tu al igual que yo fuimos los culpables. Que tu con tus mentiras lograste detonar lo que existía. ¿Y sabes que es lo que mas me frustra?- frunció el ceño con dolor- que nunca tuviste y sigues sin tener el valor de decirme una insignificante palabra: -arrugo el ceño- perdón- dejo salir el aire que guardaba- no eres capaz de reconocer tus fallas y no se si algún día podrás hacerlo

-te quise- se le salieron las palabras sin pensarlo mientras miraba su cabello rosado que ocultaba su cara.

Sakura levanto el rostro desencajado para que al final la poca cordura que le quedaba se desmoronara.

-entonces contéstame una cosa- se le rompió la voz- si tanto me querías, si tanto querías que me quedara a tu lado, si tanto deseabas que nunca hubiera terminado ¿por qué carajos me mentiste? ¿por qué a pesar de saber lo que sentía te acostabas con otras? ¿por qué a pensar de saber que estaba dispuesta a escucharte y ayudarte me excluiste? ¿¡porque carajo!?

-¡porque pensé que siempre estarías ahí! ¡porque no sabia que eras diferente! ¡porque te veías como las demás! ¡porque quería protegerte quitándote de mis problemas! ¡simplemente porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde lo que sentía por ti!

Sakura se puso de pie y se coloco enfrente de él. Ya no le importaba como habían sucedido las cosas. Sucedieron, se fue, lo odio y punto, se acaba desahogar a lo grande y ya solo quería calmar la frustración que sentía dentro...solamente anhelaba tocarlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Solamente quería hacer mucho, salir del enfrascamiento de sus problemas y avanzar poco a poco, solamente quería no quedarse donde mismo pero a la ves lo que pudiera venir en su progreso la desconcertaba.

-¿Qué va a pasar Sasuke?- su voz apenas fue audible- ¿Cuándo terminara esto?- sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

Sasuke tomo un respiro, pasándose sus manos una ves mas por sus cabellos, después tomo la cara de ella entre sus manos y agachándose un poco junto su frente con la suya relajándose.

-terminara solo cuando nosotros queramos- hizo una pausa- Death in battle no puede ser mas fuerte que la Manada- beso su frente mientras sus brazos la abrazaban y sin quitar sus labios de su frente siguió hablando- Orochimaru no puede ser mas fuerte que yo.

Sus brazos parecían encajar los unos con los otros, ambos irradiaban un olor reconfortante para el otro encontrando la seguridad que les costo tanto encontrar.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron y su mente cedió ante lo que sentía, solamente su corazón pareció volver a nacer de los pedazos rotos del ayer. Solo entonces pudo ver con claridad que así como llego a odiarlo al principio, nunca pensó necesitarlo para ser ella misma.

-te extrañe- murmuro perdiendo en el olor a menta y a su esencia que desprendía.

Sasuke al igual que ella cerro los ojos colocando su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza, se sentía bien, se sentía en casa. Dejo de pensar desconectándose del mundo por unos instantes y perdiéndose en las palabras dichas por ella, porque mas que palabras sabía que eran reales y por lo tanto tenían vida propia.

-¡Sasuke!

Kayumi lo llamaba saliendo corriendo de la cafetería y con el celular en la mano. Los dos se separaron casi al instante y Sasuke miro a la aterrada Kayumi.

-¿qué pasa?

-Death in battle…-respiro profundo- Death in battle esta en la Manada.

...

Sasuke manejaba como un maniático por las calles. Cuando el semáforo se iba a poner en rojo le aceleraba y no bajaba en ritmo de la velocidad. Sakura iba a un lado de él mirando con el ceño fruncido la calle.

Kayumi iba en asiento trasero y hablaba con Naruto por teléfono. Cuando les dijo que Death in battle estaba en la MANADA Sakura se imagino lo peor, pero Kayumi la tranquilizo diciéndole que no habían intentado nada, solamente estaban ahí… esperándolos, lo cual no sabia si era peor.

Sasuke había salido corriendo hacia el carro que traía Sakura y ella le aventó las lleves cuando se encontraba del otro lado del cofre.

-entiendo- hizo una pausa- ya estamos apunto de llegar. Nos vemos.

-¿alguna noticia?-pregunto Sakura.

-Naruto ya esta ahí, me dijeron que se encerraron en la bodega. Dice que llevan tiempo ahí, pero me dijo que no les iban abrir hasta que lleguemos.

Se puso de rodillas y de la cajuela jaló una mochila de equipamiento. De ella saco tres armas, dos navajas y una granada.

-no hablaras enserio ¿verdad?-le pregunto Sakura, mientras Kayumi recargaba un arma y se la daba a Sasuke- ¿acaso quieres volar la Manada?

-no es una granada de fragmentación, es una de humo- Kayumi le tendió un arma recargada.

-¿entonces tu plan es bajarnos del carro, sacar las armas y matarlos ahí si podemos?- acepto el arma con una mueca.

-dudo que tengamos un plan Saku- le dijo sin resentimiento- lo que importa es saber porque están ahí y porque precisamente no están balaceando a nuestra gente.

Kayumi le paso un cuchillo a ella.

-¿puedes colocárselo a Sasuke?- le pidió, mientras ella se colocaba el suyo en una de sus botas altas.

Sakura con el cuchillo aún en mano lo iba a colocar en el mismo lugar que ella lo coloco pero Sasuke alzo el rostro teniéndole la mano.

-sostén el volante- la miro- yo lo hago.

Hizo lo que le pidió dándole el arma y sosteniendo el volante. Observo como lo ponía en la parte trasera de su pantalón y como su camisa tapaba las armas. El volvió a recuperar el volante y ella sostuvo su arma sin saber que hacer con ella.

Sasuke detuvo el carro en seco y se inclinó.

-Unos están rondando y otros se están riendo de lo lindo de pendejadas- comunicó.

-vamos- Kayumi bajo del auto y se encamino hacia a ellos.

Sakura rápidamente intento guardar el arma en su calzado pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-guárdala aquí- levanto su blusa un poco y coloco el arma en la ebrilla se su pantalón- será mas rápida sacarla en caso de una amenaza.

-espero jamás tener que utilizarla- confeso sintiendo aún su tacto en el vientre.

-no tienes que bajarte si no quieres…

-lastima que quiero lo contrario- lo interrumpió tomando su mano y apretándola lentamente.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras se volvía a inclinar y veía como Sakura salía del carro. El no tardo en seguirla hasta que la alcanzó y cuando paso a un lado de ella le dijo:

-lindo tatuaje- y después la rebaso dejándola atrás mientras ella aminoraba su paso.

Lo olvidaba. Alzo su blusa un poco y debajo de donde reposaba el arma estaba la tinta negra potente donde habían dos palabras, un nombre… Su nombre.

-aún me debes un tatuaje- no oculto la sonrisa mientras se aferraba el arma mejor y los seguía a un paso mas apresurado.

Los tres caminaron juntos hasta llegar al limite donde los verían y Kayumi colgó el teléfono avisándole a Naruto que ya habían llegado. Cuando las puertas de la bodega se empezaron abrir dos autos derraparon un poco atrás de Sakura, Sasuke y Kayumi.

De un auto salió Gaara acompañado de Temari y del otro auto salieron Tenten y Neji. En cambio de la bodega salieron todos, desde Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasori y Matsuri hasta Tortuga y todos los restantes.

Death in Battle no mostraba ninguna impresión mas que unos pocos se reían por la diversión. De uno de sus carros salió Orochimaru aplaudiendo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Linda entrada- sus aplausos se hicieron mas fuertes- demasiado coordinados para mi gusto por desgracia.

-Y aquí es cuando yo entro y te pregunto- Naruto dio un paso fuera de la bodega con el mismo humor sereno- ¿A que debo tu visita?

Orochimaru ensancho su sonrisa mientras se detenía en cada rostro familiar y luego se daba la vuelta y su mirada se detenía en Sasuke.

-bueno, es que la ultima ves que compartimos la misma habitación en llamas pude darme cuenta de viejos rostros que no había visto- poso su mirada en Kayumi y después en Sakura aumentando su sonrisa- No podía seguir con este juego sin darle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos invitados.

-nunca pensé que tuvieras modales- la ironía acida salió de la boca de Sasori- no desde que yo recuerde.

-oh vamos Sasori, deberías irte a la cama, tus ojeras te hacen ver terrible.

Unas burlas sonaron en respuesta de parte de sus subordinados. Sakura pudo ver a Toneri entre ellos con unas cuantas vendas. Su mirada choco con la suya y él se puso de pie.

-tal ves podría irme a la cama si me explicaras el motivo de tu visita- el humor desapareció de su rostro- Habla.

-Ya les había ofrecido dos oportunidades-comenzó- La primera fue hace meses antes de que se desatara todo esto, la segunda fue cuando Mamut quedo en coma y ahora les ofrezco la ultima.

-no queremos tu piedad-habló Neji- prefiero morir por una causa a morir por un cobarde.

-ya cobraron la vida de miles de personas en ese bar ¿enserio cobraran más?

-tu los mataste no nosotros- le espeto Temari.

-la diferencia es que a ustedes les importo- los miró- a nosotros no, si lo volviera hacer ustedes seguirían lamentándose y a mi me daría igual.

-será mucho mas fácil meterte a la cárcel- le soltó serio Naruto.

-cállate idiota- le soltó Tayuya.

La sangre de Sakura comenzó a hervirle y por un momento deseo que hubiera muerto en su carrera.

-tu no piensas decir nada- le espeto con odio a Sakura- o es que estas tan asustada que te comió la lengua el gato y…

-porque tendría que decirte algo- la interrumpió Sakura con indiferencia- en personas irracionales como tu no vale la pena gastar palabras.

-cuando cuelgue tu cabeza en mi comunidad te arrepentirás de no haber gastado palabras conmigo.

-disculpa pero, ¿quién fue la que casi moría en nuestro encuentro?

-basta Tayuya- Toneri se puso enfrente de su compañera.

Sasuke se acerco mas a Sakura quedando hombro con hombro y entrelazando su mano con la de ella a sus espaldas. La apretó fuerte y Sakura al instante se relajo a su lado.

-vayamos al grano lindos animales- Orochimaru comenzó a caminar en un circulo- Tenemos a Ikuto, su nuevo gran rival que querrá hacer trizas a los asesinos de su hermano.

-¿El hermano de Akira?- a Kayumi se le tenso la mandíbula.

-para evitar el devastador evento tengo algunas propuestas con lo que no solo sellarían su libertad si no también esta guerra.

-alúmbranos ¿qué propones?- Sai alzo la voz.

-Sai no…-Tenten le indico que se callara.

-numero uno, quiero los documentos robados sobre mis negocios- detuvo su paso- numero dos, deseo que me regresen lo que me robaron. Tercero, todas sus armas y autos pararan a mi nombre- miro a Sasori y a Naruto- Cuarto, la disolución de la Manada- todos se quedaron estáticos- y finalmente- Miró cara a cara a Sasuke- Sasuke regresa a Death in battle.

Sakura sintió lo ultimo como una bofetada al aire. Se quedo rígida como una estatua al igual que todos sin saber que hacer a continuación. La mano de Sasuke deslizándose de la suya fue capaz para ponerla alerta y apretó los nudillos hasta quedárseles blancos de la rabia.

-¿Acaso te volviste idiota?- la voz de Sakura sonó firme mientras comenzaba avanzar hacia él.

Sasuke intento detenerla pero Kayumi lo tomo del brazo, como si al acercarse a Orochimaru fuera a cambiarlo al otro bando. Orochimaru la miro con cuchillas mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-creo que todo es justo ¿no crees?- soltó con repugnancia- ¿A quien quieren engañar? Saben perfectamente que no ganaran esta guerra.

-¿vas a volver a explotar otro bar?-pregunto con acides- caíste demasiado bajo y aún lo sigues haciendo.

-no fue mi idea- le soltó. Sakura detuvo su andar a punto de echarse a reír.

-no me importa si haya sido idea tuya o de algún ignorante de tu bando. Sasuke no entra en tu sucia negociación.- le espeto.

-no le veo cual sea el problema, el alguna vez fue uno de los míos ¿por qué crees que tiene una actitud tan familiar?

-no eres la única persona que influye en su vida. Despierta Orochimaru- le chasqueo los dedos enojada- a nadie le importas.

Tayuya se hecho a reír como una loca desquiciada para después empezar a aplaudir y colocarse enfrente de Orochimaru mirándola con sorna.

-¿lo dices tu?- la miro de pies a cabeza- una tonta que fue abandonada con sus padres, una estúpida que confió en todos ellos y le dieron la espalda, una tarada que fue odiada por su madrasta y para colmo una ingrata que tiene que mentir para que Sasuke no se acerque a mi por celos… ¿enserio crees que le importes a la gente?

Cuando el puño de Sakura iba a estrellar con la cara de Tayuya, Toneri llego rápido a su lado y con un doloroso apretón le retuvo la mano a escasos centímetros de la cara de ella.

-vamos a ver que aguanta más- le espero Toneri apretándole mas la mano- tu orgullo o tu necia razón.

Sasuke llego al lado de Sakura y tomo la mano de Toneri con mucha mas fuerza que la de él, estaba rabioso, tenia la mirada tan filosa como cuando lo conoció y parecía que quería matar a todo el mundo.

-retira tu asquerosa mano de ella- murmuro marcando cada palabra con los dientes apretados.

-oblígame-lo reto.

Sasuke levanto una mano pero le lanzo una patada, donde esta vez el nuevo el que se opuso fue Orochimaru. Toneri miro a Sasuke con rabia.

-así la voy agarrar en cualquier situación cuando tu desaparezcas- la soltó con fuerza- disfruta cogértela, que cuando tu no estés la obligare a sacar todo lo zorra que lleva dentro y la tratare igual a una de ellas.

-Toneri- Orochimaru lo miro filoso- cállate.

Toneri se largo con una gran sonrisa mientras Sasuke reñía queriéndose lanzar hacia él. Maldición, quería matarlo ahí mismo si podía.

-¿y si fuera un trueque? Ya sabes, una persona por una persona.

-Sasuke nunca volverá a ti- Sakura lo miro filosa para después ponerse enfrente de Sasuke y sentir su contacto.

-no será que intentas negarlo porque sabes que es mentira.

-a mi no me interesa nadie de tu bando- dijo firme arrugando el ceño.

-¿enserio? Porque podría jurar que al parecer a tu sangre si le importa de que lado estés.

-Si te refieres a Kayumi te recuerdo que ella nunca estuvo contigo. La secuestraste que es otra cosa.

-no me refería a Kayumi- la miró serio.

-¿entonces a quien?- preguntó exasperada.

Orochimaru la miro con lastima, mas no con compasión. Paso una ultima mirada a los autos enfrente de el y a las personas que se encontraban cerca pero sobre todo a una. Kayumi.

-tu padre.

No dejo de ver a Kayumi mientras observaba como caía a la acera con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

Para Sakura fue un golpe confuso, fue como tener algo tan cerca que le pareció ser tan lejano…fue como una patada baja y muy certera.

Entonces comprendió que Orochimaru la volvía a tener en sus manos después de todos los intentos por liberarse de él.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Después le traeré la continuación, peor antes ¿Que piensan que pasara ahora? ¿Sasuke se cambiara de bando por sacrificio? ¿El padre de Sakura enserio esta vivo? ¿Ikuto será peor que Akira?

Todo eso y mas en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional. Feliz fin de semana.


	19. Sinceridades a la luz

Es un milagro que publique capítulos en la misma semana, pero es que a pesar de que escribo la historia yo también grito, lloro, maldigo y peleo por cada cosa que pasa... como en este capítulo y no lo digo porque este ¡WOW! pero paso un problemilla que me hizo rendirme por una hora a llorar XD al final les contaré mi horrible experiencia y que la vuelvo a vivir mientras edito el capítulo.

En fin, gracias a TODOS los lectores que se dejan ver y a los que no, gracias a Mpaula por tan lindos comentarios y a todos los que alguna ves llegaron a decirme lo que pensaban y expresaban lo que sentían y querían. Un abrazo a todos ustedes.

* * *

 _Capítulo 19: Sinceridades a la luz_

 _OoO_

Escuchaba las escandalosas burlas y los aullidos de victoria, pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada en las últimas dos palabras que había pronunciado Orochimaru que no podía ser capaz de articular alguna.

Una parte de ella quería reírse por su buen intentó por amenazarla pero otra le advertía que Orochimaru los últimos años había dejado de lado los juegos inocentes y había comenzado a batear con cosas delicadas.

-lárgate.

La voz de Sasuke le pareció lejana, incluso cuando colocó su mano en el hombro para hacerla para atrás y ocupar su lugar solo sintió el lejano contacto. Era la misma reacción que había tenído cuando descubrió que Yuki era su hermana.

-se las pondré mas fácil- siguió hablando en voz alta, pero sin dejar de mirarlos a los dos- Solamente quiero dos cosas, la que agarraron sin permiso y a Sasuke. Ustedes deciden- puso un pie dentro de su auto- Tienen un día para pensarlo y si no es así- afiló su mirada- los erradicaré uno por uno conforme pasen los días. Ikuto cobrará la vida de su hermano.

Los carros arrancaron dejando detrás de ellos una nube de humo y el sonido perdiéndose en la carretera en la fría noche. Cuando ya no se vieron a la vista, todos se reunieron en el centro donde antes ellos estaban y el pánico de toda la MANADA cobró vida.

-yo no quiero morir- comentaba una chica mordiéndose las uñas.

-tal ves debemos hacer lo que piden-murmuro otra- demonios, ¿por qué nos metimos en esto? Todo es tu culpa.

Los murmullos se alzaron hasta que Naruto estalló callando a todos y subiéndose al cofre de un carro para que todos lo miraran.

-nada pasara. Escuchen todos, se que están asustados pero encontraremos una solución.

Comenzaron las exclamaciones llamándolo mentiroso y mucha gente comenzó a irse asegurando que jamás volverían a la MANADA, otras se quedaron pero no ayudaban en la situación. Querían rendirse ante Death in battle.

-oigan escuchen- Naruto hacía lo posible para que le prestaran atención pero sus intentos eran en vanos.

El sabía que tenía que ponerles un alto a Death in battle pero para eso necesitaba hablarlo con los demás y primero tenía que implantar el orden para poder hacerlo.

-Naruto, ve- Tortuga ocupó su lugar- yo me ocuparé.

Naruto dudo pero después colocó su mano en su hombro para darle las gracias con una mirada y sin palabras. Después salto del carro yendo a reunirse con los demás dentro de la bodega. No sabía si Tortuga podría calmarlos pero era mejor encontrar una solución para proponérselas y relajarlos.

Hinata sujetó su mano preocupada mientras los catorce chicos subían los peldaños de las escaleras con rapidez para luego perderse dentro del despacho de Mamut. El escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y plumas, sin embargo Naruto se encargo de recoger todo y dejar el escritorio limpio para después ponerse detrás de él nervioso.

Cuando Tenten cerro la puerta, Gaara empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras Sakura aún parecía noqueada junto con Kayumi por la inesperada noticia de su padre.

-Gaara sólo estas empeorando el asunto- le riño Sai sobándose las sienes.

-perdón Sai pero prácticamente nos acabá de amenazar con dos opciones que no son muy negociables.

-¿A quien creen primero que maten?- murmuro Temari.

-Temari- Shikamaru se irguió con el ceño fruncido.

-es la verdad- alzo la voz deteniendo el paso de Gaara- Solo venos, estamos acabados, todo esto se salió de control y todo porque nunca pusimos en marcha nuestro plan.

-que pocas esperanzas tienes- ironizó Neji- lo siento Temari pero yo tengo amigos y una novia y no voy a dejar que de la noche a la mañana me llegue la invitación a uno de sus funerales.

-todo esto es mi culpa- soltó Sasori negando con la cabeza.

-¡oh vamos! No empieces hacerte el valiente echándote la culpa- lo acuso Matsuri- Sasori tú nunca fuiste el verdadero líder en la ausencia de Mamut, nunca acordamos tener uno.

-no me estoy echando la culpa de todo, si así fuera Sasuke tendría la culpa de llenarnos de esperanza diciéndonos que íbamos a ganar esta guerra, o Shikamaru cuando nos dijo que tenía estrategias demasiado certeras o hasta tu que nos diste ánimos para idealizarla.

-¿ahora me estas culpando a mi?- se le desencajó la mandíbula lanzando los brazos al aire.

-no Matsuri solo estoy diciendo que…

-¿por qué mejor de echarnos la culpa no pensamos en algo?- Ino se enderezó- chicos el reloj corre y nos quedan exactamente treinta horas para decidir si nos fusilamos o los bombardeamos.

-¿y si aventamos una granada mientras duermen?- murmuro Naruto.

-que gran idea- comenzó aplaudir Shikamaru- para que ellos nos rematen con una bazuca.

-¿Qué tenemos que entregarle que según robamos?-preguntó esta vez Hinata.

-Toneri le dijo lo mismo a Sakura- murmuró Sasuke mirándola aún y viendo su mirada desenfocada. Parecía estar ausente.

-vamos haciéndonos un poco machos- alzó la voz Neji- ¿qué carajos le quitaron?

-yo nada- negó Sai y Shikamaru a la vez.

-tuvo que haber sido alguien. Vamos, nuestras vidas cuelgan de un hilo- bufó Temari.

-que nadie agarro nada- comenzó Hinata segura- no lo hubiéramos dicho.

-¡entonces que carajos nos esta…-comenzó Ino a chillar con voz aguda.

-yo fui- Sasori bajó la mirada aferrándose al escritorio.

Los ojos de Sakura parecieron volver a la realidad y se quedaron estáticos. Hubo un segundo donde todos miraron a Sasori con confusión mientras comenzaban a lanzar ironías y maldiciones.

Sakura solamente se levanto como un resorte de su asiento y lo miro aún perpleja. ¿Por qué nunca les había dicho nada? ¿Pero que carajos le estaba pasando a Sasori?

-¿qué dijiste?-articuló comenzando a apretar los puños.

-yo fui quien les robo…-alzo la mirada enfrentándola.

Proceso las palabras a secas y después toda confusión se disipo de su mirada. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. La vez que habló con el afuera de su departamento, sus ojeras y el perdón sin palabras. ¿Qué tanto había hecho Sasori que no supiera?

-que les robaste- exigió con voz monótona.

-es una llave, no se exactamente que abre pero decía algo de un código.

-¡¿acaso estas loco?!- explotó- ¿¡pero que demonios pasa por tu cabeza!? ¿¡cómo te atreves a robarte algo y ni siquiera decirnos que pedo!?

-es importante Sakura, la necesitaba y si les decía la iban a recuperar.

-dónde esta- le exigió saber.

-En el departamento de Itachi, en tu habitación para ser exacto. El papel donde venía la clave me fue imposible dar con él. Solo necesitaba unas semanas para recuperarlo.

-así que pensaste que era mejor que nos mataran a todos en unas semanas- ironizo con soberbia.

-sabes que jamás lo permitiría-arrugó el ceño con dolor.

-¿Y sabes lo que yo pienso?- lo enfrentó con un temblor de furia- que de alguna forma intentas traicionar a la MANADA.

Fue un golpe sordo, lo supo al ver su reacción y al ver la de todos, en especial la de sus amigas que lo habían conocido casi el mismo tiempo que ella. Habían crecido como hermanos y no sabía que dolía más, si las mentiras que le ha hecho creer o que ya no pudiera confiar en él.

-¿Sabías lo de mi padre?- le espetó sin esperárselo ni siquiera ella.

-Vi su foto cuando robé la llave- levantó la mirada intentando que disipara esa mirada de ira contra el- Tiene los mismos ojos que tu…

Su mano salió disparada hacia su mejilla. No quería saberlo, no quería saber que el sabía desde hace tiempo que su padre estaba en las manos de Orochimaru, al padre que creyó perdido que estaba tan cercana a ella, y él lo sabía y nunca se lo dijo.

-no te atrevas a hablar de él sabiendo lo que me ocultabas- le espetó con ira y despecho- Ahora puedo ser capaz de ver que no puedo confiar en ti, que al chico que conocí lo he perdido. Tu no eres mi hermano.

-No Sakura yo solo intente…- intento tocarla pero ella se rehusó.

-dónde esta la llave- no le pregunto, le demando con vemencia.

-en el departamento de Itachi-respondió monótono sin saber que hacer para que lo escuchara- Mírame…

Sakura salió disparada hacia la entrada del despacho y abrió la puerta. Cuando iba a irse se detuvo y no volteo a mirarlo.

-Si vuelves a poner un pie en la MANADA serás destituido de tu apodo- hizo una pausa expresando que le dolía lo que salía de su boca- No volverás hasta que esto haya terminado y solo entonces se decidirá tu expulsión o algún castigo. Desde ahora ya no participaras en esto y te mantendrás al margen… Si me entero que has seguido en asuntos confidenciales juro por todos los difuntos muertos en combate que te matare.

Los presentes se quedaron intactos en sus lugares sin saber que opinar al respecto. Sasori estaba a punto de ser desterrado. Estaba apunto de ser arrojado de su hogar. Matsuri intento decirle algo pero Sakura ya había salido desprendida por la puerta.

Su nombre razonaba en las paredes de la bodega, pero ella ya no quería saber del asunto, ya no quería saber absolutamente nada de él. Ahora haría lo que tuvo que hacer desde un principio. Ahora tenia que detener la amenaza que el vio venir y nunca les advirtió.

….

No tenia muy claro lo que sentía. No era un sentimiento de odio como cuando lo había tenido con alguien. No era un sentimiento definido solamente era inexplicable.

Había tomado el auto de Sasuke utilizando los cables, al principio fallo pero después el auto arranco cediendo a ella. No se fijo si la seguían o si se habían perdido entre la multitud de la MANADA solamente estaba ahí esperando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde después de haberse pasado tres semáforos.

Su celular estaba en silecencio cuando ella volvió a pisar el acelerador, para después doblar a la derecha y pararse enfrente del gran edificio. Bajo del carro corriendo mientras que la rabia quería apoderarse de ella. No quería llorar y no lo haría.

Los segundos de espera en el elevador se hicieron eternos y la música de espera no hacia mas que empeorar la situación. Cuando llego al departamento de Itachi saco las llaves que temblaban en sus manos y de un portazo la abrió.

Estaba todo intacto, los cojines de los sillones estaban perfectamente acomodados y sobre los muebles cubría una pequeña capa de polvo. Cuando paso por la cocina la encontró igual, nada daba señales de vida en los últimos días.

-Idate, estoy en casa- anuncio mientras caminaba a su habitación y la abria sin tocar- Oye, perdón por…

Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en el aire cuando encontró la habitación vacía. Nada, ningún rastro de él por ninguna parte.

Fue a su habitación y rebusco entre sus cajones mas y mas pero no encontró nada, reviso el armario y tampoco. Una de dos, o Sasori le había mentido o no quería que la encontrara. Arrugo el ceño mientras corría a la habitación de Idate y tropezaba con algo pesado tirado en el suelo que antes no había notado.

Giro sobre si misma y se encontró con una maleta deportiva en medio de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo y la alzo para ponerla en la cama pero al hacerlo el destino se puso de su parte cuando una llave con finos grabados y un papel doblado callo al suelo.

Dejo caer la maleta al suelo. Reconocía ese papel, los mismos bordes, los mismos dobleces, era el mismo que había recibido junto con el guardapelo y que había desaparecido cuando Saito se lo llevo. Se le revolvió el estomago mientras tomaba los dos objetos en sus manos y aunque su mente intentara guardar la calma no podía. No podía estarle pasando eso.

Sintió como su celular vibraba en sus pantalones y pedía ser respondido. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos la llamada era fuera de rango, el numero no estaba registrado pero por las demás llamadas perdidas se dio cuenta que ya había llamado mas de tres veces.

-¿diga?- no dudo ni por un segundo en contestarlo

-¿Sakura?- cerro los ojos mientras le recorría un escalofrió, algo no andaba bien, pero el asombro alumbro su rostro.

-¿Helena?- su voz no sonó convincente.

-¿Sakura donde estas?- le pregunto rápidamente- ¿Estas con él? Sakura no te acerques a él- su voz comenzó a distorsionarse por la señal- ¡Sakura…- un sonido agudo- no confíes en Idate el…!

Y la línea se corto. La llamada había sido terminada tal y como había sido empezada, solamente se quedo confundida. La voz de Helena parecía tan convincente desde que le borraron la memoria que solo podía significar una cosa. Había recuperado sus recuerdos. Había recordado a su asaltante y lo que hicieron con ella. En verdad él…

-Sakura…

Idate estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándola a los ojos. No veía sus manos ni su cara distorsionada, no veía la maleta tirada en el suelo ni mucho menos como su rostro palidecía, solamente veía sus ojos. Los ojos de los que a pesar que no debía, termino perdiéndose en ellos.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-apretó el celular en sus manos.

-ya tenia el acertijo, me faltaba la llave…-comenzó despreocupado, como si no se diera que acaba de descubrir su traición.

-no me refiero a eso- alzo la voz- Helena ¿por qué le hiciste eso? ¿ella que tiene que ver con toda esta mierda?

-necesitaba regresar a Konoha, así que pensé que tal ves poniendo las señales adecuadas y un asunto de suma importancia regresaríamos juntos- estiro la mano para tocarle un hombro.

-no me toques- dio un paso hacia atrás.

-vamos Sakura- suspiro- sigo siendo yo, Idate. Se que tal ves no era lo que esperabas pero desde siempre he sido a este mismo cabron que ves enfrente.

-¿siempre?- agudizo su mirada con dolor- ¿todo fue un plan desde que cruzamos palabras en la escuela? ¿Tu ya tenias planeado conocerme?

-no te mentiré Sakura- negó abatido- te tuve que mentir por casi tres años y aunque al principio era divertido se volvió cansado. Me convertí en tu amigo.

-yo no soy amiga de ninguna de las ratas de Orochimaru- le espeto con rabia- eso te incluye a ti.

-¿Me vas a dejar explicarte?

-dame buenos motivos para no saltar ahorita mismo arriba de ti y tirarte golpes en la cara- rabio sintiendo una descomposición dentro de ella.

-Orochimaru me contacto y me dio cierto trabajo por tiempo indefinido. Cuando le conté que te había encontrado me obligo a permanecer a tu lado hipócritamente, pero después ya no quise seguir sus ordenes.

-no me vengas a decir que te enamoraste de mi porque no te creo- gruño.

-Yo incluso quise dejarlo, hasta que me ordeno que te trajera de vuelta y fue entonces donde supe que mis deseos de hacerte daño, de entregarte a él ya no eran latentes…pero tuve que hacerlo. Hice lo que hice con Helena para atraerte pero no pensaba bórrale la memoria si se aliaba conmigo, pero se rehusó y me vi forzado a hacerlo.

-si conservas aun poca dignidad márchate.

-Luego después tu intentabas ocultarme la verdad, me prometí que si me contabas la verdad yo haría lo mismo, pero eso nunca sucedió y comenzaste a verte de nuevo con él- frunció el ceño con asco.

-Qué tanto sabes de mi pasado-pregunto con cuidado, mientras a sus espaldas se aferraba al arma que le había dado Kayumi y que llevaba en uno de sus bolsos traseros.

-Sakura, debes entender que tu vida ya no es solo tuya-negó- todos sabemos lo que viviste, Death in battle lo saben y también saben que Sasuke terminara hiriéndote…

-mientes- le corto- no te metas en mi vida amorosa o te arrepentirás. Lo juro- retiro el seguro del arma aferrándola a ella.

-aun puede ser el tiempo para marcharnos juntos, para dejar a es epatan de Orochimaru y sus camaradas, aun no es demasiado tarde para que me aceptes Sakura.

-no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo- negó mientras los ojos se le nublaban- pensé que llegaría a quererte e incluso pensé que aun nada estaba perdido, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no puedo confiar en ti. Nunca debí hacerlo.

-¡pero lo hiciste coño!-grito saliéndose fuera de si- no te dejare a la suerte. No dejare que vuelvas a su lado…- la miro filoso comenzando a caminar hacia ella.

-¿qué abre la llave?-se alejo mas de él.

-no puedo decírtelo-negó tendiendo la mano para tomarla- Dame eso Sakura, eso nunca debió caer en tus manos.

-alguien lo dejo en mi puerta- se negó a devolvérselo- en teoría me pertenece.

-la llave no- se lanzo contra ella chocándola con la pared con fuerza, pero ella no cambio de posición y seguía sujetando el arma.

-ustedes también se la robaron a alguien- le dio una patada escapándose de su agarre.

No se espero a seguir platicando y salio disparada a la salida. Cerro la puerta de la habitación poniéndole la silla cercana y continuo con su camino. No sabia desde cuando el miedo le comenzó azotar la conocía demasiado bien para describir su próximo movimiento.

-¡no te vas a escapar! ¿¡escuchaste!? ¡no puedes huir de mi ni de Ikuto!- comenzó de balacera la puerta y comenzó a reírse- ¡te pudrirás al igual que la MANADA!

Se alejo de los gritos y aunque presiono el elevador para bajar no se espero y bajo por las escaleras con el corazón acelerado y la llave aferrada a una de sus manos con fuerza.

Algo le decía que había cambiado, desde que habían regresado a Kanoha ya nada era lo mismo, el se había vuelto muy extraño y ahora sabia la razón. Mientras ella intentaba ocultarle la verdad el ya la sabia y era de la pandilla enemiga. Solamente de pensarlo le causo vomito.

Cuando llegó a la recepción choco hombro con hombro con una persona. Fue entonces que el ese lapso de segundos dejo de transcurrir. Se giró sobre si misma al igual que el extraño y vio esos ojos destellantes, vio la misma sangre reflejada en su mirada y por debajo de la capucha negra los finos cabellos blancos.

-tú…- murmuro Sakura mirándolo perpleja.

El hombre agudizo sus sentidos y se formo intimidante, la mirada sin sentimientos se lleno de uno sólo. Odio que drenaba hasta por el aura que lo rodeaba.

-¡Sakura!

La voz a sus espaldas lo saco de su transe y sin perder ni un segundo se marcho de la misma manera en que se había detenido. Tuvo ganas de seguirlo pero no lo creyó lo mas imprudente. Sería un suicidio.

-¿estas bien?-Kayumi le tocó las mejillas que estaban de un color mas pálido que su piel.

Le costo un poco volver al presente, y su mirada enfoco sus ojos azules preocupados mientras la tomaba del brazo como un apoyo. El contacto no le hizo rehuirse. Solamente quería irse aunque fuera con ella.

-vámonos.

Sakura trago en seco y jaló a Kayumi a las calles ya vacías y oscuras. Se giró una vez más y pudo ver que ahí estaba él, al otro lado del edificio mirándola fijamente pero sin ganas de hacerle nada por esos instantes.

Kayumi subió a su auto mientras Sakura se acurrucaba en el asiento del copiloto y cerraba las dos manos sobre los dos pequeños objetos. Cerró los ojos y dejó soltar una maldición mientras el estéreo razonaba entre el espacio que las separaba. Dio un último suspiro de alivio mientras escuchaba el mero susurro de la música al razonar.

Hoy, voy a amar a mis enemigos  
Acercarme a alguien que me necesita  
Realizar un cambio, hacer del mundo un lugar mejor  
Porque mañana puede ser un día demasiado tarde

Abrió los ojos mirando a la ventana. ¿Se podía llegar amar a tus enemigos? ¿Una sola persona podría realizar un cambio? Lo único que tenia claro es que tal ves lo único cierto de esa canción era la última linea.

-¿por qué estabas tan asustada?- Kayumi miró al frente rompiendo el silencio.

-encontré la llave- dudo un poco mientras miraba la llave intacta en sus manos. No se sentía del todo bien, solamente buscaba respuestas, buscaba apoyo- Kayumi ¿te puedo preguntar algo y podrías ser lo mas sincera posible?

Su pregunta la tomo por sorpresa a ella, pero no se negó en ningún momento, sólo asintió con la cabeza anhelando escucharla por voluntad propia por primera vez.

-¿Crees que no sea lo demasiado fuerte para enfrentar lo que viene?

-no se lo que quieres decir Sakura- arrugó el ceño, negando con la cabeza- ya has demostrado que puedes con cosas peores.

-Mi padre no estaba en medio- murmuró mordiéndose los labios para reprimir una exclamación- tan solo saber que tenemos que tomar una decisión entre Sasuke, mi padre o la MANADA me llena de…- no pudo seguir la oración.

-Sasuke no lo permitiría- negó- El solamente quiere que tengas presente que haga lo que haga, mas que nada lo hace por ti…- guardo silencio- porque te ama.

-a veces quisiera que no lo hiciera- confesó bajando la mirada. Le dirigió una mirada- ¿Sasori se fue?- el dolor se le instalo en el pecho.

-desafortunadamente no se a donde- arrugo el ceño…

-¿lo quieres?- se atrevió a preguntar- ¿qué sientes por él? ¿piensas que fui muy perra y culera al desintegrarlo?

-no pienso nada Saku…- la miró de reojo con tristeza- tu eres la única que sabe que él y yo llevábamos lo mas cercano a una relación, pero incluso él no me dijo nada de lo que acaba de rebelar. También es mi padre y debí saberlo.

-¿te dolió saberlo?

-un poco- vaciló- La última ves que lo vi fue hace cuatro años, había superado todo, la muerte de nuestra madre e incluso lo único que le dolía y le inspiraba en seguir adelante era pensar que tu estabas viva. Siempre me prometía que te encontraría.

-mencionaste que había dejado de hacer crímenes a los dos años de que desaparecí, pero que los dejo por completo cuando murió mama por dedicarse a ti a Yuki ¿Segura que fue así?

-¿porque lo dudas?- su rostro se reflejo desencajado- el cambio demasiado.

-¿Cómo llego a parar en las manos de Orochimaru?- indagó dándole vueltas a la llave en sus manos- Sólo tal ves era uno de sus contactos y regreso a él cuando lo vio todo perdido.

-no tiene lógica. El jamás nos dañaría.

-no lo haría si supiera que en verdad seguimos vivas- la miro, pero luego negó- menos Yuki.

Kayumi guardo un minuto de silencio recordando a su hermana. Enterarse de su muerte fue como vivir de nuevo la de su madre solamente que mucho peor. Yuki fue asesinada, su madre murió a causa de una enfermedad que la devasto. Eran caso totalmente distintos.

-No lo sé Sakura, solamente quiero no perder a la única mujer importante en mi vida. Individualmente si nuestro padre esta vivo o muerto te tengo aquí- colocó por inercia sus manos en las suyas aunque pronto las retiro avergonzada- a mi lado. Lo único que quiero es que tu tengas aquella familia que te hizo falta y si para eso tengo que hallar la manera de mantener a salvo a Naruto y a todos, lo haría.

La observó bien después de tantos años. Kayumi quería su felicidad después de todos los rechazos que había sufrido por parte de ella. Era su hermana, la hermana que siempre anheló tener, pero no por eso iba a dejar que arriesgara todo por ella.

-No te odio- empezó- pero no quiero que lo hagas. Amar significa hacer feliz a las personas que te importan. Kayumi, Sasori es mi hermano- se le rompió la voz aunque no quería- crecimos juntos y aunque haya hecho lo que hizo y por mas enojada que este con él solamente quiero que sea feliz, tal ves no cerca de mi pero al final es su vida.

-¿quieres que acaso me vaya con él o algo por el estilo?- abrió los ojos impactada.

-solo quiero que te vayas con él por un tiempo. Cuando la MANADA recupere la paz serán bienvenidos- paso saliva con fuerza- entre mas personas tenga alejadas de mi, Orochimaru no podrá dañarme tanto.

-¿dañarte tanto?- paro el carro en seco.

No sabía como expresarlo. No amaba a Kayumi como una hermana, pero al final lo era, tenía una parte de su familia intacta y si llegara a perderla sería perderlo todo. No era amor sin embargo era un cariño especial que no podía perder. Juro proteger a su familia y ella era parte de ella.

-eres mi hermana- murmuró Sakura mirando las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal.

Su respuesta dejo noqueada a Kayumi pero rápido recupero la compostura con afecto a Sakura.

-¿le dirás lo mismo a los demás?

-si te refieres a Sasuke no pienso perder mi tiempo- la miró atentamente.

-¿pero es que tu no lo…-se sorprendió.

-Lo quiero y no lo niego- expresó- pero el nunca me dejaría, así como tampoco yo no permitiría que me dejara. Creo que es justo.

-supongo que nadie le pude ganar.

-solo has feliz a Sasori ¿quieres?-le resto importancia cansada y mas relajada mientras hacia un ademán para bajarse del carro.

-espera- la sostuvo del brazo- no me has dicho que fue lo que te aterro en el departamento.

Aferro la llave contra ella. Era lo mejor, no podía seguir que siguiera ahí por su bien y no la detendría.

-nada, solamente corrí demasiado y estaba apunto de desmayarme.- sonrío forzadamente- yo me encargare de ellos- señalo el último departamento.

Kayumi asintió con la cabeza mientras la dejaba marchar. Cuando Sakura salió a la lluvia sintió como el peso caía hiriente sobre ella, sin embargo se obligó a sonreírle un poco y a darse la media vuelta mientras se internaba en el edificio rumbo al departamento del Uchiha.

* * *

Se supone que ayer en la noche tenía que publicarlo perooo no lo guarde editado y tuve que volverlo hacer en este instante. El Lunes cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo en word llevaba apenas un poco de la continuación pero era algo, y ese algo aunque quieras volver hacerlo igual el sentimiento no te vuelve a salir con la misma fuerza. XD

Lo que paso es que word me cerro automáticamente el documento y no lo habia guardado, cuando quise recuperar el capitulo no podía, vi tutoriales de como recuperar documentos pero habia desaparecido de mi ordenador XD paso una hora mientras estaba llorando de impotencia hasta que ¡Sorpresa! lo encontré y me sentí la persona mas dichosa del mundo XD

En fin espero que no se vuelva a repetir y yo tambien espero estar publicando capítulos mas seguido.

¡Gracias por su apoyo!


	20. ¿Sera correcto?

¡Buenas noticias! El siguiente capitulo será el momento donde el Sasusaku cobrara de nuevo vida, no les queria adelantar la noticia pero sentí que debía porque la historia estaba perdiendo la chispa sin el Sasusaku. No les adelantare mas XD

Solamente gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Capítulo 20: ¿Será correcto?

OoO

Apenas había llegado enfrente de la puerta para abrirla cuando un preocupado Sasuke abrió la puerta como si supiera que se encontraba ahí afuera. Soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba su mano por sus cabellos negros y la miraba inquisidor.

-perdón por robarte tu auto- Sakura se mordía el labio leyendo sus pensamientos- por sacar los cables y gastar un poco las llantas.

-pudiste esperarme- se recargó en el marco de la puerta- no era necesario que salieras corriendo.

-suelo resolver mejor mis problemas sola- relajo los hombros. Tan solo de pensar que la hubiera acompañado se le oprimía el estomago al pensar que se vería visto en una pelea.

-no lo dudo, siempre fuiste demasiado reservada y arrogante respecto a tus asuntos.

-hasta que te conocí- se arrepintió en seguida cuando las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca. No era que quisiera mentir al respecto pero no era el momento.

Se fijo por primera vez en sus rasgos desde su regreso. Había madurado, lo atractivo nunca disminuyo, solo aumento, sus ojos eran más profundos, más negros y más cálidos, su boca ya no era la misma línea recta fija, ahora solía mas curvarla aunque no como Naruto o cualquiera de los chicos.

Su masa muscular había ganado poder en el, sus brazos eran mas fornidos, su cadera estrecha y su espalda ancha. Era el hombre perfecto que describían en los libros, aquel que aunque fuera un arrogante estúpido era un imán dios griego de la sexualidad y seducción…

-¿ves algo en particular que te guste para estarte mordiendo el labio?- su voz ronca la saco de su radar y se quedo rígida. En su cara tenía unos ojos llameantes y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

-me quede pensando en una cosa mientras te veía- mintió mientras luchaba por la pena que se quería apoderar de ella. Era la primera vez que caía ante sus encantos de hombre ¡y el no hizo nada! Solamente estar recargado en la puerta.

-¿acerca de mi?-alzó una ceja mientras se enderezaba- porque puedo apostar que puedo ser muy interesante cuando me lo propongo.

-¿solamente cuando te lo propones?- no era una clase de ligue, era una conversación se podría decir pacífica.

-sólo con las personas que se merecen mi interés- aclaró.

-¿por ejemplo…?

-tú- fue directo al grano.

-podría apostar que ni siquiera lo intentas- lo miró de reojo- solo eres tú. El Sasuke sin el apellido Uchiha.

-¿y como soy yo según tu criterio?-la observó curioso. Saber lo que pensaba de él era un gran paso.

Se le quedo mirado otros segundos. No podía describirlo, en ocasiones era la persona mas excepcional del mundo pero en un segundo se convertía en uno mas de la sociedad.

-bueno, tú mas que nadie conoces tus atributos- apretó la llave en su mano- sueles ser fuerte, valiente, humorístico cuando quieres, sencillo, responsable, pero en ocasiones la mayoría de las veces eres arrogante, idiota, sensual, amargado y terco.

-Fuerte, valiente, arrogante, idiota y sensual- repitió- ¿debo sentirme elogiado por eso?

-si tu ego aún no es demasiado grande yo creo que si- rodó los ojos y miró a sus manos- Encontré la llave.

La colocó enfrente de sus narices. Sasuke volvió a su faceta de ser Sasuke y la miró serio. Una parte de él le gustaba. Cuando tenía que ser "divertido" lo era, pero cuando era algo importante lo tomaba enserio. Sin meter sentimientos.

-así que era cierto ¿he?- hizo una mueca.

-aún no se lo que quería lograr.

El celular de Sakura comenzó a sonar pero cuando ella vio la pantalla y el nombre de él, el estomago le dio un apretón a sus órganos queriendo maldecir el momento en que confió en él.

-¿no le vas a contestar?

Sasuke sabía de sobra quien era, con tan solo verla dudar y fruncir el ceño era suficiente para saber que era el maldito de Idate. Frunció el ceño fulminando en teléfono en sus manos. Definitivamente estuvo loco al pensar que podía llegar a ser feliz con Idate, ni siquiera él podía con el peso de esa locura ahora.

Sakura soltó un chasquido con la boca y colgó la llamada, al principio rehuía de la mirada de Sasuke pero después la coloco en sus ojos.

-¿hubo algún problema?- se tenso.

-ahora no Sasuke- negó abatida- ¿Puedo pasar? Aunque no lo creas esta helando aquí afuera- Sakura paso por un lado de él pero la sostuvo firme del brazo.

-sin secretos- repitió- tu misma lo mencionaste.

-y te lo contare- lo miro. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Las dos aceleradas por las circunstancias- pero no es el momento. Estamos afuera de tu departamento, nos están esperando adentro y es algo delicado.

-¿te toco?-pregunto de repente. Su cara ya era de un total descontento, tan fría y vil que muy apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada y lo hacia porque estaba completamente equivocado.

-no Sasuke- suspiro sintiéndolo mas cerca- no paso nada físicamente…- se estremeció cuando sus dedos comenzaron a dejar de hacer tanta presión y una vez mas volvía a juntar su frente con la suya.

-¿Qué carajos me pasa?- murmuro separándose y llevándose una mano a la frente.

No lo sabía, era precisamente la misma pregunta que rondaba por su mente. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho ese hombre para que a pesar de todo aún sintiera algo demasiado fuerte por él?

Iba a responderle la verdad, iba a decirle algo que nunca le había dicho, iba a compartir lo que sentía por él pero los pasos no tardaron en sonar y segundos después Naruto llego.

-Sakura- Naruto la abrazo sin ver aun la mirada de frustración de Sasuke. Tan cerca de recibir su contacto y alguien la volvían a cagar.

Sakura no rehuyó del abrazo, coloco sus manos en su pecho y se dejo abrazar por Naruto unos cuantos segundos a pesar de que sabía que no era el abrazo que tanto anhelaba.

-Vamos- Naruto la tomo del brazo y la guío adentro de la habitación.

Todos estaban ahí. No lucían tan abatidos como ella se esperaba verlos, pero aún así el peso que cargaba en sus hombros pareció trasladarse a todos los presentes en la sala.

-¿encontraste la llave?- Temari fue directo al grano.

-por lo menos dijo la verdad- la llave al caer a la mesa de madera hizo un sonido hueco, mientras Sakura seguía aferrando el papel en sus manos.

-¿saben que puede abrir?- Matsuri puso atención mientras entrelazaba su mano con Gaara.

-la llave es antigua. Debería de abrir algo del mismo aspecto- comento Neji.

-el caso es: en donde y que- Tenten se estiró en el sillón llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-tal ves abre otro baúl- opinó Ino un poco apenada por el recuerdo, pero Sakura seguía donde mismo sin decir nada.

-no lo creo, esta llave es mas grande, debe de abrir una puerta al menos- negó Shikamaru poniendo las manos sobre la llave.

-¿Y si Sasori lo sabe?- arrugo el ceño Hinata.

¿Y si Idate lo sabía? Las dos conclusiones eran muy bien aceptadas, el único problema era que Idate había resultado ser uno de ellos. Al lado de un traidor por aproximadamente dos años.

-podría abrir una puerta en uno de sus escondites. Tal ves la misma mansión de Orochimaru- Gaara lo pensó.

-¿te refieres a la misma a la que nos infiltramos y conocemos de pies a cabeza?-Shikamaru lo miró serio- no son tan estúpidos.

-bueno tampoco es que esa llave la hayan conseguido el día de ayer- volteó los ojos- alguien tuvo que traicionarlos para sacar la llave de donde quiera que existiera.

-¿qué creen que sea tan importante?- preguntó Naruto quitándole la llave a Shikamaru para examinarla.

-también estaba esto- Sakura dejo el papel en la mesa dejando ver su contenido. El mismo código indescifrado.

-¿qué es?- preguntó con curiosidad Sasuke tomando la nota- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-es un código- ignoro su segunda pregunta- ese papel lo recibí unos cuantos días antes de venirme a Konoha. Incluso antes de la desaparición de Helena, fue el mismo día en que vi a Sasori por primera vez, venía con un guardapelo.

-Puedo asegurar que Sasori tiene que ver con esto- Naruto se puso serio- demonios ¿En que momento nos traiciono de esta manera? Creíamos en él y nos…

-él no me lo dio- Sakura alzó la mirada- vi a alguien, a alguien yéndose por el pasillo, pero no pude reconocerlo y después estaba él, enfrente de mi.

-Sakura ya basta- para su sorpresa fue Temari quien lo dijo- este Sasori no es el nuestro, deja de defenderlo- le ordeno con dolor en los ojos aunque no lo demostrara.

-y no lo defiendo- la voz luchaba por sonar firme- no quiero involucrar esto con lo que teníamos, por mas que lo haya querido. No arriesgare a cientos de personas por una.

-por eso debo de estar con Orochimaru.

La voz de Sasuke le perforo los oídos como taladros. Lo observo perpleja, ni siquiera podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿estas loco?- Naruto lo miro con espanto- esa no es una alternativa Sasuke.

-no tenemos otra.

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba era tan demente que nadie pudo articular una palabra.

-¡debemos luchar!- estalló Tenten- eso hemos siempre hecho. ¿Permitirás que los sacrificios a lo largo de estos meses sean en vanos? ¿que Mamut este en coma en vano?

-y mientras nos defendemos alguien de ustedes muere- expreso con frialdad- ¿eso es lo que quieren? ¿quieren que el día de mañana estemos en un funeral solamente por fingir la resistencia que no tenemos?

-sería mucho peor que te dejáramos llevar solo la carga- Neji lo miró- Sasuke, estar con él no te hará bien y lo sabes.

-Ikuto esta suelto…- miro al techo sin importancia- mientras ustedes descifran esto yo puedo mantener a Orochimaru ocupado. Les daré tiempo.

-¡no puedes estar pensando en eso!- Naruto lo tomo por los hombros con violencia- ¡no permitiré que cometas un suicidio por nosotros, porque eso es lo que hará! ¡te matara cuando ya no le sirvas! ¿¡es que no te has puesto pensar en eso!?

Sasuke se paro enfadado quitándose a Naruto de encima y frunciendo el ceño. Sus facciones eran seguras al igual que sus palabras. No era un juego y tampoco era un permiso.

-prefiero morir yo a que perderlos- sus ojos tras un breve segundo cayeron en Sakura con pesadez.

Ya no era algo de jóvenes indecisos. El quería dejarle en claro que preferiría morir a que perderla de nuevo y eso definitivamente le partió lo que le quedaba intacto.

No supo que sentir, solamente rehuyó de su mirada y se retiro de la sala hacia una de las dos habitaciones. Con una inhalación cerro la puerta que razono en el silencio del departamento y después miro a la nada.

Sentía que los ojos le ardían por querer derramar una lagrima. No lo hizo. Mordió sus labios fuertemente para reprimir lo sollozos que seguramente saldrían y después se dejo caer al suelo.

-joder ¿por qué ahora?

Intento con violencia secarse las primeras lagrimas que estaban cayendo, pero al parecer era una lucha en vano que no le iba a dar tregua por lo menos por unos minutos.

Cuando se puso de pie para ir al baño a enjuagarse la cara y tranquilizarse llego el momento en el cual ubico el tiempo y el espacio. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había terminado en la habitación de Sasuke, en aquella en la cual durmió una vez, en la cual le entrego lo único que le quedaba.

 _-valió la pena- dijo ella sobre su pecho_

 _-todo_ _a mi lado vale la pena_

El recuerdo aún seguía ahí, esa noche no fue una demasiado romántica, prácticamente estaba loco por el deseo por experimentar algo nuevo que eso es lo mas "bonito" que escucho, pero aún así fue especial.

Las lagrimas se le secaron mientras miraba la cama con la frente arrugada. Fue hasta a ella y toco la colcha sin ninguna imperfección o prueba de que alguien durmiera ahí por lo menos esos días y después se sentó en ella repitiendo los movimientos circulares.

Sintió el peso del cansancio y termino recostándose en medio de la cama mirando la pared blanca mientras el sueño gano con sus pensamientos.

…..

Habían pasado varios minutos en los que de estar reunidos todos alrededor de una mesa ya todos estaban dispersos en el departamento. Sasuke fue a la cocina por un vaso de vodka para despejarse pero Shikamaru estaba ahí mirando el fregadero.

-¿acaso se te callo el anillo mientras te lavabas las manos?

Su sarcasmo no fue tan fuerte pero si suficiente para que Shikamaru levantara la cabeza y lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

-ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no tenemos una plática solos.

-no soy gay ya te lo dije- lo corto- pensé que estabas con Temari.

Shikamaru ignoro su sarcasmo de nuevo y se centro en también servirse un vaso con vodka. Hace años que no tenía una bebida alcohólica en sus manos, podía asegurar.

-¿enserio lo harás? ¿Irte con Orochimaru para darnos tiempo?- imito la posición de Sasuke recargado en el fregadero mientras le daba un pequeño trago.

-tu eres el Anbu. El estratega- rodó los ojos- yo propuse una opción si no llegaran a salvarnos tus tácticas.

-entonces ni siquiera tienes que pensar en ello- negó- Sasuke, no dejare que te vayas con ese animal.

-¿alguna vez pensaste que llegaríamos a estos extremos?- lo miró.

Sasuke nunca pensó que las cosas se llegaran a complicar demasiado. Hace algunos años era uno de Death in battle, era un crio que quería unirse a una pandilla para complementarse y después todo llego a complicarse por pequeñas acciones.

-Para nada- soltó una risa débil- ¿Recuerdas cuando Neji se rapo el cabello al perder una carrera y uso peluca por un mes?

-ese día Gaara había decidido pintarse el cabello verde- asintió Sasuke mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía ante los buenos momentos.

-que por cierto, sigo sin saber donde estabas- lo codeo intrigante.

-¿Recuerdas a la ex novia de Orochimaru? Mylan, creo que se llamaba- miro al techo suspirando. Shikamaru lo miró pícaro.

-no me digas que con ella…- comenzó a reírse. Sasuke asintió- ¿¡porque nunca me lo dijiste!?- soltó una carcajada.

-se supone que era un secreto- le regreso la mirada viendo como Shikamaru cruzaba la cocina sacando el trasero y pegando las rodillas.

-¡Oh Ochimaru-kun! Hace mucho calor aquí- la imito con gesto dramático. Sasuke intento mantener la boca cerrada. Shikamaru se subió en la mesa- grrr es que no tenían talla extra chica en lencería de dama- se dio una nalgada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse y después dejo el vaso haciendo un ademan de que se bajara de la mesa.

-¡No me sujetes zorra!- le dio un manotazo a Sasuke- es mas tengo un trabajito que te encantara…- le guiño el ojo.

En ese mismo instante en el que Shikamaru sujetaba sus pantalones entro Hinata con un vaso en la mano y se quedo perpleja ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Shikamaru bajo rápidamente de la mesa y aparento normalidad mientras Sasuke se quedaba callado.

-yo solo venía por una cosa…-comento Hinata apenada yendo por una botella de agua- la tomo rápido.

-si gustas puedes ponerle hielo- carraspeo Sasuke- puedes ponerla en es vaso.

-ah no- negó sonriéndole apenada- es de Naruto, hace rato me encargo un vaso de vodka solo lo saque de tu habitación. Se que no te gusta la basura.

Sasuke enarco una ceja ¿qué demonios hacia Naruto en su habitación y porque coño seguía apenado por lo que hizo Shikamaru?

-no me digas que tu y él…- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido con la mandíbula desencajada- en mi habitación…

-¡nada de eso!- Hinata negó poniéndose demasiado roja- no, no, no. Naruto quiso acompañar a Sakura pero la encontró dormida y se quedo a velar su sueño.

La rabia que sentía contra Naruto comenzó a desvanecerse al aliviarse que no hayan derramado sus fluidos en su cama. Demonios, si hubiera sabido que Sakura estaría en su habitación hubiera entrado desde hace minutos.

El que tenía que estar velando su sueño era él, no el baboso de Naruto. Salió de la cocina hacia su habitación y no le importo que en el camino lo miraran raro. Era su cuarto después de todo. Joder era su pinche departamento para entrar a donde se le diera la gana.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y ahí estaba ella. La imagen de su forma fetal, de su respiración pausada, de sus cabellos a lo largo de su almohada, de su pequeño cuerpo abrazándose le enterneció.

El único problema era el estúpido que la miraba y acariciaba sus cabellos como pervertido sexual. Naruto alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke en el umbral que ya había cerrado la puerta.

-¿qué haces aquí?- frunció el ceño Naruto.

-¿no es obvio? Es mi habitación- se quedo en su lugar anhelando tomar su lugar. Aunque pensándolo mejor lo iba hacer quisiera o no.

-Sakura esta descansando- dejo de tocarla mientras lo miraba- puedes recoger lo que quieras pero vete antes de que la despiertes.

-Bien-frunció el ceño y se dirigió al cajón de la mesa de noche del otro lado de la cama donde fingía buscar algo- sería bueno que te fueras a descansar un rato con Hinata- le comento.

Se sentó en la cama mientras encendía la pequeña lampara.

-ya la vi- contesto- y lo haré cuando Sakura haya despertado y haya salido de tu habitación.

-hablas como si la fuera a violar o algo por el estilo- rodó los ojos.

-bueno uno nunca sabe- relajo los hombros siguiendo con sus movimientos- estoy pasando tiempo con ella, ya que cuando esta despierta nunca puede.

-¿será porque no te quiere?- se hizo el dudoso e interrogante. Aunque su sarcasmo era muy bien percibido.

-¿te falta mucho? Solo bates el cajón- suspiro sin caer en sus provocaciones.

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. La noche es larga.

Sasuke miro a Naruto a la cara mientras él le sonreía inocente. Vaya lo estaba disfrutando. Sasuke bajo de la cara de Naruto a la coronilla de Sakura luego a sus brazos desnudos y después por toda su espalda y sus piernas…

-¿podrías dejar de mirarla como si fuera un filete de carne?- frunció el ceño.

-la verdad es que no he comido nada- regreso a su posición original. Como Naruto era demasiado santo no iba a entender ni un poco su doble propuesta.

-pues ve a la cocina en vez de perder el tiempo- bufó- ¡Ah lo siento! tienes pura basura como jitomates.

-vengo de ahí- recordó el mal momento en la cocina y lo dejo pasar siguiendo batiendo el cajón.

-si buscas tu cuaderno para escribir esta en tu escritorio- señalo el cuaderno.

-no buscaba eso

Carajo como querer irse cuando ella estaba ahí tendida en su cama. Cuando toda la pinché estancia tenía su aroma. Cuando parecía tan indefensa como un ángel. Su ángel.

-¿entonces que? Si quieres otra cosa solo tienes que decírmelo- dijo con obviedad- de monosílabos pasaste a mudez. ¿Seguro que no tienes problemas psicológicos?

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor dormiré un poco- se tendió en la cama- ¿podrías largarte?

-puedo también velar tu sueño- aseguro- déjame ponerme en medio.

-Naruto- anuncio su nombre claro que Sakura llego a moverse boca arriba. Los dos miraron a Sakura y Sasuke bajo la voz- ya te puedes ir idiota.

-no pienso irme. Dormiré con ella te guste o no- hizo ademan de acostarse mientras Sasuke comenzaba a enfadarse.

-no seas marica y ya vete con Hinata- frunció el ceño- te doy permiso de utilizar la habitación de huéspedes.

-Hinata debe de estar con Neji- canturreo- Ademas no necesito tu permiso para utilizar nada de tu departamento cuando tu has hecho cosas peores en el mio.

-¿y yo que chingados tengo la culpa?- se puso de pie yendo hacia a él para sacarlo a rastras.

-no te dejare sólo con ella nada mas para que tengas sexo desenfrenado- lo miró poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la salida- el día de sacar al animal salvaje acabo la semana pasada.

-no sería la primera vez- se trono los nudillos mirándolo amenazador.

Naruto llego a la puerta y la abrió pero se quedo ahí hasta que Sasuke llegara al umbral de la puerta.

-por eso nunca te ha perdonado- lo reto.

-créeme iluso, lo hizo desde él día en que la vi y la bese.

-¿y quien dijo que por eso ya era tuya?

-es mía- le sonrió para nada amigable mientras fruncía el ceño. Naruto iba a decir algo pero el lo interrumpió- solo mía- y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Por fin.

…

-Hay si, es mía- lo arremedo Naruto mientras le lanzaba una maldición y se daba la media vuelta.

Camino por todo el pasillo y se reunió con Hinata y los demás en la sala. Al parecer alguien había ido a traer botana y botellas lo que prometía que no iba a acabar tan rápido esa reunión.

Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Gaviota sírveme algo- le dijo a Sai.

-¿Sakura ya despertó?- le pregunto Hinata.

-no tarda, pero seguramente no salga en algún tiempo- comenzó a reírse a lo menso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿qué hiciste Naruto?- le pregunto Hinata mirándolo con horror.

-digamos que Sakura y Sasuke tienen que limar las perezas. Los vi en la entrada y los he visto en otras partes. Esto les hará bien ya veras.

-no crees que entonces tendríamos que irnos para que tengan…humm- se sonrojo- intimidad- susurro.

-¡Nah! Yo le conseguí esto, lo menos que puede hacer es que sigamos disfrutando de su lindo departamento hasta el amanecer.

-si tu lo dices- bajo la mirada.

-por cierto- le murmuro en el cuello- nos dio permiso de utilizar el cuarto de huéspedes- sonrió.

-Naruto- le dio un golpe en la pierna para que se controlara mientras los colores se le subían a la cara.

Jamás cambiaria y eso era lo que mas le encantaba de ella, que a pesar de todo lo que han hecho en la intimidad se seguía apenando al tocar el tema como si fuera la primera vez.

-¡Salud!-alzo su vaso en respuesta y de ahí todos le respondieron con el mismo gesto.

Sería una noche larga de eso no tenía ni la mas mínima duda.

Solo esperaba que ya no rehuyeran del problema y tal ves, si todo resultaba como lo pensaba, al día siguiente él mismo fuera por los chilaquiles para el desayuno.

* * *

¿Que tal? Bueno ¿que pasara en el otro capítulo? ¿Creen que Sakura y Sasuke vuelvan a tener una pelea y acabe mal el asunto? ¿O creen que sea la noche perfecta para romper con las barreras que los separan? ¿Creen que Sasuke termine yéndose con Orochimaru para darles tiempo? ¿Que abrirá esa llave? y sobre todo ¿Que pasara con Death in Battle y la Manada?

Tantas dudas que se irán resolviendo a lo largo de los capítulos y nuevos sentimientos que despertaran en ustedes mis lectores.

¡Muchas Gracias! Tarde pero como siempre publicando uno que otro capítulo por ustedes.


End file.
